Sakura's Revenge
by SaGaaRi.Uchiha
Summary: Sekarang pupus sudah benci dan dendam dalam dada. Perlahan sekarang mulai bersemi benih – benih cinta dalam hati. CHAPTER-CHAPTER TERAKHIR. KEBENARAN AKAN TERUNGKAP!
1. Chapter 1

Summary :

Sekarang pupus sudah benci dan dendam dalam dada. Perlahan sekarang mulai bersemi benih – benih cinta dalam hati ini. Getaran aneh yang belum pernah ku rasa sebelumnya. Membuat hati, pikiran, serta jiwa raga merasa terusik…

Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning :

Gaje, Typo, n Lemon di mana- mana...

Don't like Don't Read  
:D

CHAPTER 1

THE PAIN CHANGES THE SMILE

BUUKK….

"Aaaakh" pekik seorang bocah laki – laki yang entah kenapa.

Di saat bersamaan seorang wanita dan seorang gadis kecil melintasi area taman bermain sore itu.

"Kasaan siapa yang berteriak?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut soft pink seperti helaian bunga sakura yang memang sedang bersemi.  
"Entalah , Sakura" jawab wanita yang di sebut Kasaan sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Lihatlah ada anak laki – laki yang sepertinya habis terjatuh. Aku akan menolongnya" ucap gadis yang bernama Sakura sambil berlari ke arah bocah laki – laki yang ada di taman. Tanpa memperdulikan Kasaannya, sang gadis kecil kini sudah berada tepat di hadapan bocah laki – laki yang berteriak tadi.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Sakura kepada bocah laki – laki di depannya dengan senyum tulus dan polos layaknya anak berusia 7 tahun pada umumnya.

"Hn" jawab bocah laki – laki itu seraya memegangi lututnya tanpa menoleh ke arah datangnya suara di depannya.  
"Wah lihatlah, lututmu berdarah" ucap Sakura dengan nada panik.

"Aku ta-" kata bocah laki – laki terhenti setelah dia mendongakkan kepala guna melihat siapa bocah di depannya. Gadis kecil dengan iris emerald yang indah. Helaian rambut panjang berwarna soft pink seperti kelopak bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Ditatapnya gadis kecil seumuran dengannya itu dalam diam. Entah apa yang dia rasakan. Tapi yang jelas ada sedikit getaran di dada. Hey hello, mereka masih bocah author! (Plaaak)

"Harus segera dibersihkan" ucap gadis tersebut sambil mengaduk isi tas kecilnya. Sampai ada suara yang tiba – tiba terdengar.

"Kasaan pulang dulu, sepertinya ada tamu di rumah soalnya ada mobil terparkir di depan rumah" ucap seorang wanita sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang tak jauh dari taman.

" Jadi Kasaan pergi dulu, kamu cepatlah pulang sebelum gelap dan hati – hati, Sakura" ucap wanita itu lembut sambil tersenyum pada dua bocah di depannya.  
"Hai" jawab Sakura sambil menganggukkan kepala, dan diiringi kepergian sang wanita itu.  
"Nah ketemu!" ucap Sakura senang sambil menunjukkan tisu dari dalam tas kecilnya. Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangan mencari sesuatu. Sampai pandangannya berhenti dan menatap tajam pada kran air kecil di sisi lain taman bermain tersebut. "Kau tunggu di sini" ucap Sakura seraya bangkit dan langsung berlari kecil ke arah kran air yang tadi ia cari.

Bocah laki – laki bermata onyx itu menatap tajam punggung gadis kecil tersebut. Di lihatnya gadis kecil tersebut dari belakang. Gadis kecil dengan dress merah maroon yang membuatnya nampak lucu dan cantik. Helaian rambut berwarna senada dengan kelopak sakura yang sedang mekar. Menambah kesan pada gadis itu. Bocah berambut raven itu tersenyum kecil dan bergumam "Sa..ku..ra.."

"Aakkh" lamunan buyar saat dia merasakan sedikit perih d lututnya. Ya gadis kecil berambut soft pink itu tengah membersihkan luka di lutut bocah laki – laki itu dengan sangat hati – hati.

"Gomen, apakah sakit" tanya Sakura sambil menatap sepasang Onyx di depannya dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Hn" jawab si bocah sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa melihat sepasang emerald gadis kecil itu membuat rasa yang aneh di dalam dadanya.

"Yosh luka nya sudah bersih, sekarang tinggal di balut saja" Sakura yang telah selesai membersihkan luka bocah laki – laki itu kini tengah mengaduk lagi isi tas kecilnya.

" Hmm, tidak ada yang bisa dipakai membungkus luka mu" lanjutnya seraya tetap mengaduk isi tas kecilnya.

"Tapi ada saputangan ini" ucap sakura sambil mengeluarkan saputangan putih dengan corak kelopak bunga sakura dan ada lambang lingkaran serta ada inisial H.S.

"Itu milikmu, aku sudah tidak apa – apa" kata bocah laki – laki itu setelah tahu niat Sakura akan menggunakan saputangannya sebagai pengganti perban untuk menutup lukanya.  
"Tidak apa – apa. Ini hadiah ulang tahunku dari Kasaan, dan Kaasan bilang gunakanlah jika memang memerlukan. Dan aku pikir sekarang kau lebih membutuhkannya dari pada aku" ucap Sakura dengan cekatan membungkus luka bocah di depannya itu. "Selesai" Sakura tersenyum puas akan hasil kerjanya. Senyum yang begitu tulus dan mampu menenangkan orang yang melihatnya. Begitupun bocah laki – laki di depannya. Entah apa yang ia rasakan, tapi yang jelas ada sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipi tembemnya. Sontak bocah laki – laki itu memalingkan muka dan dibantu oleh cahaya matahari sore guna menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.  
"Hmm senang bisa menolongmu" kata gadis kecil itu dengan senyum seperti senyum malaikat yang mampu menyejukkan hati.

"Aku tidak meminta mu untuk menolongku" ujar si bocah angkuh seraya menatap lawan bicaranya. Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut mengerucutkan bibir dan terlihat sangat lucu kali ini. Pipi tembemnya pun digembungkan sebagai tanda tidak suka akan kata – kata dari bocah di depannya.  
"hah" Sakura menghela napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan kata – katanya "Ya sudahlah yang penting luka mu sudah di tutup agar tidak terkena infeksi. Oh ya nama ku Sakura, kamu?" sepasang emerald kecil menatap sepasang onyx di depannya. Tak lupa dengan menyunggingkan senyum kepada lawan bicaranya. Sepasang emerald yang begitu indah. Terdapat kehangatan, kasih sayang, rasa peduli, tatapan halus yang mampu menenangkan hati, dan siapa saja yang menatap mata yang memancarkan kebahagiaan itu pasti akan berpikir untuk melindunginya dan menjaga pancaran dari mata tersebut dan juga senyum tulus yang membuat orang akan tersenyum juga ketika melihatnya. Itulah yang mungkin di pikirkan bocah laki – laki di depan sepasang emerald itu.  
"Sa..sa..su-"ucap bocah laki – laki itu tergagap. Namun sebelum selesai dengan ucapannya terdengar sayup –sayup teriakan atau panggilan yang tidak begitu jelas. Membuat gadis kecil itu berdiri dan melihat ke arah rumahnya yang tak jauh. Terlihat mobil yang tadinya terparkir kini tengah melaju meninggalkan rumahnya.  
"hmm sepertinya tamunya sudah pulang, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu lagi Sasu-kun?" ucap Sakura dengan senyum nya yang indah. Senyum perpisahan untuk hari itu kepada teman barunya, yang entah akan di jumpai lagi atau tidak di waktu yang akan datang. Sambil melambai pelan, sakura berbalik dan mulai berlari kecil menuju rumahnya.  
"Hn" jawab bocah tadi pelan. Entah untuk dirinya sendiri atau Sakura. Tak lupa sebuah simpul senyum tipis menghiasai wajahnya yang tampan dan lucu walau masih bocah. Di lihatnya punggung gadis kecil tadi yang sekarang sudah hampir mencapai rumahnya. Lalu di alihkan pandangannya ke saputangan yang membungkus lututnya yang cidera. Saputangan putih dengan corak kelopak bunga sakura dan lambang lingkaran serta inisial H.S. Diamati dengan seksama lambang lingkaran putih teresebut yang mengingatkan ia pada kalung yang di pakai gadis kecil tadi. Kalung dengan bandul lingkaran putih yang begitu cocok dan cantik untuk gadis tadi. Sebuah senyum kembali terkembang di wajah bocah laki – laki ini. Tiba – tiba suara membuyarkan senyum itu.  
"Maaf tuan muda, sudah waktunya kita kembali" ucap seorang dengan baju serba hitam dan tak lupa kacamata hitam.  
"Hn" hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir mungil bocah teresebut. Dan kini dia sudah bersiap untuk kembali ke kediamannya. Di bantu oleh orang yang berpakaian serba hitam tadi untuk menaiki mobil. Dan segera meluncur membelah jalanan sore hari itu.

.

.

.

"Tadaima" ucap seorang gadis kecil berambut senada dengan kelopak bunga sakura itu. Ya Sakura kini sudah sampai di rumahnya. Dia mengucap salam namun tidak ada balasan dari para penghuni rumah. Aneh padahal tadi Kasaannya berkata bahwa dia akan pulang dulu. Kenapa sekarang sepi. Itu lah yang terlintas di pikiran gadis kecil ini. Dia memasuki rumahnya dan tidak ada tanda – tanda dari orang tuanya. Dia terus masuk sampai ke ruang keluarga. Di buka pelan pintu kayu di depannya. Mata nya membulat dengan apa yang sedang di lihatnya. Kondisi ruangan yang acak – acakan seperti kapal yang baru saja jatuh dan pecahannya jatuh berserakan di mana – mana.

'apa yang terjadi' batin Sakura ketika melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Sayup- sayup terdengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Sa.. sa..ku..uhuk..ra" terdengar suara yang tak asing bagi Sakura. Ya itu suara ibunya memanggil dirinya. Dari suaranya terdengar seperti menahan sakit yang tak terkira. Segera Sakura membuka lebar pintu dan dia melihat ada tangan terjulur dari balik sofa ruangan tersebut. Dengan ragu Sakura berjalan perlahan ke arah belakang sofa. Terdengar rintihan lagi dan juga panggilan akan namanya.

"Sa..ku..ra" suara itu semakin lemah. Tanpa ragu Sakura berlari menuju belakang sofa tempat berasalnya suara itu. Setelah sampai alangkah terkejutnya Sakura akan pemandangan di depannya. Mata emerald gadis kecil itu membulat sempurna dan juga cairan sebening kristal kini mulai terkumpul di pelupuk mata indahnya.

"Ka..KASAAAAN!" teriak Sakura begitu sadar akan apa yang dilihatnya. Sakura duduk bersipuh di depan kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya. Kasaannya tengah bersimbah darah dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Di pangkuannya adalah ayahnya dengan posisi telungkup yang juga tak kalah tragis keadaannya. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka dan ada luka seperti lubang di punggung kirinya. Sudah tidak ada gerakan dari sang ayah.  
"Saku..uhuk..ra" ucap wanita itu dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah segar, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ja..jangan menangis Sakura. Ibu tidak su..ka melihat mu me..mena..ngis. uhuk" wanita tersebut tersenyum hambar dengan tangan kiri menyentuh pipi putrinya itu. Yang sontak saja membuat wajah putrinya penuh dengan darah.

"Ta..tapi kasaan.. hiks..hiks..kasaan" Sakura terbata saat mengucapkan kalimatnya. Betapa tidak, di depannya kini terpampang pemandangan yang tidak seharusnya disaksikan oleh bocah berusia 7 tahun sepertinya. Kedua orang tuanya berada dalam kondisi tragis seperti itu. Anak mana yang akan tega melihatnya. Terlebih Sakura masih begitu muda saat ini. Dan itu membuatnya sangat tepukul sampai tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Ber..janjilah Sa..saku..ra. kau tidak a-akan menangis de-dengan mudah. Kau harus be-berjan..uhuk..ji untuk menjadi seorang ga-gadis yang kuat dan be-berani" wanita tersebut berkata dengan hangat walau dia sendiri merasa sakit yang amat sangat sekarang ini. Diraihnya tangan mungil putrinya dan digenggamkan sesuatu di tangan mungil tersebut.

"Jangan mu-mudah menye..rah, Saku. Jangan se-serahkan harga di-ri mu be-begitu saja. Bawa nama ke-keluarga Ha..runo" dia memberikan senyum terakhirnya setelah kata – kata terakhir terucap dari mulut wanita itu. Senyum penuh kasih sayang terakhir yang dapat Sakura lihat dari wajah ibunya, sebelum akhirnya kedua mata emerald sang ibu menutup untuk selama – lamanya.  
"KAAASAAAAAAN!" teriak Sakura sekuat tenaga. Dia benar – benar merasa perih akibat hatinya serasa di hujam berpuluh – puluh jarum. Tak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini. Dan yang dia tahu sekarang adalah kedua orang tuanya tidak bergerak sama sekali. "Hiks.. hiks.. bu..hiks..ka mata ka..hiks..lian. hiks ku-ku mohon. hiks" pinta Sakura pilu di depan jenazah kedua orang tuanya.

Terdengar suara derap langkah yang semakin mendekat ke arah ruang keluarga di rumah itu.

"Rin, Ryuka kalia-" suara seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang yang di ikat dua ke belakang terhenti. Mata golden sang wanita ini membulat ketika melihat suasana ruangan itu. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan dan matanya tertuju pada gadis kecil yang menangis dan sedang menatap hambar ke belakang sofa di ruangan itu. Dengan langkah sigap sang wanita berjalan menuju gadis kecil tersebut. Alangkah kagetnya dia melihat pemandangan yang terpampang di depannya. Kedua tubuh teman baiknya penuh luka dan bersimbah darah. Tidak ada gerakan dari tubuh kedua temannya itu. Mata golden sang wanita tak mampu membendung aliran air dari pelupuk matanya. Dia menggigit bibir bawah menahan agar cairan itu tidak jatuh. Dengan punggung tangannya dia mengusap kasar cairan kristal dari kedua matanya.

"Ka..san..hiks..tou..san..ba-bangun" suara gadis kecil menyadarkan dirinya dari dalam pikiran yang sekarang sudah rumit seperti untaian benang kusut yang sangat rumit. Di tolehnya gadis kecil itu, dan segera dia belutut untuk memeluk gadis kecil itu. Sebagai sandaran pelepas beban sementara. Setidaknya itu yang bisa di pikirkan dan dilakukan oleh wanita ini terhadap gadis kecil itu.

"Tenanglah Sakura, mereka sudah tenang di surga" ucap wanita itu untuk sedikit menghibur Sakura.

"Tsunade, Rin, Ryuka dimana mere-" tanya seorang laki – laki berambut putih panjang. Namun kalimatnya terhenti begitu menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di ruangan itu. Di tambah lagi dengan adegan tangis gadis kecil dalam pelukan wanita yang diketahui bernama Tsunade itu. Sudah tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi, dia sudah tahu tentang situasi yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Kita terlambat, Jiraiya" kata Tsunade dengan nada pilu. Terdengar sedikit bergetar saat wanita menjawab tadi. Yang artinya wanita itu sedang menahan tangisnya. Mendapat jawaban itu Jiraiya menundukkan wajahnya. Tersirat penyesalan di wajahnya walau sedang menunduk dalam. Sesal karena tidak mampu menyelamatkan temannya.

"Ku mo-mohon hiks buka ma-mata kalian" ucap lirih Sakura dalam pelukan Tsunade. Tsunade melihat ke arah gadis kecil itu. Ternyta Sakura sedang mengigau di sela tidurnya. Mungkin karena lelah menangis atau tidak kuat menahan beban yang sangat berat ini.

"Sepertinya amanah terakhir mereka adalah Sakura" ucap Tsunade pelan kepada laki – laki yang sekarang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan Sakura.

"Aku berjanji akan merawat dan menjaga Sakura demi kalian" ucap Jiraiya di depan jenazah kedua temannya.

"Aku juga berjanji akan menjaganya" ujar Tsunade kepada kedua tubuh temannya yang tak bergerak di depannya dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

"Baiklah kita urus semuanya" ucap Jiraiya

"Hn" jawab Tsunade dengan mengeratkan pelukan ke tubuh Sakura.

.

.

.

10 Tahun Kemudian

"Apa kau yakin untuk sekolah di luar?" tanya seorang wanita dari balik meja kerjanya dengan menatap lurus lawan bicaranya.  
"Hn" jawab lawan bicara wanita itu. Seorang gadis berdiri dengan wajah datar menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Kau tahu jika itu beresiko lebih besar. Lagi pula homescooling juga tak kalah bagus. Lebih baik berada di mansion dari pada berada d luar. Pikirkan dulu baik – baik, Sakura" lanjut wanita tadi tanpa melepas pandangannya dari gadis berambut soft pink di depannya itu.

"Aku tahu. Itu juga kesempatan ku untuk mencari tahu siapa pelaku dari kejadian 10 tahun dulu. Sudah terlalu lama aku berdiam diri. Aku berjanji untuk membalas kematian orang tua ku dengan tangan ku sendiri" jawab gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Sakura. Dengan mata yang menatap tajam, dengan penuh amarah dan kebencian di dalamnya menatap lurus dan tajam ke arah wanita di depannya.  
"hah" wanita itu memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghela napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan kata – katanya. "Baiklah, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa jika sudah menyangkut masalah itu. Tapi ingat kau harus berhati – hati. Gunakan hasil latiahan mu jika memang perlu. Jangan membuat onar. Dan yang paling penting selalu waspada. Jika ada petunjuk jangan gegabah" ucap wanita itu panjang lebar.  
"Iya, iya aku tau Tsunade Baa-chan. Kenapa dari dulu kau tidak berubah. Selalu cerewet." ucap Sakura dengan remeh disertai cengiran dan wajah tanpa dosanya. Membuat dahi lawan bicaranya berkedut membentuk empat siku,namun sebisa mungkin menahan emosi atas perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Baiklah, lusa adalah awal semester baru untuk kelas XI. Aku akan memasukkanmu ke Konoha High School. Karena aku kenal dengan kepala sekolahnya. Kau bisa menyiapkan segala keperluan mu untuk berangkat sekolah lusa depan" kata Tsunade menatap Sakura .

"Arigatou, Tsunade Baa-chan" ucap Sakura disertai dengan senyumnya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan ruang kerja Tsunade. Tsunade hanya tersenyum pilu melihanya.

"Aku berharap bisa melihat senyum tulus dan pancaran kasih sayang dari mata mu yang sudah lama hilang. Bukan tatapan ingin membunuh dan senyum yang di paksakan, Sakura" ucap Tsunade lirih .

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu tiba. Seorang gadis berambut senada dengan warna bunga sakura panjang tergerai turun dari mobil mewah yang di kendarainya. Di tatapnya gedung sekolah Konoha High School di depannya. Setelah itu keluar seorang wanita berambut pirang dari dalam mobil.

"Kau siap, Sakura?" ucap wanita itu tanpa menatap gadis di sebelahnya.

"Hn. Aku siap Tsunade Baa-chan" jawab Sakura dengan wajah tanpa emosi. Namun setelah itu terlihat sedikit simpul di bibir ranum gadis ini. Simpul membentuk sebuah senyum tipis walau sebentar dan segera kembali ke wajah datarnya.

'Aku siap untuk membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuaku' batin Sakura yang sedang bersemangat itu.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Minna..  
:D

ini fic pertama saya...  
dalam fic ini masih gaje kalee ya ceritanya. toh juga karena lum bisa nulis sebagus yang udah senior. hehe..  
ya harap maklum ya, coz juga baru pertama bikin fic macam gini...

gak lupa saya minta reviewnya and masukan - masukan untuk kedepannya..

Arigatou buat yang udah baca n yang mau review

:D


	2. Chapter 2 THE PROMISE

**Summary :**

Sekarang pupus sudah benci dan dendam dalam dada. Perlahan sekarang mulai bersemi benih – benih cinta dalam hati ini. Getaran aneh yang belum pernah ku rasa sebelumnya. Membuat hati, pikiran, serta jiwa raga merasa terusik…

**It's time to reply reviews :D **

To:

ChoWulan : hehe arigataou ya? Author seneng walau ini fic pertama tapi ada yang suka. And di chapters selanjutnya mohon kritik, saran dan masukan yang membangun ya? Ini chapter 2 udah update. :D

Ah Rin : arigatou . iya ini SasuSaku. Di fic ini emang di bikin Sasu yang diam – diam mengagumi Saku. Yach dengan ekspresinya yang tak terduga tentunya. Hehehe…

aguma : iya benar. Tapi ntar itu terungkap di akhir- akhir. Untuk sekarang ya cerita cinta anak muda dulu lah. Hahaha… :D

Hatsune Cherry : itu emang keluarga Sasu yang ngebunuh. Untuk alasannya ikuti terus fic ini dan jangan lupa reviewsnya. XD

Karasu Uchiha : iya author sadar penulisannya masih kacau. Nah author malah seneng ada yang kritik secara blak – blakan kayak Karasu ini. Kritiknya membangun. Nah untuk Chap ini dan selanjutnya tolong masukannya ya? J

sasusaku kira : Salam kenal juga. Hehe arigatou udah suka fic ini. (waja author memerah bak tomat) iya ini chapter 2 udah update.

booo : iya ini chapter 2 udah update.

mako-chan :kenapa Keluarga Sasu ngebunuh keluarga Haruno, itu nanti terungkap di akhir cerita. So ikutin terus ceritanya. Iya author juga love, love, loooove banget SasuSaku. Hahaha :D

Pink raven : iya arigatou. Ini chapter 2 udah update. Gug lupa minta reviewnya ya ntar?

LeEdacHi aRdian Lau : iya terimakasih. Hoho author udah nyiapin kogh chapter – chapter berikutnya. Cuma tinggal liat reviews ama peminatnya aja baru author update. Hohoho… J

Yosh finish juga sesi balas Reviewsnya. Hmm author berharap kedepannya bakal lebih banyak reviews dari pada ini. J

**And now, happy reading….**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"Kau siap, Sakura?" ucap wanita itu tanpa menatap gadis di sebelahnya.

"Hn. Aku siap Tsunade Baa-chan" jawab Sakura dengan wajah tanpa emosi. Namun setelah itu terlihat sedikit simpul di bibir ranum gadis ini. Simpul membentuk sebuah senyum tipis walau sebentar dan segera kembali ke wajah datarnya.

'Aku siap untuk membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuaku' batin Sakura yang sedang bersemangat itu.

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**You Hate It, Don't Read and Please Leave This Page**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE PROMISE**

Hari ini, seorang gadis berjalan dengan pandangan datar menatap lurus ke arah koridor yang ia lalui. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna buble gum ini tampak tidak peduli dengan tatapan dari berpuluh pasang mata yang memperhatikannya sepanjang koridor. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan kagum dari para kaum adam yang bersiul ketika gadis ini lewat di antara mereka. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan sirik dari sesama kaumnya yang iri dengan penampilan calon penghuni baru Konoha High School ini. Dengan santai ia berjalan melewati mereka semua. Dengan wajah datar dan pandangan mata yang tajam tak sekalipun ia menoleh ke arah datangnya suara di sekitarnya. Berbeda dengan wanita berambut pirang disebelahnya. Walaupun dia sudah di sebut "wanita" tak jarang ada siswa yang menggoda saat mereka lewat. Hmm, memang bentuk tubuh wanita ini beda dengan yang lain. Yang paling menonjol adalah tonjolan di bagian dada yang bisa dibilang ehem di atas rata – rata wanita kebanyakan. Dengan wajah cantik yang menutupi usia asli dari sang wanita.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Sakura?. Aku sudah merasa tidak betah berada di sini" ucap wanita itu kepada gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku yakin atas ini, jika kau mau pulang, pulanglah. Aku bisa menemui kepala sekolah sendiri" jawab Sakura santai dengan wajah datarnya tanpa perlu repot – repot menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Aku khawatir dengan kese-" ucapan wanita itu terpotong secara tiba – tiba saat suara gadis di sampingnya meluncur dan menerobos ucapannya.

"Aku akan baik – baik saja Tsunade Baa-chan. Kau tak perlu khawatirkan aku. Aku bukan anak TK!" ucap Sakura tegas membuat Tsunade terdiam. Setelah percakapan itu mulut keduanya terkunci. Tidak ada yang bicara sampai akhirnya mereka berada di depan kantor kepala sekolah Konoha High School.

TOK..TOK..TOK

"Masuk" suara seorang pria dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

Kriieeet…

Suara pintu terbuka dengan halus. Nampaklah sesosok pria yang sedang sibuk mengamati dokumen – dokumen di atas meja kerjanya.

"Sama seperti biasa. Kau selalu sibuk Asuma" ucap Tsunade tanpa adanya rasa canggung pada kepala sekolah itu. Di susul dengan langkah memasuki ruangan olehnya dan Sakura.

"Owh kau rupanya Tsunade. Lama tidak berjumpa dan kau masih sama saja" ucap laki – laki yang diketahui bernama Asuma. Lalu pandangan pria ini beralih pada gadis musim semi di belakang Tsunade.

"Dia yang kau ceritakan?" tanya Asuma dengan menunjuk ke arah gadis itu.

"Hn. Dia Sakura yang akan bersekolah di sini. Ku harap tidak ada masalah dalam proses pembelajarannya. Mengingat aku juga salah satu donatur yang berpengaruh di sekolah ini. Jangan mempersulit dia di sekolah" ucap Tsunade dengan nada sedikit ancaman dan paksaan. Orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum pasrah mendengar ucapan itu. Dia lalu mengangkat telepon dan menekan beberapa tombol di atas telepon itu. Dia berbicara sebentar dan lalu meletakkan gagang telepon itu kembali di tempatnya.

"Kau akan masuk di kelas XI/A. melihat dari nilai mu yang sangat luar biasa kurasa si jenius itu akan mendapat saingan. Hahaha" ucap Asuma di selingi dengan tawa puasnya. Sakura hanya memutar bola mata yang menandakan bahwa ini merupakan hal yang tidak penting baginya.

"Hn" jawab Sakura singkat dengan tetap mempertahankan wajah datar tanpa emosi.

TEEENG..TEENG..TEEENG

Terdengar suara bel tak lama setelah percakapan itu. Dan dari balik pintu muncul seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam dan beriris merah. Jika dilihat, wanita ini begitu cantik. Dengan rok pendek sedikit di atas lutut berwarna hitam membuat kaki jenjangnya terpampang sempurna dan akan membuat para pria yang melihatnya akan menelan ludah. Ditambah dengan blazer ketat berwarna senada dan dalaman berwarna putih dengan belahan dada agak turun. Menampilkan kulit putih mulusnya serta sedikit belahan dadanya.

"Selamat pagi Asuma-sama" ucap wanita tersebut ramah sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Pagi Kurenai. Ini Sakura murid baru di kelas XI/A. Tolong antar dia ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran hari ini" kata Asuma pada wanita yang bernama Kurenai tadi dengan tak melepaskan pandangannya pada wanita tersebut.

"Baik" jawab Kurenai singkat dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis yang di maksud tadi.

"Mari, aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas" ucap Kurenai dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Hn" jawab Sakura singkat dan mulai mengikuti Kurenai dari belakang.

Setelah Kurenai dan Sakura menghilang di balik pintu Tsunade memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ingat kata – kata ku, Asuma" kata Tsunade sebelum membuka pintu untuk keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.  
"Pasti, karena anak itu sangat berharga bagimu" jawab Asuma dengan nada serius. Seperti mengerti kekhawatiran yang dirasakan Tsunade saat ini. Mendengar jawaban itu Tsunade menyunggingkan senyum lega dan melenggang meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah itu.

.

.

.

Kelas XI/A

Dari luar terdengar sepi. Sepertinya guru mata pelajaran pertama sudah memasuki kelas dan bersiap untuk memberikan pelajaran bagi para murid.

.

Sreeek..

Seorang wanita berambut hitam memasuki ruangan dan berbicara sebentar dengan guru di kelas itu. Dan tak lama ia meninggalkan ruang kelas. Para murid sudah berbisik – bisik tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Harap tenang anak – anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Jadi mohon kalian dapat berteman dan bergaul dengannya." Ujar guru dengan masker yang menutupi lebih dari separuh wajahnya dan hanya menyisahkan matanya saja yang terlihat.

"Kau, silahkan masuk" kata guru tersebut pada seseorang di luar ruang kelas.

Masuklah sesosok gadis cantik dengan surai berwarna sama dengan kelopak bunga sakura di musim semi. Rambut panjang sepunggung di biarkan tergerai dan melambai seiring dengan gerak tubuhnya. Mata beriris hijau emerald yang sangat cantik terbingkai jelas di wajahnya. Decakan kagum mulai memenuhi seisi kelas. Melihat penampilan gadis di depan kelas itu. Gadis yang memakai kemeja dengan asal. Satu kancing bagian atas sengaja dibiarkan terbuka dan untung masih ada dasi merah yang menggantung, walau di pasang dengan asal pula namun dapat menolong bagian dada agar tidak terekspos secara vulgar dan gratis bagi para lawan pandangya. Kedua lengan baju di lipat sampai siku. Kemeja tidak di masukkan. Blazer yang hanya dibawa tanpa perlu repot – repot memakainya. Rok dengan ukuran 20 cm di atas lutut menampakkan paha putih nan mulus gadis musim semi itu. Dan lagi, tidak adanya stocking hitam yang harusnya wajib di pakai oleh siswi Konoha High School. Dengan alasan alergi dengan karet di kulitnya, sukses membuat gadis ini mendapat dispensasi. Dan itu membuat kaki jenjang nan mulus gadis itu terpampang secara live dan menambah kesan seksi bagi siapa saja yang menatapnya. 'Perfect' mungkin itu pikiran dari sebagian besar penghuni ruangan itu. Banyak murid laki – laki yang mulai dengan celometan jahil dan tak sedikit pula yang meneguk ludah masing – masing saat melihat makhluk yang bak bidadari turun dari khayangan di depannya.

Namun sepasang mata onyx yang berada di pojok belakang sebelah jendela menatap malas seakan berkata ' ada apa ribut-ribut, mengganggu saja'. Namun matanya melebar melihat sesosok gadis berdiri di depan kelasnya. Masih dalam keadaan cengo, pemuda berambut raven dengan emo style ini atau lebih pantas di sebut gaya pantat ayam ini di buat tambah cengo saat si gadis memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan diri mu" kata sang guru bermasker itu.

"Sakura. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu" ucap Sakura datar dengan wajah dan tatapan tanpa emosi.

"Kau boleh duduk di-" kata sang guru terhenti saat mencari bangku kosong untuk murid barunya. Banyak siswa laki- laki yang berusaha mengalihkan pandangan sang guru agar Sakura dapat duduk dengan salah satu dari mereka. Namun pandangannya terhenti di bangku nomor dua dari belakang di deretan sebelah jendela.

" di sana, nomor dua dari belakang" ujar guru sambil menunjuk arah bangku yang dimaksud.

Sakura menoleh ke arah tersebut, sampai pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang onyx yang sekelam malam. Emerald bertemu pandang dengan onyx.

'Dia? Seperti pernah melihatnya. Apa mungkin? Ah tidak mungkin' batin Sakura dengan wajah dan tatapan datar. Dia menuju ke bangku itu dan duduk di depan bangku pemuda raven itu.

-SASUKE POV-

' Ada apa ribut-ribut, mengganggu saja' batin ku yang merasa terganggu dengan keriuhan yang tiba – tiba terjadi.

Ku edarkan pandangan di samping bangku ku, dan sepertinya orang yang paling berisik di kelas ini belum datang. Namun kenapa ramai sekali. Pandangan ku tertuju pada sosok gadis di depan kelas yang sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Dia" gumamku pelan sambil memicingkan sebelah mata.

'Apa mungkin itu dia? Dia yang selama ini menghilang? Sekarang muncul di hadapan ku. Itu benar dia atau hanya orang lain yang hanya mirip' batin ku mulai angkat bicara tanpa komando dari otak ku.

Kuperhatikan seksama gadis di depan kelas itu. Rambut merah muda senada dengan warna guguran kelopak bunga sakura, mata dengan iris emerald yang indah. Tubuh dengan warna kulit seputih susu. Benar-benar mirip dengannya. Dan terdapat kalung yang tergantung di lehernya. Ya aku mengenali kalung itu. Kalung yang sama dengan yang di pakai gadis kecil di taman waktu itu.

'Apa ini nyata? Apa dia nyata?' batin ku mulai kacau.

"Sakura. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu" ucap gadis di depan dengan nada datar dan wajah tanpa perubahan emosi sebelumnya.

'Sakura? Namanya Sakura? Kenapa bisa sama? Ya dia adalah Sakura yang dulu. Sakura yang selama ini ku cari' kata batin ku dengan yakin. Namun semuanya menjadi keraguan saat pandangan kami bertemu.

Saat dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah tempat duduk yang berada di depanku tanpa sengaja tatapan kami bertemu. Saat onyx milik ku menatap emerald gadis itu, pancaran matanya sangat jauh berbeda dengan gadis kecil waktu 10 tahun lalu. Tatapan kasih sayang, ceria, tatapan tulus yang mampu menenangkan hati bagi yang melihatnya berbeda dengan mata yang saat ini ku tatap. Terlihat jelas, benci, dendam, sakit, amarah, dan tatapan hampa dari mata itu. Tidak ada pancaran kehidupan dari mata itu. Dan itu membuat ku berpikir apakah benar gadis ini adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis musim semi 10 tahun lalu?

Saat dia berjalan menuju bangku, tatapan kami tidak lepas satu sama lain. Seolah ingin membaca apa yang ada dalam pikiiran masing-masing. Ku keluarkan benda dalam saku yang senantiasa ku bawa kemana-mana. Sebuah sapu tangan putih bercorakkan kelopak bunga sakura dengan lambang lingkaran berwarna putih dan inisial H.S. ku tatap saputangan itu di bawah meja.  
'benarkah itu kau? Tapi mengapa pancaran mata itu sangat jauh berbeda dengan saat itu?' batin pemuda raven itu.

-END OF SASUKE POV-

.

.

.

-NORMAL POV-

Saat pelajaran berlangsung sang pemuda raven tak henti – hentinya menatap punggung gadis bubble gum di depannya. Merasa terus diperhatikan membuat si gadis itu tidak nyaman. Dia hendak menegur pemuda di belakangnya jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang berisik memasuki kelas.

"Ohaiyo Kakashi –sensei" kata seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna kuning menyala dengan cengiran lebar bak seekor rubah.

"Kau tahu sudah jam berapa ini, Naruto? Kau, bisakah tidak terlambat sehari saja?" kata guru yang di ketahui bernama Kakashi itu dengan nada bosan. Segera dia melanjutkan pelajaran yang tertunda akibat ulah siswa laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu.  
"Gomen sensei" kata Naruto disertai dengan cengiran rubahnya dan dengan santai berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di pojok belakang di sebelah pemuda raven tadi. Namun saat mencapai bangku ke dua dari belakang langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati sosok asing duduk di bangku yang biasanya kosong di depann bangkunya.

"Hn, anak baru?" tanya Naruto seraya membungkukkan badan dan mendekatkan wajah pada gadis penghuni baru di kelas itu. Hanya tatapan tajam yang diberikan sang gadis sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil berkata " Naruto Namikaze, kita akan berteman mulai sekarang. Siapa nama mu?"

"Sakura" jawab sang gadis tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya dan masih berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran yang sempat terganggu oleh bocah rubah ini.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan kembali berjalan menuju bangkunya. Saat hendak duduk, dia melihat gelagat aneh dari sahabat yang juga teman satu bangkunya itu. Senyum licik terkembang di bibirnya. Segera ia duduk, namun sang sahabat tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Dia malah sedang diam memandang sosok gadis di depannya itu. Tau akan hal ini membuat Naruto berinisiatif untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Sakura-chan" panggil Naruto pelan. Tak ada respon dari yang punya nama.

"Sakura-chan" panggil Naruto dengan agak keras. Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Merasa sedikit kesal dia mengguncang bangku Sakura yang berada di depannya itu. Dan hal itu sukses membuat yang di panggil menoleh kebelakang. Namun bukan dengan wajah yang manis Sakura menjawab panggilan Naruto tersebut. Tapi dengan wajah masam plus deathglare dan aura ingin membunuh menguar disekitar tubuh gadis musim semi itu

"Apa?!" tanya Sakura dingin namun ada ketegasan dan ada nada tidak suka pada ucapannya.

Glek.

Naruto menengguk ludah karena mendapat daethglare yang sangat menusuk ke arahnya sebelum melanjutkan jawabannya. "D-dia Sasuke ingin berkenalan dengan mu Sakura-chan" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran rubah yang dipaksakan karena mungkin takut kali ya dengan aura gelap Sakura dan sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda raven di sampingnya yang diketahui bernama Sasuke.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda berambut biru gelap dan bermata onyx yang menatapnya tajam. Wajah rupawan yang mampu menaklukkan setiap wanita mulai dari anak – anak hingga nenek – nenek. Kulit putih yang mulus bak porselein yang tanpa cacat menambah kesan 'Perfect' bagi pemuda ini.

'sama persis dengan anak itu. Tapi tidak mungkin dia adalah anak di taman waktu itu' batin sakura saat melihat Sasuke dari jarak dekat seperti saat ini.

"Sakura"ucapnya seraya membalikkan badan kembali menatap ke arah papan tulis guna melanjutkan konsentrasinya yang terpecah yang disebabkan oleh rubah aneh di belakangnya. Tanpa peduli dengan tampang cengo Sasuke yang masih di buat berbengong ria atas perkenalan singkat dan terkesan terpaksa itu.

Naruto yang memperhatikan sahabatnya yang hanya melongo menyikut pelan sahabatnya dan sukses membuat Sasuke terbangun dari aksi bengongnya. Kenapa dari tadi Sasuke di cengo – cengo in sih. Plaaaak!

"Sa..suke" ucapnya saat sadar dari lamunannya.

Naruto hanya nyengir melihat hal itu. Dia tahu apa yang sahabatnya rasakan. Ya walau Sasuke di kenal dengan sebutan 'Pangeran Es' tapi tetep aja dia seorang laki – laki yang bisa tertarik dengan perempuan. Dan itulah hal yang terpikir oleh Naruto saat ini.

.

.

.

TEEENG…TEEEENG..TEEENG

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Sebelum guru Kakashi meninggalkan kelas dia menyampaikan bahwa untuk jam berikutnya akan kosong karena ada rapat mendadak. Namun para murid dilarang untuk pulang atau meninggalkan area sekolah.

Sakura dengan malas memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Supaya tidak berantakan di meja dan bila sewaktu – waktu pulang akan gampang.

Sreeek….

Terdengar pintu di buka dengan keras…

"Sa-sakura" ucap seorang gadis blonde dengan poni menutupi salah satu matanya, dan rambut panjangnya di kuncir ke belakang seperti ekor kuda. Mata berwarna biru aquamarine itu membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sa-sakura…chan?" timpal seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan mata amethyst yang berada di samping gadis blonde tadi.

Merasa namanya di panggil dengan malas Sakura menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Alangkah terkejut dia melihat dua sosok gadis yang sedang berada di pintu kelasnya.

"Ino-chan, Hinata-chan" gumam sakura lirih, namun masih dapat di dengar dua penghuni di belakangnya yang sekarang bingung melihat tingkah ke tiga gadis itu.

Kedua gadis itu melangkah pasti menuju tempat duduk Sakura. Sakura sekarang berdiri dan menatap tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Kau Sakura kand? Teman masa kecil ku?" Ucap gadis blonde dengan mat berkaca – kaca saat berada tepat di hadapan Sakura. Sakura hanya diam tanpa sebuah kata meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Sa-sakura-chan? Ini benar – benar kau kan? Kami tidak bermimpi kan?" tanya gadis indigo tersebut dengan aliran air mata yang membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan matanya pun mulai berkaca – kaca sama seperti kedua gadis di depannya. Tanpa di komando kedua gadis itu langsung memeluk Sakura dengan keras. Untung Sakura mampu menahan keseimbangan agar tidak terjatuh. Dan membalas pelukan mereka sambil berputar dan sekarang Sakura menghadap ke arah jendela. Di lepasnya pelukannya dari kedua gadis tersebut.

"Ino-chan, Hinata-chan. Apa benar ini kalian? Aku tidak mimpi?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum tulus yang menandakan kelegaan saat melihat sahabat masa kecilnya yang telah terpisah lama dan kini mereka tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Kau kira siapa lagi, Jidat?" ucap gadis blonde sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Ah,Jidat? Ino-pig ini seperti mimpi" kata Sakura pada gadis blonde yang di ketahui bernama Ino itu.

"Dan Hinata-chan, rambutmu sudah panjang ternyata, dan kau makin cantik" imbuh sakura dengan senyum yang tulus dan mata emerald itu memancarkan batapa dia menyayangi kedua orang ini. Tampak keceriaan memancar dari wajahnya.

Tanpa dia sadari, sepasang mata onyx yang sedari tadi menatap gadis musim semi itu membulat saat melihat senyum Sakura. Senyum yang dulu pernah di suguhkan kepadanya saat di taman 10 tahun lalu, sekarang kembali dapat ia lihat. Tanpa sang pemuda sadari, kini telah tersungging senyum walau tipis saat menatap Sakura.

'Kau benar gadis yang waktu itu, tidak salah lagi. Aku yakin, dan sesuai janji ku pada mu,atau pada diriku sendiri aku akan menjaga agar senyum itu abadi terkembang di bibirmu' batin Sasuke untuk dirinya sendiri

Sepasang blue shapire yang mengetahui senyum ya walau tipis di wajah sahabatnya namun itu adalah senyum tulus yang sangat jarang di berikan kepada orang lain oleh sang pemilik mata yang berwarna gelap sekelam malam. Dan apa yang di pikirkannya tidak akan meleset kali ini.

"Bagaimana kalian tahu aku di sini?" kata Sakura dengan wajah cerianya sama seperti 10 tahun lalu. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari pula, dia sedikit dapat melupakan dendam dan benci untuk saat ini.

"Tadi Hinata bilang dia melihat orang yang mirip dengan mu tadi pagi. Dan saat aku lihat memang mirip sekali. Mau aku pastikan tapi tadi sudah bel masuk, jadi kami putuskan waktu istirahat saja melihat orang yang mirip denganmu. Tak ku sangka ini benar kau" cerita Ino panjang lebar dan hanya di balas anggukan tanda mengerti dari Sakura.

"A-no Sakura-chan. Selama ini kau kemana saja?" tanya Hinata

Deg..

Sesaat Sakura terdiam dan menunduk. Membuat suasana hening sesaat.

"Ma-maaf Sakura-chan, aku tidak b-bermaksud membuatmu se-" ucap Hinata terpotong oleh sebuah senyum pilu dari sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan. Akan ku ceritakan semua tapi tidak sekarang. Sekarang ayo kita menghabiskann waktu bersama. Aku kangen sama sahabat ku yang sudah lama tidak ketemu" kata Sakura dengan sebuah tawa atau bisa di sebut cengiran bahagia.

"Hmm, baiklah kita ke kantin saja. Lagi pula aku juga lapar" kata Ino dengan mengelus perutnya tanda dia sedang lapar.

"Hai" jawab Hinata bersama dengan anggukan pasti dari Sakura. Hendak mereka melangkah meninggalkan ruang kelas, langkah mereka terhenti oleh suara yang tak asing lagi.

"Hinata-chan. Apa kau melupakan ku?" ucap seorang pria di belakang mereka.

"N-Na..Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Didapatinya seorang pemuda berambut kuning terang dengan iris blue shapire menatap ke arah Hinata dengan mengerucutkan bibir.

"Apa gara-gara bertemu teman lama kau lupa dengan kekasihmu sendiri?" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit cemburu.

"Kau pacaran dengan rubah aneh ini Hinata?" Kata Sakura dengan nada meremehkan dan sedikit ada nada menggoda yang sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah semerah tomat.

"Siapa yang kau panggil rubah aneh hah?" tanya Naruto kesal. Terdapat empat siku berkedut di dahinya. Melihat ini Hinata langsung menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"A-ano Naruto-kun. Ti-tidak usah emosi. Sekarang ayo kita ke kantin sama- sama." Ucap Hinata menenangkan Naruto dan berhasil membuatnya tenang.  
"Baiklah" jawabnya dengan senyuman. Diliriknya sahabatnya yang ternyata sedari tadi pandangannya tidak lepas dari gadis musim semi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura gadis baru yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian pangeran es ini. Senyum licik tersungging di wajah Naruto.

"Woy Teme, sampai kapan kau akan terus memandanginya?" kata Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Diam kau Dobe!" jawab Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangan sebab ia merasa sedikit panas diwajahnya.

"Hahaha, sudahlah ayo ke kantin. Ku tahu kau ingin dekat dengannya kan?" goda Naruto lagi dan sukses mendapat jawaban deathglare dari Sasuke.

Sakura yang sedari tadi merasa bahwa dirinya lah yang jadi bahan perbincangan dua orang aneh itu menghela napas dan berbalik menuju keluar kelas diikuti Ino. Hinata dan Naruto berjalan bersama dan tangan kekar naruto melingkar di bahu Hinata dan diikuti oleh Sasuke paling belakang. Sasuke berada di paling belakang melihat tingkah gadis merah muda itu dengan segala tingkahnya saat asik bercerita dengan Ino sepanjang koridor menuju kantin. Begitu ceria, tanpa beban berbeda seperti yang terlihat saat tadi pagi.

'Tak akan ku biarkan senyum itu hilang lagi dari wajahmu, gadis musim semi-ku' batin Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Yosh Chapter 2 is updated..

Huft akhirnya selesesai juga. Aslinya cerita ini author tulis hampir tiap malam. Soalnya takut idenya ilang. Lagian juga habis UAS, jadi banyak waktu luang buat nerusin fic ini. Hahaha… And sudah selesai beberapa chapter. Tapi author gug update dulu, liat yang reviews banyak and mereka tertarik gak ama cerita ini. Hehehe..

Nah berhubung chapter dua udah update, tak lupa author minta reviews dari para pembaca. Masukan, kritik, saran semua author terima sebagai tolak ukur dalam penulisan fic selanjutnya. So kasih reviews yang banyak biar chapter selanjutnya cepet update juga..

Hahahaha… XD

Arigatou buat semua readers, reviewers dan yang hanya mampir buat melihat judulnya aja author udah seneng banget.

Ditunggu loch review untuk chap ini. Makin banyak, makin cepet chap berikutnya update…

Hehehehe :D


	3. Chapter 3:THE BLACK SIDE Of SAKURA

Summary :

Sekarang pupus sudah benci dan dendam dalam dada. Perlahan sekarang mulai bersemi benih – benih cinta dalam hati ini. Getaran aneh yang belum pernah ku rasa sebelumnya. Membuat hati, pikiran, serta jiwa raga merasa terusik…

**It's time to reply reviews :D **

Luchia Hiruma : Ahahaha…. Ada kogh…. Tenang aja… di baca aja n diikuti aja.. ^_^

LeEdacHi aRdian Lau : waaaahh…. Seneengnya ada yang ampe guling2 pas chap 2 kmrn muncul? Kalau soal masa lalu itu ntar bakal terungkap kogh. And apa Sakura bakal kembali ceria? ^_^ untuk itu pasti nya donk. Kand udah sifat Sakura ceria. Hmm untuk "Hn" emang sengaja niru gaya Sasuke kand Sakura kali ini yang cuek n dingin. Jadi biar ada kesan gmn gitu…. :D

Hatsune Cherry : hehe gak papa.. aku ampe kalang kabut, jantung berdetak keras,kepala nyut – nyutan, ampe jatuh sakit (yang terakhir itu mah kagak ada hubungannya). Iya maaf, berhubung author selalu ngetik di atas jam 11 malam jadi banyak penulisan yang keliru. Di kamus hp emank di tulis kayak gitu. Tapi waktu di cari artinya nggak ketemu. N udah cari di kamus lain emang ternyata salah. Gug tau mata author yang udah harus pake kacamata kale. Nah akan author perbaiki titlenya,n arigatou buat kritiknya… ^_^

Gk pnya akun : iya ini udah update chap 3

sasusaku kira : hehe ini chap 3 udah update

ongkitang : udah update kogh ini..

mako-chan : Nah kalau Ino di chap ini ada thu pacarnya…. Hehe

Karasu Uchiha : Hmm iya ini udah di benahin lagi penulisannya. Arigatou reviewnya.. :D

Yoannhw : arigatou udah seneng ma fic aku.. iya nee chap selanjutnya udah update.

Pink raven : Ganbatte selalu ini selama pengerjaan fic ini. iya ini udah update

Yeeess.. akhirnya selesai juga bls reviews nya..

Happy reading… ^_^

**LAST CHAPTER:**

Sakura yang sedari tadi merasa bahwa dirinya lah yang jadi bahan perbincangan dua orang aneh itu menghela napas dan berbalik menuju keluar kelas diikuti Ino. Hinata dan Naruto berjalan bersama dan tangan kekar naruto melingkar di bahu Hinata dan diikuti oleh Sasuke paling belakang. Sasuke berada di paling belakang melihat tingkah gadis merah muda itu dengan segala tingkahnya saat asik bercerita dengan Ino sepanjang koridor menuju kantin. Begitu ceria, tanpa beban seperti yang terlihat saat tadi pagi.

'Tak akan ku biarkan senyum itu hilang lagi dari wajahmu, gadis musim semi-ku' batin Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya.

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**You Hate It, Don't Read and Please Leave This Page**

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE BLACK SIDE Of SAKURA**

Suasana kantin yang lumayan ramai membuat ke lima remaja yang baru memasuki kantin yang lumayan besar milik Konoha High School kini mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru guna mencari tempat kosong bagi mereka.

"Ino-chan," teriak seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat sambil melambai ke arah Ino.

"Aah Sai-kun?" teriak ino menjawab panggilan pemuda tadi dengan nada riang. Nampak sedikit rona merah di pipi mulus gadis itu.

"Sai sepertinya sudah mencari tempat untuk kita. Buktinya dia memilih meja yang paling luas," kata pemuda berambut kuning jabrik seraya menampakkan cengiran rubahnya.

"Eh, lebih baik kita segera memesan makanan, ntar keburu ramai lag.i" ucap Ino kepada teman – temannya. Diikuti anggukan dari yang lain. Sekarang mereka telah berdiri di depan etalase kantin dan sedang sibuk memilih menu untuk makan siang.

.

.

"Ramen porsi besar dan hmm, es jeruk saja untuk minumnya," kata Naruto saat memesan makanan.

"Kau mau pesan apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"A-aku hanya i-ingin makan ro-roti Na-Naruto-kun," jawab gadis bernama Hinata itu gagap. Yah mungkin memang sudah jadi penyakit Hinata tergagap saat berada di samping Naruto, pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi itu lebih parah dari pada saat biasa bersama teman-temannya. Di tambah lagi blushing yang selalu menyertai wajah putih mulusnya.

"Hmm, kenapa cuma roti?" Tanya Naruto heran dengan gaya memiringkan kepalanya.

"A-aku ta-tadi sudah s-sarapan N-Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata lagi. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti dari Naruto.

"Kau pesan apa Jidat?" Tanya Ino pada teman merah muda nya yang dari tadi sibuk memilih makanan.

"hmm, kira-kira yang enak apa ya Ino-pig?" alih – alih menjawab pertanyaan malah sekarang Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Itu terserah kau. Aku ke tempat duduk dulu ya? Aku tunggu kau di sana," jawab Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah meja dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dan di sana tempat pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang menyapa Ino tadi. Dan sekarang sudah bertambah 2 penghuni di meja tersebut.

"Hn" jawab Sakura di sertai anggukan tanda mengerti.

"Roti dan jus tomat seperti biasa." terdengar suara baritone yang terdengar datar namun sangat seksi bila di perhatikan dengan seksama. Sakura menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Berdiri sesosok pemuda berambut raven bermata onyx dengan kedua tangan di masukkan ke dalam saku celana nya. 'Cool' itu kata yang akan keluar dari mulut setiap wanita yang melihat makhluk yang bisa dikatakan hampir sempurna ini. Ya jika dilihat, seragam yang tidak rapi. Hanya seorang- hmm ralat dua orang sekarang yang berani melanggar aturan Konoha High School,tanpa ada teguran seperti murid lain atau para preman sekolah. Ya karena wali mereka masing – masing memiliki andil dalam berkembangnya sekolah ini.

"Kau, pesan apa?" Tanya pemuda itu saat sadar seseorang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Entalah" jawab Sakura datar dengan kembali menatap etalase kantin itu.

"Aku duluan?" kata pemuda itu beranjak pergi menuju tempat teman – temannya yang lain. Haha seorang Sasuke mengucapkan hal basa – basi seperti ini? Apa kau salah minum obat pagi ini hah, Sasuke?

"Hn" jawab Sakura tanpa balik menatap lawan bicaranya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal mendapat respon dingin dari gadis musim seminya itu. Hmm hmm author, belum resmi. Oke, gadis musim semi tanpa –nya-. Padahal tak pernah sekalipun ada gadis yang mengacuhkannya selama ini. Yang ada sebelum Sasuke membuka mulut sudah keluar kata – kata tidak penting dari gadis disekitarnya. Dan apa pula dia itu, kenapa kata 'andalanku' bisa seenakknya dia gunakan? Namun kali ini, Sakura gadis yang berbeda dengan yang lain.

'Cih, baru kali ini aku di acuhkan. Tapi tak apa, semua akan kulakukan demi kau, Sakura.' batin Sasuke kesal. Namun setelah batinnya selesai merancau, seulas senyum tipis terkembang. Tapi sayang dia menundukkan wajahnya sehingga tidak ada yang melihat senyum pangeran e situ.

.

.

"Aku pesan pudding strawberry dan milkshake strawberry." kata Sakura kepada penjaga kantin. Tak lama menunggu pesanannya pun sudah siap. Dia bersiap untuk menuju ke tempat teman-temannya menunggu. Tapi….

BRUAAK

"AAkkh" pekik Sakura pelan karena kaget dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak sengaja menabrak dirinya yang menyebabkan nampan ditangannya jatuh dan sedikit membuat kotor seragammya.

"Ahh maaf aku tidak melihat." ucap seorang pemuda seraya menagambil nampan Sakura yang jatuh akibat ditabrak pemuda di depannya.

"Hn, tak apa." jawab Sakura sekenanya sambil membersihkan tumpahan milkshake yang membasahi sedikit rok seragamnya.

"Ano, biar ku pesan lagi," ucap pemuda itu dan dilanjutkan "Tolong buat pesanan nona ini lagi," pada penjaga kantin yang di jawab anggukan oleh penjaga kantin.

"Sekali lagi maaf," ucap pemuda itu lagi seraya memberikan nampan baru berisi pesanan Sakura yang baru selesai di sajikan.

"Hn, aku bilang tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura menerima nampan baru dan sekarang dengan menatap wajah orang di depannya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tato huruf kanji "Ai" di dahi kirinya. Mata jade hijau dan ada hitam disekeliling matanya seperti mata panda. Entah eyeliner atau memang karena kurang tidur, author juga gug tahu. Wajah putihnya terlihat tegas dan mencerminkan rasa tanggung jawab yang tinggi. Pancaran matanya begitu lembut walau tajam. Namun sayang Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan datar.

"Arigatou," ucap pemuda itu lagi dan sekarang di barengi senyum tipis namun tulus.

Hanya anggukan yang di berikan Sakura seraya berjalan menuju kursi teman- temannya. Sang pemuda hanya menatap punggung gadis yang berlalu itu dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Tanpa di sadari, ada sepasang mata hitam sekelam malam yang memperhatikan adegan itu. Terpancar kilatan ketidak sukaan dari bola mata onyx pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Cih" dengus pemuda itu pelan

"SAKURA..!" teriak Ino pada Sakura sebagai kode untuk Sakura di mana posisinya sekarang. Sakura hanya mendengus mendengar teriakan alay dari sahabatnya yang sedang melambai padanya.

"Kenalkan ini Sakura," kata Ino pada seluruh penghuni meja makan saat Sakura baru saja duduk dan meletakkan nampan berisi makanannya.

"Sai, senang berkenalan dengan mu Sakura-san" ucap seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang menyapa Ino tadi dengan seulas senyum yang sulit di tebak apakah itu senyum tulus atau di paksakan.

"Sakura," Jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat di paksakan.

"Nah cowok yang berambut panjang itu Neji, sedang yang berambut kayak nanas dan sedang tidur itu Shikamaru," jelas Ino memperkenalkan nama temannya yang belum dikenal Sakura sambil menunjuk satu persatu orangnya. Dijawab anggukan yang menandakan Sakura mengerti walaupun dia sekarang sedang berkutat dengan pudingnya.

"Hmm bola mata kalian sama," Tanya Sakura datar sambil menunjuk ke arah Neji dan Hinata secara bergantian setelah memperhatikan para teman barunya.

"Mereka bersaudara." kata Naruto di selah-selah menyantap ramennya.

"Dan aku tidak rela saudara ku jatuh ke pelukan rubah sepertimu!" ucap Neji sinis pada Naruto.

"Uhuuk,…. Apa maksudmu hah? Dasar sister complex!" Naruto tersedak saat mendengar ucapan Neji itu.

"Su-sudahlah N-Naruto-kun. Dan kau juga Neji-nii." ucap Hinata berusaha menenangkan Naruto. Dan ucapannya pada Neji jelas terlihat tegas seakan tidak rela kekasihnya di hina orang lain.

"Iya iya," jawab Neji dengan santai.

Semua tertawa dengan kejadian ini. Tidak terkecuali Sakura yang sekarang dapat tertawa lepas di depan teman-teman barunya. Segala emosi, dendam dan beban hilang entah kemana. Dia sangat menikmati saat-saat ini. Sebab sejak kejadian 10 tahun lalu dirinya serasa seperti mayat hidup yang hidup dengan kekosongan di hatinya. Dan Sakura bersyukur, keputusannya untuk masuk ke Konoha High School adalah hal yang tepat. Sebab di sinilah dia menemukan sahabat masa kecilnya dan juga kebahagian saat bersama- sama. Mereka bersenda gurau bersama. Namun bagi pangeran es kita cukup dengan melihat tawa dan senyum dari gadis musim semi itu sudah membuat dia menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tanpa terlalu peduli dengan bahasan yang sedang diperbincangkan teman-temannya, dia menatap lekat pada gadis musim semi yang sedang tertawa bahagia itu.

'Indah. Hangat seperti musim semi' bati Sasuke dalam pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Hey Teme, kulihat dari tadi kau memandang terus ke arah Sakura-chan. Ha jangan – jangan ka-" goda Naruto pada sahabatnya yang sedari tadi asyik sendiri menatap ke arah Sakura. Namun kalimat itu terputus saat..

BLETAK

"Ittai…." Teriak Naruto meringis seraya memegangi kepalanya saat sebuah pukulan dari Sasuke mendarat dengan sangat 'mulus' di kepala Naruto.

"Diam kau Dobe!" kata Sasuke setelah menghadiahi pukulan ke kepala Naruto. Ada sedikit semburat merah dipipinya. Ya walau tipis dan tak ada yang tahu selain Sasuke sendiri yang merasa sedikit panas di wajahnya langsung menunduk dan menyedot jus tomatnya guna menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit merona. What, Sasuke salah tingkah? ,"

Semua kembali tertawa melihat kejadian itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan pertengkaran kecil antara Naruto dan Sasuke tiap harinya. Tanpa adanya pertengkaran itu malah akan terasa aneh dan seperti ada yang kurang. Dan ini merupakan hiburan rutin bagi seluruh teman- teman mereka. Sakura sedikit heran melihat tingkah Sasuke barusan. Kenapa dia merasa Sasuke jadi aneh dan menjadi sedikit salah tingkah begitu? Ah Sakura tak mau ambil pusing dan sesungging senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

"Ah aku mau ke toilet. Di mana toiletnya Ino-pig?" Tanya Sakura pada sahabat blondenya yang sedang asyik mengobrol mesra dengan Sai si pemuda pucat.

"Itu di sana," jawab Ino seraya menunjuk kea rah sebuah ruangan di pojok belakang kantin itu.

Sakura berdiri dan hendak melangkah meninggalkan teman-temannya guna menuju ke toilet. Namun itu terhenti saat sebuah tangan tepat memegang sebuah bongkahan kenyal di tubuh bagian belakang, yang sontak membuat mata Sakura membulat.

"Hai murid baru?" ucap seorang pemuda di belakang Sakura dan sekarang tengah meremas pantat Sakura dan sedikit menyikap rok seragam Sakura sehingga sekarang roknya agak naik dan menampakkan paha mulus bagian belakang Sakura. Seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan sedikit warna biru di bagian ujungnya. Dan juga gigi runcing menyerupai gigi hiu.

Melihat hal ini Sasuke mengeratkan rahang dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat seraya berdiri dengan kasar. Bola mata onyx nya kini berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga titik hitam di sana. Semua yang ada di meja itu tercengang dengan reaksi Sasuke saat ini. Sampai-sampai mata merah itu keluar. Sangat jarang dia mengeluarkan mata itu kecuali dia benar-benar marah.

"Hey hentikan sekarang juga!" kata Sasuke dingin namun ada nada ancaman membunuh dalam kalimat itu. Tak lupa deathglare seorang Uchiha dengan mata Sharingan nya.

"Cih, kau rupanya Uchiha. Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan hal semacam ini," kata pemuda di belakang Sakura dengan nada meremehkan dan melepaskan aksinya pada Sakura.

"Ah, dari model seragam kalian, apa ini gadismu pantat ayam?"Kata pemuda itu lagi dengan nada menggoda sambil memegang dan mencium helai rambut Sakura bagian belakang.

"Kau!" geram Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berjalan mendekati Sakura dan hendak melayangkan tinju ke wajah makhluk menjijikan di belakang Sakura.

Nafas Sasuke memburu saat dia sudah berhadapan dengan pemuda bergigi runcing itu. Tangannnya terkepal kuat dan hendak melayangkan tinju ke muka orang didepannya saat tangan Sakura menggenggam lengan Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak kaget dan melihat tangannya yang digenggam kuat oleh Sakura. Perlahan Sakura membalikkan badan tanpa melepas genggamannya pada lengan kekar Sasuke. Wajahnya tertunduk. Sasuke bingung dengan sikap gadis musim semi ini. Apa dia tidak mau ada keributan saat sekolah. Itu yang terpikir olehnya saat ini.

"Hmm, apa kau menikmatinya murid baru? Kau mau lebih dari itu hah? Tidak ada yang pernah menolak saat aku melakukan itu" kata pemuda itu dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Kau, diam Suigetsu!" kata Sasuke semakin geram. Dia teringat dengan suatu kejadian yang Makhluk menjijikan itu lakukan pada seorang murid perempuan lainnya.

**-FLASHBACK_ON-**

"Mau kemana manis?" kata Suigetsu pada seorang gadis berambut merah menyala yang memakai kacamata di depan toilet sekolah.

"Minggir, aku mau ke dalam!" kata gadis itu tegas seraya berusaha mendorong tubuh Suigetsu menepi agar dia bisa masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Tidak perlu buru-buru Karin sayang," kata Suigetsu yang langsung menarik tubuh wanita yang bernama Karin itu dan mengunci pergerakannya di tembok. Langsung tanpa komando dia melumat bibir ranum sang gadis dan tangannya sudah mulai meremas bukit kenyal milik sang gadis. Semakin lama semakin ganas pagutan yang di lancarkan Suigetsu dan makin keras pula remasan di dada sang gadis.

"Aaakkhhhhss" suara desahan tertahan dari gadis menandakan betapa nikmat perlakuan pemuda itu padanya.

"Kau menikmatinya heh?" seringai Suigetsu dan dengan cepat kembali melumat bibir Karin.

"Cih, muarahan" gumam pemuda bermata onyx bebrambut raven yang sedari tadi melihat aksi secara live itu. Dan segera ia meninggalkann tempat itu dengan segala decihan jijik keluar dari mulutnya.

**-FLASHBACK_OFF-**

Semakin Sasuke geram dan akan melayangkan pukulan semakin erat pula genggaman dari gadis musim semi itu. Sakura maju satu langkah mendekat kea rah laki – laki yang baru saja melecehkannya itu. Dilepasnya perlahan genggamannya di lengan Sasuke.

"Sakura" gumam Sasuke lirih.

Kini Sakura berada tepat di depan pemuda itu dan masih dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau tanya apa aku menikmati perlakuanmu barusan?" Tanya Sakura mengangkat wajah dan ada sesungging senyum di wajah cantiknya. Sasuke tahu pasti senyum apa itu. Senyum paksaan yang menyembunyikan amarah yang tak terkira.

"Hmm, mau 'bermain' dengan ku?" Tanya Suigetsu dengan senyum mesum yang bertambah lebar.

Sakura semakin mendekatkan tubuh ke orang dihadapannya. Lalu jari – jari lentiknya menarik dasi Suigetsu ke arahnya dan membuat jarak wajah meraka semakin dekat.

"Hmm, kau bilang ingin 'bermain' dengan ku? Apa kau yakin dan tidak akan meyesal? Kalau aku sih mau – mau saja" jawab Sakura enteng tetap dengan senyum paksaannya itu dan ada sedikit nada nakal nan menggoda.

Bagai di sambar petir saat mendengar kata – kata Sakura tadi. Sasuke merasa sakit di bagian dadanya. Dia gadis musim semi yang selama ini ia cari dan akhirnya dia temukan. Dia yakin gadis ini berbeda dengan gadis lain. Namun apa maksud dia dengan mau saja di ajak 'bermain'. Begitupun teman yang berada di meja itu. Mereka tidak percaya akan apa yang Sakura ucapkan barusan.

'Apa yang dia lakukan' batin Sasuke. Tangannya makin mengepal kuat. Nafasnya semakin memburu dan mata merah itu sekarang muncul corak baru di dalamnya.

"Ya aku yakin" jawab Suigetsu seraya makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"Baiklah" jawab Sakura yang masih dengan senyumannya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Hendak ia melepas pukulan, namun…

BUGK..

"Aakkh.. uhuk" pekik Suigetsu disertai dengan muntah darah dari mulutnya.

Sasuke reflek langsung terdiam ditempat ia berdiri. Sementara teman-temannya tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu itu. Ya, Sakura dengan cepat melayangkan pukulan telak tepat di uluh hati Suigetsu. Dan itu sukses membuat darah segar mengalir dari mulut pemuda itu dan sedikit darah menempel di pipi mulus gadis musim semi itu.

"Ka..kau..uhuk,"ucap Suigetsu tersungkur di lantai tepat di depan kaki Sakura.

"Kau bilang ingin 'bermain ' dengan ku kan? Belum apa-apa, kenapa sudah terkapar seperti itu?" kata Sakura sinis sambil menatap remeh pemuda yang tersungkur di depannya. Seringai iblis muncul di wajahnya. Sasuke yang berada paling dekat dengan Sakura mengetahui pasti ekspresi apa yang ditampilkan oleh Sakura saat ini. Ekspresi puas saat melihat lawannya tersungkur di depannya. Sakura mengusap darah segar di pipinya dan sedikit menjilatnya. Senyum iblis kembali terukir dibibir Sakura. Sasuke menegang melihat gadis di depannya kini mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat. Aura yang seakan ingin melenyapkan apa saja yang ada dihadapannya. Aura membunuh, benci, amarah,dendam yang juga menguar secara bersamaan. Melihat hal itu sakit sekali dada Sasuke saat gadis musim semi itu menjelma menjadi sesosok pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tak memperdulikan korban di depannya.

'Ini, bukan kau kan Sakura?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Suasana kantin menjadi hening sebab banyak yang berlari meninggalkan area itu. Tahu akan keributan dan mereka memilih tidak berurusan terutama dengan seorang Uchiha.

"Hey kau apa yang kau lakukan pada Suigetsu?" kata seorang pemuda berambut oranye dan bertubuh lebih besar dari korban yang tersungkur yang datang siap melayangkan pukulan pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Sasuke yang melihat sudah memasang kuda – kuda demi melindungi gadisnya itu. Namun lagi-lagi kalah cepat dengan gerakan Sakura.

TAP..

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Sakura menghindar dan menangkap tangan si pemuda itu.

BUGK..

Satu tinju keras Sakura yang mendarat dengan pas di wajah pemuda itu sukses membuat pemuda itu terpental jatuh menabarak meja dan akhirnya tersungkur. Belum puas dengan itu, Sakura menghampiri Suigetsu, membalikkann badannya dan kini dia terlentang di lantai. Di tariknya kerah baju Suigetsu dan sekarang Sakura menduduki tubuh Suigetsu. Terlihat seringai penuh kebencian yang tentu saja terlihat dengan jelas.

BUGK..

BUGK..

"SAKURA HENTIKAN!" Teriak Ino mencegah perbuatan Sakura. Namun sayang itu tak dihiraukan oleh Sakura yang masih asyik memukuli wajah Suigetsu yang sudah berlumur darah.

"KAU PIKIR AKU SAMA MURAHANNYA DENGAN GADIS YANG KAU LECEHKAN HAH? DASAR BRENGSEK!" teriak Sakura yang ditutup dengan sebuah pukulan keras di wajah Suuigetsu. Ingin Sakura menghabisi pemuda mesum di bawahnya itu. Sampai tangannya di hentikan oleh genggaman lembut, dan sebuah dekapan hangat datang dari arah belakang.

"Hentikan Sakura. Ini seperti bukan dirimu" suara bariton tegas namun mengandung kekhawatiran yang sangat tinggi terhadap Sakura. Tangannya mendekap erat seraya menarik tubuh mungil gadis musim semi itu berdiri. Sakura merasa nyaman dengan ini. Hal yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sebuah geratan yang menggelitik di perut serasa berjuta kupu-kupu berterbangan. Ditolehnya pemuda di belakangnya sebab ia ingin tahu siapa yang mampu membuatnya setenang ini setelah amarahnya meledak – ledak.

"Sa..Sasu..ke" ucap Sakura begitu tahu siapa yang memeluknya. Ya si pangeran es kita sedang berdiri seraya melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Sakura yang sekarang sudah berbalik menghadap ke arahnya. Sakura yang menatap mata Sasuke melihat rasa kekawatiran serta kecemasan yang sangat dalam. Sontak membuat pipinya memerah bak tomat yang sudah siap di panen. Sakura menundukkan kepala seraya mencengkeram seragam Sasuke bagian dada. Semua rasa berkecamuk jadi satu sekarang dan membuat gadis ini bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Entah kenapa penglihatan Sakura menjadi kabur dan dia merasakan ada cairan mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Tanpa dikomando air matanya telah menganak sungai dan jatuh di atas lantai. Melihat hal itu Sasuke dengan sigap menarik tubuh mungil Sakura dalam pelukannya. Wajah Sakura terbenam dalam dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke membiarkan Sakura meredam tangisnya tanpa harus takut seragamnya akan basah oleh cairan bening dari iris emerald Sakura. Waoo, mau juga jadi Sakura. PLAAAK! XD

"Arigataou hiks te-telah menyela-mat hiks..kan ..ku" ucap Sakura lirih disela tangisnya.

"Hn, aku akan selalu menjagamu, Sakura. Aku berjanji" jawab Sasuke dengan yakin seraya ngeratkan pelukannya. Namun tidak yakin dengan arti 'menyelamatkan' yang Sakura maksud.

"Arigatou, Sasuke" ucap Sakura tersenyum tulus dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dengan kata andalannya.

Semua orang yang ada di sana cengo melihat adegan yang di lakukan Sasuke terhadap Sakura. Bahkan Shikamaru sampai terbangun atas kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana Sakura menghajar Suigetsu tidak terlalu mengagetkan, namun kali ini, dia sampai sediikit menepuk pipinya untuk memastikan hal ini. Apa Sasuke salah minum obat hari ini. Kenapa seorang Uchiha dengan gengsi selangit yang dikenal dengan wajah stoicnya dan sikap super dingin sehingga sukses mendapat title 'Pangeran Es' itu bisa menjadi hangat kepada gadis musim semi di pelukannya itu. Gadis yang bahkan baru ia jumpai hari ini (mungkin). Namun dari itu semua sepasang mata sapphire memancarkan tatapan kagum dan bangga.

'Kau sudah mendapatkan orang yang selama ini kau cari kan, Sasuke' Tanya Naruto dalam hati dan di akhiri dengan sebuah senyum yang penuh arti.

Sebuah tatapan tak suka datang dari seberang lain ruangan kantin. Sepasang mata hijau yang dikelilingi oleh lingkaran hitam menatap tajam kepada kedua orang yang sedang larut dalam adegan pelukan di depannya.

"Cih" decih pemuda berambut merah dengan tato huruf kanji "Ai" di dahi kirinya saraya melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Yeess akhirnya chap 3 updated….

Sory baru bisa update cause abiz kena tipes ne, gara – gara kecapeaan ikut jd panitia wisuda buat senior…

Di chap ini emank author pengen ceritaiin tentang sisi lain Sakura sejak kejadian 10th lalu yang udah newasin kedua orang tua nya…

Sisi gelap seorang Sakura yang muncul kala ia merasa tertindas..

Ya itu aja sih sekilas cause author kagak tau mau nulis penjelasan kayak apa.

Yang jelas buat semuanya author mohon reviewsnya ya? ,

Arigatou buat semua readers, reviewers dan yang hanya mampir buat melihat judulnya aja author udah seneng banget.

Ditunggu reviews nya lagi ya?


	4. Chapter 4 My Hope as Yours

**It's time to reply reviews :D **

aguma : iya kyaknya gitu. Hehe… :p

Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix : Makasih udah suka fic pertama author yang GaJe ini. hehehe. :D

angodess : ini chapter 4 udah update. :D

LeEdacHi aRdian Lau : whehehe arigatou sarannya. Sekarang author makan 2x lebih banyak dari biasanya. Hahaha :D. iya itu emang keinget waktu ujian di hutan dulu. Tapi sekarang Saku yang di tenangin ama Sasu. Hehe.. :D author juga pengen di peluk Sasu kyak gitu. #plaak minta di hajar para penggemar Sasu ya thor? :p

Hatsune Cherry : author juga pengen kogh daripada Garaa nganggur sendiri. #plaaak ngarep tingkat dewa. Tapi hati tetep buat Sasuke kogh :p

hanazono yuri :Arigatou. Iya ini udah update. Salam kenal juga Yuri-Chan? :D

sasusaku kira :hehe iya. Author juga kaget, kogh d panggil senpai padahal masih pemula buaaangeet. Ada kogh tapi di chap tertentu. Di tunggu aja ya?

QRen : iya ganbatte selalu ini. aku juga suka fic SasuSaku. :D

mako-chan :hmm, iya. Garaa pokoknya pengen ngedapetin Sakura. Gitu dech bocorannya. Hehe..

akhirnya selesai juga bls review nya.. :D

**LAST CHAPTER :**

'Kau sudah mendapatkan orang yang selama ini kau cari kan, Sasuke' Tanya Naruto dalam hati dan di akhiri dengan sebuah senyum yang penuh arti.

Sebuah tatapan tak suka datang dari seberang lain ruangan kantin. Sepasang mata hijau yang dikelilingi oleh lingkaran hitam menatap tajam kepada kedua orang yang sedang larut dalam adegan pelukan di depannya.

"Cih" decih pemuda berambut merah dengan tato huruf kanji "Ai" di dahi kirinya saraya melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kantin.

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**You Hate It, Don't Read and Please Leave This Page**

CHAPTER 4

**My Hope as Yours**

"Kau sudah pulang, Sakura?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut blonde yang sedang bersantai si ruang tamu mansionnya.

"Hn" jawab Sakura seraya menjatuhkan diri di sofa di ruang itu.

"Bagaimana hari pertama mu di KHS? Apa menyenangkan?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Tsunade Baa-chan, kurasa aku akan betah untuk bersekolah disana, sebab banyak sekali kejutan untuk hari pertamaku. Aku tidak sabar menanti kejutan – kejutan selanjutnya." ucap Sakura dengan senyum penuh kelegaan dan kebahagiaan.

"Baru sehari, tapi senyummu sudah kembali Sakura? Apa itu karena teman – teman barumu?" kata Tsunade dengan tatapan hangat yang menyiratkan kelegaan.

"Hn, mungkin karena aku bertemu sahabat masa kecil ku, bertemu dengan teman baru. Atau mungkin karena hadirnya seseorang yang mampu menenangkan ku," kata Sakura seraya mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi siang tadi di kantin sekolah. Saat emosinya benar – benar memuncak, tiba – tiba seorang pemuda mampu mendinginkan dan meredam emosinya. Bagai api yang langsung padam seketika jika disiram oleh air. Itu lah yang ia rasakan saat emosinya tadi lenyap entah kemana dan berganti dengan kenyamanan dan kehangatan saat berada di pelukan pemuda beriris onyx tadi.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" Tanya suara seorang keluar dari arah dapur dengan membawa sebotol wine ditangannya dan dua buah gelas kecil.

"Jiraiya-san?"kata Sakura kaget namun merasa senang melihat pria tua yang lama tidak ia jumpai itu sekarang berada di depannya. Dengan berlari kecil Sakura memeluk pria tua itu guna melepas rindu. Layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja berjumpa dengan ayahnya yang lama tidak ia jumpai. Seperti itulah ekspresi Sakura saat ini. Ya Sakura sangat amat menyayangi kedua orang yang telah berperan besar dalam hidupnya selama ini.

"Aku saja yang selalu berada untuk menjagamu tidak pernah kau peluk seperti itu Sakura?" protes Tsunade.

"Itu karena kau terlalu cerewet Tsunade Baa-chan," kata Sakura dan diakhiri dengan menjulurkan lidah kea rah Tsunade. Tsunade hanya tersenyum kecil melihat hal ini.

'Siapapun kau yang telah membuat Sakura tersenyum riang seperti saat ini, ku ucapkan terima kasih' batin Tsunade setelah melihat tingkah Sakura hari ini.

KRIIIIING…KRIIIIING…

"Hn, halo?" kata Tsunade saat menjawab panggilan telepon.

"…."

"Ya aku sendiri. Ada apa?"

"…."

"Hn, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih" kata terakhir Tsunade seraya meletakkan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya. Di tatapnya tajam wajah Sakura. Sakura yang di tatap seperti itu hanya mengernyitkan dahi tanda bingung atas apa yang Tsunade pikirkan terhadapnya.

"Sakura, apa benar kau telah menghajar murid di hari pertamamu masuk sekolah?" Tanya Tsunade dengan nada mengintimidasi.

'Owh jadi ini masalahnya' batin Sakura.

"Dia memang pantas dihajar sebagai pelajaran"jawab Sakura santai dengan wajah datarnya. Dan dilanjutkan "Dari pada kau yang menghajar anak itu? Pasti dia langsung mati ditempat" imbuh Sakura.

"Tapi tetap saja itu salah Sakura. Memang apa yang dia lakukan sehingga kau menghajarnya" sekarang Jiraiya angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah aku capek. Aku ke kamar dulu" Sakura melenggang menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan omelan dua orang tua itu.

Sakura memasuki kamar yang bernuansa pink itu. Kamar itu terlihat rapi layaknya kamar anak perempuan pada umumnya. Tempat tidur berukuran king size yang dilengkapi bedcover berwarna pink lembut. Sebuah meja belajar dan juga meja rias yang tertata rapi. Sebuah lemari besar dengan beberapa pintu dan kaca yang besar terdapat di lemari itu. Tirai berwarna putih dengan corak kelopak bunga Sakura yang sangat lembut. Ada kamar mandi di kamar ini. Namun ada sedikit perbedaan dengan kamar para remaja putri lainnya. Salah satu sudut ruangan tepat di seberang ranjang terdapat sebuah meja yang lumayan besar. Di atasnya terdapat berbagai senjata. Mulai dari pistol berbagai jenis dan ukuran sampai beberapa katana yang terjajar rapi. Dia tengah – tengah meja itu terdapat sebuah bingkai foto. Foto seorang gadis kecil berambut softpink dengan seorang pria dan seorang wanita tengah tersenyum bahagia. Ya itu adalah foto masa kecil Sakura bersama kedua orang tuanya sebelum mereka meninggalkan dunia ini. Di atasnya, tepat di tembok yang khusus bagian ini di cat merah darah tertancap sebuah belati yang menggantungkan sebuah robekan kain yang berlumuran darah namun sudah mengering. Terdapat sebuah gambar seperti setengah lingkaran berwarna merah dan putih dan sedikit garis di bawahnya. Gambar itu tidak terlalu jelas sebab kain itu robek tepat di atas gambar itu. Ya itu adalah benda yang digenggamkan ibu Sakura sebelum akhirnya beliau menutup kedua matanya untuk selama – lamanya. Satu – satunya petunjuk tentang dalang pembunuhan orang tuanya 10 tahun lalu.

Hmm ngomong – ngomong soal senjata,dari mana Sakura mendapat benda berbahaya itu? Ok, author lupa ngejelasin. Sejak peristiwa 10 tahun lalu, Sakura di rawat dan dibesarkan oleh Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Kedua orang ini bukanlah orang biasa. Bisa dibilang mereka adalah salah satu eh dua orang yang berpengaruh di Jepang khususnya Konoha dan beberapa wilayah Asia selain keluarga Uchiha. Tsunade dan Jiraiya adalah pengusaha sukses yang memiliki berbagai asset dan perusahaan dimana-mana. Mereka juga adalah ketua mafia dari kelompok yang mereka pimpin. Black Rose dan Dark Phantom adalah nama dari kelompok yang mereka pimpin. Mereka bergerak di dunia hitam dengan sangat hati – hati. Sangat jarang bahkan tidak ada dari perbuatan mereka yang mampu di pecahkan oleh pihak berwajib dengan mudah. Dan ini berlangsung sampai sekarang. Setelah mereka merawat Sakura yang merupakan anak dari sahabat mereka, mereka berjanji menjaga dan melindungi Sakura. Sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk melatih Sakura beladiri dan melatih Sakura menggunakan berbagai senjata. Dan alhasil Sakura menguasai beladiri (ingat kejadian di kantin?) dan dia juga lihai dalam menggunakan berbagai senjata, dan segala keterampilan di dunia mafia sukses merasuk mendarah daging pada diri Sakura. Sebab dendam kematian orang tuanya 10 tahun lalulah yang berperan besar dengan kemajuan dan perubahan sifat dan sikap Sakura. Namun tidak ada yang mampu menandinginya saat ia sedang memegang katana. Saat dia memegang katana dan melihat darah, maka dia akan berubah menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin yang menyerang dengan membabi buta. Oke cukup penjelasannya.

Sakura merebahkan badannya di kasur empuk miliknya. Matanya menatap langit – langit kamar bernuansa pink itu. Matanya perlahan menutup namun kesadarannya masih aktif kala ia mengingat lagi kejadian siang tadi di kantin. Setelah ia meluapkan amarahnya, sangat jarang ada orang yang mampu meredamnya walau sedidkit. Namun seorang pemuda bermata onyx berambut raven dengan emo stylenya mampu meredam semua amarah dan dendamnya seketika. Pemuda itu seolah membuang jauh semua perih dan sakit hati entah kemana. Rasa nyaman, sejuk, dan hangat saat pemuda itu memeluknya dengan lembut kini kembali terasa. Jantung Sakura berdetak tidak beraturan secara tiba- tiba. Ada rasa geli dan rasa aneh yang ia rasakan saat sosok pemuda itu melintas di pikirannya. Sakura bangkit dan sekarang duduk diatas ranjangnya.

'Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Tidak, ini tidak boleh. Ini hanya akan mengganggu tujuanku saja' batin Sakura seraya tangan kanannya meremas seragam nya bagian dada sebelah kiri.

"Ini tidak boleh berlanjut,"gumam Sakura lirih seraya menatap tajam kain yang tertancap dengan belati di tembok seberang ranjangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain, seorang pemuda sedang berbaring di atas ranjang kamarnya. Pandangannya kosong menatap langit –langit kamarnya. Kamar dengan nuansa biru dongker itu adalah kamar seorang pemuda yang tadi sedang dipikirkan oleh Sakura. Ya Sasuke, dia lah pemuda itu. Dengan tangan sebagai bantal bagi kepalanya kini dia sedang memikirkan kejadian siang tadi di kantin. Kejadian saat Sakura, gadis musim semi itu menunjukkan kejutan yang sangat membuat pikiran dan hati jadi bimbang. Sasuke ingat saat Sakura mengeluarkan seringai iblis dan juga aura gelap yang menguar dari dirinya sangat tidak masuk akal bagi Sasuke. Betapa tidak, sebagai anak seorang mafia besar tidak mungkin dia tidak merasakan aura ingin membunuh yang muncul dari diri seseorang. Ya, Sasuke Uchiha adalah anak dari Fugaku Uchiha yang merupakan ketua mafia besar selain Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Dan juga seorang pengusaha yang memiliki usaha di berbagai bidang membuat keluarga ini terkenal akan kekayaannya.

Sasuke masih memikirkan keganjilan dari gadis cherry blossom itu. Dan pikirannya bergulir ke adegan ketika dirinya tanpa di komando menenangkan dan memeluk gadis itu. Mendekapnya dalam dan meredam tangis sang gadis dalam dada bidangnya. Semburat merah kini menghampiri wajah Sasuke yang putih mulus bak porselein. Entah mengapa saat melihat Sakura menghajar pemuda menjijikan di kantin tadi siang, Sasuke merasa bahwa itu tidak benar. Dan segera tanpa ada perintah dari komandan pusat tubuhnya yaitu otak dia menghentikan aksi Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Kuso!" umpat Sasuke kecil. Pikirannya bertanya mengapa ia melakukannya. Seorang Uchiha melakukan hal itu dihadapan banyak mata. Ya walau itu teman – temannya sendiri, tapi tetap saja itu sangat memalukan. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan besok dengan kejadian hari ini. Pikiran Sasuke runyam, dia bangkit dan menjambak rambut nya tanda ia frustasi. Bukan karena apa – apa, namun karena harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha akan bagaimana nasibnya besok. Terutama saat si rubah aneh Baka Dobe yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya Naruto menertawai dan mengejeknya. Membayangkan hal itu membuat Sasuke bergidik dan juga sedikit ada api amarah yang tersulut. Namun itu hilang saat bayangan Sakura yang menagis di pelukannya melintas.

'Apa ini? Kenapa perih saat melihatnya menangis?' ucap batin Sasuke. Sasuke sontak meremas seragamnya di bagian dada kiri dengan tangan kanannya. Rasa perih kini menyebar. Tidak rela melihat gadis itu menangis jauh lebih perih di banding melihat dia dilecehkan oleh pemuda bergigi runcing tadi. Rasa bersalah, sesak, sakit semua bercampur menjadi satu. Sasuke meremas bagian itu semakin keras.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan air mata itu jatuh. Karena terlalu sakit saat melihatmu seperti itu," gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya semua sudah mulai berjalan normal.

"Tsunade Baa-chan, mulai hari ini tidak usah menyuruh sopir untuk mengantar atau menjemputku," kata Sakura pada Tsunade saat acara sarapan pagi di mansion milik Tsunade.

"Tapi kenapa? Aku tidak mau terjadi apa – apa padamu." ucap Tsunade kaget dan sedikit meninggikan aksennya.

"Aku hanya ingin seperti anak sekolah normal yang bisa pulang pergi bersama teman – teman ku. Kemarin Ino dan Hinata mengajakku ke kafe sepulang sekolah, tapi berhubung aku belum ijin padamu jadi aku urungkan dan menggantinya menjadi hari ini. Boleh ya? Ya, boleh kan?"ucap Sakura dengan memasang Puppy eyes andalannya guna meluluhkan hati wanita yang dikenal keras itu.

"Hah, baiklah. Tapi kau pergi bawa mobil yang sudah terpasang pelacak. Sehingga aku bisa memantau keberadaanmu." kata Tsunade yang akhirnya mengalah pada permintaan Sakura.

"Arigatou Tsunade Baa-chan," kata Sakura riang sambil berhambur memeluk Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," kata Sakura seraya pergi dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum terkembang di bibirnya setelah ia memeluk dan memberikan kecupan terima kasih pada wanita blonde itu.

"Hn, hati – hati Sakura," balas Tsunade dengan senyum lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah maroon memasuki gerbang Konoha High School. Mobil mewah itu kini menjadi perbincangan seluruh penghuni KHS. Pasalnya hanya beberapa orang yang biasa membawa mobil mewah kedalam lingkungan KHS. Ya siapa lagi jika bukan kelompok murid paling popular di KHS. Uchiha, Namikaze, Hyuga,Sai,dan Nara adalah kelompok terpopuler dan yang paling terkenal di KHS. Dan setahu warga KHS tidak pernah salah satu dari mereka yang memakai mobil berwarna merah maroon seperti itu. Mobil berwarna gelap merupakan ciri mereka, kecuali Namikaze yang memakai mobil sport mewah berwarna kuning menyala.

Setelah mobil terparkir sempurna, muncullah sosok yang menjadi perbincangan seluruh KHS. Seorang gadis bersurai sof pink keluar dari dalam mobil mewah itu. Dengan style baju seragam seperti sebelummya kini gadis itu berjalan memasuki area gedung KHS. Dia berjalan santai menuju kelasnya yang beada di lantai 2. Namun sepanjang jalan banyak sekali bisik – bisik yang membuatnya risih. Diraihnya ipod dari dalam tasnya dan segera memasangkan headset di telinganya. Dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

Saat memasuki kelas terlihat kelas masih terlihat belum begitu ramai. Sakura masuk dan menuju ke tempat duduknya. Dia menyadari sebuah tatapan datang dari seorang pemuda di pojok bagian belakang namun dia berpura –pura tidak menyadarinya.

'Aku tidak boleh meneruskan perasaan ini' batin Sakura saat sampai di tempat duduknya dan segera memalingkan muka dari tatapan sang pemuda itu. Sakura berusaha keras agar ia tidak terlalu larut pada perasaan yang ia rasakan ini. Dia hanya ingin fokus pada apa yang menjadi tujuannya saja.

"Ohaiyo?" sapa Naruto pada Sasuke saat baru sampai dikelas. Namun tidak ada respon dari sahabatnya itu.

"WOEY TEME! APA YANG KAU LIHAT?!" teriak Naruto yang baru saja memasuki kelas tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"Hey. Suara cempreng mu bisa membuatku tuli, Dobe!" balas Sasuke dengan nada ingin membunuh karena kaget kenapa tiba – tiba makhluk aneh ini sudah ada di dekatnya.

" Habis dari tadi di sapa tidak merespon," sargah Naruto dengan wajah tidak berdosanya.

"Hn, apa kau salah minum obat pagi ini?" Tanya Sasuke melihat sinis ke arah Naruto.

"Ehh, apa maksudmu?"Tanya Naruto bingung dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kenapa sudah datang jam segini. Kau biasa telat kan?" kata Sasuke dengan nada menghina kebiasaan sahabatnya itu.

"Hehe.. Kau tau kan hari ini ada tugas dari Kurenai-sensei. Aku tidak mengerti jadi aku pinjam jawabanmu ya Teme?" mohon Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tidak!" Jawab Sasuke tegas lalu memasang earphone guna menghalau rengekan teman rubahnya.

"Kau jahat Teme! Ayolah pinjami aku" rengek Naruto namun tak digubris oleh Sasuke. Ya sudah takdir untuk Naruto mendapat omelan dari guru seksi Kurenai sebab tidak mengerjakan tugas. Sudah biasa jika Naruto harus keluar kelas waktu pelajaran guru yang satu ini. Sebab bagi Naruto pelajaran dari sang sensei sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam otaknya. Mampir aja tidak. Ya tahu sendiri kan Naruto itu bagaimana.

**.**

**.**

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Dengan lekas gadis merah muda keluar kelas dan segera menghampiri dua sahabatnya. Ino dan Hinata guna bersama –sama ke kantin sekolah. Tiba di kantin mereka segera memesan makanan dan segera duduk di meja yang paling luas. Ya sekarang Sakura adalah salah satu bagian dari para murid popular KHS. Dan tidak banyak pula siswi yang iri akan keberuntungan Sakura. Mereka kini tengah makan dan bersenda gurau bersama.

"Sakura, Hinata, nanti jadi kan kita hang out bareng?" Tanya Ino disela-sela obrolan mereka.

"Hn," jawab Sakura singkat sambil menyendok pudding strawberry nya.

"Ta-tapi kita p-pergi naik apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya juga, minta antar para cowo aja gimana?" usul Ino.

"Setuju, lagi pula aku juga ingin jalan – jalan dengan Hinata-chan," sahut Naruto disertai cengiran rubahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau bilang ini khusus kita kan? Jadi untuk apa mengajak para cowo?" jawab Sakura sarkastik dan ditambah lirikan ke arah Sasuke.

"Eh, apa maksudmu?" sargah Naruto.

"Perjanjian kemarin kan hanya kita bertiga. Jadi untuk apa mengajak mereka, terutama rubah aneh ini." kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto menggunakan sendoknya.

"Apa kau bilang!" Naruto kesal mendengar kalimat Sakura, dan kini sudah muncul empat siku di dahinya tanda bahwa ia sangat kesal.

"Su-sudahlah N-Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya dengan mengelus lembut punggung Naruto. Semua yang berada di meja itu tertawa melihat adegan itu.

"Eh tapi kita naik apa?" Tanya Ino lagi memecah tawa para temannya.

"Aku bawa mobil. Kita bisa pake itu," kata Sakura santai.

"Benarkah? Wah asiik!" seru Ino girang dan di barengi dengan anggukan mantap dari Hinata.

Suasana kembali ramai. Hanya saja satu orang yang sedari tadi diam tanpa ekspresi yang berlebihan. Sasuke, dia merasa bahwa gadis cherryblossom itu tengah mengacuhkannya. Dia tak tahu mengapa, namun feeling seorang Uchiha tak mungkin salah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pulang sekolah sesuai dengan janji ketiga gadis ini bersiap untuk keluar bersama. Mereka bersama-sama menuju parkiran mobil KHS. Mereka menaiki mobil mewah berwarna merah maroon milik Sakura. Dan ketiga gadis ini siap meluncur membelah jalanan kota Konoha.

Akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah kafe di tengah kota Konoha. Kafe yang bernuansa sangat unik dan minimalis. Namun suasananya serasa nyaman untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama teman ataupun pacar. Sambil menyantap hidangan, mereka mengahabiskan waktu bercerita banyak tentang kehidupan mereka selama ini. Namun Sakura belum siap untuk menceritakannya dan sahabatnya pun tidak ingin bertanya jika itu membuat Sakura sedih.

'Sha la la itsuka kitto boku wate ni surun da'

Terdengar ringtone dengan lagu Hotaru no Hikari dari handphone Sakura. Dengan segera Sakura menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi" ucap Sakura pada orang diseberang telepon.

"…"

"Hn, baik aku akan pulang sebentar sebelum mengantar mereka,"

"…"

"Iya-iya aku berangkat sekarang," jawab Sakura sewot dan segera mematikan panggilan di HP nya.

"Kenapa dia cerewet sekali," rutuk Sakura kesal.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Ada hal penting di rumah. Kita akan ke rumah dulu, setelah itu aku akan antar kalian pulang. Nah sekarang ayo berangkat, sebelum nenek itu ngomel lagi," kata Sakura pada kedua sahabatnya. Setelah membayar tagihan, mereka berangkat ke mansion dimana Sakura selama ini tinggal. Sakura memacu mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kedua sahabatnya hanya berdoa semoga mereka semua selamat.

Sesampainya di mansion, kedua sahabatnya kembali cengo dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat. Pasalnya hanya rumah Sasuke dan Naruto yang pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Sebuah mansion besar yang kini menjadi tempat tinggal sahabatnya, Sakura. Mereka tidak percaya jika sahabatnya tinggal di mansion semewah ini setelah 10 tahun menghilang.

Setelah selesai urusannya, akhirnya Sakura mengantar kedua sahabatnya kerumah masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu setelah kejadian di kantin. Dan selama itu pula Sakura mengacuhkan Sasuke tanpa sebab pasti yang Sasuke ketahui. Dan pagi ini pun hal itu kembali terulang. Sakura memasuki kelas dan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari seorang pemuda di bangku pojok belakang.

TEEENG..TEEENG..TEEENG

"Hari ini akan diadakan ulangan mendadak untuk pelajaran Bahasa inggris" kata seorang guru yang kini tengah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Tapi itu tidak adil. Kami bahkan belum belajar, Anko-sensei" Kata pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna kuning dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Tidak ada tapi Naruto. Sekarang kerjakan soal yang yang sudah dibagikan"kata sang sensei tegas.

Dengan malas gadis bersurai merah muda kini mngeluarkan alat tulis dan segera mengerjakan soal ulangan yang sudah dibagikan oleh gurunya. Begitupun dengan pemuda beriris onyx di belakang sang gadis. Suasana tenang menjalar di ruang kelas, sebab para murid sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal ulangan itu. Namun belum genap 15 menit, gadis bersurai merah muda berdiri dan segera menghampiri guru guna menyerahkan jawaban ulangannya. Semua kelas terkejut, terutama bagi pemuda raven dibelakangnya. Pasalnya semua tahu siapa murid paling jenius di KHS. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan sekarang rekor itu diruntuhkan oleh seorang gadis pendatang baru di kelas itu.

"Hmm, rekormu terpecahkan oleh gadis itu tuan Uchiha" kata guru menggoda Sasuke setelah Sakura keluar kelas.

Dengan kesal Sasuke menjawab 1 soal yang tersisa dan segera menyerahkan lembar jawaban itu kepada sang guru. Setelah itu ia berlari menyusul Sakura. Namun ia kehilangan jejak dari gadis cherry blossom itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di atap. Tempat favorit nya selama ini. Dan jarang juga anak yang datang ke atap sehingga atap merupakan tempat yang nyaman jika digunakan untuk menyendiri. Dengan santai Sasuke menaiki tangga. Setelah sampai ia membuka pintu atap KHS. Ia terkejut sebab dia tidak sendirian di atap ini.

"Sakura" gumam Sasuke saat melihat gadis musim seminya berada di atap ini juga. Sasuke menutup pintu dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Setelah ia berada disamping Sakura hanya diam lah yang mengisi moment di antara mereka.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Sakura memecah keheningan tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Tanya balik Sasuke.

"Aku Tanya untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Sakura tegas kali ini.

"Hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu" jawab Sasuke dengan tetap memandang langit biru.

"Memastikan sesuatu?" kini Sakura mulai penasaran dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn, apakah kau gadis yang sama dengan gadis kecil 10 tahun lalu" jawab Sasuke yang kini tengah menatap tajam emerald milik Sakura.

"Apa yang kau katakan,aku tidak mengerti" sangkal Sakura yang mulai mengingat kejadain 10 tahun lalu. Namun ia berusaha untuk menghapusnya.

"Kau, kau pasti kenal benda ini kan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukkan sebuah saputangan dari dalam saku celananya. Saputangan putih bercorakkan helai bunga Sakura dengan lambang lingkaran dan inisial H.S.

"Itu.."Sakura tak bisa mengatakan apa – apa lagi. Itu adalah saputangan hadiah dari Kaa-saannya saat ia berulang tahun. Dan benda itu telah ia berikan pada seorang bocah laki – laki. Dan jika benda itu berada di tangan Sasuke berarti perkiraannya selama ini benar.

"Kau benar gadis musim semi 10 tahun lalu kan? Tapi mengapa sorot matamu berbeda dengan 10 tahun lalu" Tanya Sasuke mulai serius.

"Jadi ini memang benar kau. Hah tapi kau salah. Sakura 10 tahun lalu telah mati" ucap Sakura sambil megalihkan pandangannya agar tidak memandang onyx milik Sasuke. Mendengar itu Sasuke membeku dan tidak mampu berkata apa- apa lagi.

"Apa maksud mu Sakura? Kau yang selama ini ku cari. Tidak salah lagi kau adalah Sakura yang dulu" ucap Sasuke yang sedikit meninggikan aksennya.

"Hah, mencariku? Jangan bergurau. Tidak ada orang yang peduli padaku!" jawab Sakura yang kini juga meninggikan suaranya.

"Sehari setelah itu aku kembali ke rumahmu, tapi-" ucapan Sasuke terputus ketika pikirannya melayang ke 10 tahun lalu.

**-FLASHBACK_ON-**

"Antar aku ke taman bermain kemarin" perintah seorang bocah laki – laki berambut raven pada seorang berbaju serba hitam di depan sebuah mansion mewah.

"Baik Sasuke-sama" jawab orang itu pada sang bocah.

Mereka meluncur menuju area taman bermain yang bocah itu kunjungi kemarin. Dan di sana pula Sasuke menemukan teman baru. Dia berjalan menuju taman bermain, tapi tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Jadi di putuskan untuk ke rumah gadis kecil berambut merah muda kemarin. Dengan sedikit berlari kecil, akhirnya Sasuke sampai di depan rumah gadis itu. Namun dia bingung sebab ada police line yang melintang di depan rumah sang gadis itu.

"Kau teman Sakura?" Tanya seorang ibu – ibu yang melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan rumah tetangganya.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa kau belum mengetahui? Keluarga Haruno kemarin di temukan tewas dibantai orang tak di kenal. Sedangkan anaknya, Sakura sampai saat ini tidak di ketahui keberadaannya" kata ibu – ibu itu menerangkan tentang kejadian yang ia ketahui.

Bagai di sambar petir mendengar penjelasan itu. Gadis merah muda yang ceria kemarin tidak di ketahui keberadaannya. Dan juga keluarganya di bantai? Tidak masuk akal.

'Aku akan menemukannmu' batin Sasuke yakin.

**-FLASHBACK_OFF-**

"Ya keluarga ku di bantai orang yang biadap. Aku tak habis pikir. Apa salah orang tua ku" kata Sakura dingin dan dapat di tangkap dendam yang begitu dalam dari kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut gadis itu.

"Aku mengerti" kata Sasuke mencoba menenangkan.

"Mengerti? Hah jangan membuat lelucon. Kau tidak tahu betapa sakit melihat orang tuamu dalam kondisi mengenaskan dan bersimbah darah yang hanya menunggu waktu sampai nyawa mereka terlepas dari badan mereka!" jawab Sakura dengan nada yang makin meninggi.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku apa masalahmu? Agar aku mengerti" jawab Sasuke lembut. Ia sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya kali ini.

"KAU! Kaulah masalahku. Kau hanya akan menggoyahkan hatiku dan akan menggagalkan tujuanku" hardik Sakura dengan menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Sedikit genangan liquid bening berkumpul di pelupuk indah emeraldnya.

"Bisakah aku menjadi sandaran untuk melepas bebanmu sementara. Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menghapus kenangan buruk mu, tapi kita bisa memulai melukis kenangan indah yang baru bersama" kali ini Sasuke yang di kenal irit bicara berbicara panjang lebar.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti betapa sakitnya ini" jawab Sakura. Setetes cairan membasahi pipi ranum gadis musim semi itu. Dia menundukkan wajah agar tidak terlihat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke yang tanggap segera meraih tubuh mungil Sakura dalam dekapannya. Sakura menangis tertahan dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Tahu kah kau Sakura. Hati ku sangat sakit melihatmu meneteskan air mata" kata Sasuke. Ia merenggankan sedikit pelukannya. Tangan kanannya di gunakan untuk mengangkat dagu Sakuranya. Ia memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Semakin dekat dan kini bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sasuke merasa bahwa bibir itu tersa begitu lembut. Sasuke memejamkan mata dan kini mulai mengecup lembut bibir ranum Sakura. Sakura terbelalak mendapat perlakuan ini. namun rasa nyaman memaksanya untuk tetap bertahan dengan posisinya. Merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Sasuke di atas bibirnya. Sasuke sepertinya ingin merasakan lebih dari ini. Dari kecupan lembut kini berubah menjadi pagutan liar yang penuh gairah dan nafsu.

"Sas…ahhhkhs.. ke..hhmmp" desah Sakura di sela pagutan liar Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura. Namun pertahanan Sakura begitu kuat sehingga dengar terpaksa Sasuke menggigit kecil bibir Sakura.

"Ahhk" pekik Sakura pelan, dan Sasuke tidak membuang kesempatan ini. Ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga hangat Sakura. Mengabsen gigi satu persatu, dan memaksa lidah Sakura untuk menari bersama. Di raihnya tengkuk Sakura guna memperdalam ciumannya. Satu tangan kini bergerilya menjelajahi punggung Sakura. Puas dengan mulut Sakura, kini Sasuke beralih ke leher jenjang Sakura. Diciumnya aroma cherry yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Aroma yang memabukkan dan seolah menjadi candu bagi Sasuke dan itu memaksa ia untuk berbuat lebih.

"Akkhhhss…." Desah Sakura saat Sasuke menjilat bagian belakang telinganya. Mendengar desahan yang seolah menjadi lagu bagi Sasuke. Kini Sasuke membuat beberapa kissmark di leher jenjang Sakura. Tanda kepemilikan bahwa gadis ini adalah miliknya. Satu tangan yang tadinya di tengkuk kini mencoba membuka kancing seragam Sakura. Dan betapa kagumnya ia saat melihat dada Sakura. Dada dengan ukuran yang sangat proporsional untuk tubuhnya. Dengan kulit seputih susu dan bra hitam yang bertengger dengan cantik di dada gadis musim semi itu. Membuat yang memiliki tubuh merona saat melihat reaksi Sasuke. Sasuke segera membungkukkan badan hendak mencium dada yang secara live mengundang hasrat para lelaki normal.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau tidak melakukannya dulu sampai ada ikatan resmi di antara kita?" ungkap Sakura halus dan sedikit menghadang aksi Sasuke serta senyum tulus yang kini terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Hn, jadi kau sudah menetapkan hatimu untukku?" ucap Sasuke sedikit menggoda Sakura.

"Hn" jawab Sakura mengangguk pelan dan lalu menunduk menahan malu. Sasuke meraih seragam Sakura dan segera merapikan seragam yang berantakan akibat perbuatannya itu.

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku melukis kenangan indah sebagai ganti kenangan burukmu. Dan berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu tersenyum tulus dan ceria untukku" kata Sasuke seraya mendekatkan wajah ke wajah Sakura.

"Hmm, baiklah" janji Sakura dengan senyum penuh kelegaan dan kepercayaan terhadap orang yang kini memasuki dunianya.

"Nah sekarang berikan aku pencuci mulut" seringai licik Sasuke mucul di wajah tampannya.

"Eh..Hmmph" kebingungan Sakura terjawab dengan kecupan lembut penuh kasih sayang dari Sasuke.

'Kau yang kini hadir di hidupku. Ku mohon isi kekosongan ini dengan kenangan yang indah. Hapus semua sakit, dendam dan perih ini dengan goresan pena cintamu. Selamatkan lah aku dari kegelapan yang selalu menyelimuti ku. Bawalah aku menuju dunia yang terang bersamamu. Ku serahkan hati ku ini hanya untukmu. Uchiha Sasuke' batin Sakura diciuman nya bersama Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Yosh, chapter 4 udah update.

Abis jadi panitia wisuda buat senior dan akhirnya sekarang free.

Di chap ini sedikit author ngejelasin tentang latar belakang SasuSaku. Tentang perubahan yang sangat signifikan yang di alami oleh Saku khususnya. Trus apa lagi ya yang mau di jelasin? Ahh itu dech pokoknya.

Yang jelas buat semuanya author mohon reviewsnya ya? ,

Arigatou buat semua readers, reviewers dan yang hanya mampir buat melihat judulnya aja author udah seneng banget.

Ditunggu reviews nya lagi ya?

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5 We are One

**LAST CHAPTER**

"Nah sekarang berikan aku pencuci mulut" seringai licik Sasuke mucul di wajah tampannya.

"Eh..Hmmph" kebingungan Sakura terjawab dengan kecupan lembut penuh kasih sayang dari Sasuke.

'Kau yang kini hadir di hidupku. Ku mohon isi kekosongan ini dengan kenangan yang indah. Hapus semua sakit, dendam dan perih ini dengan goresan pena cintamu. Selamatkan lah aku dari kegelapan yang selalu menyelimuti ku. Bawalah aku menuju dunia yang terang bersamamu. Ku serahkan hati ku ini hanya untukmu. Uchiha Sasuke' batin Sakura diciuman nya bersama Sasuke.

Its time to reply reviews :

**angodess** : Hmm, kand udah jelas. Ya walau bagi Saku belum jelas se? hehe,…

**aguma** : hehe… thanks review nya,

**hanazono yuri **: hmm, iya ini sudah update chapter 5.. :D

**Hatsune Cherry **: #terpuruk di pojok kamar.. haha.. ada adegan hotnya kogh tenang aja. Tapi belum di chap ini. di chap depan. #yah bocor dech rahasia. Dasar author yang gug bisa jaga rahasia.. # di lempar piring ama SasuSaku.

**uchihayu75 **: arigatou.. author seneng banget ada yang muji fic GaJe ini… :D

**LeEdacHi aRdian Lau**: aduch dari mana jawabnya ya? Hehe.. SasuSaku kand emang pairing di fic ini, so pastinya ntr mereka tetep hubungan. :D

Iya dari Uchiha. Aduch siapa ya? Author jadi bingung juga mikirinnya. Haha.. kita liat aja ntr gimana ya? #Author pelit!

sasusaku kira : iya ini udah update :D

**QRen **: Amiiiin kalau masalah konflik itu tergantung dari sudut pandang masing-masing reader. Tapi author usahain gug berat – berat dech… :p

**MewMewMeoong** : Gaara bakal jadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan SasuSaku. Yach itu masih dalam pikiran sih, tapi gak tau lagi jika nanti muncul ide tak terduga selanjutnya. Di tunggu aja kelanjutannya :D

**mako-chan **: Hmm, Sasuke gitu lhoo… hahaha.. :D

**Sasu uchiharuno : **Salam kenal juga. Hmm, gimana ya? Plotnya udah gitu ii. Tapi ntar author pertimbangain lagi.. makasih sarannya.. hehe :p

**Aden L kazt **: hn, siapa ya? Dari kain itu kan sudah ketebak. Tapi nanti author pikirin lagi dech sarannya.. hehe… :p

**chayesung** : arigatou, di chap ini sasusaku udah mulai banyak. Menurut author sih, maaf misalkan masih mengecewakan.

Yosh udah kelar balas reviewnya.

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**You Hate It, Don't Read and Please Leave This Page**

**CHAPTER 5**

**WE ARE ONE**

Pagi hari di Konoha High School. Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ke kelasnya. Tidak ada yang aneh dengannya pagi ini. Sampai….

"Ohaiyo, Sasuke?" ucap seorang gadis merah muda yang baru memasuki kelas dengan senyum cerianya.

"Hn, pagi cherry," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum di wajah tampannya.

Seluruh yang ada di kelas heran dengan tingkah kedua orang itu. Tak biasanya mereka saling melempar salam bahkan senyum. Sakura yang di kenal sebagai cewe' cantik namun dingin dan tak pernah menyungginggkan senyum untuk orang lain kali ini malah tersenyum ceria. Dan juga Sasuke yang di kenal sebagai pangeran es pun sama, tersenyum hangat bagi sang gadis musim semi. Beruntung bagi siswi yang tadi melihat batapa menawannya senyum Sasuke.

"Ohaiyo semua?" terdengar suara cempreng yang memekakkan telinga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

"Pagi Sakura-chan?" sapa Naruto saat melewati bangku Sakura.

"Pagi, Naruto." Jawab Sakura dengan sesimpul senyum manisnya. Naruto yang baru satu langkah melewati bangku Sakura langsung berhenti dan berbalik untuk memastikan pendengaran dan penglihatannya. Di bungkukkan badannya dan di dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura yang masih dengan senyumnya.

"Apa kau sakit hari ini, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto yang heran dengan gelagat aneh sahabat barunya ini. Hanya gelengan pelan dan masih ada simpul senyum di wajah Sakura.

"Kau yakin kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Naruto yang sekarang memegang jidat lebar Sakura guna memastikan dia demam atau tidak.

"Jika kau terus bertanya padanya, maka ku pastikan kaulah yang tidak akan baik – baik saja, Naruto." kata seorang pemuda berambut raven yang merasa risih sebab dari tadi gadisnya di dekati oleh seorang rubah aneh.

"Hahaha, sudahlah Sasuke. Naruto hanya bertanya," kata Sakura mencoba menenangkan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang kalian?" Tanya Naruto semakin heran dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya.

"Hn, hehe" Sakura menjawab malu – malu dan lalu tertawa garing.

"Wah tak ku sangka secepat ini. Woey Teme, kau harus mentraktir kami." Goda Naruto pada sahabat ravennya itu.

"Diam kau Dobe!" hanya itu jawaban Sasuke sebelum lonceng berbunyi.

TEEEENG… TEEEENG…. TEEEEENG..

Pelajaran pagi ini tak berbeda dengan biasanya. Sampai saat istirahatpun pelajaran sama seperti biasa.

**.**

**.**

TEEENG.. TEEENNG… TEEENG..

"Teme, ayo ke kantin. Aku sudah lapar." Ajak Naruto pada Sahabatnya.

"Kau duluan saja Dobe."

"Ahh agar kau bisa berduaan dengan Sakura-chan kan?" goda Naruto kali ini memang tepat sasaran.

"Ayo ke kantin sama – sama?" ajak gadis yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan perbincangan mereka.

"Baik Sakura-chan. Ayo?" sahut Naruto.

"Bisakah nanti saja." Pinta Sasuke dengan nada tegas.

"Aku lapar Sasuke, apa kau mau aku pingsan karena kelaparan, hah?" kata Sakura yang tak mau kalah beradu argumen dengan kekasihnya demi perutnya yang kini sudah berdemo.

"Baik – baik, aku tidak mau melihat gadisku kurus kering" kata Sasuke berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil dan berjalan mengekor di belakang mereka.

Selama perjalanan menuju kantin, semua mata tertuju pada kedua sejoli kita. Pasalnya Sasuke tak pernah menyentuh atau mau berdekatan dengan seorang gadis, dan kini, dengan mesra ia menggandeng Sakura di sampingnya. Bisik – bisik mulai terdengar. Namun sayang itu tidak akan mempan untuk menembus telinga mereka berdua. Sepasang mata jade hijau menatap pemandangan itu dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dan juga sepasang mata berwarna rubi yang dibingkai dengan kacamata pun menatap dengan tatapan tak suka pula.

**.**

**.**

"Kau pesan apa, Cherry?" Tanya Sasuke pada gadisnya.

"Seperti biasa pudding strawberry dan milkshake strawberry," jawab Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Hn, pudding strawberry dan milkshake strawberry, lalu roti dan jus tomat seperti biasa." kata Sasuke kepada penjaga kantin. Setelah siap mereka berjalan menuju meja yang biasa mereka gunakan.

"Kau, bisa geser Shikamaru?" kata Sasuke pada pemuda nanas yang tiduran di meja.

"Hoaamph, merepotkan," gerutunya sambil bergeser.

"Duduk disini," kata Sasuke atau bisa dibilang perintah bagi Sakura. Sakura duduk disebelah Sasuke dengan seulas senyum masih menempel di wajahnya. Semua yang berada di meja memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke yang tak biasanya itu. Bahkan sekarang Sakura bisa dibilang cengar- cengir tidak jelas di hadapan para sahabatnya.

"Hey tahu kah kalian jika mereka sudah resmi pacaran?" kata Naruto yang sukses membuat para sahabatnya tersedak dengan apa yang di ucapkannya. Begitupun Sasuke yang tersedak saat makan roti. Dengan buru – buru ia meminum jus tomat pesanannnya. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat itu semua.

"Apa itu benar, Sasuke?" sekarang giliran Neji angkat bicara setelah menengguk air mineralnya.

"Sepertinya memang benar. Lihatlah Sakura-san yang tak hentinya tersenyum," timpal Sai sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"Hey apa aku ada tampang penipu?" kata Naruto yang merasa kata – katanya tidak di percayai.

"Hey lihat – lihat akan di adakan prompt night tahunan hari Sabtu ini." teriak Ino bersemangat sambil menunjukkan selebaran dan baru saja datang bersama Hinata.

"Benarkah? Mana lihat?" rebut Naruto ingin tahu.

"Jadi kita akan bersama – sama kan datang ke acara ini?" Tanya Ino antusias dengan para sahabatnya tanpa menyadari adanya satu kejanggalan.

"Tidak, pasti itu akan merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru yang merasa lingkungan di sekitarnya mulai berisik sejak kedatangan Ino.

"Kau kan bisa ajak Temari. Lagi pula juga kami sudah lama tidak bertemu," timpal Ino tak mau kalah.

"Siapa Temari?" Sakura sekarang ikut angkat bicara sebab ia mendengar nama asing di sebut.

"Temari adalah pacar Shikamaru. Bisa di bilang dia yang paling dewasa diantara kami. Dia gadis yang anggun dan sangat pandai. Dia bersekolah di Suna High School." Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Iya, dia tidak cerewet sepertimu." Kata Shikamaru sinis pada Ino.

"Kau! Eh Neji, ajak juga Ten – Ten." Kata Ino.

"Hmm, kalau Ten – Ten-chan k-kemarin bilang waktu sms-an ka-katanya dia ingin m-membuat kejutan untuk Neji – nii Sabtu ini. Upps." Kata Hinata yang refleks langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Semua tertawa melihat tingkah polos Hinata yang memang tidak bisa jika harus berbohong.

"Ah, Sakura kau datang dengan siapa?" Tanya Ino pada sahabat merah jambunya.

"Hmm, entalah aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Sakura enteng seakan lupa dengan setatusnya sekarang ini. Sepasang mata onyx melirik tajam ke arahnya. Namun Sakura tidak menyadari akan hal itu. Ia malah tengah asyik menyendok puddingnya. Semua yang berada di meja memandang horror pada sosok pemuda raven yang duduk di samping Sakura. Pemuda yang kini mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya.

"Apa kau lupa denganku." Suara maskulin dingin namun terdengar tegas jelas terdengar di antara mereka yang masih terdiam.

"Ehh, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Sakura dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Sakura apa kau lupa akan sesuatu?" bisik Shikamaru sambil melihat horror ke arah Sasuke yang menatap lekat ke arah Sakura.

Mengikuti arah mata Shikamaru yang menuju ke Sasuke, Sakura sekarang balik menatap lekat ke arah pemuda itu. Di pandangnya pemuda itu yang sekarang sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sakura tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi itu. Tetap ia tatap lekat sang pemuda raven. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mengerti situasi. Dan di saat ingatannya memutar kembali kejadian di atap siang kemarin baru Sakura mengerti apa ekspresi yang di keluarkan oleh sang kekasihnya itu. Matanya melirik ke arah para sahabatnya. Hanya anggukan dan sebuah senyum paksaan yang Sakura dapat. Di balikkan pandangan ke arah sang kekasih yang kini menatapnya dengan bibir lebih mengerucut daripada yang tadi.

"Ahhh, gomen Sasuke. Aku benar – benar lupa. Hehehe." Kata Sakura dan di barengi dengan tawa garingnya.

"Secepat itukah kau melupakanku?" timpal Sasuke dengan sedikit nada manja.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja,"

"Kalau begitu kau harus di hukum." Kata Sasuke dengan sebuah seringai kecil. Dia melingkarkan tangan di leher Sakura dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Hampir saja bibir mereka bersentuhan kalau bukan Neji yang menghentikan kegiatan itu.

"Hey ingat ini kantin. Apa kau mau gengsi mu sebagai seorang Uchiha jatuh hah, Sasuke?" kata Neji dingin.

"Cih, menyebalkan," dengus Sasuke.

"Apa kalian sudah?" Tanya Ino tak percaya dengan kejadian baruasan.

"Iya Ino-chan, tadi awalnya kami juga tidak percaya." Timpal Sai pada kekasihnya itu dengan seulas senyum.

"Wah, s-selamat ya Sakura-chan?" kata Hinata dengan senyum tulus.

"Hehe arigatou Hinata." Balas Sakura dengan senyum tulus pula.

Semua kembali tertawa siang itu. Kegembiraan kini menyelimuti Sakura. Seseorang kini memasuki hatinya yang selama ini kosong. Melukis kenangan – kenangan indah di sana. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang selama ini belum ia rasakan. Dan di sinilah Sakura sekarang. Berada diantara para sahabatnya yang mampu membuat senyum dan tawa terkembang di bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah sesuai janji Sakura, Ino dan Hinata hendak mencari gaun yang akan mereka pakai saat acara prompt night Sabtu depan. Mereka bertiga berencana berbelanja di pusat kota Konoha sekaligus untuk hang out bareng.

"Hey jidat apa sudah siap?" Tanya Ino yang dari tadi menunggu Sakura di parkiran bersama Hinata.

"Hn, ayo?" ajak Sakura.

**.**

**.**

"Woey Teme, Sai. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mengikuti mereka? Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi," kata Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Dobe." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datarnya, namun nampak ada rasa khawatir disana.

"Aku juga," timpal Sai.

"Baiklah ayo kita ikuti mereka," ajak Naruto.

"Hn, pake mobilku saja. Jika terlalu banyak mobil akan repot," kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sai dan Naruto serempak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata sedang berada di sebuah mall di pusat perbelanjaan di pusat kota Konoha. Sekarang mereka sedang berburu gaun yang akan mereka kenakan saat acara Sabtu nanti. Penuh dengan gelak tawa saat mereka memilih gaun, sepatu dan aksesories yang menurut mereka penting. Bagi Sakura ini tidaklah terlalu penting jadi dia tidak seheboh Ino yang sedang sibuk memilih bermacam kebutuhannya. Mata Sakura tertuju pada sebuah gaun berwarna merah maroon sebatas lutut yang sangat sederhana namun elegan.

"Gaun ini pantas untuk anda nona" ujar seorang pramuniaga di toko itu.

"Wah jidat, itu cantik sekali," ujar Ino menimpali.

"K-kau pasti cantik mengenakan g-gaun itu Sakura-chan," kata Hinata.

"Baiklah aku ambil yang ini," kata Sakura tanpa berpikir panjang lagi.

Mereka melanjutkan ritual belanja mereka sampai benar – benar lengkap semua apa yang mereka butuhkan. Ketiga pemuda yang sedari tadi menguntit para gadisnya bagaikan stalker tak henti – hentinya mendapat pandangan kagum dari lawan jenisnya. Maklum resiko memiliki wajah diatas rata – rata. Menjadi sorotan di manapun mereka berada. Bahkan susahnya jika ingin ke toilet umum, mereka harus rela di tanya ini itu oleh para 'pengagum dadakan' yang hampir di mana mereka berada pasti ada.

Setelah para gadis itu selesai dengan ritual mereka, mereka bersiap untuk pulang. Mereka menaiki mobil milik Sakura dan mulai meluncur membelah jalanan kota Konoha sore itu. Namun di tengah jalan mereka melihat seorang gadis di seret paksa oleh lima preman di area yang sepi.

"Sakura-chan, l-lihatlah itu." Kata Hinata yang berada di bangku belakang sambil menunjuk ke arah yang ia maksud.

"Apa – apaan orang- orang itu?" timpal Ino.

"Ayo kita harus membantu gadis itu," kata Sakura sambil berbelok ke arah orang – orang tadi membawa paksa gadis malang tadi.

"Apa kau gila, Jidat?" kata Ino yang sudah mulai merinding dengan hal ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian di dalam mobil saja, kunci pintunya. Jika aku terdesak lemparkan katana ku yang ada di jok belakang," kata Sakura enteng. Sejak kapan ada katana di dalam mobil milik Sakura? #Author yang naruh, kan tahu abis ini ada adegan sedikit berbahaya. Hehehe. #Plaaak. Setelah selesai memarkir mobil ia tak lupa berpesan sekali lagi pada kedua sahabatnya sebelum melenggang menuju kerumunan orang yang sedang asik mengerjai gadis malang tadi.

"HEY! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada gadis itu?" kata Sakura dingin dengan deathglare menusuk.

"Hey lihatlah, kita kedatangan santapan lagi. Hahahaha," Kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Lepaskan dia!" kata Sakura tanpa ada nada takut atau getar di suaranya.

"Jangan sok jadi pahlawan bocah. Lebih baik kau bergabung dan memuaskan kami. Hahaha." Kata orang yang berada tepat di belakang sang gadis. Nampak jelas sekarang gadis itu telanjang dada. Bajunya entah telah di buang kemana. Yang jelas sekarang satu orang di belakang gadis meremas dengan keras buah dada sang gadis dengan kasar. Yang membuat sang gadis menjerit tertahan dan mulai menangis.

"Cih, beraninya kalian hanya dengan yang lemah." Hardik Sakura dengan nada sinis. Kini Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju kerumunan orang – orang itu. Di dalam mobil Ino dan Hinata telah memeluk masing – masing satu katana milik Sakura. Takut jika terjadi apa – apa pada sahabatnya mereka akan bisa segera memberikan benda ini pada Sakura.

"Akhirnya kau mau bergabung dengan kami, hah?" Tanya seorang dari mereka dengan senyum mesumnya.

Setelah Sakura berada di antara mereka tanpa basa – basi lagi Sakura langsung melayangkang tinju dengan kekuatan penuh ke arah salah seorang di antara mereka. Tinju Sakura itu sukses membuat orang yang menerimanya melayang beberapa meter, terpental dan jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya. Melihat satu temannya tumbang tiga orang lain langsung berusaha mengeroyok Sakura. Namun itu tidak ada apa – apanya bagi Sakura. Dengan lincah Sakura menghindar, meninju, menendang ketiga preman itu sampai mereka semua tersungkur. Sekarang giliran satu orang yang tadi berada di belakang gadis malang tadi, dan sepertinya itu adalah pimpinan mereka.

"Hebat juga kau mampu mengalahkan mereka hanya dengan tangan kosong," kata orang itu dengan seringai di wajahnya. Setelah itu para preman yang tadinya tersungkur, perlahan – lahan bangkit dan membawa senjata yang mereka pungut de sekeliling mereka. Seperti balok kayu, potongan besi dan lainnya. Melihat ini Sakura tahu jika posisinya kali ini terjepit. Dia mengedarkan pandangan namun tidak ada yang bisa di buat senjata. Melihat Sakura yang akan terpojok Ino mengambil katana dari tangan Hinata.

"Hinata sini," kata Ino sambil mengambil katana yang ada di tangan Hinata.

"Hati-hati Ino," kata Hinata khawatir.

Ino keluar dari mobil sambil membawa dua katana milik Sakura. Ia berlari hingga sedekat mungkin dengan Sakura, karena jika dilempar katana seberat itu tidak akan sampai ke tangan Sakura. Setelah di kira cukup dekat Ino berhenti dan..

"SAKURA!" teriak Ino dan lalu melempar katana tersebut.

"Baik Ino. Sekarang kembali ke dalam mobil," perintah Sakura saat ia telah menerima katana dari Ino.

"Hai." Kata Ino seraya berlari kembali kedalam mobil. Namun salah satu dari mereka ada yang telah menghapal wajah Ino.

"Mati kalian." Kata Sakura dengan seringai iblis di wajah cantiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di lain tempat ketiga pemuda yang sedari tadi mengikuti para gadis kini mulai cemas karena kehilanangan jejak mereka.

"Mereka pergi kemana sih?" kata Naruto yang mulai panik.

"Kita kehilangan jejak mereka. Sial!" timpal Sasuke yang kini mulai emosi.

"Kita pasti menemukan mereka" kata Sai optimis dibarengi dengan senyumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mati kalian." Kata Sakura dengan seringai iblis di wajah cantiknya.

"Apa maksudmu bocah, apa gara-gara kau memegang katana. Kami yakin katana seberat itu tidak mungkin bisa kau gunakan. Hahahaha," kata si ketua meremehkan.

"Kalian akan menyesal telah berkata seperti itu," kata Sakura. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sakura melepas kedua katana miliknya dan mulai menari untuk menghajar para preman kurang ajar itu. Akal Sakura masih mampu mengendalikan amarahnya. Ia tidak akan memakai katananya untuk membunuh orang – orang tidak berguna ini. jadi ia hanya menggunakan punggung katananya untuk memberi pelajaran bagi orang – orang ini. saat menyerang Sakura sangat lincah bahkan terkesan seperti menari – nari. Dia menghindari setiap serangan musuh dan dengan sekali tebas dengan punggung katana musuh pun ambruk dan pingsan. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk membuat para preman tadi 'tertidur' sementara.

"Woey Teme, itu bukannya mobil Sakura. Dan sepertinya telah terjadi perkelahian." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk arah yang ia maksud. Mata Sasuke membulat saat melihat sesosok gadis bersurai merah muda berdiri tegak di depan mobil. Setelah memarkir mobil, Sasuke langsung berlari menuju ke arah gadisnya itu.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Sasuke saat ia menghampiri Sakura. Mata Sasuke membulat saat tahu di depannya tergeletak lima orang di atas tanah. Di tambah di tangan Sakura sekarang ada dua katana yang ia pegang. Pikiran Sasuke berkecamuk dan melayang kemana – mana.

"Eh kau Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Ka-Kau? Apa mereka mati?" Tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak Baka! Aku tidak akan mengotori katana ku dengan darah orang tidak berguna macam mereka." Jelas Sakura dengan senyum ceria nya.

"Hah, lalu apa yang kau lakukan sehingga berkelahi dengan mereka?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ah iya aku hampir lupa, ini tolong masukkan ke sarungnya," kata Sakura enteng dan menyerahkan katana nya kepada Sasuke. Lalu ia berlari menghampiri gadis malang tadi. Sasuke hanya bisa menuruti perintah gadisnya itu dengan sedikit mengomel sebab seorang Uchiha bisa- bisanya di suruh-suruh semudah ini.

"Kau taka apa?" Tanya Sakura seraya memakaikan blazer milik gadis tersebut.

"Hiks.. i-iya." Jawab gadis malang itu sesenggukkan menahan tangis.

"Naruto,cari tahu tentang mereka. Firasatku mereka tidak akan tinggal diam setelah ini." perintah Sasuke pada Naruto seraya memasukkan katana gadis musim seminya ke sarung masing – masing.

"Yosh, serahkan saja padaku." Sahut Naruto.

"Sasuke, kita harus menolong gadis ini." kata Sakura sambil memapah gadis malang tadi.

"Hn, bawa dia ke apartemen." Kata Sasuke sambil bersiap – siap meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sakura mengendarai mobilnya bersama Ino, Hinata dan gadis malang tadi menuju apartemen milik Sasuke. Dua mobil kini berjalan beriringan dengan kecepatan yang bisa di bilang tinggi. Mereka ingin segera sampai dan segera menolong gadis malang itu.

Sesampainya di apartemen dengan cekatan Ino dan Hinata membantu gadis malang tadi membersihkan tubuh dan berganti pakaian. Di apartemen milik Sasuke ini juga merangkap sebagai rumah sementara bagi para sahabatnya. Jadi baju dan segala kebutuhan masing – masing dari mereka tersedia di apartemen ini. Setelah mereka membantu gadis itu, gadis yang memiliki rambut coklat sebahu itu pun sudah mulai tenang. Dia sudah mulai bisa berbicara tentang apa yang terjadi sampai ia tertangkap para preman tadi. Setelah diarasa sudah aman dan gadis tersebut baik – baik saja, maka Sakura berniat mengantar gadis tersebut pulang. Namun di tolak dengan halus sebab menurut gadis tersebut, Sakura sudah banyak membantu dirinya hari itu. Dan dengan terpaksa mereka mengiyakan agar gadis tadi pulang dengan sendirinya. Setelah urusan dirasa selesai, merekapun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing – masing. Sebab hari sudah menjelang malam.

Hari yang dinanti tiba. Ini adalah hari di mana prompt night diadakan. Para siswa dan siswi Konoha High School sudah tidak sabar dengan acara yang akan di adakan nanti malam. Pagi hari mereka tetap masuk guna mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan yang akan di gunakan untuk malam nanti.

Dan malam pun tiba. Konoha High School kini berubah menjadi sebuah ajang berkelas bak Grammy Award yang di hadiri oleh para pemuda dan pemudi cantik malam itu.

"Mari Hinata-chan?" Naruto mempersilahkan kekasihnya keluar dari dalam mobilnya dengan gaya pangeran yang sedang mengulurkan tangan kepada seorang putri.

"N-Naruto-kun, a-aku malu?" menerima uluran tangan kekasihnya dengan wajah memerah karena malu dan gugup.

"Tidak perlu malu Hinata-chan. Kau nampak cantik malam ini" kata Naruto dengan senyum tulusnya.

Malam itu Hinata nampak sangat cantik dan anggun dengan gaun berwarna ungu muda panjang. Rambut panjang indigonya di sanggul kebelakang menambah kesan elegan bagi gadis ini. Ditambah pemuda rubah di sampingnya kini menjelma sebagai sesosok pemuda tampan yang sangat berkharisma. Dengan kemeja senada dengan Hinata dan setelan jas berwarna hitam menambah kesan maskulin pada pemuda yang terkenal berisik ini.

"Hinata, Naruto?" teriak seorang gadis blonde sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ino-chan?" sahut Hinata yang segera menuju ke arah sahabatnya itu bersama sang kekasih.

"Kau terlihat cantik Hinata," puji Ino pada sahabatnya itu.

"K-Kau juga Ino-chan." Kata Hinata tulus kepada sahabatnya itu. Melihat betapa cantiknya sahabatnya itu dengan gaun berwarna biru aqua marine yang senada dengan warna iris mata sang gadis. Rambut panjangnya di biarkan hanya di ikat kuda seperti biasa. Sedikit polesan make-up menambah kecantikan gadis ini.

"Hmm, Sakura-chan dan Teme belum datang?" Tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm,aku ingin bertemu dengan kekasih Sasuke. Seperti apa orangnya?" Tanya sesosok gadis yang berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan kawan – kawan.

"Kyaa Ten – Ten? Kau ikut hadir juga?" teriak Ino saat melihat sahabatnya ini datang bersama Neji sang kekasihnya.

"Hehe, iya kelihatannya menarik. Lagi pula aku juga lagi libur pemotretan" jawab Ten-Ten.

"I-itu Temari dan S-Shikamaru." Kata Hinata menunjuk ke arah sepasang muda – mudi yang baru turun dari mobil.

"Temari?" Sapa Ten-Ten ramah saat berjumpa dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Ten-Ten? Kau juga ikut?" Sahut Temari yang berjalan menghampiri para sahabatnya.

"Ini pasti akan merepotkan," bisik Shikamaru malas kepada Neji yang hanya di balas senyum tipis oleh Neji.

Mereka bersenda gurau melepas rasa rindu setelah lama tak bertemu. Khususnya bagi Ten-Ten yang sibuk dengan pemotretan sebagai seorang model remaja dan harus rela menjalani homeschooling demi menuntut ilmu. Dan juga Temari yang bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda dengan kekasih serta para sahabatnya. Ini juga merupakan ajang dimana mereka bisa bertemu dan bereuni bersama para sahabatnya.

Namun sekarang semua mata tertuju pada sebuah mobil yang baru saja memasuki halaman Konoha High School. Mobil mewah yang pemiliknya dari tadi sudah dinanti. Setelah mobil terparkir sempurna turunlah sesosok pemuda berjas putih bersih dengan dalaman berwarna merah maroon. Wajah rupawannya terbingkai sempurna dengan beberapa helai rambut yang memang sudah menjadi style dari pemuda ini. kini pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri pintu samping mobil mewahnya. Membukakan pintu dengan sesimpul senyum di wajahnya. Setelah di buka, muncullah sesosok gadis yang cantik dan elegan malam itu. Dengan balutan gaun berwarna merah maroon sebatas lutut melekat di kulit seputih susunya, membuat gadis itu tampak sangat cantik dan elegan. Gaun dengan belahan punggung membuat punggung mulus sang gadis terpampang secara live serta sebuah sabuk hitam melingkar manis di pinggul gadis itu dan menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya yang ramping. Kaki jenjangnya berhiaskan sepatu berwana merah maroon senada dengan gaunnya dan ada sedikit warna hitam di sana. Rambut softpink panjangnya hanya di sanggul ke atas dan beberapa helai di biarkan jatuh membingkai wajah cantiknya. Terdapat sebuah hiasan rambut simple di rambut sang gadis. Riasan wajah ringan yang terkesan natural menambah kecantikan gadis musim semi itu. 'Sempurna' itu adalah kata yang terlontar saat melihat sepasang kekasih ini berjalan menuju kerumunan para sahabatnya.

Hmm, tunggu sampai kalian tahu dari mana Sakura satu mobil dengan Sasuke. Dasar Sakura, dia belum siap membawa laki-laki ke mansionnya. Dan jika ingin datang dengan Sasuke, ada perjanjiannya. Yaitu mereka akan bertemu di suatu tempat sebelum berangkat, begitupun saat pulang dari acara ini tentunya. Siapa lagi yang membuat perjanjian konyol ini kalau bukan Sakura. -,-"a

"Wah Jidat, tak kusangka kau bisa secantik ini," kata Ino pada sahabatnya yang baru sampai ini.

"Kau, kekasih Sasuke? Cantik dan cocok dengan dia," ujar Ten-Ten saat ia tahu Sakuralah kekasih dari sahabatnya.

"E-Eh. Iya Arigatou. Hehe" jawab Sakura dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Ten-Ten, pacar Neji," kata Ten-Ten seraya mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura.

"Sakura." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum dan membalas jabatan tangan Ten-Ten.

"Aku Temari, senang bertemu dengan mu?" kata Temari yang juga mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura.

"Sakura dan senang juga bertemu dengan mu" balas Sakura dengan senyum di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ok, Now we will begin this even tonight. Please take a number here to dance competition and to choose King and Queen tonight." kata Anko-Sensei di atas podium.

Semua bergiliran mengambil nomor undian pasangan untuk pesta dansa. Para siswi banyak yang berharap dapat berdansa dengan para pria popular di KHS meski mereka tahu kalau mereka ke acara ini dengan membawa pasangan masing – masing. Beruntung yang mendapat pasangan dengan Naruto dan Sai. Sebab dua makhluk ini terpisah dari pasangan mereka. Tidak di sia – siakan bagi mereka yang mendapat kesempatan langka ini untuk berdekatan dengan pria – pria popular ini.

"Kau no berapa Jidat?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"87. Dengan siapa ya?" Tanya Sakura menerka – nerka. Tanpa di sadari dari belakang ia di peluk oleh sepasang tangan kekar yang membuat Sakura terperanjat kaget. Tangan itu dengan mesra melingkar di pinggul ramping Sakura.

"Aku juga 87. Jadi kita pasangan," suara maskulin kini terdengar jelas dan sangat dengan telinga Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke. Kau membuatku kaget." Kata Sakura sambil mengurut dada karena kaget akan perbuatan kekasihnya itu.

Terdengar musik mulai mengalun. Itu tandanya pesta dansa malam itu di mulai. Semua yang ada didalam aula itu sudah menggerakkan badan mereka sesuai dengan alunan lagu yang terdengar. Setiap pasangan saling membuat chemistry demi menyandang gelar King and Queen malam ini.

"Kau begitu cantik malam ini, Cherry?" kata Sasuke pada kekasih yang sekarang sedang mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang pemuda reven ini. Dibalas dengan melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang sang gadis musim seminya dengan mesra seiring dengan alunan lagu yang mengalun lembut mengiringi dansa mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau berubah jadi romantis begini,hah?" jawab Sakura dengan senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Sejak kau jadi milikku, 10 tahun lalu." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Hey, hey bukannya baru beberapa hari lalu di atap?" Sargah Sakura dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau sudah menjadi milikku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, Cherry?" kata Sasuke dengan seringai tampan di wajahnya dan kini ia makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"Kau curang!" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

BUUGK

Karena terkena dorongan dari peserta lain, Sakura hampir jatuh. Sasuke yang berniat menahan Sakura tak mampu menjaga keseimbangan dan mereka berdua jatuh dengan posisi Sasuke berada di atas Sakura.

Cup..

Posisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan. Sasuke tanpa sengaja mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir ranum Sakura. Membuat semua mata kini tertuju pada mereka berdua. Lampu sorot pun tak kalah sigap beraksi. Dengan sekali gerak lampu sorot kini menyorot dua sejoli yang masih betah dengan posisi mereka.

"Ok, we think we get the King and Queen tonight." Kata Anko-Sensei memecah keheningan.

"Sa-Sasuke, tidakkah kau ingin berdiri?" Tanya Sakura yang wajahnya sudah memerah akibat kejadian ini.

"Sudah kepalang tanggung. Beri aku penutup." Kata Sasuke yang langsung mengecup mesra bibir Sakura sebagai penutup kejadian ini. lalu ia berdiri dan membantu Sakura berdiri pula.

Sorak sorai ramai atas kejadian itu. Ada yang senang seperti Naruto dan para sahabat Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka tak menyangka sang Uchiha bungsu mampu melakukan itu di depan umum. Hanya dengan Sakuralah gengsi sebagai Uchiha luntur entah kamana. Ada pula teriakan iri dan sedih sebab pangeran yang mereka puja telah memiliki kekasih dan kejadian itu merupakan bukti pengukuhan hubungan mereka.

Sepasang mata jade lagi – lagi menatap benci pada apa yang ia lihat malam itu. Dia tidak rela jika ia selalu kalah oleh bungsu Uchiha itu. gadis yang ia incar kini telah menjadi milik sang Uchiha bungsu. Namun rasa ingin memiliki gadis itu terlalu kuat sehingga ia harus mendapatkan apa yang ia ingin.

Setelah kejadian itu, dan di kukuhkannya mereka sebagai King and Queen malam itu. Sasuke menarik lembut tangan Sakura keluar dari aula itu.

"Eh, kita mau kemana Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura saat Sasuke mengajaknya keluar aula.

"Ikut saja," jawab Sasuke singkat, seraya menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk lebih cepat berjalannya.

"Dasar, manusia irit kata!" protes Sakura saat mendengar jawaban dari King-nya tersebut.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai di taman sekolah mereka tersebut. Sampai nya di taman, Sasuke langsung memposisikan tubuh Sakura di depannya. Ia kini menatap intens emerald gadis di depannya itu. yang mendapat tatapan itu pun memiringkan kepala karena bingung dengan sikap sang kekasih.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku membawa mu ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke kini dengan nada lembut. Hanya gelengan kepala dari sang kekasih yang ia dapat sebagai jawaban.

"Aku hanya ingin berdua saja denganmu. Tanpa adanya banyak manusia cerewet di sana," jawab Sasuke atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Kita kan selalu bersama-sama," ujar Sakura santai.

"Hn, tapi malam ini kau begitu berbeda. Aku tak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun waktu bersamamu malam ini," kata Sasuke yang kini telah melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggul Sakura.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu. aku jadi tak nyaman." Kata Sakura saat merasa pipinya panas dan mulai merona.

"Hn, aku tak akan mengalihkan pandanganku darimu. Sedetikpun," jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan lurus ke arah emerald Sakura dengan tatapan lembut dan penuh rasa cinta.

**BLUUSH**

Ucapan dan tingkah Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura merona semerah tomat kesayangan Sasuke. Ia kini menunduk guna meyembunyikan wajahnya. Namun terlambat, sebab Sasuke sudah melihatnya.

"Kenapa? Wajahmu saat ini sangat menggiurkan bagai tomat kesayanganku. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu," ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibir mendengar komentar dari Sasuke.

"Tidak lucu, Sasuke," jawab Sakura sedikit ketus.

**GREB**

Satu gerakan dari tangan kekar yang melingkar di pinggul gadis itu kini menarik tubuh mungil Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sedikit kaget Sakura di buatnya. Sasuke kini makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Menempelkan dahi dan hidung mereka. Mereka kini dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dari masing – masing. Semakin dekat, kini Sasuke mengecup mesra bibir ranum Sakura yang malam itu sedikit lebih merah akibat polesan lipstick berwarna ringan. Di cecapnya bibir yang selalu mengeluarkan rasa cherry bagi Sasuke. Di lepasnya perlahan ciuman mesra itu. lalu…

"Aku, punya sesuatu untuk mu," kata Sasuke seraya merogoh saku celananya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru gelap dengan lapisan bludru di luarnya. Sasuke lalu membuka kotak itu. terlihat sebuah saputangan berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga sakura dan di atasnya terdapat dua buah gelang kain yang masing – masing berwarna merah dan biru dongker. Dan masing – masing gelang itu terdapat symbol yin yang sebagai hiasan. Sederhana namun sangat berharga kelihatannya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hn," jawaban andalan Sasuke yang kini ia keluarkan. Lalu ia mengambil satu gelang berwarna merah dan dengan cekatan ia memasang gelang tersebut di pergelangan tangan gadisnya. Lalu ia sendiri memasang satu gelang dengan warna biru dongker ke pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

"Kita adalah satu, dan tak akan pernah terpisah setelah ini. ini adalah tanda bahwa kau milikku, Cherry" ujar Sasuke mengecup ringan bibir kekasihnya. Yang mendapat perlakuan hanya mematung memandangi gelang berwarna merah yang kini telah melingkar cantik di pergelangan tangannya dengan wajah merona. Namun sesaat setelah itu, pandangannya beralih pada saputangan dalam kotak.

"Itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap saputangan yang ia maksud.

"Sudah saatnya aku mengembalikannya," jawab Sasuke seraya menyerahkan kepada Sakura. Suasana hening hinggap di antara mereka berdua. Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran dengan sikap gadisnya yang tiba-tiba diam.

"Kau ingat kata-kata ku 10 tahun lalu kan Sasuke? Bahwa saputangan itu harus di gunakan ketika benar-benar memerlukan. Dan saat ini aku baik-baik saja. Jadi tolong simpan ini sampai aku membutuhkannya," kata Sakura seraya menggenggamkan kotak itu pada Sasuke dan sebuah senyum yang teramat manis di lontarkan pada sang King di hadapannya. Sasuke diam mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Dia terpana melihat senyum Sakura saat ini yang begitu manis, sampai sedikit semburat merah kini mampir di pipi mulus Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang langsung memeluk erat gadis merah muda itu. lalu memulai mencium bibir merahnya. Lembut dan penuh perasaan dalam ciumannya. Sakura mulai melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. menikmati setiap sensasi saat bibir Sasuke menyapu, mengecap, dan mengulum lembut bibir mungilnya. Suasana romantis malam itu, di tambah dengan sinar bulan sebagai saksi bisu adegan dua anak manusia malam itu.

'Kau, melukiskan satu lagi hal indah dalam hidupku. Malam ini begitu indah. Tak akan pernah aku melupakan malam ini. malam ini kau memberikanku sesuatu yang berharga. Tanda ini, akan ku jaga tanda ini. tanda sebagai milikmu, Uchiha Sasuke.' Batin Sakura yang masih dalam adegan mesra bersama sang kekasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Hati – hati di jalan ya kalian?" Sakura pamit pada para sahabatnya sebelum ia pulang bersama Sasuke.

"Iya kau juga hati-hati Jidat. Hey Sasuke, jaga sahabatku ini. Jika terjadi apa-apa kau akan berurusan dengan ku," ancam Ino dengan nada bercanda.

"Hn," jawab singkat Sasuke.

"Hey kau tidak ingat aku menghajar para preman itu sendiri, Ino? Jika dia berani macam-macam nasibnya mungkin akan sama dengan mereke," kata Sakura menyombongkan diri sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melihat tingkah gadisnya ini dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Dan malam itu mereka beranjak untuk pulang ke rumah masing – masing bersama pasangan masing – masing pula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita balas bocah merah muda itu dengan memanfaatkan temannya. Target kita adalah gadis pirang berambut panjang itu" kata seorang pria dalam sebuah mobil

"Kau akan menyesal bocah karena telah berurusan dengan kami" imbuh seorang pria lain dengan seringai iblis di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Chapter 5 udah update…

Gomen kalo misalkan makin ke jauh makin GaJe fic ini

#nunduk-nunduk minta maaph ampe kejedot meja.

Mohon kritik dan saran buat kedepannya…

Author udah mulai streessss mikirin kelanjutan fic ini bakal kayak apa?

Bingung, gundah gulana melanda jiwa raga

#ditimpukin sandal coz terlalu lebay.

Yang jelas buat semuanya author mohon reviewsnya ya? ,

Arigatou buat semua readers, reviewers dan yang hanya mampir buat melihat judulnya aja author udah seneng banget.

Ditunggu reviews nya lagi ya?


	6. Chapter 6 Their Secret

**LAST CHAPTER**

"Kita balas bocah merah muda itu dengan memanfaatkan temannya. Target kita adalah gadis pirang berambut panjang itu" kata seorang pria dalam sebuah mobil

"Kau akan menyesal bocah karena telah berurusan dengan kami" imbuh seorang pria lain dengan seringai iblis di wajahnya.

**Its time to reply reviews :**

**LeEdacHi aRdian Lau : **SaGaaRi juga pengen kayak gitu. #Plaaaak Ngayal. Hn, di chap ini semua terungkap. Di tunggu reviewnya.

**hanazono yuri: **gak kilaaat kilaat amat. Tapi udah update ini. di tunggu reviewnya ya?

**Anka-Chan : ** ini udah uptade. Di tunggu reviewnya ya?

**aguma : ** ada si chap ini. :D di tunggu reviewnya

**angodess : **Kalau di matiin habis dech ide SaGaaRi buat ke depannya. :p

**oliver11 : **Hai. Lemonnya SasuSaku udah di siapin. Tapi di chap berapa SaGaaRi lupa. Hehe.. di tunggu aja ya? :D

**sasusaku kira : **Saku itu tangguh, hmm jadi mungkin gak bakal apa-apa. (mungkin). Iya itu anggota yang di hajar Saku. Semua di ungkap di chap ini. berat enggaknya? Bingung juga SaGaaRi mikirinnya, kan tiap orang punya pandangan berbeda. Hehehe….:D di tunggu review nya ya?

**Sasu uchiharuno : **makasih ya? Di pertimbangkan sarannya. Yang pasti mereka harus bersatu. Go SasuSaku Go! :D

**mako-chan : **he'em. Emang itu..!# ikut2an kesel… :p

**Langit Biru : **wah Gomen,Gomen,Gomen…# nunduk2 minta maaph dengan duaalam. Iya berhubung author masih bener2 baru di fanfiction jadi gak terlalu memperhatikan. Tapi udah di perbaiki kesalahannya. Maksih kritiknya yaa? :D di tunggu review di chap selanjutnya.

**Uchiha lian : **Makasih. SaGaaRi-chan juga mau kayak SasuSaku gitu. :p

**crown de miko : **ini sudah update. Makasih, udah mau review. Walaupun silent reader tapi udah baca fic GaJe ini aja SaGaaRi-chan udah seneeeeeng buangeet. Hahaha… berhubung author bener-bener baru di Fanfic author gak memperhatikan dengan , emang TBC 'n udah di perbaiki kogh kesalahannya. Maksih ya reviewnya? :D

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**You Hate It, Don't Read and Please Leave This Page**

**CHAPTER 6**

**THEIR SECRET **

'Sha la la itsuka kitto boku wate ni surun da'

Terdengar ringtone dengan lagu Hotaru no Hikari dari handphone Sakura. Ini masih pagi buta sekitar jam 5 pagi. Namun ringtone di handphone Sakura telah berbunyi. Dengan malas ia mengangkat panggilan dari ujung telepon selularnya. Dengan sumpah serapah di dalam hati sebab ada yang mengganggu tidurnya ia menerima panggilan itu.

"Hn, Halo?" Sakura menerima panggilan itu dengan malas.

"…"

"Apa kau bilang Hinata?" Sakura bangkit seketika saat mendengar kabar dari Hinata.

"…"

"Baik, sekarang kalian dimana?" Tanya Sakura tidak sabaran.

"…"

"Baik, aku akan segera kesana." Jawab Sakura seraya mematikan telepon selularnya. Dengan setengah berlari ia menuju ke kamar mandi guna membersihkan badannya pagi itu.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sakura dengan asal mengambil baju ganti. Sebuah hot pants hitam dan kaos putih menjadi sasaran gadis ini. karena pikirannya kalut ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan penampilannya saat ini. setelah selesai ia segera berlari menuju garasi guna mengeluarkan mobil yang hendak ia pakai.

"Mau kemana kau pagi – pagi buta begini, Sakura?" Tanya seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ino mendapat masalah Tsunade Ba-chan. Aku harus segera kesana." Jawab Sakura dengan berlalu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada orang yang bertanya tadi.

"Hmm, hati – hati dan jangan ngebut di jalan." Kata Tsunade dengan nada khawatir.

"Iya aku tahu." Jawab Sakura dan setelah itu ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Tanpa mengingat pesan Tsunade, kini Sakura memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia melintasi jalanan Kota Konoha pagi itu. perasaannya kini hanya terfokus pada sahabatnya yang menurut Hinata sekarang dalam masalah. Sakura memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju apartemen milik Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

"Dimana Ino?" Tanya Sakura panik saat baru saja membuka pintu apartemen. Di sana ternyata telah berkumpul semua sahabatnya. Bahkan Ten – Ten dan Temari juga ikut di sana.

"Tenanglah Sakura, Ino sedang berada di kamar. Ia masih shock." Sebuah suara maskulin kini menyapa indera pendengaran Sakura. Sepasang tangan kekar kini melingkar di bahu Sakura dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura kepada kekasih yang berada di sampingnya. Hanya diam yang Sakura dapat sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa semua diam? Apa yang terjadi dengan Ino?" Tanya Sakura yang sekarang meninggikan suaranya.

"Ino, dia di perkosa orang tak dikenal setelah pulang dari acara semalam." Kata Ten-Ten membuka suara atas pertanyaan Sakura. Bagai di sambar petir, Sakura menegang dan seperti membeku ia tidak bisa bicara apa – apa. Iris emeraldnya membulat dan sekarang ada genangan bening berkumpul di pelupuk mata indahnya.

"Si-siapa yang melakukan ini pada Ino?" Tanya Sakura kini dengan suara bergetar.

"Tenanglah Sakura, Naruto masih menyelidiki pelakunya." Jawab Sasuke dengan sigap menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Boleh aku bertemu dengan Ino?" Tanya Sakura lirih.

"Silahkan Sakura-san. Ino sepertinya ingin bertemu dengan mu," jawab Sai dengan senyum pilunya. Terdapat banyak memar di wajah putih pucatnya dan sepertinya itu akibat dikeroyok.

"Ino, boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Sakura pelan saat ia memasuki kamar sahabatnya itu. Betapa miris melihat sahabatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kondisi Ino sangat memprihatinkan. Dengan wajah lusuh dan mata sembab karena seperti habis menangis semalaman. Rambut acak – acakan dan tatapan kosong tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang baru datang ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Ino?" panggil Sakura pelan saat ia kini telah duduk di samping Ino.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari yang di panggil.

"Ino? apa kau mendengarku?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"A-aku kotor Sakura?" jawab Ino dengan suara bergetar. Dengan sigap Sakura memeluk tubuh ringkih sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi sehingga kau seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura yang kini melinangkan air mata dari emeraldnya.

"Me-mereka yang melakukannya. Hiks. Para preman yang kau hiks..hajar kemarinlah pelakunya." Jawab Ino yang di barengi dengan tangisnya yang pecah. Bagai mendapat hujaman palu besar di dadanya, Sakura merasa sesak saat itu juga. Para preman yang ia hajar kemarinlah yang melakukan ini pada sahabatnya. Sakura merasa bahwa ini adalah salahnya. Dia menyesal kenapa tak dia habisi saja mereka saat itu. Dan ia berjanji akan menghabisi kawanan itu dengan tangannya.

-**FLASHBACK_ON-**

Sepulang dari acara prompt night semalam tanpa Ino dan Sai sadari mereka di ikuti oleh mobil tak dikenal. Dan mereka menyergap Ino dan Said an membawa mereka ke area yang sepi.

"Hmm, gadis cantik. Kalian memilih target yang sangat manis malam ini."ujar seorang pria berambut putih dan berkacamata.

"Lepaskan Ino-chan, brengsek!" bentak Sai saat melihat gadisnya berada di genggaman para preman itu.

"S-Sai-kun, aku takut." Ino sekarang mulai menangis karena takut.

"Tenanglah gadis manis. Kita akan bersenang- senang malam ini. dan ini merupakan pembalasan atas perbuatan teman merah muda mu beberapa waktu lalu pada anak buahku." Kata pria yang kini mulai menggerayangi tubuh Ino.

"Menjauh darinya!" teriak Sai saat melihat perlakuan menjijikkan pria itu kepada gadisnya.

"Berisik, hajar dia!" perintah pria itu pada anak buahnya. Kini Sai telah tersungkur dan babak belur akibat di keroyok para preman itu. Kini Sai hanya dapat melihat kekasihnya di gagahi lelaki biadap itu. perih dan sakit hatinya saat itu. Namun ia tak mampu berbuat apa – apa lagi. Lalu ia menekan tobol pelacak yang di bagikan kepada setiap anggota Dark Assassin untuk meminta bantuan.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke dan kawan – kawannya datang. Membuat para preman itu kabur. Dan mereka mendapati kondisi kedua sahabatnya yang sangat memperihatinkan.

**-FLASHBACK_OFF-**

"Maafkan aku Ino. Harusnya aku tidak melibatkannmu?" kata Sakura dengan nada sesal. Hanya gelengan kepala lemah dari sahabat yang ada di pelukannya itu.

"Aku berjanji Ino. Aku akan menghabisi mereka malam ini juga." Kata Sakura yakin dan kini ia menatap ke arah jendela dengan tatapan tajam.

"Arigatou, Sakura." Balas Ino dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

**.**

**.**

"Kita harus menghabisi mereka malam ini juga." Kata Sakura saat keluar dari kamar Ino. ia mengahapus air matanya dengan kasar. Sekarang ia menuju tempat duduk Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sakura?" gumam Sasuke yang tahu akan pikiran kekasihnya itu.

"Naruto, pelakunya adalah preman yang kemarin aku hajar. Tolong cari tahu tentang mereka. Apa mereka golongan dari mafia atau tidak?" perintah Sakura tegas pada Naruto.

"Baik." Jawab Naruto yang kini sedang sibuk mengetik di laptopnya. Naruto saat ini sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang berisik seperti biasanya. Naruto kini terlihat lebih dewasa dengan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya. Keahlian Naruto sebagai Hacker sudah tidak di ragukan lagi dalam kelompok ini. walau dalam beberapa pelajaran Naruto terkesan sangat bodoh, tapi untuk hal satu ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di tangan pemuda rubah ini.

"Sakura, apa kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke pada gadis musim semi disampingnya itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Sasuke, tolong jangan halangi aku kali ini. Ini meyangkut Ino." jawab Sakura yakin. Ia menatap langsung onyx di depannya dengan tatapan yakin.

"Hn, baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Sasuke dengan sesimpul senyum di wajahnya. Ia tahu bahwa gadisnya ini tak bisa dihentikan. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa Sakura adalah gadis kuat. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih yang sangat tangguh seperti Sakura.

"Dapat, ini adalah informasi tentang preman kemarin." Kata Naruto bersemangat di tengah hening yang menyelimuti ruang itu.

"Hn, jelaskan pada kami." Timpal Sasuke kini dengan nada serius.

"Ternyata preman yang kau hajar kemarin adalah anggota dari mafia yang kelompoknya bisa dibilang sangat sedikit, Sakura. Mereka adalah Black Ants, kelompok mafia yang hanya beranggotakan kurang dari seratus anggota. Mereka selalu berbuat onar tanpa memandang bulu korbannya. Di pimpin oleh seorang pria bernama Kabuto. Kelompok ini sangat meresahkan." Jelas panjang lebar Naruto.

"Di mana markas dan selidiki jenis pengamanan apa yang mereka pakai." Sahut Sakura. Mereka kaget bahwa gadis ini mengerti sekali tentang dunia hitam.

"Hmm, kau harus bersabar Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya. Lalu ia mulai mengetik di laptopnya untuk mencari informasi yang ia butuhkan.

"Markas mereka berada di daerah pegunungan yang berada di pinggir kota Konoha. Para anggota biasa berkumpul saat malam hari. Dan jika tepat maka malam ini maka mereka semua berkumpul di markas. Pengamanan tidak terlalu ketat. Serahkan saja semua itu padaku." Jelas Naruto yang ditutup dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"Baik, sudah di putuskan malam ini kita akan bergerak. Neji persiapkan segala sentaja yang mungkin diperlukan. Dan jangan lupa tambahan penutup di akhir misi ini. Shikamaru rancang strategi untuk malam ini. Jangan lupa kita memiliki anggota baru disini. Keberhasilan misi ini tergantung padamu. Naruto ku serahkan sisanya padamu. Sudah lama sejak Dark Assassin terakhir beraksi." Kata Sasuke dengan seringai di wajah tampannya sambil melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Yosh serahkan saja padaku." Kata Naruto yakin dan ditambah seringai di wajahnya.

"Hn, senjata ya?" kata Neji sambil menutup mata.

"Strateginya adalah," Shikamaru yang semula terdiam kini mulai menjelaskan strategi untuk misi malam ini. pemuda yang biasanya terlihat malas dan selalu mengantuk itu kini menjelaskan dengan antusias strateginya pada para sahabatnya.

"Baiklah. Malam ini kita berkumpul di sini jam 7 malam. Mengingat tempat yang tidak dekat pula,jadi persiapan harus matang." Kata Sasuke menutup rapat singkat itu. wajah tampannya tak henti – hentinya menyunggingkan senyum atau yang lebih tepat seringai kecil. Mungkin ini adalah malam yang akan menyenangkan.

Eh dari mana mereka manamakan diri mereka dengan sebutan itu? Hmm, author emang pelupa. Oke mari paksa dia ngejelasin. Dark Assassin adalah kelompok yang mereka bentuk beberapa tahun lalu setelah mereka bertemu di Junior High School. Hmm, aneh ya kalau pas usia segitu mereka udah membentuk kelompok dengan nama seseram itu. tapi ingat kembali kegiatan orang tua mereka. Terutama Uchiha yang merupakan salah satu mafia besar. Dunia hitam tentunya taka sing lagi bagi Sasuke Uchiha.

Nah setelah mereka membentuk kelompok ini, mereka mulai dengan kesenangan mereka. Yah, bermain – main dengan nyawa dan menantang adrenalin adalah kesenangan mereka. Dan pula di kelompok ini pula mereka dapat menggembangkan kelebihan yang mereka punya. Dark Assassin bisa di bilang pembunuh bayaran. Walaupun mereka masih berumur sangat muda, namun kemampuan mereka jangan di anggap remeh. Dan dengan seiring berjalannya waktu kemampuan mereka terasah bagaikan mata pisau yang semakin tajam setelah di asah terus- menerus. Dan mereka hanya akan melaksanakan misi jika imbalan atas misi tersebut pantas menurut mereka. Hey lupakah kalian bahwa bisa di lihat dari mobil mewah masing – masing anggota yang di dapat dari hasil menyelesaikan misi?

Segala peralatan canggih mereka dapatkan dari imbalan sukses menjalankan misi. Berbagai senjata juga berasal dari hasil misi, walau lebih banyak sumbangan dari sang Uchiha kita. Hmm, dan lagi selama ini tidak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya anggota Dark Assassin. Sebab mereka bertransaksi tanpa harus menunjukkan jati diri mereka. Hey apa gunanya Naruto sebagai ahli hacker dan informatika di kelompok ini. dan setiap misi di jalankan dengan rapi dan tanpa jejak. Stop penjelasannya. Bleetak. #Di timpuk laptop.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura? Tak biasanya kau memakai baju itu?" Tanya Tsunade di ambang pintu kamar Sakura saat pintu itu sedikit terbuka dan ia sedikit heran dengan gaya Sakura malam itu. Ingat tidak ada yang diperbolehkan masuk ke kamar Sakura termasuk itu adalah Tsunade. Namun ada pengecualian untuk seseorang.

"Membalaskan dendam Ino." kata Sakura merapikan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Apa maksudmu? Balas dendam apa?" Tanya Tsunade semakin bingung.

"Tenang saja, aku akan kembali dengan selamat. Kau pernah melihat aku terluka saat pulang dari misi? Kau ingatkan julukan apa yang melekat pada ku?" sahut Sakura dengan sedikit menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Hn, apa boleh buat? Kau pergi dengan siapa?" Tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Dengan teman – temanku, yang tak ku sangka mereka bukan anak sembarangan. Dan aku yakin malam ini pasti akan menyenangkan." Jawab Sakura dengan seringai yang makin lebar. Kini ia mengambil dua katana kesayangannya. Dan di tambah satu pistol untuk berjaga – jaga. Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya. Setelah siap ia melenggang turun menuju garasi guna mengambil mobil.

"Hati – hati Sakura." Pesan terakhir Tsunade saat Sakura mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

"Hn, kau bisa pegang kata-kata ku." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

Tepat pukul 7 malam semua anggota Dark Assassin berkumpul. Sasuke sebagai pemimpin kelompok ini telah memutuskan untuk bergerak membalas dendam atas perbuatan musuh terhadap sahabatnya. Dengan baju serba hitam, kini mereka tengah menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang di perlukan. Kini hanya tinggal menunggu Sakura sebagai anggota baru kelompok ini.

"Apa sudah siap?" Suara seorang gadis saat memasuki apartemen. Semua mata tertuju pada penampilan gadis merah muda ini. dengan atasan berbahan kulit ketat berwarna hitam menampakkan lekuk tubuh sang gadis. Sebuah hot pants hitam ketat melekat dan menambah kesan kontras antara kulit paha yang putih mulus itu. sebuah sepatu boot ketat sebatas lutut menambah kesan seksi pada gadis yang satu ini. Sebuah jaket kulit ia tenteng di tangannya. Satu tangan lainnya membawa 'benda kesayanagan' miliknya. Rambut soft pinknya hanya di ikat tinggi ke belakang.

"Sakura, kau sungguh berbeda?" kata seorang pemuda berambut raven gelap kagum sekaligus kaget melihat penampilan gadis musim seminya itu.

"Kau selalu banyak kejutan, Sakura-chan?" timpal Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula ini juga seragam kebanggaan ku saat menjalankan misi." Kata Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Baik, sekarang bawa senjata yang di perlukan. Neji bagikan senjatanya." Perintah Sasuke kepada Neji.

"Hmm, baik." Jawab Neji sambil mengeluarkan berbagai senjata dari dalam tas besarnya. Ia membagikan senjata itu kepada para anggota yang akan beraksi malam ini. Tapi saat giliran Sakura, gadis itu menolak dengan halus.

"Kau, apa kau yakin tidak membutuhkan ini?" Tanya Neji ragu akan keputusan Sakura.

"Hn, aku hanya perlu membawa ini. lagi pula aku menyiapkan satu pistol untuk berjaga – jaga." Kata Sakura seraya menunjukkan dua katana miliknya.

"Aku percaya bahwa kau mampu, Cherry." Kata penyemangat dari pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya yaitu Sasuke.

"Hey, hey apa kau meragukan kemampuanku, hah?" timpal Sakura dengan nada sinis.

"Tapi ini pertama bagi mu." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada khawatir yang begitu terlihat.

"Kau salah tuan Uchiha, aku sudah terbiasa dengan misi seperti ini. bahkan tidak bisa dihitung aku menghancurkan berapa kelompok mafia." Kata Sakura enteng. Semua yang mendengar berdecak kagum dan tidak percaya. Gadis manis ini adalah gadis yang telah terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini?. sungguh diluar dugaan.

"Hn, aku percaya padamu." Kata Sasuke dengan sesimpul senyum penuh arti pada gadis musim seminya itu.

Persiapan telah selesai. Tepat pukul 8 malam mereka sudah bersiap menuju lokasi markas musuh mereka. Saat semua siap, sesosok pemuda putih pucat berniat bergabung dengan mereka.

"Sai, sebaiknya kau di sini menjaga Ino. dia sangat membutuhkanmu saat ini." Kata Sasuke bijak pada sahabat pucatnya itu.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke.." bantah Sai yang ingin ikut dalam misi malam ini.

"Jagalah Ino untuk kami. Aku berjanji akan membalaskan dendam kalian dengan tangan ku." Sakura kini berkata dengan yakin seraya memegang pundak kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Arigatou, semua," kata Sai kepada para sahabatnya. Senyum penuh arti tersungging di masing – masing sahabatnya yang akan menjalankan misi malam ini.

"Se-semuanya, berhati – hatilah." Kata Hinata pada semua sahabatnya.

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan. Kami pasti akan pulang dengan selamat seperti biasa. Kau tunggulah kepulangan kami." Kata Naruto menenangkan kekasihnya itu dengan senyum rubahnya.

Sekarang semua sudah siap. Mereka menggunakan mobil milik Sasuke. Mereka menggunakan satu mobil agar lebih memudahkan jika terjadi apa – apa. Kelima remaja itu kini telah bersiap meluncur ke markas musuh mereka. Sasuke sebagai pemimpin dan juga yang menyetir mobil siap dengan tugasnya sebagai penembak jitu malam ini. Sakura duduk disamping Sasuke dengan dua katana di tangannya. Naruto bertugas mengacaukan system pertahanan musuh telah siap dengan laptop dan beberapa peralatan di kursi belakang. Shikamaru sebagai perancang strategi, dan Neji dengan berbagai senjatanya.

Jangan remehkan beladiri masing – masing dari mereka. Neji yang merupakan keturunan Hyuuga yang sangat terkenal dengan jurus bela dirinya. Shikamaru juga adalah seorang petarung yang handal. Naruto selain ahli sebagai hacker, kemampuan bertarungnya jangan di anggap remeh. Naruto lah yang selalu memiliki stamina yang besar di antara yang lainnya. Sasuke, jangan di tanya lagi akan kemampuan pemuda ini. dan Sakura si ahli katana kita. Ini merupakan kelompok yang bisa di nilai akan sangat sulit di kalahkan.

**.**

**.**

Para penghuni apartemen kembali masuk setelah kepergian para sahabatnya itu. Hinata langsung masuk ke kamar milik Naruto, dan Sai berniat bertemu dengan Ino di dalam kamarnya.

"Ino-chan. Apa aku boleh masuk?" kata Sai lembut

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar. Sai memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar di mana Ino sekarang berada. Hati Sai seakan remuk oleh hantaman palu saat melihat kondisi kekasihnya saat ini. Sakit, itulah yang ia rasakan saat melihat kekasihnya kini bagai mayat hidup yang tidak memilliki cahaya kehidupan.

"Ino-chan, apa kau mau makan sesuatu?" Tanya Sai yang kini telah duduk di samping Ino.

"…"

"Ino-chan,jangan bersikap seperti ini. Sakit saat melihatmu seperti ini." kata Sai yang mulai kesal dengan sikap kekasihnya yang bisa di bilang menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"A-aku kotor, S-Sai-kun." Ucap Ino dengan nada bergetar.

"Apa yang kau katakan. Kau tetaplah Ino yang ku kenal. Dan itu tidak akan berubah. Aku akan menghapus semua jejak yang di tinggalkan oleh lelaki itu." kata Sai seraya memeluk tubuh ringkih sang kekasihnya itu.

"K-kalau begitu, ku mohon Sai-kun. Hiks. Hapus semua ini. aku dari dulu hanya.. hiks.. berharap melakukan itu dengan mu. Ku mohon, lakukan Sai-kun, hapus jejak menjijikkan ini dari tubuh ku." Tangis Ino pecah dalam pelukan Sai.

"Baiklah Ino-chan,kau adalah milikku. Dan sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap milikku." Ucap Sai pada kekasihnya itu.

Pelukan Sai mulai merenggang. Kini di raihnya dagu Ino. memperpendek jarak antara wajah mereka. Di ciumnya bibir lembut Ino, Sai merasakan pipi wanita (kalau gadis gak mungkin lagi kan?) di depannya kini basah dan ia yakin itu karena air mata yang kini menganak sungai dengan derasnya.

"Ino-chan, apa kau yakin ingin aku melakukannya?" Tanya Sai meyakinkan.

" Lakukan Sai-kun. Aku mohon hapus ini semua dari tubuhku. Tinggalkan hanya jejakmu." Jawab Ino dengan nada memohon.

Mendengar jawaban itu, tanpa ragu Sai mulai membuka baju yang Ino kenakan. Dengan ciuman lembut di bibir kekasihnya kini Ino sudah polos tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya. Sai terperangah sejenak saat melihat betapa bagusnya tubuh kekasihnya ini. tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sai mulai mencumbu kekasihnya. Mulai dari leher jenjang kekasihnya itu, membuat beberapa bekas kemerahan tanda kepemilikan bahwa wanita ini adalah miliknya. Perlahan turun Sai mengeksploitasi dada kekasihnya itu.

"Akkhs, Sai-kun," desah Ino saat Sai mulai mengulum salah satu puncak kenyal dada kekasihnya itu.

Satu tangan yang bebas kini mulai meremas gundukan yang lain, membuat sang empunya berjingkat dan mendesah hebat.

"Aaakkhhs," desah Ino saat mendapat perlakuan dari kekasihnya.

Desahan yang bagai alunan nada indah di telinga Sai membangkitkan libidonya sebagai seorang laki-laki normal. Ia berdiri dan melepas semua yang ia kenakan. Terutama celana yang sudah mulai sesak di daerah selangkangannya.

"S-Sai-kun. B-besar sekali?" Tanya Ino saat melihat batang kejantanan milik kekasihnya itu. wajahnya kini merona hebat.

"Hn, dan ini hanya khusus untuk mu Ino-chan," kata Sai sambil mengecup lembut bibir Ino.

Sai mulai menggesek-gesekkan kepala kejantannannya ke bibir liang surgawi Ino yang sudah mulai basah.

"Akkkhhhs," desah Ino saat kepala kejantanan itu menekan bagian klitorisnya.

"Kau siap Ino-chan?" bisik Sai tepat di telinga Ino.

"Hmm, lakukanlah Sai-kun," jawab Ino dengan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

Mendengar jawaban itu tanpa ragu Sai mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang surgawi Ino. Sempit, itulah yang Sai rasakan saat kepala kejantanannya mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam lubang milik Ino.

"Akkhh, S-sakit Sai-kun," pekik Ino pelan saat merasakan sakit di bagian selangkangannya. Ya walau Ino sudah tak 'tersegel' lagi, namun miliknya masih terasa sakit saat Sai mencoba memasukkan kejantanannya.

"Gomen, aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan," jawab Sai seraya mengecup bibir Ino.

Perlahan namun pasti. Kini semua kejantanan milik Sai tertanam seluruhnya di liang milik Ino. Hanya ringisan menahan sakit, adalah ekspresi yang kini Ino tunjukkan. Dengan pengertian Sai membiarkan kejantanannya tetap berada didalam lubang milik Ino guna membiasakan lubang Ino dengan 'benda asing' milik Sai.

"Kau masih sempit Ino-chan," kata Sai di sela menciumi leher jenjang wanitanya.

"S-Sai-kun aaaakkkhs.." Ino mendesah saat Sai menjilat belakang telinganya.

Setelah dirasa cukup beradaptasi, kini Sai mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun dengan perlahan. Menggerakkan In-Out kejantanannya di lubang milik Ino.

"Akkkhhs Sai-kuuunnnh" Ino mendesah merasakan sensasi yang ia rasakan akibat gesekan kejantanan Sai di dalam liangnya.

Permulaan gerakan Sai perlahan. Namun lama – kelamaan ia tambah kecepatannya hingga wanita dibawahnya menggelinjang tak karuan menahan nikmat. Ino telah beberapa kali mencapai klimaks di malam itu akibat permainan Sai sang kekasih.

"Sa-Sai aakkhh kun, le-lebihh c-cepaat. Hah..hah" ucap Ino di sela kegiatannya. Tangannya mencengkeram punggung Sai kuat. Sai yang mengerti akan hal ini mempercepat gerakan In-Outnya. Karena ia merasa sudah hampir mencapai puncak.

"Akkkhhs Sa-Sai-kun, a-aku hah..hah i-ingin…" kata Ino terengah akibat tenaga yang mulai terkuras akibat kegiatannya ini.

"Aku juga Ino-chan. Hah..ha.." sahut Sai yang kini mempercepat gerakannya.

"Kyaaaa, Sai –kun aaaakkkhh.." teriakan panjang Ino yang disertai dengan menegang tubuhnya menjadi tanda bahwa ia telah mencapai puncak kenikmatan untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Akkkh.. Nggghhhhh.."desah nikmat Sai pun bebarengan dengan teriakan Ino. Sai yang telah mencapai puncak kini menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh polos Ino. kini mereka berdua terkulai lemas akibat perbuatan mereka.

"Arigatou, Sai-kun." Ucap Ino seraya mengecup lembut dahi kekasihnya.

"Aku akan selalu melakukan apa pun yang kau minta Ino-chan. Karena kau adalah segalanya bagi ku." Jawab Sai disertai senyum yang kini terlihat tulus di wajahnya. Malam itu kedua anak manusia ini telah melebur menjadi satu. Dan malam ini pula mereka mengahabiskan waktu guna 'menghapus noda' pada tubuh Ino. mereka akhirnya tertidur dalam posisi kejantanan Sai masih tertanam di dalam lubang surgawi milik Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Inikah markasnya?" Tanya Sakura saat sampai di depan sebuah bangunan yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu besar jika bibandingkan dengan mansion milik Tsunade Ba-channya.

"Yosh tidak salah lagi." Timpal Naruto yang kini sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di laptop miliknya.

Ya setelah kurang lebih satu setengah jam perjalanan dengan kecepatan tinggi, akhirnya mereka sampai di markas musuh yang telah membuat luka di salah satu sahabatnya. Kini mereka siap menjalankan strategi yang telah mereka susun.

"Nah, Teme kau tembakkan ini ke kemera cctv yang ada disana," kata Naruto menyerahkan sebuah lingkaran hitam beserta senapan khusus pada Sasuke dan juga menunjuk ke arah yang ia maksud.

"Hn, hanya itu?" jawab Sasuke dengan seringai dan mengambil benda yang di berikan oleh Naruto.

**Jess**

**Jess**

**Jess **

Dengan senapan khusus yang kedap suara, tiga buah benda yang tadi di serahkan Naruto pada Sasuke kini telah tertancap sempurna di masing – masing kamera cctv di luar gedung itu. Jangan remehkan keahlian Sasuke sebagai sniper professional. Hanya tugas seperti itu adalah hal kecil baginya.

"Nah sekarang aku sudah menyadap pengawasan luar. Dan sekarang yang terlihat dipantauan mereka adalah gambar sebelum kita beraksi sebentar lagi." Kata Naruto kini dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Ada berapa orang penjaga di depan?" kini Sakura angkat bicara.

"Hanya lima orang. Tak kusangka pengamanannya begitu lemah," jawab Naruto tanpa melepas pandangan dari layar laptopnya.

"Hn, Shikamaru rencana mu saat ini dengan perubahan informasi ini apa?" Neji kini mengeluarkan suara setelah lama diam.

"Hn, kita butuh umpan guna mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Dan satu – satunya yang memungkinkan adalah.." penjelasan Shikamaru terhenti dan melirik ke arah satu – satunya gadis di antara mereka.

"Kenapa harus dia?" Sasuke merasa bahwa ini tidak akan baik untuk gadis cherrynya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, apa yang harus aku lakukan Shikamaru?" kata Sakura berusaha professional dan menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Hanya menyingkirkan mereka. Itu semua terserah caramu, Sakura." Jelas Shikamaru pada Sakura.

"Hanya perlu menyingkirkan mereka kan? Baiklah akan kulakukan." muncul seringai iblis di wajah cantik gadis itu. Lalu ia melepas jaket kulitnya. Memasang sarung tangan kulit guna menghindari tertempelnya sidik jari. Kini Sakura hanya memakai dalaman atasan kulit ketat yang menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya. Untung semua pria di dalam mobil itu memiliki pengendalian hawa nafsu yang kuat. Jika tidak mungkin akan terjadi hal buruk terhadap gadis ini.

**Cup**

Sebuah gerakan yang cepat dari pemuda yang duduk dibalik kemudi menarik tubuh Sakura dan mendaratkan ciuman mesra di bibir ranum gadis ini. menyesap rasa cherry dari bibir kekasihnya, kini Sasuke makin liar dalam mencium bibir Sakura.

"Hmmmph Sa-Sasuke tidakkah Hmmph kau melupakan sesuatu?" kata Sakura di selah ciuman panas Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah bangku belakang. Sasuke masih belum melepas ciumannya dan kini mengikuti arah mata Sakura. Di lihatnya ketiga sahabatnya dalam keadaan cengo melihat adegan live tersebut. Jawdrop.

"Cih, menyebalkan." Dengus Sasuke setelah melepas ciumannya dari bibir Sakura. Nampak jelas semburat merah kini hinggap di wajah mulus bak porseleinnya.

"Tak kusangka kau melakukannya di hadapan kami,Teme. Apa kau lupa jika ada kami di sini." Goda Naruto pada sahabatnya. Kedua sahabat lainnya, Neji dan Shikamaru terlihat menahan tawa mereka saat melihat sahabatnya yang di kenal dengan sikap dingin itu kini salah tingkah hanya karena sosok Sakura di depannya.

"Diam kau, Dobe!" hanya itu jawaban Sasuke serta ia membuang muka untuk menutupi wajahnya yang kini ia yakin sudah memerah seperti buah kesayangannya.

"Hmm, sudahlah. Aku berangkat dulu." Kata Sakura menyela pertengkaran kecil itu dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Hn, kau harus berhati – hati, Cherry." Timpal Sasuke penuh rasa khawatir.

"Hn, eh jangan lupa nanti bawakan katana dan jaket ku." Perintah Sakura dengan wajah polosnya pada sang kekasih. Lalu ia turun dari mobil dan menjalankan perannya untuk meyingkirkan para penjaga markas itu.

"Shikamaru, ini terakhir kalinya kau menggunakan Sakura sebagai umpan." Kata Sasuke dingin dengan nada ancaman dan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Kau tidak percaya kemampuan gadismu itu, Sasuke? Sebelum aku membuat rencana aku telah memperhitungkan segalanya." Jawab Shikamaru yakin.

**.**

**.**

Sebagai umpan, Sakura menjalankan perannya dengan baik. Dia menggoda semua penjaga yang berada di gerbang markas musuhnya. Memang dasar pria hidung belang. Dengan mudah mereka jatuh ke perangkap Sakura. Dengan lihai Sakura kini menghabisi satu persatu dari mereka. Dengan sedikit gerakan ia mematahkan leher dari para penjaga itu dengan tangan kosong.

"Teme, lihatlah betapa sadis gadismu itu?" ucap Naruto seraya menunjukkan gambar yang terpampang di layar laptopnya. Sesaat tubuh Sasuke menegang melihat kesadisan gadis cherry blossom itu. namun sesaat setelah itu, sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah tampannya.

"Dia memang Sakura-ku." Ujar Sasuke dan di tutup dengan sebuah seringai tajam.

"Itu tanda dari Sakura-chan. Para penjaga telah di bereskan." Kata Naruto melihat gambar Sakura yang mngacungkan jempolnya ke arah kamera cctv tanda tugasnya beres.

"Ayo bergerak." Perintah Sasuke. Ia tak lupa membawa jaket serta katana milik kekasihnya. Ke empat pemuda berbaju hitam itu pun kini berjalan menuju gerbang. Di sana seorang gadis bersurai merah muda telah menunggu mereka. Saat sampai Sasuke menyerahkan jaket serta katana milik kekasihnya itu.

"Kalian siap? Kita hancurkan mereka tanpa sisa malam ini juga." Kata Sasuke di tambah seringai iblis di wajahnya.

Anggukan pasti dari ke empat rekan lainnya lah yang menjadi jawaban. Wajah tampan dan cantik mereka kini di hiasi dengan seringai iblis yang sangat menakutkan.

"Ayo bersenang – senang." Kata Sasuke yang kini mulai berlari memimpin anggotanya. Di ikuti dengan Neji, Sakura, Naruto dan Shikamaru di belakangnya.

Menerobos markas ini sangatlah mudah bagi mereka. Di bagian depan tedapat sekitar dua puluh orang yang menghadang. Namun itu adalah hal mudah bagi Dark Assassin. Dengan lincah mereka menghabisi satu persatu anggota musuh mereka. Terlihat batapa mereka menikmati pertarungan ini. mereka terus menerobos masuk sampai akhirnya mereka di hadang oleh 5 orang yang menurut mereka aneh.

Lima orang itu memiliki ciri masing-masing yang pertama memiliki 2 kepala yang menghadap depan dan belakang. Yang kedua bertubuh subur dengan wajah yang menakutkan. Yang ketiga seorang wanita yang membawa seruling di tangannya. Lalu yang keempat seorang pria yang memiliki 6 tangan bak laba-laba. Dan yang terakhir pria berambut putih yang memiliki tanda merah di alis matanya. Masing – masing dari mereka memiliki tattoo atau tanda apalah itu di sekujur tubuh mereka dengan pola yang berbeda pula setiap orang. Melihat itu Sakura merasa mual dan ingin muntah.

"Hn, tak kusangka hanya bocah – bocah ingusan yang mengobrak – abrik markas ini." ujar wanita yang memegang seruling dengan nada menghina.

"Hmm, tunggu dulu. Lihatlah gadis ini. ternyata dia yang menghajar kawan kita beberapa waktu lalu. Aku dapat mengenalinya lewat rambutnya yang aneh." Ujar pria yang memiliki dua kepala .

"Benarkah? Jadi dia kesini untuk balas dendam atas perlakuan bos terhadap teman pirangnya itu?" timpal pria yang memiliki 6 tangan.

"Dimana bos kalian yang brengsek itu?" kata Sakura dingin dengan deathglare yang mematikan.

"Kau harus melewati kami dulu gadis kecil," ujar satu – satunya wanita di antara musuh itu.

Tanpa ba bi bu, Sakura melepas kedua katananya dari sarung yang menggantung di punggungnya. Melihat itu kekasih dan para sahabatnya juga bersiap diri guna bertarung melawan mereka. Pertarungan satu lawan satu yang cukup sengit. Sakura mendapat lawan wanita yang memegang seruling. Sasuke pria berambut putih, Shikamaru melawan pria bertangan 6, Neji mendapat lawan pria bertubuh subur dan Naruto pria berkepala dua.

Pertarungan sangat sengit. Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru telah berhasil melumpuhkan lawan mereka. Kini giliran Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan lawan yang sekarang menyerang secara bersamaan.

"Sakura, lempar satu katanamu. Kita serang mereka bersama." Perintah Sasuke tegas pada Sakura.

Sakura mengerti. Ia melempar satu katananya pada Sasuke. Kini mereka melawan musuh itu bersama. Bagai sedang beradu gerakan. Sakura dan Sasuke terlihat seperti sedang menari berpasangan. Kerjasama mereka sangat bagus, bahkan bisa di bilang mereka adalah pasangan yang sempurna. Dan akhirnya, sekali tebasan dari kedua sejoli ini secara bersamaan menumbangkan musuh mereka secara bersamaan pula. Darah kini menciprati wajah rupawan mereka berdua. Seringai kini muncul di wajah mereka berdua.

"Kolaborasi yang sangat bagus Sakura-chan, Teme." Puji Naruto setelah pertarungan itu selesai.

"Kalian seperti telah bekerjasama bertahun-tahun." Timpal Neji dengan seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban Sasuke dan lalu ia memberikan katana kembali kepemiliknya.

"Sekarang tinggal bos dari kelompok ini." ucap Sakura disertai seringai di wajahnya.

Mereka melanjutkan misi mereka malam itu. mencari pimpinan dari organisasi ini tidaklah sulit mengingat markas yang tidak terlalu besar. Dan pada akhirnya mereka menemukan orang yang mereka cari.

"Tak kusangka, pembalasan dendam yang sangat cepat." Ujar seorang pria berambut putih dan berkacamata di balik meja yang terdapat di ruangan itu.

"Apa kau yang melakukan hal menjijikan itu pada Ino?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada dingin. Ditatapnya tajam pria di hadapannya itu.

"Hm, gadis manis pirang kemarin malam? Sungguh temanmu itu mampu memuaskan hasrat ku. Hahaha" tawa menggelegar dai mulut pria itu.

"Kau, beraninya kau melakukan itu pada Ino." kata – kata Sakura kini lebih dingin dari tadi. Ditambah dengan aura hitam ingin membunuh yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Hmm, itu benar. Kalau saja teman cecungukmu itu tak datang, maka aku bisa melanjutkan ke ronde selanjutnya bersama temanmu yang menggairahkan itu. lagi pula kita sepertinya impas. Aku membalasmu dengan memanfaatkan tubuh indah kawan mu, sama saat kau menghajar bawahan ku." kata pria itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dan yang lain.

"Kau harus membayar itu semua dengan nyawamu." Kini seringai iblis hinggap di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Sakura, kita bisa menghadapinya bersama." Cegah Sasuke pelan.

"Tidak Sasuke. Aku sendirilah yang akan mencabut nyawa orang ini. kau dan yang lain tunggu dan bersantailah." Jawab Sakura sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke kekasihnya. Seringai muncul di sana.

"Hn, baiklah. Tapi hati – hati." Balas Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Lalu ia memberi kode kepada yang lain untuk member ruang pada Sakura untuk menyelesaikan ini semua. Mereka mengangguk dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk member ruang gerak bagi Sakura.

"Apa kalian yakin ingin mengorbankan gadis merah muda ini, hah?" kata pria itu dengan nada meledek. Ia mengeluarka pistol dari balik jaketnya seraya berdiri dari kursinya. Dan kini ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura memegang kedua katana di tangannya dengan erat. Ia tidaklah takut atau gentar dengan situasi ini. hanya ia mencoba menahan amarahnya saat ini agar tidak terlalu lepas control.

**DOOR**

**DOOR**

**DOOR**

Tiga tembakan yang mengarah ke arah Sakura berhasil di tangkis dengan katana miliknya. Jika dibilang Sakura sangat mustahil bisa lolos dari tembakan dengan jarak sedekat itu, ingatlah bahwa ia adalah Sakura yang berbeda saat memegang katana. Dan tanpa di komando lagi, Sakura berlari ke arah pria itu seraya menyerang pria itu secara membabi buta. Pria itu berusaha menghindar namun kaki serta tangannya telah tekena sabetan katana milik Sakura, membuatnya tek bisa bergerak lagi dan hanya bersandar pada meja kayu tempatnya tadi berada.

"Hn, apa kau menarik kata-katamu yang telah meremehkanku?" kata Sakura yang kini berjongkok di hadapan calon korbannya.

"Cih, tak akan. Aku bahkan belum sempat menikmati tubuhmu, bocah." Jawab pria itu dengan seringai mesum di wajahnya.

"Hmm, bahkan mendekati ajalmu pun kau masih bisa berpikir kotor. Harusnya kau berdoa agar kematianmu tak menyakitkan. Hah, satu lagi. Sebagai orang yang masih memiliki kesopanan pada yang lebih tua, aku akan memperkenalkan diri ku. Kenalkan aku Sakura the Sword Angel salah satu dari The Reapers. " Kata Sakura enteng yang kini memposisikan katananya di wajah sang santapannya. Para Dark Assassin tercengang mendengar kata Sakura tadi. Tak di sangka, sahabat baru mereka adalah seorang yang sangat terkenal di dunia mafia berkat keterampilan dan kemampuan yang ia miliki. Dan pantas saja Sakura mampu melakukan semua ini dengan mudah. Tapi siapa pasangan dari Sword Angel yang terkenal dengan sebutan Red Devil? Pikir mereka.

"Hmm, Gadis kecil seperti mu? Omong Kosong! Aku tidak akan mati sebelum menikmati tubuhmu, bocah jalang!" teriak pria itu pada Sakura

Kilatan mata Sakura yang penuh amarah dan benci tak dapat di sembuyikan lagi. Dengan gerakan satu tangannya, kini satu katana telah tertancap diperut pria itu dan menembus meja kayu tempat pria itu bersandar.

"Aaakkh.. Uhuk.. K-Kau si-sialan kau Bocah!"teriak pria itu menahan sakit yang mejalar di tubuhnya.

Saat mulut pria itu terbuka lebar, dengan cepat Sakura menancapkan satu katananya tepat ke mulut pria di depannya itu. Katana satu ini sama halnya dengan katana yang tertancap di perut korbannya itu. menembus meja kayu di belakang korbannya. Dan itu membuat pria itu tewas seketika.

"Sudah ku bilang harusnya kau berdoa agar kematianmu tidak menyakitkan." Kata Sakura enteng seraya mencabut kedua katana dari tubuh korbannya. Lalu ia berbalik menuju rekan setimnya malam itu.

Para sahabat serta kekasihnya sedikit bergidik menyaksikan kesadisan gadis merah jambu itu. di balik senyum malaikatnya, ternyata hati segelap dan sekejam iblis bersarang di sana. Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru hanya mampu menelan ludah saat melihat ekspresi datar wajah yang di penuhi dengan cipratan darah dari gadis itu setelah membantai korbannya.

"Ayo, misi telah selesai." Kata Sakura pada para sahabat dan kekasihnya yang kini ber cengo ria dengan seulas senyum ceria di wajahnya. Seakan tidak terjadi apa – apa setelah kejadian mengerikan itu.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil dan mulai memasuki mobil hitam milik Sasuke. Hanya diam yang menemani mereka dalam mobil itu. Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan baru beberapa ratus meter ia memberi perintah pada Neji.

"Neji, urus sisanya." Perintah Sasuke dingin.

"Hn, itulah yang aku tunggu." Jawab Neji dengan seringai di wajahnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah remote dengan sebuah tombol merah di atasnya. Tanpa aba – aba lagi ia menekan tombol itu dan..

**DUUUUAAAR**

Sebuah ledakan keras terdengar. Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya markas tadi sekarang telah diselimuti kobaran api. Di lihatnya para rekan dan kekasihnya yang kini menyunggingkan senyum puas di wajah mereka. Lalu keadaan kembali hening setelahnya.

"Tak kusangka, sahabat kita ini adalah Sword Angel yang terkenal itu." Ucap Shikamaru memecah keheningan. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Sasuke entah ekspresi apa yang ia tampakkan kini. Yang jelas sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit tanpa ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan yang ia lalui.

"Dan tak kusangka, kalian adalah Dark Assassin itu. ku kira itu hanya rumor dan yang jelas tak ada yang mengetahui wajah kalian," timpal Sakura. Hanya senyum dari yang mendengar perkataan Sakuralah jawabannya.

"Sakura-chan. Apa kau tadi melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar?" Tanya Naruto ragu pada gadis yang kini sibuk membersihkan katana miliknya yang berlumuran darah.

"Hn, aku sadar seratus persen, Naruto." Jawab Sakura yang menoleh sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Ta-tapi kau sangat sadis tadi Sakura-chan," timpal Naruto yang mengingat kembali kejadian tadi.

"Akan lebih sadis lagi jika aku memotong lehermu dengan katana milikku ini, Naruto" balas Sakura dengan aura ingin membunuh dan tatapan horror ke arah Naruto.

**GLEK**

Naruto menengguk ludah seraya memegangi lehernya. Kedua sahabat di samping kanan kirinya kini juga menatap horror dan ngeri ke arah Sakura. Tidak sama halnya dengan pemuda raven yang sedang mengemudi di sampingnya itu. Pemuda itu malah menyunggingkan senyum yang penuh arti namun tak ada yang melihatnya. Dia merasa lega sebab gadisnya tidak mengalami luka sedikitpun. Dan pula ia kini mengetahui seberapa tangguh gadisnya itu.

"Hahahaha, aku hanya bercanda Naruto. Aku tidak akan menggunakan katana ku untuk menyakiti sahabatku. Tapi jika kau masih berisik mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran," kata Sakura enteng di sertai wajah innocentnya.

"J-jangan bercanda Sakura-chan." Bela Naruto yang merasa terintimidasi.

Tawa pun kini lepas dari masing – masing orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu. sekarang mereka merasa beban yang mereka tanggung telah hilang dan berbuah keberhasilan malam ini.

"Sakura, bisakah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?" kata Sasuke tiba – tiba.

"Berjanji apa Sasuke-kun?" jawab Sakura. Hey tak sadarkah kau bahwa sekarang kau sudah mulai terikat dengan pemuda ini Sakura. Kau sudah mulai memanggilnya denga embel – embel 'kun'.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukan hal seperti ini lagi."

"Hmm, tapi maaf Sasuke-kun, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai tujuanku terpenuhi." Jawab gadis itu yakin seraya menatap tajam pemuda raven disebelahnya itu.

"Hah, kau memang gadis keras kepala." Sasuke menghela napas karena ia tahu akan percuma jika berdebat dengan gadis ini.

Kini semua kembali dalam diam. Shikamaru sudah menjelajah ke alam mimpinya. Neji memejamkan mata entah dia tidur atau hanya sekedar memejamkan matanya. Naruto kini mulai meyusul langkah Shikamaru ke alam mimpi. Lalu Sasuke mulai melirik ke arah gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu kini sedang terlelap dalam wajah yang damai. Seakan kejadian tadi hanyalah ilusi baginya.

'Tidurlah Cherry, kau telah berjuang sangat hebat hari ini.' batin Sasuke yang di tutup dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Ia lalu memacu kendaraannya dalam kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Ingin segera ia sampai dan mengistirahatakan tubuhnya yang lelah akibat misi malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Huaaaaah SaGaaRi udah bener-bener bingung ama kelanjutannya.

Banyak banget ide yang bermunculan tapi bingung mau milih yang mana.

Oyah di chap ini SaGaaRi sengaja dengan cerita sedikit kejam, karena ini pembalasan dendam atas luka dan derita yang di tanggung oleh Sahabat mereka. Itulah yang membuat mereka menyatukan suara untuk membereskan para penjahat itu.

Untuk chapter depan SaGaaRi minta maaf terlebih dahulu untuk :

Para SasuSaku lover. Coz di chapter depan SaGaaRi sedikit membuat wajah mereka terluka. Aahhh Gooomeeeen.

OOC mungkin. Hehehe

KeGaJean yang terlalu nyata.

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya author ucapin terimakasih buat reviewer, reader, silent reader, dan semuanya, yang udah baca, lihat, ngelirik fic GaJe ini.

Dan tak lupa di mohon reviewnya kritiknya atau masukan untuk kedepannya.

:D


	7. Chapter 7 Faith ?

**LAST CHAPTER**

'Tidurlah Cherry, kau telah berjuang sangat hebat hari ini.' batin Sasuke yang di tutup dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Ia lalu memacu kendaraannya dalam kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Ingin segera ia sampai dan mengistirahatakan tubuhnya yang lelah akibat misi malam ini.

**TIME TO REPLY REVIEWS :**

**Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix** :Makasih…. :D ini udah lanjut. Review lagi ya?

**mako-chan **: Iya. Dasar itu kabuto! Tapi dia udah mati sekarang. Hahahaha :D review lagi ya?

**Sasusaku 4ever **:Hmmmm, sapa yach red devil itu? jawabannya ada di… di tunggu reviewnya ya? :D

**hanazono yuri** : iya ini sudah update. Review lagi ya?

**sasusaku kira **: SaGaaRichan juga seneng ma chap ini. coz di sini Sai tetep setia ama Ino walaupun apa yang terjadi ama Ino itu membuat keduanya sakit. Mereka so sweet dech.. ^_^

**Sasu uchiharuno **: iya, coz SaGaaRi bingung buat ngungkapinnya. Ntar dech di tunggu aja adegan berdarahnya lagi. N jangan lupa review chap ini ya?

**Angodess** : #pundung di pojokan kamar, cz di ancem angodess. Gomen-Gomen-Gomen yach. Kand kemarin SaGaaRichan bilang mereka, hehehe… so maaf yach? -,-"

**LeEdacHi aRdian Lau** :Hmm, Sapa ya? Ada di chap depan dech kyanya. :p

**Fira SasuSaku **: wah jadi halaman faforit. #loncat2 ampe jatuh dari kasur. Makasih buuuaanyaaakk yach udah mau baca fic GaJe ini. n di tunggu reviewnya lagi :D

**aguma**: makasih Aguma, iya SaGaaRi masih memikirkan hal tersebut. :D review lagi yach?

**chayesung **: wah arigatau udah ngeramein fic GaJe ini. ^_^ iya kah? Wah SaGaaRichan jadi merah merona mendapat pujian gtu, pdhal SaGaaRi masih awaaaaam ya? Yosh itu Gaara. :D di tunggu reviewnya ya?

**And now, let's read the story..**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**You Hate It, Don't Read and Please Leave This Page**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Faith ?**

"K-kalian sudah kembali?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo saat mendapati para sahabatnya memasuki apartement.

"Yosh, Hinata-chan. Kami telah membereskan mereka." Jawab seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut spike berwarna kuning menyala dengan disertai cengiran lebarnya.

"K-Kalau begitu cepat k-kalian bersihkan tubuh kalian," kata Hinata sambil menunjuk ngeri kepada para sahabatnya yang terdapat banyak darah tertempel di tubuh mereka.

"Hah, ini sangatlah melelahkan," ujar seorang pemuda berambut nanas seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Ano, Hinata-chan. Kemana Sai? Kenapa sepi?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Hmm, tadi S-Sai-kun bilang bahwa ia i-ingin menemani dan menenangkan Ino-chan, Sakura-chan" Jelas Hinata pada Sakura.

Semua yang mendengar kini ber-ooo ria tanpa memikirkan hal negative apa yang telah para sahabatnya itu lakukan.

"Sakura, kau mandilah dulu. Gunakan kamar mandi yang ada di kamar pribadi ku," ujar seorang pemuda dengan rambut bergaya emo-style nya yang berada tepat di belakang Sakura.

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku juga merasa sangat lengket, dan juga katana ku ini, Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura dengan senyum bak malaikatnya.

"Hey, bisakah kau tidak hanya memikirkan katana mu itu? pikirkan juga dirimu," ujar Sasuke tegas pada gadisnya.

"Iya,iya tuan Uchiha. Sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet seperti ini, hah?" jawab Sakura dengan nada mengejek pada kekasihnya. Muncul empat perempat siku di dahi sang pemuda raven itu. sejak kapan ada orang yang berani mengejek secara terang-terangan kecuali si rubah aneh. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun tertawa melihat adegan singkat tersebut. Baru kali ini ada yang berani mengatai dan mengejek sang Uchiha bungsu langsung tanpa adanya rasa takut.

"Eh, tapi di mana kamarnya Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya tanpa tersirat rasa bersalah di sana. Sauke hanya menjawab dengan menunjuk salah satu kamar. Lalu dengan santai Sakura melenggang memasuki kamar tersebut.

Saat memasuki ruangan yang lumayan besar itu, Sakura sempat terperangah. Sebab kamar ini sangatlah rapi untuk seorang anak laki-laki. Semua tertata dengan rapi dan teratur di tempatnya. Kamar dengan nuansa biru itu sangatlah nyaman. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sakura langsung memasuki kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamar itu guna membersihkan tubuhnya. Untung di ruang itu tak terdapat lambang dari keluarga Uchiha. Atau mungkin tak terlihat oleh Sakura. Hehehe..

Tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk Sakura membersihkan diri. Sebab ini juga sudah lewat tengah malam, jadi cepat-cepat ia menyelesaikan ritualnya itu. dia menarik jubah mandi yang ada di kamar mandi tersebut dan segera memakainya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun? Kau tidak mandi?" Tanya Sakura saat keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati seorang pemuda sedang sedang berbaring dengan bertelanjang dada.

"Hn, sebentar lagi," jawab sang pemuda seraya bangkit dan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tersebut. Namun sesaat setelah itu dia diam melihat pemandangan yang sangat jarang, bahkan belum pernah ia jumpai tersebut. Sesosok gadis berdiri dihadapannya hanya dengan mengenakan jubah mandi. Wajah serta rambut yang masih basah oleh air menambah daya tarik dari gadis ini. jika saja Sasuke adalah harimau yang sedang menemukan seekor domba sebagai santapannya, maka mungkin dengan sangat rakus ia akan 'memakan' Sakura sampai tak bersisah.

"Hey, kanapa menatap ku seperti itu, hah?" Tanya Sakura yang mulai risih dengan tatapan ganjil dari sang kekasih.

"Kau, berani sekali hanya memakai jubah mandi di hadapanku? Apa kau ingin aku 'memakanmu' bulat – bulat, Cherry ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya. Ia juga sekarang berjalan menghampiri gadis yang mengundang 'pergerakan' dari laki-laki yang melihatnya saat ini.

"Eh, apa maksudmu?" Sakura mulai merasa terancam dan mundur teratur sesuai dengan gerak maju Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Jangan macam-macam kau tuan Uchiha. Atau kau akan menyesal," ancam Sakura yang sekarang telah terpojok di dinding.

"Aku tak akan menyesal, Cherry," Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sakura. Yah namanya laki-laki normal. Mana ada yang tidak tergoda dengan 'pemandangan' indah di hadapannya. Ternyata hal ini berlaku pula pada Sasuke.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Sasuke," ujar Sakura. Ada tatapan siaga di matanya.

"Hn,begitukah?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini dengan seringai makin lebar. Ia memposisikan satu tangannya ke arah pinggul sang gadis. Namun itu terhenti saat dengan cepat…

**BUUUUGK**

Sebuah tinju penuh tenaga mendarat sempurna di pipi kanan pemuda itu. Satu gerakan cepat dari Sakura sukses membuat sang pemuda Uchiha itu tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya. Pipi kanan pemuda itu kini tampak kebiru-biruan dan di sudut bibirnya kini mengalir sedikit darah segar. Ingat jika Sakura memiliki tenaga monster dalam dirinya. Beruntung bagi Sasuke yang tak perlu opname di rumah sakit akibat pukulan Sakura.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tak mengerti seraya memegang pipi nya yang menjadi sasaran tinju berkekuatan penuh Sakuara.

"BAKA! APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN, PANTAT AYAM MESUUM!" bentak Sakura pada pemuda yang tersungkur di hadapannya.

"Mesum? Hey aku bisa jelaskan!" sangkal pemuda itu dengan tatapan 'oh ayolah Sakura, ini semua salah paham'. Namun hanya di balas degan satu tendangan keras di perut Sasuke. Lalu dengan kasar Sakura pun keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

'hey, aku hanya ingin membenarkan ikatan jubah mandimu yang tak terikat kuat. Kanapa kau pukul dan menendangku seperti ini' batin Sasuke seraya berusaha berdiri seraya memegangi pipi dan perutnya.

Di luar kamar, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru dan Hinata sedang berkumpul di ruang ehm bisa di bilang ruang tamu atau ruang keluarga sebelum memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri mereka. Namun mereka mendengar sedikit keributan dari dalam kamar Sasuke. Dan saat Sakura keluar kamar Sasuke hanya dengan menggunakan jubah mandi, para kaum adam ini pun di buat cengo dengan pemandangan indah itu.

"Hey, kalian. Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Atau mungkin kalian ingin merasakan sayatan katana ku di leher kalian, hah." Ucap Sakura dingin dan disertai deathglare mematikan ditambah pula aura hitam yang kini menguar dengan tebal dari tubuh gadis ini. merekapun segera mengalihkan pandangan seraya menengguk ludah dan memegangi leher mereka masing-masing. Hinata hanya terkikik kecil melihat tingkah para sahabatnya itu.

"Hinata, kau ada baju ganti? Aku pinjam karena bajuku penuh noda darah," kata Sakura pada Hinata.

"Hai," jawab Hinata dengan senyum lembut. Lalu ia beranjak menuju kamar Naruto dan diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Hoey, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan. Kalian bisa tidur di kamarku. Aku akan tidur di sini saja," kata Naruto yang tahu bahwa tidak mungkin Sakura akan tidur di kamar Sasuke.' Bisa-bisa dia jadi santapan Teme' itulah yang ada dalam benak Naruto saat ini.

"Hn," hanya jawaban singkat tanpa perlu repot-repot menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari kini telah menerobos masuk lewat celah gorden di apartemen itu. para penghuni yang terlelap kini mulai membuka mata mereka walaupun dengan malas. Hinatalah yang bangun lebih awal dan dengan cekatan berkutat di dapur guna menyiapkan sarapan bagi para sahabatnya. Satu per satu para penghuni apartemen itu keluar kamar.

"Hinata-chan, kau masak apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang berjalan gontai kea rah dapur.

"E-eh, N-Naruto-kun. Kau sudah bangun?" jawab Hinata kaget.

"Hn, badanku kaku semua," kata Naruto seraya duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Ah, G-gomen N-Naruto-kun. Kau harusnya tidur di kamar t-tadi malam," ujar Hinata seraya menunduk menyesal.

"Hey, sudahlah aku tak apa. Aku mandi dulu ya?" ujar Naruto seraya beranjak menuju kamar mandi di sebelah dapur. Sebab di kamarnya kan ada Sakura.

Satu per satu penghuni apartemen keluar dari kamar mereka. Neji, Shikamaru sekarang ini sedang duduk santai di ruang keluarga. Hinata sedang asyik membuat masakan untuk para sahabatnya. Naruto yang telah selesai mandi kini telah duduk menunggu masakan sang kekasih tercinta di meja makan. Namun saat Sakura keluar dari kamar Naruto dan bertepatan pula saat itu Sasuke juga keluar dari kamarnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu sesaat, namun segera Sakura memalingkan muka dari tatapan iris sekelam malam milik Sasuke dan segera duduk di samping Naruto guna menanti sarapan. Yang merasa di acuhkan hanya menghela napas pasrah dan memilih bergabung dengan Neji dan Shikamaru.

"Woey, Teme ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke seraya menunjuk wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Wah benar, sepertinya pulang dari kejadian semalam kau tak mendapatkan luka sedikitpun?" Kata Neji sambil mengingat kembali kejadian tadi malam.

"Apa kalian tidak ingat kejadian tadi malam?" sekarang Shikamaru membuka mulut dengan santai. Membuat Neji dan Naruto memutar memori mereka kembali ke kejadian malam tadi. Setelah ingat apa yang terjadi, serempak ketiga pemuda ini menahan tawa mereka dengan susah payah. Betapa tidak, seorang Uchiha menjadi sasaran amuk dari Sakura.

"Hahaha…Hahaahhaa…" tawa Naruto tak bisa dibendung lagi dan langsung meledak. Di ikuti oleh cekikikan Neji dan Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Dobe?" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Hahaha… apa tadi malam kau menjadi sasaran amuk Sakura? Hahaha.. apa yang kau lakukan, Teme? Apa kau cari mati, hah?" ujar Naruto di sela tawanya.

"Bukan, urusanmu. Lagi pula aku tak berbuat apa-apa. Tapi dia saja yang tiba-tiba menghajarku." Kata Sasuke kesal tanpa sadar dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Hahaha… K-kau di hajar hahaha..? jadi kau mengakuinya? Hahaha… seorang Uchiha sepertimu di hajar seorang gadis?" ledek Naruto makin tak bisa mengontrol tawanya. Hal ini juga membuat Neji, Shikamaru, dan Hinata pun melepas tawa mereka.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa katamu? Hey ingatkah kau mendekati ku dengan senyum mesum di wajahmu itu pantat ayam?" kata Sakura menghardik Sasuke. Yang mendengar hanya terus dengan tawa mereka. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa ternyata Sasuke 'ganas' juga pada gadis cherryblossom ini.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau yang tiba – tiba menghajarku kan?"

"Itu karena kau tak mengindahkan peringatan ku!"

"Ini semua salah paham Sakura, bahkan kau keluar sebelum aku menjelaskannya." Kata Sasuke makin kesal.

"Salah paham? Dengan senyum mesum mu tadi malam, kau masih bisa bilang salah paham, hah?" kini Sakura tak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Hey, aku hanya ingin membenarkan tali jubah mandimu yang tak terikat sempurna! Tapi kau malah menghajarku tanpa mendengar penjelasanku!" kata Sasuke kesal dengan sedikit berteriak.

"A-ano, sebenarnya yang di katakana S-Sasuke-kun be-benar Sakura-chan. Tadi m-malam jubahmu me-memang tidak terikat sempurna." Ujar Hinata menjelaskan yang ia tahu tentang situasi ini.

"E-Eh?" Sakura kaget dan seketika wajahnya memerah karena malu. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangan selidik sekaligus deathglare ke arah Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru yang tadi malam sempat memandang dengan pandangan yang tidak mengenakkan ke arahnya. Yang mendapat tatapan itu sontak mengalihkan pandangan dan sok sibuk dengan sesuatu di sekitar mereka.

"Hn, jadi kau mengerti semua dan tentunya kesalahanmu?" kata Sasuke yanag kini telah berada di belakang Sakura.

"E-Eto. Go-gomen Sasuke-kun. Hehehe" jawab Sakura gagap dengan cengiran tak bersalahnya. Dia memandang horror sebuah seringai di wajah Sasuke.

"Dan kau harus di hukum atas luka di wajah tampanku ini," kata Sasuke dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya. Hey Sasuke sudah terkena virus narsis milik Naruto ternyata. Haha

"Eh apa maksudm.. Mmmmph" penasaran Sakura di jawab oleh kecupan di bibir ranumnya. Semua yang ada di sana di buat cengo sesaat dengan pemandangan itu. Uchiha yang terkenal dengan gengsi selangitnya kini tak memperdulikan bahwa diruang itu ada beberapa pasang mata yang secara langsung melihat adegan itu.

"Eh, Sakura, Sasuke? Pagi – pagi telah bermesraan?" sebuah suara membuyarkan adegan romantis itu.

"Eh I-Ino. I-Ini tidak seperti itu, hehehe," Sakura tak tahu kenapa kini ia tertular penyakit gagap milik Hinata.

"Sudahlah, aku juga mengerti kok," jawab Ino dengan sesimpul senyum di wajanya.

"Kau sudah tak apa Ino?" Tanya Sakura khawatir dengan kondisi sahabatnya itu. semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun memandang dengan prihatin ke arah Ino.

"Tenanglah, Kami sudah baik – baik saja sekarang. Bahkan sangat baik," ujar pemuda yang keluar dari kamar yang Ino tempati dengan bertelanjang dada. Hal ini menimbulkan kecurigaan pada para sahabatnya. Bahkan Sasuke yang terkenal dengan wajah stoicnya kini menampakkan ekspresi menyelidik kea rah pasangan yang baru keluar kamar itu. begitupun Neji dan Shikamaru.

"I-Ino-chan. kenapa banyak bekas merah di lehermu?" Tanya Naruto yang sukses membuat mata para sahabatnya menatap leher jenjang Ino dan mengernyitkan dahi mereka di tambah pula tatapan selidik.

"E-Eh, K-kenapa kalian me-menatapku seperti itu. I-ini hanya bekas.." jawab Ino gugup namun kata – katanya terpotong oleh ucapan pemuda pucat di belakangnya.

"Ino-chan adalah milikku. Dan semalam kami melakukannya, mengahapus jejak menjijikan dan meninggalkan hanya jejak ku seorang," jawab pemuda itu santai dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Jawaban itu sukses membuat para sahabatnya berekspresi cengo dan sangat tidak elit untuk dilihat. Jawdrop lebih tepatnya. (mata melotot, mulut menganga dengan sangat tidak enak di pandang, serta ekspresi kaget dan tak percaya yang sangat konyol). Bahkan Sasuke dan Neji yang di kenal dengan sikap tak peduli kini menampillkan ekspresi konyolnya.

"S-Sai-kun. Kau tak perlu mengatakannya kan?" kata Ino kepada Sai dengan wajah yang telah memerah. Hanya senyum saja yang kini di tampilkan Sai sebagai jawabannya. Semua yang mendengar kini sedang berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mencoba mengerti situasi.

"Ya ya, kami mengerti akan hal itu. nah sekarang ayo kita makan. Sayang jika masakan Hinata-chan hanya di tonton saja," kata Naruto membuyarkan lamunan para sahabatnya. Mereka pun kini beranjak ke arah meja makan dengan sesungging senyum di wajah mereka. Suasana kini begitu hangat, serasa seperti keluarga sendiri. Dan pagi itu mereka memutuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah kerena ingin mengistirahatkan badan mereka.

Dan satu lagi lukisan indah kini terlukis pada benak dan hati Sakura melihat kekasih dan para sahabatnya kini tersenyum tulus. Dan semua ini berkat seseorang yang sekarang begitu berarti bagi Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari berikutnya telah menyapa. Kini mereka pun memulai aktifitasnya sebagai seorang pelajar setelah sehari mereka membolos secara kompak. Mereka kini telah kembali sebagai murid KHS. Dan dari pelajaran pertama sampai jam istirahat pun semua berjalan normal seperti biasa.

**.**

**.**

"Kalian tahu perkembangan berita kelompok Black Ants? Kabarnya polisi menemui jalan buntu tentang kasus terbunuhnya dan terbakarnya markas mereka. Sepertinya pelakunya sangat professional dan sangat berhati-hati dalam aksinya itu, sebab jejak sekecilpun tak di temukan." ujar seorang remaja yang tak sengaja terdengar telinga Sasuke dan kawan-kawan saat berada di kantin.

"Itu sudah pasti tak akan terpecahkan oleh polisi," ujar Naruto dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

"Jangan anggap remeh kami," sekarang Neji berkomentar dengan senyum sinis di wajahnya.

Semua yang berada di meja itu kini tersenyum bangga dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Namun sebuah senyum tulus terlontar dari seorang gadis eh wanita pirang dan seorang pemuda pucat.

"Arigatou, minna," ucap wanita pirang dengan senyum tulus penuh kelegaan.

"Kita ini sahabat Ino. jadi kita harus saling bantu jika salah satu di antara kita dalam kesulitan," Sakura menjawab dengan senyum manis bak malaikat yang sangat tulus.

Mereka pun kini mulai bersenda gurau kembali. Mulai tertawa lepas seolah membuang segala kenangan buruk, terutama bagi Ino dan Sai. Mereka kini mulai dapat tersenyum bahkan tertawa setelah apa yang terjadi. Dan mereka adalah pasangan yang kuat.

"Ah Hinata-chan, bisakah kau setelah ini ke kelasku. Aku ingin mengembalikan baju yang aku pinjam kemarin lusa." Tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"Hai, ayo sebelum bel masuk," jawab Hinata dengan senyum terkembang di wajah cantiknya. Kedua gadis ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke kelas lebih dahulu dan pamit pada sahabatnya yang lain.

"Hinata-chan tunggu sebentar. Aku butuh ke toilet." Kata Sakura berlari meninggalkan sahabatnya itu dan menuju ke toilet. Setelah selesai dan ia keluar…

"Ah, nona kan yang dulu di kantin itu? dan juga queen di acara prompt night, kan?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tato kanji "Ai" di dahinya.

"Hn," jawab Sakura santai seraya melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Ah, gomenesai pada waktu di kantin itu sekali lagi," kata sang pemuda dengan wajah hangat.

"Sudahlah, aku juga sudah melupakannya," kata Sakura tanpa perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Gaara. Sobaku no Gaara." Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri seraya mengulurkan tangan dengan sopan.

"Sakura," jawab Sakura singkat dan menjabat tangan Gaara. Lalu dengan seenaknya ia melenggang meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Sakura. Tapi mengapa senyummu hanya tertuju untuk Uchiha itu?" gumam Gaara lirih entah pada siapa. Lalu ia tanpa sengaja melihat kea rah wastafel toilet perempuan dan ada sebuah dasi merah di sana. Dan ia ingat bahwa gadis merah muda tadi keluar tanpa memakai dasi itu. #jangan sampe Gaara melihat belahan dada Sakura akibat style yang ia kenakan.

**.**

**.**

"Ini Hinata-chan. Dan terimakasih. Eh?" kata Sakura menyerahkan baju yang habis ia pinjam kepada Hinata. Namun ia kaget ada kertas yang terjatuh saat ia mengeluarkan baju itu dari dalam tasnya.

"Apa ini?" Sakura penasaran dengan kertas yang jatuh tadi. Lalu ia memungut dan membaca apa isinya. Setelah ia membacanya muncul sesimpul senyum, eh tidak seringai kecil di wajahnya.

"A-ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata ingin tahu setelah melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu.

"Hanya orang yang iseng dan mencari gara-gara saja dengan ku." Jawab Sakura enteng seraya memberikan kertas tadi pada Hinata. Hinata yang membacanya mulai bergidik ngeri dan ia tahu ini perbuatan siapa.

"K-kau tak apa Sakura-chan. Kau harus berhati-hati terhadap mereka. Mereka sangatlah brutal dan licik jika berhubungan dengan Sasuke-kun. Terutama ketua mereka." Jelas Hinata yang tak tahu kenapa lancer kali ini.

"Tenanglah Hinata-chan, surat kaleng dan terkesan meneror ini tak akan mempengaruhi bahkan tak akan mempan terhadapku." Imbuh Sakura enteng. Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyum, sebab ia lupa seberapa tangguhnya sahabatnya ini. dan setelah itu pula Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki kelas kerena bel masuk telah berbunyi. Dan Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**TOK..TOK..TOK**

**SREEEK**

Terdengar ketukan pintu dan setelah itu suara pintu di buka dengan pelan.

"Permisi, bisa saya bicara dengan Sakura?" kata seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan sopan kepada guru yang mengajar siang itu.

"Silahkan masuk, Sakura di sebelah sana." Kata guru itu sambil menunjuk kea rah kursi Sakura.

Merasa namanya dari tadi di sebut, Sakura yang sedari tadi memandang ke arah luar jendela dengan malas menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat situasi. Dia sedikit terkejut saat seorang pemuda berambut merah kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Eh, Gaara apa yang kau lakukan di sini," kata Sakura santai dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hanya ingin mengembalikan ini. tadi kau meninggalkannya di toilet. Dan aku terpaksa masuk ke toilet wanita." Jelas Gaara seraya menyerahkan dasi merah milik Sakura. Sakura memegang bagian dadanya dan memang benar dasi yang seharusnya menggantung di sana tak ada. Dan ia baru ingat bahwa tadi ia melepasnya saat berada di toilet.

"Hah, aku lupa. Arigatou, Gaara." Jawab Sakura menerima dasi tersebut dengan seulas senyum manis di wajahnya, membuat pemuda yang sekarang ini menatapnya terpesona sesaat.

"Hn, aku pergi dulu." Kata Gaara beranjak pergi. Namun sebelum ia membalikkan badannya, tak sengaja tatapan mata jadenya bertemu dengan tatapan onyx yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka dan ingin membunuh terpancar dari iris sekelam malam itu. sebuah senyum remeh kini tersungging di wajah tampan sang pemuda Sobaku seraya meninggalkan ruang kelas itu.

**-SASUKE POV-**

'Kenapa si Sobaku dengan seenaknya memanggil nama Sakura?' batinku saat seorang pemuda berambut merah bata meminta ijin pada guru untuk berbicara pada gadisku.

Ku perhatikan gelagatnya saat ia tengah berbincang santai dengan Sakuraku.

"Eh, Gaara apa yang kau lakukan di sini," kata Sakura santai dengan wajah polosnya.

'Hey, sejak kapan mereka kenal?' batinku mulai menyelidik.

"Hanya ingin mengembalikan ini. tadi kau meninggalkannya di toilet. Dan aku terpaksa masuk ke toilet wanita." Jelas pemuda merah itu sok dekat dengan Sakura.

"Hah, aku lupa. Arigatou, Gaara." Jawab Sakura dengan senyumnya.

'Hey, bahkan kini Sakura dengan mudah memberikan senyumnya pada pemuda lain selain aku? Kalau Naruto, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru tidak masuk hitungan, sebab mereka adalah sahabatku dan kami selalu bersama. Dan itu tak masalah. Tapi ini, Sakura memberikan senyum pada Sobaku? Bahkan senyum itu terlampau sangat manis untuk di berikan pada pemuda lain.' Segalanya kini berkecamuk dalam benakku. Hey Sasuke, sifat possessive mu memang tak ada yang menandingi, dan kau cemburu pada Gaara kan?

"Hn, aku pergi dulu." Dia pamit hendak meninggalkan kelas. Namun saat pandangan kami bertemu aku melihat suatu niat di sana.

'Pandangan itu sepertinya tak akan baik. Tak akan ku biarkan kau mendekati Sakura ku' Batin ku kini mengambil alih komando.

**-END OF SASUKE POV-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu sejak kejadian terror yang mulai menyerang Sakura. Kini tiap hari Sakura mendapatkan terror dari penggemar Sasuke. Hmm, dasar apes memang jika punya pacar yang memiliki penggemar fanatik. Dan hari ini adalah puncaknya. Ada surat tantangan yang Sakura terima hari ini.

"Ada terror lagi, Jidat?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura saat Sakura mendapat lemparan kertas dari orang yang tidak diketahui.

"Hn, dan kini bersifat tantangan. Mereka ingin bertemu di atap siang ini setelah pulang sekolah." Terang Sakura santai sambil menyerahkan surat kaleng itu pada Ino.

"Kau jangan ke sana. Ini hanya jebakan. Mereka akan mempermalukanmu, Sakura." Jelas Ino dengan nada khawatir.

"Sudahlah Ino. aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula aku juga ingin melihat seperti apa para penggemar Sasuke itu." sebuah seringai kini mampir di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Hah, kau memang keras kepala," jawab Ino pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu kembali di kantin sekolah. Sekelompok murid terpopuler kini sedang menikmati santap siang mereka sambil bersenda gurau.

"Eh tahukah kalian Sakura selam ini mendapat ter-" kata Ino terpotong saat mendapat deathglare dari Sakura.

"Mendapat apa?" Tanya Sasuke kini mulai penasaran dengan yang diucapkan Ino.

"Bukan apa-apa kan I-n-o?" kata Sakura dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hehe, iya bu-bukan apa-apa," kata Ino ngeri saat melihat tatapan Sakura.

Sepasang mata onyx kini mulai memandang punuh selidik kea rah dua gadis ini. Hmm, satu gadis, satu wanita.

'Ada yang janggal' batin sang pemuda reven ini. dan tanpa sadar kini ia menangkap sebuah tatapan dari sepasang jade yang menatap lekat kea rah gadis merah muda di sampingnya. Tanpa berpikir lagi ia melingkarkan lengan kekarnya pada tubuh gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?" kata Sakura kaget dengan sikap kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba.

"Hn, hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau milikku dan tak ada orang lain yang akan mengambilmu dari ku." Jawab Sasuke dan kini ia menyandarkan kepala di pahu mungil gadisnya itu. tak lupa ia menatap tajam sepasang jade yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan mengancam dan waspada.

**.**

**.**

**TENG..TENG..**

Siang itu setelah bel pulang sekolah, Sakura dengan bergegas merapikan semua buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Lalu ia beranjak dan meninggalkan kelas siang itu. sampai..

"Mau kemana? Kenapa buru – buru Cherry?" Tanya pemuda raven saat melihat tingkah gadisnya yang terburu – buru siang itu.

"Eh, aku ada urusan Sasuke-kun. Kau pulang saja dulu, Jaa ne?" kata Sakura sambil berjalan keluar kelas. Yang merasa di acuhkan memicingkan mata dan setelah itu menghela napas pasrah.

Sakura pun dengan langkah sigap dan pasti menyusuri koridor dan langsung menuju tangga yang mengghubungkannya dengan atap gedung KHS. Dia sangat penasaran seperti apa penggemar fanatic kekasihnya itu.

**.**

**.**

"Hm, kau berani datang juga?" ujar seorang gadis berambut merah yang memunggungi Sakura. Dan dapat di lihat pula di sana terdapat sekitar 20-an siswi lainnya yang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Hn, apa maumu?" Tanya Sakura santai to the point.

"Mau kami?" gadis itu berbalik dan sekarang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sinis.

"Hn," jawab Sakura dengan nada bosan.

"Hmm, bahkan kau sudah meniru gaya bicara pangeran kami," kata gadis itu dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Pangeran? Kalian? Haha..hahaha..haha.." tawa Sakura pecah seketika mendengar kalimat gadis itu. entah mengapa Sakura merasa geli dengan kalimat itu.

"Cih, apa yang lucu,hah? Berani kau menertawakanku?" kata gadis itu yang mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih dalam tawa remehnya.

**PLAAAK**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus Sakura. Yah gadis itu manampar pipi Sakura dengan wajah penuh kemenangan. Hmm, padahal dia baru saja menantang maut dengan mencari gara-gara dengan Sakura.

"Hn, hanya segini?" kata Sakura remeh. Seringai kini terkembang di wajahnya. Sakura memang telah memperkirakan gerakan gadis itu. Sakura memang sengaja tidak menghindar. Pipi Sakura kini memerah, sedikit ada memar di sudut bibirnya. Tapi itu tak seberapa. Toh juga ia ingin bermain – main sekarang.

"Cih, jangan sombong kau gadis murahan. Telah kau beri apa Sasuke-kun sehingga kau bisa mendapatkannya? Apa tubuhmu itu,hah?" kata gadis merah itu dengan emosi.

"Hmm, ku beri apa ya? Sejauh ini masih sebatas ciuman. Dan kau melihat sendiri kan waktu promt night lalu. Sasuke-kun mencium ku dengan mesra? Tapi mendengar saran mu itu mungkin aku akan memikirkannya," kata Sakura dengan wajah sok polos dan di tutup dengan sebuah senyum yang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Mendengar kata-kata Sakura itu, membuat gadis merah itu geram. Lalu seorang gadis lainnya maju dari barisan siswi di belakang gadis merah menuju si pemimpin itu.

"Jangan buang waktu lagi Karin. Kita beri pelajaran dia sekarang," kata gadis itu dengan lirikan sinis ke arah Sakura.

"Aku juga sudah tidak sabar memberi pelajaran pada gadis murahan ini, Yuko" kata gadis yang di ketahui bernama Karin itu pada anggotanya.

Untung Sakura cukup bersabar mendengar kata 'gadis murahan' yang berulang terucap dari mulut Karin. Terakhir yang ia ingat, seorang ketua mafia meregang nyawa di tangannya setelah mengucap kata yang tak jauh berbeda dengan yang gadis merah itu ucapkan.

"Kalian, ayo lakukan," perintah Karin pada siswi lainnya. Serentak mereka mengeluarkan 'senjata' yang mereka bawa. Senjata yang di maksud adalah berbagai hal menjijikan dan kotor guna mengerjai Sakura. Seperti telur busuk, lumpur dan lainnya yang entah dari mana mereka dapatkan.

Sakura yang melihat itu menyeringai lebar.

'Hn, permainan akan di mulai?' batin Sakura.

"Dasar gadis murahan. Kau tak sepantasnya bersanding di sisi Sasuke kun," kata Yuko yang kini telah menjambak rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Dan kau akan menyeselainya setelah ini," kata Karin yang di tutup dengan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi mulus Sakura. Sekarang sudut bibir yang tadinya hanya sedikit biru, kini benar-benar memar dan darah segar kini mengalir dari sana.

"Menyesal?" kalianlah yang akan menyesal telah mencari gara-gara denganku," kata Sakura dengan menatap tajam mata ruby di depannya dan sebuah seringai iblis kini mampir bahkan bertengger di wajah cantiknya. Mendapat tatapan dari Sakura membuat Karin sedikit bergidik ngeri. Dia dapat melihat tatapan membunuh dan benci yang teramat sangat di sana.

Hendak Karin menampar pipi Sakura lagi, namun kini aksi itu di tahan oleh Sakura. Semua menatap kaget dengan kejadian itu. terutama Karin yang kini sedang meringis sebab merasa cengkeraman Sakura di tangannya serasa meremukan tulangnya. Dengan sekali dorong dari Sakura, gadis yang menjambak rambut soft pinknya kini jatuh ke belakang. Tidak lah susah melepaskan diri dari para gadis fanatik dan terkesan brutal macam mereka ini. Karin yang melihat ini langsung memberi perintah pada anggotanya untuk menyerang. Walau dia pun kini masih terjebak oleh genggaman erat Sakura.

Sakura melihat bahwa ia akan di keroyok oleh para siswi fanatik ini. lalu ia melepas dengan kasar tangan Karin dan mendorongnya hingga dia terjatuh.

'Mereka harus di bereskan dulu' batin Sakura dengan menatap calon korbannya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Para siswi yang berjumlah sekitar 20-an itu menyerang Sakura dengan cara mengeroyok. Sakura hanya menghela nafas bosan sebab ia merasa permainan ini akan cepat berakhir. Dengan gerakan lincah ia menghindari serangan berbagai macam benda menjijikan yang mereka lempar (apa gunanya keahlian yang Sakura dapatkan selama ini dari Tsunade. Dan demi dada aduhai Tsunade, jika ia tak bisa menangani ini dapat di pastikan betapa malunya ia dan juga wanita seksi itu. setuju?). Dan dengan kecepatan bak 'Yellow Flash Yondaime Hokage' (author lebay! Yang bisa nyamain Yondaime cuman anaknya yaitu, Naruto)ia menghampiri satu persatu siswi itu dan melayangkan tamparan di masing – masing orang. Untung saja tamparan itu bukan tamparan dengan tenaga monster miliknya. Jika itu terjadi maka, KHS akan masuk berita utama jepang dengan korban pembunuhan seorang siswi terhadap siswi-siswi lain yang berjumlah 20 orang dengan luka tamparan yang sangat mengerikan.

**PLAAK**

**PLAAK**

**PLAAK**

Entah berapa tamparan yang Sakura luncurkan pada para siswi itu sukses membuat yang menerimanya terjatuh. Meringis kesakitan, menangis, dan bahkan ada yang pingsan setelah mendapat 'hadiah' dari Sakura itu. pemandangan mereka sangat "mengenaskan" untuk dilihat. Dengan tubuh terkena lemparan berbagai macam 'senjata' yang mereka gunakan untuk menyerang Sakura. Lusuh, bau, menjijkan, itulah pemandangan di atap siang itu.

"Hah, hanya segini saja. Ku kira akan lebih menyenangkan," Sakura menghela nafas kecewa dengan kejadian yang membuatnya tak tertarik ini. lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah dua gadis yang tersisa.

"Well, tinggal kalian yang tersisa?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya dan di tutup dengan seringai lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SASUKE?!" teriak seorang gadis pirang dengan gaya ponytile dari arah belakang.

"Hn, ada apa Ino?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu.

"Hah.. hah.. Dimana Sakura? Hah.. hah" Tanya Ino dengan nafas tersenggal akibat berlari.

"Tadi dia bilang ada urusan. Dan dia pergi dulu. Tapi mobilnya masih ada, mungkin ada urusan dengan guru."jawab Sasuke santai.

"Dasar Jidat. Kenapa ia begitu keras kepala?" kata Ino panik.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasuke yang mencium adanya hal aneh dari gelagat Ino.

"A..no Sakura…" Kata Ino yang terlihat kebingungan. Ini membuat semua anggota Dark Assassin beserta para gadisnya menghentikan kegiatan meraka yang hendak memasuki mobil masing-masing.

"Katakan Ino ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasuke kini dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Sakura, mendapat surat terror dari penggemar fanatik mu selama seminggu ini. kemungkinan gara-gara acara prompt night lalu. Dan inilah puncaknya. Mereka menantang Sakura hari ini sepulang sekolah di atap gedung," jelas Ino dengan satu tarikan napas. Tanpa basa- basi lagi Sasuke langsung melesat dari kerumunan itu dan berlari menuju atap. Melihat itu para sahabatnya kini pun juga mengikuti jejak Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

"Well, tinggal kalian yang tersisa?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya dan di tutup dengan seringai lebar.

Tersirat tatapan ngeri saat melihat Sakura 'menghabisi' para siswi itu dari mata kedua gadis yang sedang terduduk di lantai itu. dengan gerakan cepat Sakura telah berada di hadapan kedua gadis itu. dan secara tiba-tiba Sakura melepaskan tamparan keras ke arah Yuko dan membuatnya pingsan seketika.

"Itu balasan karena kau telah berani menyentuh bahkan menjambak rambutku," kata Sakura sinis kepada gadis yang tengah pingsan itu. lalu di alihkannya pandangan ke gadis ruby.

"Hn, tak kusangka kau berani juga menampar dan membuat wajah ku jadi begini. Eh salah, aku sengaja membiarkanmu karena ingin tahu seberapa kekuatan pukul mu," kata Sakura santai dan terkesan remeh pada gadis ruby itu.

"Jangan sombong kau gadis murahan. hanya kerena kau bisa membereskan mereka bukan berarti kau menang. Masih ada aku di sini," kata Karin angkuh. Namun terdengar sedikit bergetar di kalimatnya.

"Hah, aku bosan mendengar kata 'gadis murahan' yang terlontar dari mulutmu. Seharusnya mulut mu itu dapat mengatakan hal yang lebih berguna," jelas Sakura dengan wajah polos dan sesimpul senyum.

"Kata itu lebih berguna saat ini. hahaha.." Kata Karin dengan sebuah tawa.

"Hah," Sakura menghela nafas sebelum melajutkan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah akan ku beri tahu satu hal, berhubung kau adalah gadis pemberani yang berani mencari masalah denganku. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan kalimat mu itu atau segala yang memiliki arti seperti itu. dan perlu kau tahu, terakhir kali aku mendengar kalimat seperti itu, seorang pria brengsek meregang nyawa di ta-ngan-ku." Lanjut Sakura dengan tatapan membunuh yang sangat mengerikan dan penekanan di akhir kalimat itu.

Gadis ruby itu hanya diam mendengar kalimat itu. melihat ekspresi gadis yang awalnya ingin ia jadikan korban menatapnya seakan kini ia lah korbannya membuat nyalinya ciut. Dan dapat dilihat keseriusan di mata emerald itu.

"Hah, kau sudah berapa kali mengucapkannya ya? Dan itu harus mendapat hukuman," kata Sakura santai sambil berdiri. Satu tangannya menarik paksa kerah seragam Karin sehingga kini Karinpun berdiri di hadapannya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Karin sedikit bergetar.

"Mungkin ini," kata Sakura santai.

**PLAAAK**

Lalu dengan cepat ia menampar wajah Karin. Untung bagi Karin sebab tenaga Sakura tidaklah lebih dari separuh. Dan itu hanya membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah sama seperti milik Sakura namun lebih sedikit parah.

"Kita impas untuk tamparan. Aku berdarah, kau juga harus berdarah." Kata Sakura santai. Ia ingin melayangkan satu tamparan lainnya kepada gadis yang kini terjebak di depannya dengan kerah seragam masih dalam genggaman Sakura, saat…

"Sakura," terdengar suara baritone memanggil dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau tidak pulang dulu?" Tanya Sakura santai pada pemuda yang baru datang tersebut.

"Kenapa lagi? Dan kenapa wajahmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada bosan dan menghampiri arah gadisnya itu.

"Hanya beberapa serangga yang salah memilih mangsa," jawab Sakura dengan melepas cengkeramannya dari kerah Karin dengan sedikit keras dan membuat Karin terjatuh kebelakang.

"Kau harusnya tak perlu melakukan ini," kata Sasuke pada gadisnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun. D-dia yang melakukan ini pada kami. Hiks..Hikss.." sebuah suara kini terdengar. Dan kini terdapat pemandangan yang membuat hati Sakura sedikit dongkol. Gadis ruby itu bergelayut manja dengan tangisan buayanya di lengan Sasuke. Dan yang bikin tambah dongkol adalah Sasuke yang terlihat tenang dengan hal itu.

"Cih, gadis licik. Kau sendiri kan yang menantang ku? Sekarang setelah tahu kau salah memilih lawan, kau mulai mengeluarkan tangisan buaya mu untuk mencari perhatian pengeran kalian ini?" kata Sakura dengan nada penuh emosi.

"Hiks.. T-tidak. Itu tidak benar Sasuke-kun. Hiks.. kau lihat luka ini? dia… dia yang melakukannya." Kata Karin dengan nada dan ekspresi seolah ia lah yang tertindas.

'Dasar gadis bunglon, bisa – bisanya dia melakukan hal memalukan itu. lebih baik jadi artis saja dengan kemampuan akting mu itu,'batin Sakura yang sudah mulai badmood.

"Wah Sakura-chan, ini semua bisa jadi rekor KHS. Bahwa penggemar Uchiha di hajar oleh seorang gadis pendatang baru, hahaha " ujar Naruto yang baru sampai dan mellihat pemandangan menarik dengan cengiran rubahnya. Yang di ajak bicara hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Jidat kau tak apa? Ya ampun wajahmu? Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Ino bertubi –tubi pada sahabatnya itu?

"Kau, harusnya dapat menahan emosimu, Cherry. Mereka bukan lawan yang pantas untukmu," kata Sasuke setelah diam.

"Kau lebih memihak mereka dari pada aku? Hmm, itu semua memang hakmu!" kata Sakura dengan emosi. Dia tak habis pikir pada pikiran kekasihnya itu. di sini harusnya ialah korban terror itu. kenapa dia malah membela mereka. Hmm pasti mereka adalah penggemar fanatiknya. Dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan penggemarnya. Dan yang menyebalkan lagi, gadis bunglon itu tetap setia bergelayut di lengan Sasuke.

"Bukan, hanya saja.." kata Sasuke namun terpotong.

"Sasuke-kun," gadis itu memanggil dengan nada yang membuat gadis lainnya merinding.

**CUP**

Dengan berjinjit, gadis ruby itu berhasil mendaratkan ciuman di pipi mulus sang pangerannya. Semua yang melihat di buat cengo. 'Beraninya gadis ini' itulah yang mereka pikirkan. Pemilik mata emerald yang memandang adegan ini pun kini makin tak tahan. Dengan langkah kasar ia berlari meninggalkan semua yang berada di atap. Para sahabatnya melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat tedefinisikan.

**BUUUGK **

"Aaaakkhh!" teriak Karin. Gadis ruby tadi jatuh terdorong kebelakang. Siapa lagi yang melakukannya kalau bukan Sasuke. Dengan tatapan jijik dan benci Sasuke memandang sinis ke arah gadis itu.

"Kau kira aku percaya begitu saja dengan ucapanmu? Aku lebih percaya gadisku dari pada perempuan licik sepertimu karena aku tahu siapa Sakura. Dan kau sungguh beruntung masih hidup setelah membuat masalah dengannya." Kata Sasuke dingin dan sangat menusuk.

"Dan ingat aku sendirilah yang akan mengambil nyawamu jika kau berani menyentuh gadisku lagi!" ancam Sasuke yang begitu menakutkan. Matanya berubah menjadi merah serta aura hitam kini menyelimutinya. Setelah itu ia melenggang meninggalkan atap guna menyusul gadisnya.

"Bersyukurlah Sakura-chan mengampuni nyawamu, nona." Kata Naruto sinis dengan senyum remehnya.

"Kau memilih lawan yang salah kali ini." timpal Ino dengan senyum sinis meremehkan pada gadis yang tertunduk lesu itu. sahabat yang lain pun juga menyunggingkan senyum sinis. Bahkan Hinata pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. setelah itu Naruto dan yang lainnya beranjak meninggalkan gadis menyedihkan itu. sang gadis hanya tertawa getir mendapat perlakuan ini. dan ancaman serta tatapan Sasuke tadi membuat nyalinya benar – benar ciut untuk mencari gara – gara dengan kelompok itu.

.

.

.

'Apa – apaan itu. bukannya membela ku malah membela mereka. Bahkan ia diam saja lagi saat di cium oleh gadis menyebalkan itu.' Gerutu Sakura saat berlari meninggalkan sekolah. Bahkan ia melupakan mobilnya dan terus berlari.

"Sakura? Kenapa sendirian?" Tanya seorang pengendara motor yang kini berhenti di sabelah Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura yang kaget hanya menoleh sembari memiringkan kepala sebab ia tidak kenal dengan pengendara motor ini akibat ia memakai helm tertutup.

"Kau, tidak pulang dengan si Uchiha itu?" Tanya orang itu seraya membuka helmnya.

"Ah, kau rupanya Gaara?" jawab Sakura yang masih tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya. Namun pemuda Sobaku ini mengerti bahwa gadis ini sedang ada masalah.

"Ingin pergi bersamaku? Sambil menghilangkan beban pikiranmu" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku juga sedang malas pulang," jawab Sakura tanpa pikir panjang menerima tawaran dari Gaara.

"Hm, naiklah." Kata Gaara. Gadis cherryblossom itupun naik ke motor Gaara. Dia berfikir untuk sedikit melupakan emosinya kali ini. dan mungkin saja dengan ini ia bisa sedikit menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Sasuke.

'Hari ini sungguh menyebalkan' gerutu Sakura dalam hati saat motor Gaara telah melaju di jalanan Konoha

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Hwaaaa…...

Selesai juga chap ini, gak nyangka bakal bikin chap kaya gni.

Ini berhubung ide berhamburan di otak SaGaaRi-chan.

So Gomen yach low GaJe..? :p

Untuk chap depan, bakal ada 3 tokoh yang keluar. Nah sapa aja mereka?

Mau taukah? Heheh… di tunggu aja yach?

N jangan lupa buat semuanya di tunggu reviewnya,

Jaa :D


	8. Chapter 8 The Intruder

**Time to Reply Reviews**

**Sasusaku kira : **Gomen kalo jadi rumit. Author pengennya hubungan mereka susah dulu tapi nanti bahagia tak terkira. Gaara masih belum ngapa-ngapain Saku kok. Dan Sasu juga udah sadar bahwa Gaara adalah seseorang yang harus di waspadai.

**LeEdacHi aRdian Lau : **Hn, iya memang mereka lagi renggang sekarang. T,T

**chibiusa : **semoga Saku cepet sadar ya?

**sasu uchiharuno : **haha iya. Author seneng banget pas itu. Saku membinasahkan penggemar Saku. Haha untung aja mereka masih bisa menghirup udara setelah berurusan dengan Saku. :D

**hanazono yuri :**

**Tsurugi De Lelouch :** wah dapat masukan penting dari senpai. Ahahah senengnya fic GaJe ini di perhatikan juga ternyata :D Iya di sini memang karakter Bad Sakura di awal. Untuk itu kedepannya masih dalam angan. Sebab banyak sekali ide berterbangan di kepala. Untuk pengetikan memang SaGaaRi-chan akui banyak kuuuuuraaaaaaangnya. Selain selalu ngerjain fic ini malam hari juga jadi gak sempat edit- edit. Tapi kedepannya akan SaGaa-chan perbaiki. Dan terima kasih buuanyaaaak ya masukannya. Mohon masukan serta kritikannya lagi? :D

**mako-chan :** iya author juga seneng.

**aguma : **Hn, iya bahkan ada masalah lagi.

**namiiko-chan : **Hehe, sama author juga seneng dan puas banget. Untuk Red Devil jawabannya ada di chap ini. :D

**Ah Rin : ** Hn gak papa. Gimana UAS nya lancarkah? Hn, Sasu udah mulai cemburu neeeee….. :p

**angodess : **I-Iya angodess. (takut kena damprat) G-Gak lagi-lagi dech. (Gagap tertular Hinata) di chap ini Sasu udah mulai cemburu kok. -,- #takut bener ada banyak tanda seru yang menandakan kemarahannya. Gomen ne angodess?

**chayesung : **Gitu ya? Jadi penurunan donk kualitas dari cerita ini. hehe.. Hn, dia sepertinya punya niatan yang gimana gitu. And makasih ya udah reviews :D

**Finish :D**

**LAST CHAPTER**

"Hm, naiklah." Kata Gaara. Gadis cherryblossom itupun naik ke motor Gaara. Dia berfikir untuk sedikit melupakan emosinya kali ini. dan mungkin saja dengan ini ia bisa sedikit menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Sasuke.

'Hari ini sungguh menyebalkan' gerutu Sakura dalam hati saat motor Gaara telah melaju di jalanan Konoha

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**You Hate It, Don't Read and Please Leave This Page**

**CHAPTER 8**

**The Intruder**

"Kuso!" umpat seorang pemuda berambut raven saat ia tiba di parkiran KHS. Tepatnya saat mendapati mobil berwarna merah maroon yang merupakan mobil kekasihnya kosong.

'Kau kemana Sakura?' batin pemuda ini kalut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini dua orang siswa siswi Konoha High School itu telah tiba di sebuah kafe yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Mereka memilih duduk di bagian teras dari pada berada di dalam.

"Sakura? Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah khawatir kepada gadis di depannya.

"Cuma sedikit terbentur tadi, Gaara" jawab Sakura santai dengan ekspresi datar pada Gaara.

"Harus segera di kompres. Pelayan?" kata Gaara lalu memanggil pelayan kafe itu.

"Tidak perlu Gaara, ini sudah biasa." Kata Sakura berusaha mencegah. Namun rupanya pemuda di depannya itu tidak menghiraukan kata-katanya.

"Bisa tolong bawakan kami sebaskom air hangat dan handuk bersih?" kata Gaara sopan pada pelayan itu. sang pelayan hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan tak lepas dari pemuda tampan itu. segera ia mengambil apa yang di butuhkan pelanggannya dan setelah siap ia menyerahkan kepada pemuda jade itu.

"Sini, biar ku kompres," kata Gaara seraya mengajukan handuk yang telah di rendam air hangat itu.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak usah, Kau i-" kata Sakura terpotong saat dengan lembut tangan pemuda itu mengompres pelan memar di sudut bibirnya. Sakura berpikir bahwa ia mendapat teman baru lagi kali ini. Gaara begitu baik padanya.

"Nah itu akan lebih baik." Kata Gaara lembut dengan senyum tipis setelah selesai dengan ritual nya merawat luka Sakura.

"Hn, Arigatou." Jawab Sakura singkat sambil meminum milkshake Strawberrynya. Tak ada perubahan berarti dari ekspresi Sakura itu. Ya dia memang akan lebih bersahabat hanya pada sahabatnya. Dan menjadi dirinya yang periang jika berada di dekat pemuda berambut raven dengan iris onyx dan seorang lainnya.

'Sha la la itsuka kitto boku wate ni surun da'

Sedari tadi handphone Sakura terus berdering menandakan adanya panggilan yang terus berulang-ulang. Serta nada pesan masuk yang terus berbunyi. Namun hanya di lihatnya dengan malas dan membiarkannya tergeletak di atas meja.

"Kau tak apa, Sakura?" Tanya Gaara khawatir saat melihat gadis di depannya ini sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Hn," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kenapa tidak di angkat? Itu Uchiha kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu, aku mau ke toilet dulu," kata Sakura ketus seraya berdiri meninggalkan Gaara. Yang mendapat jawaban itu hanya menghela napas. Namun melihat handphone Sakura yang tertinggal dan tetap berbunyi menimbulkan suatu niatan dalam dirinya.

"Moshi moshi?" Gaara dengan lancang mengangkat panggilan di handphone milik Sakura.

"…"

"Dia baik-baik saja bersama ku. Bahkan mungkin lebih baik jika bersama ku" kata Gaara pada si pemanggil dengan sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan terkembang di wajahnya. Bahkan menyerupai sebuah seringai tipis.

"…"

"Sudahlah Uchiha, dia baik-baik saja denganku. Jaa" lalu setelah kata itu Gaara mematikan panggilan dan menghapus riwayat panggilan saat ia melihat Sakura keluar dari toilet dan menaruh lagi handphone itu di tempat semula.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Gaara dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Hn, ku rasa begitu." Jawab Sakura saraya duduk kembali di bangkunya. Dia melihat handphone nya berbunyi lagi. Dan dengan kesal ia mematikan handphone itu.

Kini giliran handphone Gaara yang berbunyi. Dan ia melihat siapa yang memanggilnya sebelum mengangkatnya.

'Kenapa dia menelepon ku di saat seperti ini!" batin Gaara saat melihat nama di layar handphonenya. Dengan wajah masam ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Hm, Ada apa Matsuri?"

"…"

"Tidak bisakah lain kali saja?"

"…"

"Aku tak bisa jika sekarang. Kau minta antar supir saja."

"…"

"Hah, iya-iya baik. Aku ke sana sekarang. Tunggu aku." Setelah itu Gaara mematikan panggilan dan menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura. Sepertinya aku tak bisa mengantar mu pulang. Aku ada urusan mendadak." Kata Gaara pada Sakura.

"Hn, tak apa pergilah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kata Sakura santai.

"Apa kau yakin?" Gaara meyakinkan.

"Hn, iya tak apa. Arigatou untuk hari ini." Sakura menjawab dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Kata Gaara seraya beranjak pergi. Ada rasa enggan bila harus beranjak dari gadis pink ini dalam diri Gaara. Karena ini adalah kesempatan langka saat gadis ini tak bersama kekasihnya yang over protective.

Setelah Gaara meninggalkan Sakura sendiri, kini Sakura tengah duduk melamun sendiri di kafe itu. Tanpa ia sadari sorang laki-laki dari tadi tengah mengamati gelagatnya dan Gaara. Sepasang mata onyx dan telah mengamati mereka saat mereka baru datang ke kafe itu, dan melihat niat tersembunyi pemuda berambut merah tadi.

Merasa hari makin sore, Sakura berniat untuk pulang. Ia baru ingat jika meninggalkan mobilnya di sekolah karena ia tadi berlari tanpa arah keluar sekolah. Lalu ia mengaktifkan handphone yang tadi sempat ia matikan dan menghubungi seseorang di mansion untuk menjemputnya. Dan juga berpesan agar seseorang mengambil mobilnya di sekolah.

Sambil menunggu jemputannya, Sakura kini tertarik untuk memperhatikan kegiatan di sekelilingnya. Mulai dari gerak gerik orang di sekitarnya. Jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Suasana sore yang hangat baginya. Tak terasa bibir Sakura tersenyum. Namun saat pandangannya tak sengaja menatap seorang laki-laki di salah satu meja di teras kafe itu senyumnya langsung hilang. Emerald bening itu kini membulat.

'Orang itu. seperti pernah melihatnya, tapi di mana? dan kenapa seperti mengingatkan pada seseorang. Mata itu? mata yang sama dengannya. Rambutnya? Namun pria ini memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan panjang. Wajahnya? Sangat mirip namun ada garis seperti keriput si kanan kiri hidung mancungnya. Pria itu begitu mirip dengan Sasuke-kun. Namun terlihat lebih ramah dan berwibawa.' Batin Sakura saat melihat sesosok pria yang kini tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Sakura terus melihat pria itu dan kini ia mulai melamun. Sampai sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"Sakura-sama, apa anda ingin pulang sekarang?" Tanya seorang pria berbaju rapi serba hitam itu.

"Eh, kau sudah datang Yamato?" kata Sakura kaget.

"Iya, apa anda ingin pulang sekarang?" kata Orang yang bernama Yamato mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Hn," Sakura menjawab singkat seraya beranjak menuju mobil yang telah menunggunya. Di ikuti oleh Yamato di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima," ucap Sakura lemas dan malas. Ia berjalan menuju tangga.

"Begitukah saat kau mengucap salam?" terdengar suara setelah Sakura mengucap salam.

Gadis merah muda itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut seseorang. Bahkan mungkin dia tak mendengar kata-kata itu. Dirinya begitu capek hari itu. Malas meladeni hal yang menurutnya tak penting. Dia terus berjalan menyusuri tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang king size nya. Menatap langit-langit dan mengangkat satu tangan yang di sana melingkar manis sebuah gelang berwarna merah.

"KAU SUNGGUH MENYEBALKAN,PANTAT AYAAAAAM!" teriak Sakura saat itu.

**TOK..TOK..TOK**

"Pergi, aku tak ingin di ganggu!" kata Sakura ketus saat mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

**TOK..TOK..TOK..**

"Ku bilang pergi!"

**CEKLEK**

"Kau, apa kau ingin mati sekarang juga?" kata Sakura dingin dengan penuh emosi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Bisakah kau membuatku mati sekarang juga, Saku-chan?" ujar seorang laki-laki yang kini tengah bersandar di pintu dengan kedua tangan bersendekap di depan dadanya. Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan matanya membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah darah dengan mata beriris hazel lembut dengan wajah baby facenya kini tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Pemuda yang selama ini berada jauh darinya. Pemuda yang selama ini selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Pemuda yang selalu ada saat ia sangat membutuhkan dan sangat rapuh itu kini ada di hadapannya.

"SASORI-NII!" teriak Sakura seraya berlari menerjang dan memeluk pemuda yang bernama Sasori itu.

"Hey, ingat tenagamu itu tenaga monster? Apa kau ingin meremukkan semua tulang ku,hah?" kata Sasori dengan sedikit meringis mendapatkan pelukan erat dari Sakura.

"Haha Gomen. Kapan kau datang? Ayo masuk." Kata Sakura seraya menarik tangan Sasori untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ya, hanya pemuda ini lah yang di perbolehkan masuk ke kamarnya oleh Sakura.

"Tadi siang. Ku kira kau di mansion. Ternyata kau sekarang sudah sekolah di luar ya? Eh kenapa wajahmu? Habis berkelahi? " kata Sasori sambil melihat sekeliling kamar Sakura.

"Hn, hehe," jawab Sakura riang. Yah, dengan pemuda ini lah Sakura bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri setelah kehilangan orang tuanya 10 tahun lalu selain Sasuke. Sebab pemuda yang ada di kamarnya ini adalah pemuda yang sejak dulu selalu bersama Sakura. Menjaga dan selalu membuat Sakura tersenyum.

Ya, pemuda itu adalah Akasuna Sasori yang sama-sama di rawat oleh Tsunade dan Jiraiya dan masa lalunya tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura, yang telah di anggap kakak oleh Sakura. Begitupun Sasori. Ia sangat menyayangi Sakura seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, dan menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya. Walaupun mereka tak sedarah.

"Kamarmu tak berubah. Masih sama. Apa gelar The Reapers itu masih berlaku?" kata Sasori sedikit mencibir saat melihat berbagai senjata yang tertata rapi di sebuah meja di sudut ruangan.

"Beberapa hari lalu Sword Angel menghabisi nyawa ketua Black Ants tanpa bantuan Red Devil. Dan itu berarti tanpa mu Saso-niii," kata Sakura tak kalah remeh sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sasori.

Ya Sakura dan Sasori adalah pasangan yang di sebut The Reapers. Sepasang kakak beradik ini mendapat julukan itu dari berbagai misi yang telah mereka jalani. Sword Angel di dapat Sakura karena kemampuannya menggunakan Katana dan juga dia adalah seorang perempuan yang cantik dan tangguh.

Sedangkan Red Devil adalah julukan yang di dapat Sasori sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sangat kejam jika sudah turun ke dalam urusan dunia hitam. Dengan senjata sebuah pedang besar serta menggunakan benang kawat yang sangat tajam dan mampu memenggal kepala orang yang terjerat adalah keahliannya. Selalu bermandikan darah sesudah menyelesaikan misi, itulah kenapa ia di juluki Red Devil.

Bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya sehari-hari yang cenderung riang dan ramah, seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda, dan juga rambut merahnya yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Mereka selalu menunjukkan jati diri mereka di hadapan musuh tanpa ragu akan dibalas. Sebab jika musuh telah bertemu dengan mereka, maka itu sama saja dengan musuh bertemu dengan dewa kematian mereka.

Dan kini Sasori beralih menatap ke belati yang menancap di tembok ruangan dengan itu dengan tatapan sendu.

'Masihkah kau dendam dengan mereka Sakura? Hatimu yang sebenarnya kini telah hilang tertutupi dendam yang selalu kau pupuk. Apakah aku bisa membantumu membalaskan dendam keluargamu seperti yang ku janjikan dulu ke keluarga sahabatku sendiri? Keluarga Uchiha. Di mana sahabat ku,Itachi Uchiha berada?' batin Sasori.

"Sasori-Nii?" kata Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya. Kini ia berjalan menuju adiknya itu dan mulai mengobrol dan bersenda gurau seperti dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sedang melamun gadis merah mudamu itu kah?" kata seseorang yang kini memasuki kamar pemuda raven yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Hn, tapi itu bukan urusanmu, Itachi-nii," jawab Sasuke pada kakaknya itu.

"Yah, aku hanya bertanya. Dan sepertinya tadi aku melihat seorang gadis merah muda di sebuah kafe dengan seorang laki-laki panda," kata Itachi santai dan kini ia mengambil posisi duduk di kursi meja belajar adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Panda?" otak Sasuke yang jenius kini sangat lemot untuk berfikir. Entah karena apa. Tapi mungkin karena Sakura, gadisnya sedari tadi tak memberi kabar padanya. Dan pula, seorang laki-laki asing yang tiba-tiba saja mengangkat teleponnya untuk Sakura. Membuat otaknya serasa menciut menjadi sebesar otak udang.

"Yap, panda." Kata Itachi yang menangkap gelagat bingung dari wajah Sasuke.

"…"

"Hei, panda. Kau tak tahu? Pemuda panda?" kata Itachi kesal sebab wajah bingung Sasuke yang terpampang tak kunjung hilang. Ia memberikan kode dan petunjuk dengan menggerakkan badannya membentuk pola yang sangat tidak jelas.

"Baka aniki. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa bertingkah aneh dan konyol seperti itu?" kata Sasuke yang heran melihat tingkah aneh kakaknya itu dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Kau tau panda yang memiliki lingkaran hitam di mata?" kata Itachi kesal dengan menggerakkan kedua tangannya membuat lingkaran di kedua matanya.

"Hn, Sobaku?" jawab Sasuke yang kini ingat siapa yang di maksud kakaknya itu.

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hn,"

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengannya jika kau ingin mempertahankan gadismu itu. Ku merasakan ia memiliki suatu niat tersembunyi." Kata Itachi dengan nada serius.

"Hn, aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Nah, sekarang kapan adik ku ini akan memberikan keponakan kepada ku?" Tanya Itachi riang dengan ekspresi yang sangat aneh. Sebuah kilatan terdapat di mata onyx sang adik. Dan setelahnya.

**BUUUGK**

Sebuah bantal melayang dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Dan juga mendarat dengan sangat tepat di wajah Itachi. Jangan lupakan kemampuan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Cepat keluar kau aniki mesuum!" kata Sasuke.

"hahaha… tak ada salahnya kan?" jawab Itachi dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

"Cepat keluar! Aku juga harus melindungi Sakura dari pria mesuum seperti mu!" kata Sasuke yang kini mendorong paksa tubuh Itachi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hah, menyebalkan." Keluh Sasuke setelah menutup pintunya agar kakaknya tak menerobos lagi ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya. Pagi hari yang cerah telah menyapa para penghuni bumi untuk memulai aktifitas mereka.

"Pagi Tsunade ba-chan, Sasori-nii?" sapa gadis merah jambu saat turun dari tangga dan kini berjalan menuju meja makan untuk sarapan bersama.

"Pagi Sakura," jawab wanita berambut pirang yang duduk di kursi utama itu.

"Pagi Saku-chan," jawab Sasori dengan senyum menawannya.

Kini mereka pun sarapan bersama. Meja makan yang harusnya tenang saat acara makan, kini tak berlaku di sini. Dengan obrolan ringan dan sedikit lelucon mereka dapat tertawa lepas. Melupakan sejenak etika saat berada di meja makan. Dan inilah yang mereka tunggu selama ini. Dapat tertawa lepas bersama anggota keluarga. Terutama untuk Sakura.

"Saku-chan. Hari ini biar aku saja yang mengantarmu. Dan nanti pulangnya biar aku jemput juga." Kata Sasori di tengah gelak tawa mereka.

"Nani?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin tahu sekolah mu dan juga teman-teman mu. Terutama si 'Pantat Ayam' itu?" goda Sasori.

"Sasori-nii? Kau mau rambut merah kebanggaanmu itu jadi botak?" ancam Sakura dengan deathglare.

"Pantat Ayam? Siapa?" Tanya Tsudane ingin tahu.

"Nanti pasti juga tahu," timpal Sasori.

"Hah, susah berdebat denganmu. Kalau kau yang mengantar berarti aku tak perlu berangkat sepagi ini kan?" kata Sakura dengan gaya berpikir dan memegang dagunya. Sebuah senyum penuh arti tertuju pada kakak yang berada di depannya.

"Hmm, yah itu benar." Seakan tahu isi pikiran adik tersayangnya itu.

"Jangan bilang kalian ingin ngebut di jalanan. Terutama kau Sasori," kata Tsunade tegas.

"Hehe, tidak kok. Aku hari ini hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana jika masuk sekolah telat," Sakura berusaha mencari alasan untuk ba-channya itu.

"Tsunade-sama, ada pesan dari Jiraiya-san bahwa rapat hari ini di majukan waktunya menjadi satu jam lagi," kata seorang pelayan pada Tsunade.

"Apa? Jiraiya, akan ku habisi kau nanti. Mana cukup waktu ku untuk mempersiapkan itu semua!" omel Tsunade dan bergegas berlari keluar. Kedua anak itu pun tersenyum lebar menanti kesenangan yang akan mereka lakukan.

06.45

"Kurang lima belas menit bel masuk berbunyi. Jadi kau harus mencapai sekolahku yang biasanya menempuh 45 menit hanya dalam waktu 15 menit. Kau sanggup?" tantang Sakura yang kini berada di mobil sport mewah merah menyala milik kakaknya.

"Hmm, bahkan bisa kurang dari itu." jawab Sasori yakin. Mereka mengencangkan sabuk pengaman. Keluar mansion dengan laju normal. Namun setelah beberapa meter dan gerbang di tutup kesenanganpun dimulai.

Mobil sport merah itu melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal. Bisa di bayangkan umpatan dan celaan dari pengendara lain saat mobil ini dengan gila melaju di jalanan kota Konoha. Bagaikan sircuit balap, mobil itu melaju tanpa menghiraukan yang lain. Berjalan zig-zag menghindari mobil atau kendaraan di depannya dan lalu menyalipnya. Hal menantang maut ini malah merupakan sebuah kesenangan bagi dua anak manusia di dalamnya.

"Whuuuuu…. Lebih cepat Saso-nii!" teriak Sakura dengan riang kepada Sasori yang sedang mengemudikan kendaraan itu.

"Hahaha.. sudah lama kita tak melakukan ini Saku-chan," jawab Sasori dengan nada riang pula.

"Itu karena kau terlalu sok sibuk sampai tak pernah pulang,"

"Kemarin kan aku bilang kalau aku akan menetap di Konoha dan membantu Tsunade-bachan di sini. Lagi pula aku kangen dengan Konan." Kata Sasori.

"Huh, hanya Konan-nee yang selalu kau pikirkan." Kata Sakura dengan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Hehe, iya iya aku juga kangen Saku-chan kok. Tapi tahu kan amanah itu lebih penting." Jawab Sasori.

"Iya iya kau benar,"

Tak terasa mereka sampai di gerbang KHS. Saat Sakura turun pas bertepatan bel masuk berbunyi.

"12 menit. Harusnya kau jadi pembalap F1 saja dengan kemampuanmu itu?" kata Sakura dengan melihat jam tangannya dan otomatis di tangan yang sama ia melihat gelang merahnya.

"Hmm, akan kupikirkan. Tapi jika aku melakukannya, nanti aku akan berkeliling dunia dan Sword Angel akan sendirian. Haha… sana masuk nanti kau telat." Ucap Sasori dan langsung mengecup lembut kening adik tersayangnya itu. Banyak mata yang melihat. Dan mereka sekarang berbisik-bisik dengan adegan itu.

"_Seharusnya kan dengan Sasuke-kun. Tapi kenapa mudah di cium pria lain?"_ sayup terdengar kata itu di telinga mereka.

"Hn, Aku masuk dulu," jawab Sakura dan langsung mengecup pipi baby face sang kakak tanpa rasa canggung . Memang itu adalah kebiasaan mereka sejak kecil. Sakura berjalan santai memasuki KHS tanpa memperdulikan tatapan, bisik-bisik dan bel yang sudah dari tadi berbunyi. Toh, memang dia sengaja ingin telat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ohaiyo Kakashi sensei? Gomenasai, hari ini saya terlambat." Kata Sakura santai seraya tersenyum ramah pada guru bermasker itu.

"Oh, kau rupanya Sakura. Tumben terlambat? Tak apa baru di mulai. Masuklah." Jawab sang guru ramah.

"Hai," kata Sakura yang langsung melenggang menuju bangkunya. Kekasih di belakangnya menatap tajam dan seolah ingin memberi penjelasan padanya. Namun Sakura tak menghiraukannya dan mulai konsen dengan pelajaran pagi itu.

Tak berapa lama, Kurenai sensei memasuki kelas dan dia membawa serta seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna hampir seperti milik Hinata dan Neji.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru lagi setelah Sakura. Nah perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Kakashi sensei pada gadis itu.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Shion. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Dan mohon bantuannya selama aku belajar di sini." Perkenalan singkat sang gadis yang di tutup dengan senyum cerianya. Jauh berbeda dengan saat perkenalan Sakura.

"Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda di sana." Tunjuk sang guru karena hanya itu tempat yang tersisa. Di samping Sakura, di depan Sasuke.

"Hai," Shion berjalan menuju ke bangku yang di tunjuk sang sensei. Semua mata kini mengekor melihat tingkah gadis baru itu. namun jika di perhatikan dengan seksama, mata sang gadis tak pernah lepas dari seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven dengan iris sekelam malam yang dari tadi menatap ke arah gadis berambut pink di depannya.

"Permisi, bisa aku duduk di sampingmu?" sapa Shion ramah saat sampai di samping gadis bersurai soft pink. Namun kelihatannya sedari tadi gadis soft pink itu tak memperhatikan jika ada penghuni baru dikelas itu karena sibuk dengan sebuah kertas yang terdapat bermacam coretan di atasnya.

"Maaf, nona. Boleh aku duduk?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Sakura-chan? Kau mendapat teman sebangku baru." Kata Naruto sedikit menggoyang bangku Sakura. Yang merasa di panggil kini pun sadar dari kegiatannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah berdiri disampingnya.

"Hn," jawab Sakura sambil berdiri memberi jalan pada gadis itu duduk di bangkunya.

"Shion, kau?" sapa Shion ramah pada Sakura setelah ia duduk.

"Sakura," jawab Sakura dingin tanpa menoleh ke arah Shion.

"Shion? Kalian?" kini Shion membalikkan badannya menghadap ke belakang dan menyapa dua pemuda penghuni bangku belakangnya tak lupa menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Namikaze Naruto. Senang bertemu denganmu." Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman rubahnya.

"Kalau kau?" Tanya Shion pada pemuda berwajah stoic yang tengah asik memandang punggung gadis soft pink di depannya yang rupanya tak memperdulikan sapaannya.

"Dia Sasuke Uchiha," Sahut Naruto yang tahu pasti kondisi sahabatnya itu.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian?" kata Shion dengan senyum yang sangat menawannya.

'Hah, yang lain telah di bumi hanguskan, muncul lagi satu.' Keluh Sakura yang dalam hati saat mengetahui gelagat gadis di sampingnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TENG..TENG..TENG**

Saat istirahatpun tiba. Dengan santai Sakura mulai membereskan buku-bukunya. Dia berniat ke kantin setelah ini. dan dengan santai memasang earphone setelah merasakan aura yang menguar dari bangku belakangnya.

'Aku masih belum siap untuk menghadapimu Sasuke-kun' Batin Sakura saat merasa akan adanya makhluk tampan ciptaan Tuhan yang akan menghampirinya.

Dan dengan santai Sakura melenggang keluar kelas tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke teman satu bangkunya apalagi kedua makhluk tampan di belakangnya.

Sebelum ke kantin Sakura menyempatkan untuk ke ruang guru sebab dia ingat bahwa ada urusan dengan salah satu guru. Setelah urusan selesai dia pun menggerakkan kakinya menuju kantin.

Kantin yang lumayan lenggang menyambut pemandangan Sakura. Ia segera bergegas menuju etalase guna melihat menu hari ini. dan tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan gadis penghuni baru di kelasnya.

"Sakura? Kau pesan apa?" Tanya Shion ramah.

"Hn, kau rupanya?" Sakura acuh tak acuh.

"Wah aku duduk di mana ya?" Shion bertanya pada dirinya sendiri saat pesanannya telah selesai.

"Seperti biasa, pudding strawberry dan milkshake strawberry," kata Sakura tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Shion. Setelah siap ia hendak menuju bangku para sahabatnya guna makan bersama. Dia berjalan menuju tempat paling luas di kantin itu yang kini di penuhi oleh murid paling popular di KHS. Namun hampir ia sampai, gadis yang sedari tadi mengekor terlebih dulu berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Ahh itu Sasuke-kun?" kata Shion riang.

'Sasuke-kun? Sejak kapan dia memanggil Sasuke ku dengan embel-embel kun? Sabar Sakura, ingat kemarin kau baru saja menghancurkan penggemar Sasuke. Jangan membuat onar lagi. Dan ingat kau masih punya urusan dengan si pantat ayam itu,' Iner Sakura mulai ambil alih.

"SAKURAAA!" teriak Ino alay seperti biasa. Mendengar itu Sakura mulai melangkah lagi menuju para sahabatnya. Namun terhenti saat….

"Sasuke-kun. Aku duduk di sini ya?" ujar Shion tanpa menerima persetujuan, yang langsung duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Tempat yang biasa Sakura tempati.

"Pergilah itu tempat itu sudah ada pemiliknya." Kata Sasuke dingin. Namun sang gadis itu tak menghiraukan kata-kata Sasuke.

'Hah, apa hubunganku dengan Sakura tak akan berjalan mulus? Sobaku dan sekarang gadis ini? apa ini rintangan yang harus kami jalani?' batin Sasuke dan dengan sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura.

Melihat adanya 'pengacau' dalam kelompok itu, membuat semua Dark Assassin memandang sinis ke arah gadis yang seenaknya mengambil tempat sahabat merah muda mereka.

"Tak apa Ino, kelihatannya tempat kalian sudah penuh. Aku duduk di tempat lain saja," kata Sakura dingin dengan aura gelap yang menguar bagai ekor Kyuubi yang menari-nari dari dirinya. Semua yang melihat memandang ngeri dan bergidik ke arah Sakura. Kecuali seorang gadis pendatang baru yang rupanya tak mengerti apa-apa itu.

Lalu Sakura berjalan melewati meja yang di klaim sebagai tempat dirinya dan para sahabatnya, dulu sebelum datangya gadis pirang tersebut. (mungkin). Lalu dia duduk di sebuah meja kosong dan langsung memasang earphone guna sedikit menenangkan pikirannya dengan mendengar lagu. Tanpa harus memperdulikan gadis yang kini mulai mencoba menarik perhatian kekasihnya.

"Hei nona, kau telah membuat kesalahan besar!" kata Ino sinis pada Shion.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Shion yang tak mengerti dengan perkataan Ino.

"Tempat itu adalah tempat sahabat kami, dan kau telah membuatnya tersingkir dari sini," kata Ino dengan nada menyindir tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Tempat ini kan kosong. Jadi tak masalah aku di sini. Lagi pula siapa sahabatmu itu?" katanya Shion tanpa rasa risih karena telah menyinggung perasaan orang yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Sakura adalah sahabat kami," kini Neji yang mulai merasa gadis ini menyebalkan angkat bicara dengan nada sinis.

"Lho bukannya tadi dia bilang tempatnya sudah penuh, lagi pula dia juga sudah duduk tenang di sana. Aku di sini hanya ingin duduk bersama Sasuke-kun." Kata Shion seolah gadis polos dan lugu.

"Kau? Sebaiknya kau tak menyesali apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya," Kata Ino dengan nada ancaman. Empat perempat siku telah muncul di dahi gadis beriris aqua marine ini atas kata-kata Shion.

"Memangnya seberapa penting sih Sakura itu hingga kalian jadi berlebihan begini?" Kata Shion ini tak ia sadari membuat amarah Dark Assassin naik. Lebih parah adalah Sasuke yang merasa gadisnya di remehkan.

**BRAAK..**

Meja di gebrak dengan keras oleh tangan kekar pemuda raven di samping Shion. Membuat seisi kantin menoleh ke arah kerumunan murid popular itu minus Sakura yang kini telinganya tersumbat oleh earphonenya. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa menahan emosinya mendengar kata-kata dari gadis pendatang baru di KHS itu. Dia lalu beranjak pergi dari kantin itu. Satu per satu dari penghuni meja itu pun beranjak pergi. Mereka memilih untuk duduk bersama Sakura.

"Eh, kenapa kalian di sini?" Tanya Sakura kaget saat para sahabatnya berbondong – bondong duduk di di tempat yang ia tempati dengan wajah masam. Bahkan Hinata terlihat sangat tidak suka dengan gadis pirang tadi.

"Taka pa, hanya ingin bersamamu dari pada gadis menyebalkan itu," kata Ino kesal dengan menatap tajam kea rah gadis yang kini bengong sendirian.

"Hah, tereseralah," jawab Sakura. Namun ia sedikit sedih sebab orang yang diharapkan tak ada di antara mereka. Sakura tak tahu jika Sasuke telah pergi dari kantin itu, sebab ia tak pernah menoleh ke arah meja yang di tempati gadis itu.

Kini mereka mulai berbincang-bincang dengan hebohnya. Tertawa riang dengan suara paling keras di antara penghuni kantin lain. Mengacuhkan gadis pirang yang kini tengah memandang dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca artinya.

'Seberapa pentingkah gadis itu? bagi mereka, bahkan Sasuke-kun? Sampai-sampai mereka mengacuhkanku yang jelas lebih cantik dari Sakura. Aku tak boleh kalah. Aku adalah Shion.' Batin Shion.

**.**

**.**

**TENG..TENG..TENG**

Bel berbunyi. Dan ini adalah tanda bahwa jam pelajaran berikutnya akan di mulai. Kelas Sakura setelah ini adalah pelajaran olah raga dari Gay Sensei. Sakura yang biasanya semangat dengan pelajaran ini sekarang sangat malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran itu. Jadi setelah semua sudah berada di gedung olah raga, Sakura meminta ijin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran ini dengan alasan tidak enak badan.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya awalnya sangat kaget, namun ia tahu jika Sakura hanya berpura-pura. Setelah Sakura meninggalkan gedung olah raga, Sasuke langsung ijin untuk menyusulnya.

Sakura berjalan santai menyusuri koridor yang sepi itu. ia melenggangkan kaki jenjangnya tak tentu arah. Hingga ia tanpa sadar menuju ke arah aula olah raga yang lama. Menurut rumor, setelah di bangun gedung olah raga yang lebih luas, maka gedung ini tak di pakai lagi. Baru beberapa bulan lalu gedung ini resmi tak terpakai. Sakura melangkah memasuki gedung itu.

Gedung itu terlihat sangat lenggang. Sakura berjalan berkeliling, mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Dan ia menemukan sebuah pedang kayu yang sudah lapuk dan terlihat sudah tua. Sepertinya, ini milik salah satu ekstra di KHS.

Sakura mulai menggerakkan pedang kayu itu. mengayunkannya, menyabetkannya, dan kini Sakura mulai hanyut dalam permainannya. Sakura berpikir kenapa ia tak berlatih saja? Karena sekarang ia telah bersekolah di luar, maka waktu berlatihnya pun jadi kurang, bahkan sangat jarang kini. Sakura mulai 'menari' bersama sebuah pedang kayu di tangannya. Lincah dan gesit di setiap gerakannya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura dingin saat ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang sedang mengintipnya dari celah pintu. Dan ia langsung menghentikan aksinya.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya seorang pemuda.

"Kau rupanya, Gaara?" Tanya Sakura saat berbalik dan melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu.

"Kau, sedang apa dengan pedang kayu itu?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Hah, hanya sedikit berlatih. Menghilangkan rasa kesal." Jawab Sakura yang memposisikan dirinya duduk dengan kaki di luruskan di atas lantai.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Uchiha itu?" Tanya Gaara lagi dan kini ia duduk di samping Sakura, menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hn,"

"Harusnya kau selesaikan saja, dari pada membuatmu seperti ini," kata Gaara dengan bijak. Atau pura – pura bijak.

"Hah, baiklah akan ku usahakan saranmu itu," jawab Sakura yang masih dengan nada malas dan tanpa sedikitpun menatap ke arah Gaara yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ini, kau kelihatannya haus. Tadi aku baru membelinya, dan aku mendapat telepon penting jadi aku ke arah yang sepi untuk mengangkatnya," kata Gaara sembari menyerahkan botol minuman kepada Sakura.

"Hn, Arigatou. Aku memang haus," kata Sakura menerima pemberian Gaara dengan seulas senyumnya. Lalu mereka berbincang dan kelihatan mulai akrab sekarang.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata gelap sekelam malam yang mengawasi mereka bagai elang yang sedang mencari mangsa terlihat sangat tidak menyukai hal itu. Gadis Cherry nya kini mulai akrab dengan pemuda Sobaku itu.

Amarah kini memenuhi diri pemuda raven ini. Dia berusaha menahannya. Dia berbalik dan menemukan sebuah kotak kayu yang sudah tak terpakai. Dengan satu pukulan keras kotak kayu itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Hancur hanya dengan sekali pukulan dari Uchiha.

'Hn, aku tahu siapa yang bersama mu kemarin cherry.' Batin Sasuke kesal.

**.**

**.**

Pelajaran olah raga telah selesai, dan kini saatnya memasuki pelajaran berikutnya. Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya. Terdengar dari luar masih ramai, menandakan guru pelajaran berikutnya belum memasuki kelas. Namun sebelum memasuki kelas, Sakura mendengar namanya di panggil.

"Sakura," panggil seorang sensei cantik nan seksi tak jauh dari arah Sakura.

"Kurenai sensei, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura membalikkan badannya.

"Berhubung kau yang ku jumpai, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mengambil kotak peraga di laboratorium, apa bisa?

"Hn, baiklah. Tapi yang mana ya Kurenai sensei?"

"Kotak kaca seperti akuarium yang berisi beberapa hewan praktikum. Ah, sepertinya yang berisi ikan saja, karena kita akan praktek dengan itu. tadi guru pelajaran ini memintaku menggantikannya sebab ia ada urusan?" kata Kurenai menjelaskan.

"Hai," jawab Sakura dan langsung berjalan melaksanakan tugasnya.

Setelah sampai, ia langsung mencari dan mengambil akuarium yang di maksud. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Saat berjalan melewati koridor kelasnya, seorang gadis pirang memandangnya dan menyeringai kecil. Suasana kelas lumayan ramai, sebab sekarang sedang di bagi kelompok guna praktikum itu.

"Kurenai sensei, ini di taruh di mana?" Tanya Sakura saat memasuki ruang kelas yang berubah posisi ini. semua meja kursi agak menepi menyisahkan sebuah ruang di tengahnya dengan sebuah meja di sana. Dan saat itu Sakura melihat gadis pirang yang nempel dengan sang kekasih, membuat amarahnya kembali muncul.

'Hah, sepertinya mereka satu kelompok' batin Sakura sambil menghela nafas lelah.

"Disana," jawab Kurenai sambil menunjuk meja di tengah ruangan itu. sakura berjalan menuju meja itu, sampai sebuah adegan tak sengaja di tangkap indera penglihatnya.

Gadis pirang bermata ungu itu dengan seringai licik memeluk dan bergelayut manja di lengan kekar pangeran Sakura. Tidak ada yang tahu, sebab semua mata tertuju pada Sakura. Namun adegan itu jelas dan sangat nyata di tujukan kepada gadis merah muda ini. Pemuda raven itu kaget dan segera menjauhkan gadis itu darinya. Namun terlambat bagi Sakura yang sedari tadi di sulut amarah.

**PYAAAAAR**

Akuarium yang berada dalam pegangan Sakura pecah. Sakura yang telah marah melihat kejadian itu meremas akuarium itu dengan tenaga monsternya. Membuat semua yang berada di kelas menatap ngeri ke arah Sakura.

Semua di buat diam dengan ekspresi Sakura saat ini. Tak ada jerit atau raut kesakitan di wajah Sakura. Yang ada hanya tatapan benci dan marah ke arah Shion gadis penggoda dan Sasuke si pangeran nya.

Pecahan kaca bercecer di lantai, dan bebepa terlihat menancap di tangan Sakura. Bahkan sekarang darah segar telah mengalir dengan derasnya dari kedua tangan Sakura, akibat pecahan kaca dan beberapa yang di remasnya. Air dari akuarium membasahi seragam dan sepatu Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura. Hendak ia menolong Sakura.

"Menjauh dariku." Kata Sakura pelan dan dingin pada Sasuke.

"Kau harus segera di obati," Imbuh Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan ucapan gadisnya.

"Ku bilang menjauh dariku." Masih dengan nada dan intonasi seperti ucapan Sakura sebelumnya.

"Ayo ke UKS," kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Aku bisa sendiri. Aku tak ingin kau sentuh" Kini Sakura menatap tajam onyx kekasihnya lalu mengangkat pergelangan tangannya yang terhiasi dengan gelang merah, yang otomatis tangan Sasuke juga terangkat. Dapat di lihat bahwa pergelangan tangan kedua makhluk tuhan berbeda jenis ini berhiaskan gelang yang serupa. Sepasang mata ungu melihat tanda itu dan ia tahu sesuatu.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke pelan saat melihat gadisnya keluar kelas. Menemuinya saat ini malah akan menambah masalah, jadi lebih baik dia sendiri menenangkan pikirannya. Itulah yang terpikir oleh Sasuke.

'jadi mereka sepasang kekasih? Menarik.' Batin Shion dengan sebuah senyum tipis penuh dengan suatu niatan tersembunyi.

Dengan kasar Sakura menarik pergelangan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas itu menuju ke UKS. Sang pemuda raven mematung setelah melihat tatapan dari sang gadis. Naruto dengan sigap mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya dan mengirim pada seseorang.

**.**

**.**

"SAKURA?!" teriak seorang gadis dari luar UKS.

"Suaramu bisa merusak gendang telinga, nona Yamanaka," ujar seorang wanita berpakaian putih di dalam UKS yang baru saja membalut luka Sakura.

"Gomenasai Shizune sensei. Aku khawatir dengan Sakura," sargah Ino.

"Sudah tak apa, lukanya sudah di balut perban." Kata Shizune seraya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan seulas senyum.

"S-Sakura-chan, kau tak apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hn, kalian tak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura dengan sebuah senyum. Namum Ino dan Hinata tahu itu adalah sebuah senyum paksaan. Dan kedua sahabat ini yakin penyebabnya adalah gadis pirang pendatang baru itu.

Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Dia tak akan lari dari ini. bukan Sakura jika tidak mampu melewati ini semua. Itulah tekadnya, dan mungkin hanya sebuah tekad. Saat kembali ke kelas semua mata tertuju padanya, terutama kedua tangan Sakura yang diperban dan salah satunya kini terbalut perban hingga hampir sebatas siku.

"Gomenasai atas kejadian tadi, Kurenai sensei," kata Sakura saat memasuki kelas.

"Kau tak apa Sakura? Bagaimana tanganmu?" malah sekarang Kurenailah yang panik.

"Tak apa. Hanya luka kecil." Kata Sakura santai yang memilih duduk di samping Naruto sebab dia tak sekelompok dengan Sasuke dan Shion.

Pelajaran itu berjalan tanpa adanya praktikum. Dan berakhir dengan sangat cepat. Sakura dengan cepat membereskan buku dan peralatannya dan hendak meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Akan aku antar kau pulang," suara baritone kini menginterupsi Sakura.

"Aku sudah ada janji."jawab Sakura santai tanpa menoleh ke arah sang penanya.

"Apa dengan Si Sobaku itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Sakura yang kini berdiri hendak meninggalkan kelas.

**GREB**

"Tak ku biarkan dia mengambilmu dari ku," Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya.

Semua mata yang berada di kelas cengo dengan pemandangan itu. mereka memang tahu jika sekarang Sasuke telah memilih Sakura sebagai gadisnya. Dan bahkan berita tentang penggemar Sasuke yang kini telah hancur membuktikan bahwa mereka bukanlah pasangan biasa. Entah benar atau tidak, yang mereka tahu sekarang, Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Lepaskan." Kata Sakura sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke dan berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah kekasihnya itu. Sasuke hanya diam membeku dengan penolakan keras Sakura tanpa menyadari bahwa gadisnya kini telah berjalan meninggalkannya.

Sepasang mata ungu milik gadis bersurai pirang kini menatap mereka dengan sebuah tatapan yang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Yah, gadis ini sepertinya memiliki rencana dan kelihatannya itu tak baik.

"Teme, apa tidak sebaiknya kau susul dia?" kata Naruto.

"Hn, kau benar Dobe," jawab Sasuke yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung menyusul Sakura.

**.**

**.**

Setiba di halaman depan KHS, Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura saat dia menemukannya. Namun Sakura menolak dan melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku," kata Sakura dingin dan menatap penuh amarah ke arah mata Sasuke.

"Sakura aku bisa jelaskan ini semua,"

"Diamlah Sasuke-kun. Lebih baik jangan ganggu aku untuk sekarang." Kata Sakura berusaha setenang mungkin lalu pergi menuju orang yang kini menunggunya. Sasuke hanya diam menatap gadisnya itu.

Sakura menghampiri seorang pemuda dengan mobil sport merah yang tengah bersandar di mobilnya, yang mana kini sang pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah baby facenya menjadi sorotan para siswi KHS karena ketampanannya. Pemuda itu sedari tadi melihat adegan gadis berambut pink dengan seorang pemuda berambut raven.

'Bukankah dia Uchiha Saskue? Adik Itachi?' Batin pemuda berambut merah itu.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu, dan setelah sampai, sang pemuda itu memeluk dan mengecup kening Sakura dengan lembut. Membuat seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi telah emosi, makin tersulut emosinya sebab gadisnya kini di peluk dan di kecup oleh pemuda lain. Iris onyx yang gelapnya sama dengan malam berubah merah dengan motif hitam di sana.

"Ayo pergi dari sini, Saso-nii" kata Sakura saat mencium pipi pemuda itu sebagai balasan ketika ia mengecupnya tadi.

"Oke," jawab Sasori membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Sebelum masuk, Sakura sempat melihat sekilas ke arah Sasuke. Betapa sakit hatinya sekarang melihat pemuda yang ia cintai terlihat kacau seperti itu. apalagi iris merah itu, menandakan betapa marahnya dia. Setelah itu mobil sport merah itu melaju meninggalkan Konoha High School.

'Kau yang membuatku begini Sasuke-kun. Gomen.'

**BUUAGKK**

Sasuke yang tersulut emosinya meninju tembok yang berada dekat dengannya.

"Kuso!"

'Siapa lagi dia?! Dan kenapa Sakura kelihatan begitu dekat dengan pemuda tadi? Cium? Bahkan Sakura terlihat biasa di cium oleh pemuda itu! Sakura, ada apa dengan mu?' Batin Sasuke merancau karena pikiran yang kalut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

#A/n

**Ahahaha saiiya kembali lagi dengan chap selanjutnya.**

**Moga chap ini dapat menjawab semua tanya yang ada.**

**Di chap ini Author mengungkap identitas Red Devil, serta hubungannya dengan Saku.**

**Gomen ne jika penulisannya serta pengungkapannya kurang menarik.**

**Tapi tak menyurutkan semangat author untuk tetap meminta reviews dari setiap chap yang update.**

**Mohon reviewsnya ya?**

**:D**


	9. Chapter 9 The Clarity of Our Feeling

**It's time to reply the reviewes :**

**Guest TiffanyYuki : **ya ampun di panggil senpai. Sagaa-chan masih awam .. makasih udah review, n di tunggu reviewnya lagi ya?

**sasusak Uciha : **Hehe iya Gomen2 Saku jadi nyebelin ya? Hn Shion ama Gaara emang berperan gitu di fic ini. hehe maaph ya?

**MewMewMeoong : **Hn, semoga saja. Hehe.. :D

**Hanazono Yuri : **ini sudah update..

**Sasusaku Uciha : **Saku ama Sasu udah baikan kok.. hehe :D

**Namiiko-chan : **Penasaran ya? Hehe :D

**Ah Rin : **ini saiiya sudah update lagi. :D

**Fira Sasusaku : **waduh iyakah? Jadi kepedean ni saiiya. (udah keberatan buat nyangga kepala) ini sudah update. Jangan lupa review ya?

**Tsurugi De Lelouch : **wah senpai perhatian banget. Hihihi selalu banyaaak kurangnya ya? Tolong bantu saiiya buat membenahi biar lebih bagus. Nah untuk chap ini mohon ada progress kah? #nunduk nunduk :D

**angodess : **Iya angodess-san. Waduh jangan marah2 dong. Author jadi takut ni. Di chap ini mereka udah baikan kok. So jangan marah ya angodess :D

**sasusaku kira : **wah jawabannya ada di chap ini. n Sasori ama Sakura bukan "**Saudara kandung"** ya semoga dapatdi mengerti isinya. Coz chapter ini baru selesai tadi malam,eh pagi jam 2. #sekarang saga-chan nguantuk bangeet. Reviews lagi ya?

**Azakayana Yume : **ini sudah lanjut :D

**LeEdacHi aRdian Lau : **wah LeEdacHi-san gak suka konflik ya? Gimana ya? Sagaa-chan emang tipe orang yang suka konflik sih. Tapi di chap ini mereka udah baikan kok. Gomen ya? :D

**EvaCancer : **Hn, makasih udah suka n baca fic GaJe author ini. hehe.. ini udah update. Reviews lagi ya?

**Chayesung : **Yaeee progress donk..? kalo shion ada waktunya sendiri buat di musnahin. Tungguin aja ya? N jangan lupa reviews.. :D

**Yosh udah selesai bales reviews so sekarang waktunyaaaaa…**

**Happy Reading :D**

**LAST CHAPTER**

'Kau yang membuatku begini Sasuke-_kun_._ Gomen_.'

**BUUAGKK**

Sasuke yang tersulut emosinya meninju tembok yang berada dekat dengannya.

"_Kuso_!"

'_Siapa lagi dia?! Dan kenapa Sakura kelihatan begitu dekat dengan pemuda tadi? Cium? Bahkan Sakura terlihat biasa di cium oleh pemuda itu! Sakura, ada apa dengan mu?_' Batin Sasuke merancau karena pikiran yang kalut.

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**You Hate It, Don't Read and Please Leave This Page**

**CHAPTER 9**

**The Clarity of Our Feeling**

"Siapa pemuda tadi?" Tanya Sasori memecah keheningan dalam mobilnya.

"…"

"Hey, Saku-_chan_ jawab jika ada orang bicara." Kata Sasori kesal saat tak mendengar debuah kata meluncur sebagai jawaban dari bibir mungil gadis di sebelahnya.

"Orang menyebalkan." Jawab singkat Sakura yang tetap pada posisinya melihat kea rah luar jendela.

"Pantat ayam?" Tanya Sasori lagi dengan nada sedikit remeh guna menggoda adik tersayangnya.

"Hn"

"Dia kelihatannya pemuda yang baik. Dan sepertinya dia sangat mencintaimu Saku." Kata Sasori yang terdengar sedikit serius.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Dia pemuda menyebalkan yang suka sekali di kelilingi oleh gadis-gadis kecentilan. Dan aku muak dengan itu." kata Sakura seraya melihat gelang di tangannya.

"Jadi sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan? Tak ku sangka gadis monster berjidat lebar sepertimu bisa mendapatkan pemuda dengan tampang cukup lumayan seperti itu? hah, tapi aku jauh lebih keren di banding dia. Hahah.." kata Sasori mencari bahasan guna sedikit menghibur suasana hati adiknya itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Gadis monster berjidat lebar? Akan ku botaki rambut mu itu! Dan ingat Saso-_nii_, Sasuke-_kun_ jauh lebih tampan dan keren dari pada kau." Balas Sakura dengan mencubit keras pipi Sasori.

"Aaaakhh. _Ittai_! Jadi kau memang benar – benar mencintainya ya? Wah Saku-_chan_ ku kini telah beranjak menjadi gadis yang dewasa rupanya?"

"Tentu saja dan aku akan menjadi gadis yang paling anggun dan cantik. Yah, Sasuke-_kun_ kini menempati suatu tempat di dalam sini. Dan sangat sakit melihatnya bersama gadis lain."kata Sakura seraya meremas seragamnya di bagian dadanya.

"Wah, itu berarti kau cemburu Saku-_chan_" jelas Sasori dari penyataan Sakura tadi.

"Cemburu?"

"Hn, benar"

"Tapi, dialah yang membuatku bisa tertawa, tersenyum dengan setulus hati selain kau Saso-_nii_. Aku tak tahu kenapa, aku tak ingin jauh darinya."

"…"

"Walau memang sering aku mengacuhkannya, tapi sebenarnya aku ingin dia terus perhatian dan berada dekat di sampingku. Dia selalu membuatku aman,nyaman dan kehangatan tubuhnya mampu menenangkanku di saat aku benar-benar pada puncak emosi ku." Lanjut Sakura.

"Saku-_chan_?" mengerti bahwa adiknya kini tengah meluapkan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Perlahan tapi mampu ku rasakan, dia sedikit demi sedikit mengubahku menjadi diri ku yang sebenarnya. Diriku sebelum kejadian menakutkan dalam hidupku. Diriku saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya 10 tahun lalu." Ucap Sakura yang terdengar sangat sendu.

"Jadi sebelumnya kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Hn, tepat di hari _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ pergi dari dunia ini,"

'_Apa artinya ini? Sakura, apakah sudah terjalin benang merah antara kau dan pemuda itu sebagai takdir kalian untuk bersama?_' batin Sasori

"Jadi kau harus mempertahankannya" kata Sasori dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"…"

'_Sakura, apa kau tahu siapa pemuda yang telah merebut hatimu itu? dia adalah Uchiha. Apa kau akan tetap mencintainya jika kau tahu keluarganya lah yang telah membantai keluargamu. Dan jika benar dialah yang telah mengembalikan senyummu, maka tak akan ku biarkan kau mengetahui siapa yang membantai orang tuamu. Egois memang. Tapi semua akan ku lakukan demi kebahagiaan adik ku tersayang' _batin Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Teme, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto yang kini telah berada di belakang Sasuke yang tadi sempat ia kejar.

"Dobe, apa kau tahu di mana rumah Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih dengan wajah masam serta mata yang masih merah.

"Eh? Ku kira kau sudah sering ke rumahnya, kalian kan sepasang kekasih?" Tanya balik Naruto yang bingung dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu dengan wajah berpikir keras khas Naruto.

'_Masak iya mereka udah pacaran tapi si Teme gak tau rumah Sakura-chan?' _batin Naruto

"Tidak. Hah, akan ku cari tahu nanti. Aku ingin pulang mengistirahatkan badanku serta otakku yang mendidih"

"Mau ku antar? Sepertinya kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja?" tawar Naruto khawatir melihat kondisi sahabatnya kacau seperti itu.

"Tidak perlu Dobe, lebih baik kau bantu aku mencari alamat Sakura. Tolong tanyakan pada Hinata atau Ino. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Sasuke seraya pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hn, hati-hati"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saku-_chan_, apa kau ingin cepat pulang?" Tanya Sasori pada gadis merah muda di sebelahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan yang ia lewati.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ada janji dengan sahabatku. Kebetulan tadi dia telepon aku dan sepertinya hari ini aku tidak ada kegiatan jadi aku iyakan saja. Apa mau ku antar kau pulang dulu?" jelas Sasori.

"Tak apa. Aku sedang malas di mansion. Aku akan ikut denganmu." Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua nya kini tiba di sebuah kafe yang tak asing bagi Sakura. Ya Sakura pernah mengunjungi kafe ini sekali bersama Gaara. Dan memang suasana kafe ini sangatlah nyaman.

"Sasori," panggil seseorang pada Sasori.

"Ah, kau di sana rupanya." Balas Sasori sambil berjalan menghampiri orang yang dimaksud.

Sakura sedang dalam keadaan _bad mood_. Jadi dia tak terlalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia hanya berjalan mengikuti arah Sasori melangkah. Dia sadar, namun pikirannya kini melayang entah kemana. Banyak sekali pikiran yang kini dengan senang hati berterbangan dalam kepalanya. Dan sampai ia duduk di tempat Sasori dan temannya Sakura masih melamun.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasori membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eh? Apa Saso-_nii_?" Tanya Sakura yang kaget.

"Tak sopan jika kau tak menyapa orang di depanmu?" kata Sasori.

"Eh?" kini Sakura menoleh ke arah orang yang berada di depannya.

**1 detik**

**2 detik**

**5 detik**

"Kau kan laki-laki aneh yang tersenyum tak jelas waktu itu kan?" kata Sakura sinis dan enteng serta dengan menunjuk pada pemuda yang berada di depannya.

**BLETAAKK**

"_Ittai_! Kau kenapa Sasori? Awas kau akan ku balas berlipat – lipat dengan kekuatan penuh!" protes Sakura yang tiba-tiba mendapat jitakan dari Sasori.

"Sopanlah sedikit, dan jaga bicaramu. Ku kira si pantat ayam itu telah mengubahmu? _Gomen ne_ Itachi?" kata Sasori tegas pada Sakura dan disertai permintaan maaf untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Ahaha. Tak apa Sasori. Dan kurasa Saku-_chan_ benar. Waktu itu aku tersenyum tak jelas padanya. Ku kira dia akan mengenaliku waktu itu, ternyata tidak." Jawab Itachi.

"Memangnya kau mengenalku?" sekarang Sakura mulai bingung.

"Sakura apa kau lupa dengan Itachi? Dia adalah temanku yang sering main bersama. Beberapa kali kalian pernah bertemu kan?" terang Sasori.

"…" Sakura sedang memutar otaknya untuk kembali mengingat.

"Ah aku ingat sekarang. Kau kan Itachi-_nii_. Yang bila berkunjung ke mansion selalu membawakan aku eskrim kan?" kata Sakura yang telah berhasil mengingat dengan wajah berbinar dan senyum lebar.

"Hn, dan tak kusangka sekarang Saku-_chan_ telah tumbuh jadi gadis yang cantik?" puji Itachi pada Sakura.

"Hehe, jadi malu." Sakura malu seraya memegang pipinya yang memanas dengan tangannya yang di perban.

"Eh, Saku-_chan_ tangannya kenapa?" Tanya Itachi yang baru sadar saat tangan Sakura memegang pipinya sendiri.

"Hah, seolah kau tak tahu saja Itachi?" sergah Sasori dengan nada bosan pada sahabatnya.

"Hn, memang pasangan The Reapers. Seolah tak ada hari selain berkelahi. Harusnya kau bersikap seperti gadis pada umunya Sakura. Eh?" jawab Itachi yang tahu dengan kebiasaan kedua orang di depannya itu. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada gelang yang melingkar cantik di tangan Sakura yang diperban hanya sebatas pergelangan tangan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat laki-laki di depannya memusatkan pandangan pada gelang yang ia pakai.

"Hn, ku kira _Baka-Otouto_ ku telah menemukan gadisnya. Aku senang ternyata Saku-_chan_lah yang selama ini ia ceritakan. Hahaha.." jawab Itachi dengan tawanya. Dan jawaban ini sukses membuat Sakura kembali memeras otaknya di karenakan tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sakura kebingungan.

"Si pantat ayam yang telah merebut hati adik ku tersayang ini adalah adik dari Itachi." Kini Sasori menjawab pertanyaan Sakura karena merasa gemas dengan ketidak mengertian Sakura.

"Jadi…" kata Sakura terpotong dengan sendirinya.

"Hn, orang yang kau sebut pantat ayam itu adalah adik ku, Sasuke Uchiha." Jelas Itachi yang seakan tahu pikiran Sakura.

"…" Sakura diam dan mulai mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Dan sepertinya dia salah paham tadi. Cemburu lebih tepatnya. Sampai-sampai mata merah itu ia keluarkan dan menatapku seakan ingin membunuh. Ya aku mengerti jika dia tidak mengenaliku, karena dulu terakhir aku ke mansionmu dia masih sangat kecil kan?" Protes Sasori pada Itachi dan segera meminum minuman yang telah di pesannya.

"Haha. Benarkah? Wah kau harus berhati-hati. Bisa-bisa kau mati berdiri jika berhadapan dengan mata itu. Dan kau Saku-_chan_. Tak kusangka gadis yang selama ini ia cari adalah adik dari sahabatku sendiri. Dan aku berterimakasih padamu yang telah kembali dan telah membuat adikku terbebas dari keputus asaan." Kata Itachi yang terdengar begitu tulus dan dalam.

"Maksudnya?" Sakura bertambah bingung dengan pernyataan Itachi itu.

"Dengar Saku-_chan_. Seberapapun menyebalkannya Sasuke itu, tapi percayalah dia adalah laki-laki yang sangat memegang apa yang telah ia katakan. Entah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya antara kau dan Sasuke, tapi sejak sepuluh tahun lalu ia terus mengucapkan janji…." Kata Itachi terpotong untuk mengambil napas. Dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bahwa ia akan membuat senyum tulus dan indah tak akan hilang dari Sakura. Itulah yang selalu ia gumamkan seraya menatap sebuah saputangan. Dan lagi ia juga selalu mengucap bahwa ia akan menemukanmu dan jika telah bertemu dia tak akan melepasmu untuk selamanya." Lanjut Itachi.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" gumam Sakura yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak tahu jika gadis yang selama sepuluh tahun ini selalu membayanginya adalah kau Saku-_chan_. Dan setelah ia bertemu denganmu ia membeli gelang yang kau pakai sekarang sebagai tanda pengikat. Dia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi untuk kedua kalinya. Dan apa kau tahu seberapa besar ia sangat menyayangimu?"

Kalimat terakhir sukses membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langsung mata Itachi dengan pandangan penuh tanya '_seberapa besar_?' pada pemuda itu.

"Dia membuat dirinya menjadi pribadi yang dingin sejak kau menghilang." Kata Itachi yang sekarang mulai mengingat kalimat yang pernah di ucap oleh Sasuke.

"_**Aku akan menjadi musim dingin dan hanya akan menjadi hangat jika musim semi datang. Selama dia belum ku temukan maka tak ada hal lain yang mampu mencairkan hati yang telah membeku ini. Dan jika selama itu pula tak kunjung datang musim semi, maka Sakura tak akan menunjukkan keindahannya." **_Kata Itachi lagi seraya menirukan kalimat yang pernah di lontarkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" kata Sakura lirih.

" Itulah sebabnya selama ini ia menutup hatinya dan berusaha keras menemukanmu" Kata Itachi lagi.

'_Sebesar itukah kau menyayangiku Sasuke-kun. Jadi aku yang telah mengubah mu menjadi dingin seperti itu? betapa jahatnya aku? Meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu menderita? Aku memang egois Sasuke-kun. Tak sadar dengan segala yang kau curahkan padaku. Gomenasai Sasuke-kun. Aku berjanji, akan mencairkan musim dingin yang menyelimutimu dan membuat Sakura kembali menunjukkan keindahannya_.' Batin Sakura yang merasa mendapat pukulan untuk menyadarkan sifat egoisnya.

"_Ne_ Saku-_chan_. Berjanjilah kau tetap akan mempercayai Sasuke apapun yang akan terjadi kelak?"Pinta Itachi dengan senyum tulus di wajah rupawannya.

"Hn, _arigatou_ Itachi-_nii_." Jawab Sakura mantap dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di lain tempat, seorang pemuda bermata onyx membaringkan badannya di kasur king sizenya. Dia sedang memikirkan tentang kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Sungguh sangat menyebalkan baginya. Satu lagi orang yang membuatnya menjadi cemburu. Setelah Gaara , ada pula gadis pirang pendatang baru di kelasnya yang sepertinya memiliki niat buruk terhadap hubungannya dengan Sakura. Sekarang ada lagi pemuda yang seenak jidatnya mencium gadisnya di depan matanya.

"_Kuso_! Kenapa selalu ada pengganggu?" keluh Sasuke.

"Hn, akan ku bereskan mereka satu per satu. Jika itu membuat ku harus melenyapkan mereka dari dunia ini agar aku bisa bersama dengan Sakura maka akan kulakukan." Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya pada langit-langit kamarnya.

'_**Ano suiheisen ga touzakatte iku Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura egake nakute'**_

Handphone yang berdering dengan lagu Diver menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Melihat nama yang tertera pada handphone canggihnya sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Hn, ada apa Dobe?" kata Sasuke pada si penelepon.

"…"

"Benarkah? Baik aku siap-siap dulu. Kau dan yang lain langsung ke rumahku saja."

"…"

"Hn, Arigatou Dobe" setelah mengucap kalimat terakhir, Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai ia segera berganti pakaian dan bersiap turun guna menemuai sahabatnya yang telah sampai di rumahnya.

"Kau siap Teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn, ayo berangkat. Hinata, Ino kalian yakin tahu tempatnya?" Tanya Sasuke pada sahabatnya.

"Iya, lagi pula aku khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura setelah tadi siang." Jawab Ino dengan nada sedikit cemas.

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang. Kami juga ingin mengetahui keadaan Sakura." Kini Neji angkat bicara.

Yang tak di percaya di sini adalah bahwa semua anggota Dark Assassin berkumpul di mansion megah milik keluarga Uchiha. Padahal rencana awal adalah Sasuke akan pergi sendiri ke rumah Sakura dan menyelesaikan ini semua. Tapi sepertinya gara-gara ulah rubah pengacau ini semua jadi ikut dan Sasuke tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. yang jelas sekarang adalah bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Hn, ayo berangkat." Kata Sasuke melangkah menuju keluar ke tempat tujuannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang ketuju pemuda pemudi ini menuju ke rumah salah satu sahabatnya dengan menggunakan mobil masing-masing. Dan mereka memacu mobil mereka beriringan. Sebagai penunjuk jalan adalah mobil Sai yang didalamnya ada Ino sebagai orang yang mengetahui pasti lokasi rumah Sakura.

"Kalian yakin ini rumah Sakura, Hinata-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto kaget saat mengetahui rumah Sakura adalah sebuah mansion besar nan megah.

"I-Iya Naruto-_kun_. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku seperti pernah kemari sebelumnya, dan aku merasa tak asing dengan tempat ini." Jelas Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata

"Hn, ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai."

Para Dark Assassin memasuki mansion mewah itu setelah sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah sahabat Sakura. Mereka dipersilahkan masuk dan sambut dengan baik. Sampai di ruang tamu mereka bertemu dengan sang pemilik mansion.

"Oh, ada tamu? Teman Sakura ya?" sapa seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dan berbody aduhai seraya menengguk tehnya.

"Wah, Tsunade _Baa-chan_? Ternyata memang benar kau?" kata Naruto heboh saat melihat siapa yang ia temui.

"Ah, Naruto rupanya. Kau sudah besar. Sudah lama tak ketemu. Bagaimana kabar Minato dan Kushina?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Dan eh, apa benar Sakura-_chan_ tinggal di sini? Kenapa iku tidak tahu ya?"

"Hn, benar dia tinggal di sini. Hmm, kira – kira 10 tahun lalu. Memang dulu Sakura tidak pernah mau keluar dan sebagian waktunya di habiskan di kamarnya. Tapi dia belum pulang dari tadi. Tadi Sasori menjemputnya, mungkin mereka pergi jalan berdua. Ayo silahkan duduk." Kata Tsunade santai dan mempersilahkan para sahabat Sakura untuk duduk.

'_Apa? Jalan berdua? Apa wanita ini tak tahu jika Sakura adalah milikku? Mengapa dia membiarkan laki-laki asing pergi berdua dengannya_?' batin Sasuke yang kini mulai terpancing emosi.

"_Nani _? Sasori-_nii _ada di Konoha?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Hn, dia akan menetap di Konoha. Karena dia sangat khawatir pada Sakura. Jadi dia putuskan untuk menetap di Konoha dan untuk menjaga Sakura katanya," jawab Tsunade dengan nada ceria.

"Eh? Apa hubungannya Sakura-_chan_ dengan Sasori-_nii_?" tanya Naruto yang makin antusias. Dan di ikuti oleh ke-antusias-an para Dark Assassin dan para gadisnya. Minus Sasuke yang sudah merasa panas di ruangan itu.

"Hn, mereka itu.. eh? Uchiha ternyata? Pasti Sasuke Uchiha? Kenapa mengeluarkan mata itu ,heh?" kalimat Tsunade terpotong saat melihat salah satu dari mereka menampakkan mata merah dan juga aura yang tak enak di rasakan.

"Anda tahu saya?" kini giliran Sasuke yang kaget dengan pertanyaan Tsunade.

"Hn, aku kenal baik dengan Fugaku dan juga Itachi."

Sasuke yang mendengar hanya ber "O" ria mendengarnya dan menghilangkan mata merahnya. Namun itu semua hanya sebentar dan ia kembali mengaktifkan sharingannya saat dua anak manusia masuk ke dalam mansion itu.

"_Tadaima?_" ucap seorang gadis yang memasuki mansion bersama seorang pemuda yang senantiasa melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pundak gadis itu.

"Kalian sudah pulang Sasori, Sakura?" sapa Tsunade.

"Wah ada teman-teman Saku-_chan_ ya?" kata Sasori dengan wajah yang super _excited _dan makin membuat wajah baby facenya makin rupawan.

"Kalian kesini?" kini Sakura yang mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Sakura aku ingin bicara padamu," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba dan kini ia berdiri dengan mata menyalang merah. Dan jika kau tahu motifnya, maka yang tahu keluarga Uchiha pasti akan berpikir seribu kali untuk menolak permintaannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" kata Sakura lirih. Walau ia telah berjanji pada Itachi, namun ia masih belum siap untuk saat ini.

"Biarkan Sakura membersihkan badannya dulu." Kini Sasori menengahi dan menatap tajam mata Sasuke. Suasana mendadak jadi dingin dan canggung. Sasuke kini menatap Sasori dengan penuh amarah yang membuncah.

"Sakura-_chan_ bersihkan dulu dirimu." Perintah Sasori tegas.

"Tapi…" Sakura merasa sangat lemah pada situasi ini. Dia tahu jika ada Sasori maka ia akan sangat bergantung padanya. Bahkan untuk saat ini.

"Ku bilang cepat bersihkan badanmu, baru temui teman-teman mu. Hah, dan ajak mereka berdua. Itu akan lebih membantu." Kata Sasori tegas seraya menunjuk Ino dan Hinata. Tahu jika Sakura akan membantah karena suatu hal maka dengan cepat Sasori melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku sudah meletakkannya di tempat yang aman. Kau tak perlu khawatir" lanjut Sasori. Lalu Sakura,Ino dan Hinata menuju ke kamar milik Sakura. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Sakura membawa orang lain ke kamarnya selain Sasori. Tapi jika Sasori telah berkata dengan tegas seperti itu, maka Sakura akan menurutinya.

"Dan kau Uchiha, ikutlah denganku. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Kata Sasori dingin dan setelah itu melangkah menuju ke arah belakang mansion. Tempat latihan tepatnya. Dan diikuti oleh Sasuke di belakangnya.

Yang tersisa di ruang tamu adalah Naruto, Neji, Sai, dan Shikamaru yang tak mengerti duduk perkara yang sempat membuat suasana canggung sesaat itu. Namun tak begitu dengan Tsunade. Dengan melihat adegan tadi, serta sikap Sasori yang kelewat _protective_ menurutnya, maka dapat di simpulkan bahwa ini menyangkut Sakura. Dan Tsunade percaya Sasori akan menangani ini semua. Dan kini ia berbincang dengan Naruto dan yang lain sampai ia ingat akan suatu urusan dan meninggalkan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tak perlu memasang tampak sok galak serta mengaktifkan sharingan mu. Itu tak akan berpengaruh padaku," kata Sasori saat dia dan Sasuke tiba di tempat yang di tuju.

"Aku tak peduli," jawab Sasuke dingin dan ketus.

"Hah, ternyata adik dan kakak sangat berbeda. Setidaknya bersikaplah sopan terhadap yang lebih tua." Kata Sasori dengan nada bosan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku dan kakakmu adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Memang kau tak mengenaliku sebab terakhir aku berkunjung ke mansion Uchiha kau masih sangat kecil. Bahkan Sakura juga tak mengenali Itachi awalnya." Jelas Sasori.

"Jadi kau dan Itachi saling kenal. Dan tadi kau bilang bahwa Itachi juga kenal Sakura? Apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanya Sasuke sekarang sudah mulai bingung dan dengan nada tingginya.

"Akan ku ceritakan secara singkat. Jauh sebelum Sakura tiba di rumah ini, aku telah di angkat Tsunade _ba-chan_ sama seperti Sakura. Kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Sakura?" jelas Sasori.

"Hn," jawaban singkat Sasuke. Namun mimik mukanya menunjukkan keingintahuan yang dapat di baca Sasori walau sangat samar karena Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Dasar kau manusia minim ekspresi, _ne_ Sasuke?

"Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura, kehidupanku pun sama. Namun sebelum aku di angkat oleh Tsunade _ba-chan _aku terlebih dulu di temukan oleh Itachi kecil saat itu. Dia merasa iba dan lalu membawaku yang telah menjadi gelandangan ke mansionnya. Dan kebetulan saat itu ada Tsunade _ba-chan_ dan entah kenapa ia bersikeras ingin mengadopsiku sebagai anaknya."

"…"

"Dan tak lama setelah itu, datanglah Sakura. Sakura saat itu begitu rapuh seperti kaca yang bisa saja pecah berkeping-keping kapan saja. Tak ada senyum atau cahaya kehidupan terpancar dari sorot matanya. Dan ia mengingatkanku pada adik ku yang telah meninggal akibat turut di bantai. Jadi mulai saat itu aku berjanji akan menjaga dan menyayangi Sakura seperti adik ku sendiri."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" kini Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Sejak saat itu aku selalu berusaha membuatnya tersenyum. Tak jarang pula Itachi juga datang untuk menghiburnya. Memang awalnya Sakura sama seperti gadis kecil pada umumnya. Polos lugu dan sangat lucu. Namun tersenyum pun sangat jarang. Dan perlahan ia berubah menjadi gadis yang terosebsi untuk membalas dendam kematian orang tuanya. Dan jadilah dia seperti sekarang."

"…"

"Namun aku membuat suatu janji pada Sakura, bahwa kelak aku akan membantunya membalaskan dendam orang tuanya asal ia bisa tersenyum dan menjadi dirinya sendiri saat bersamaku. Dan ia percaya dan menyetujui itu semua. Namun sepertinya aku tak bisa menepati janjiku pada Sakura. Karena pelakunya adalah…." Kalimat Sasori terhenti.

"Kau, apa kau tahu siapa pelakunya?" tanya Sasuke yang sangat ingin tahu mengenai hal yang telah menorehkan luka di diri gadisnya.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Walau aku tahu siapa pelakunya, namun aku tak dapat melakukannya." Jawab Sasori lirih seraya menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya.

" Kenapa? Harusnya kau mengatakan saja pada Sakura perihal ini. Maka ia akan terbebas dari belenggu ini?" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi.

"Kau salah. Jika Sakura tahu siapa pelakunya, maka ia akan semakin terluka. Dan aku tak ingin ia mengalami luka lagi. Maka aku akan berusaha agar ia tak tahu. Egois memang, tapi ini adalah satu – satunya jalan agar ia tak terluka lagi." Jawab Sasori tegas.

"Aku tak mengerti. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang kini bingung.

"Kau akan mengerti kelak jika memang rahasia ini harus terbongkar. Tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku. Bahwa kau akan melindungi dan menjaga Sakura apapun yang terjadi. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan pada diri Sakura, maka akulah yang akan memenggal kepalamu. Tak peduli kau adalah adik dari sahabatku." Kata – kata Sasori ini merupakan suatu yang terdengar seperti ancaman.

"Hn, kau bisa mempercayaiku. Dan kau bisa mengambil kepalaku jika aku melanggarnya." Jawab Sasuke tanpa keraguan dalam kalimatnya.

Sasori yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis. Dia memang percaya pada pemuda ini. Dan ini adalah sebuah janji antar laki-laki, maka ia yakin bahwa Sasuke akan menepatinya. Setelah ini ia dapat sedikit bernapas lega karena akan ada orang selain dirinya yang akan menjaga Sakura. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke kini berdiam diri di tempat tadi ia berbicara dengan Sasori tadi. Dia berdiri bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Memjamkan matanya seolah menutupi mata kelamnya yang bagai tatapan elang yang tajam jika di buka. Mencerna dan memahami semua apa yang telah Sasori katakan padanya. Tentang masa lalu Sakura dan tentang penyebab luka di gadisnya itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" sapa seorang gadis lirih di samping Sasuke.

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke kaget mendapati gadisnya telah berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_. _Gomenasai_ atas semua yang aku lakukan padamu." Kata Sakura lirih sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu." Jawab Sasuke kini memegang bahu Sakura.

"Tidak, akulah yang egois. Tak mempercayai Sasuke-_kun_. Aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku saja tanpa pernah tahu perasaan Sasuke-_kun_ selama ini." kini nada suara Sakura sedikit bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sakura. Akulah yang tak bisa membuatmu percaya. Dan luka ini gara-gara aku kan? Jadi sudah seharusnya akulah yang minta maaf. _Gomenasai _Sakura-_chan_?" kata Sasuke panik saat tahu jika gadisnya akan segera menangis.

"Luka ini tak seberapa jika di banding dengan pengorbanan Sasuke-_kun._ Hiks. Kau selama ini berubah menjadi sedingin es gara-gara aku kan? Hiks. Gara-gara akupun kau menutup hatimu. Dan gara-gara aku pula kau menderita selama ini?" kata Sakura seiring tangisnya yang pecah.

"Sakura?" ucap Sasuke lirih. Sakit hatinya melihat air mata gadisnya menganak sungai membasahi pipi ranumnya.

'_Dari mana ia tahu semua ini?'_batin Sasuke setelah itu.

"_Ne_ Sasuke-_kun_ mulai sekarang aku berjanji akan selalu mempercayai mu apapun yang terjadi. Dan aku akan mencairkan musim dingin di hatimu dan menggantikannya dengan musim semi yang hangat, sehingga Sakura pun akan menampakkan keindahannya." Kata Sakura mantap seraya menampakkan senyum lebarnya.

"Dan aku berjanji tak akan melepasmu dan akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi mu apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan nyawa dan kepala ku taruhannya."jawab Sasuke lega dengan pernyataan Sakura. Dan sebab ia ingat bahwa kepalanya adalah jaminan dari kata-katanya tadi. Hmm, mangnya kamu takut Sasu?

Sakura pun sangat bahagia mendengar jawaban Sasuke tersebut. Ia merasa bahwa Sasuke adalah benar-benar orang yang telah mengangkatnya dari keterpurukan. Dan Sakura sadar pemuda inilah yang telah menempati hatinya secara penuh. Senyum bahagia dan kelegaan terpancar di wajah Sakura. Segera ia menerjang tubuh pemuda di hadapannya. Dia memeluk tubuh pemuda itu tanpa ingin ia melepasnya. Sang pemuda membalas pelukan gadisnya itu dengan seulas senyum yang menandakan kebahagiaan.

"_Arigatou _Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Sakura dalam pelukan Sasuke. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan dalam dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Hn, mulai sekarang kita akan bersama apapun yang terjadi, Sakura." Kata Sasuke dan setelah itu mengecup puncak Sakura.

Setelah melepas segala yang mengganjal kini mereka telah berjanji akan saling mempercayai satu sama lain. Sakura melepas pelukannya dan kini emeraldnya menatap ke dalam onyx sang kekasih. Tak ada kebohongan di antara mereka, dan Sakura tahu itu.

Perlahan wajah Sasuke mendekat ke arah wajah Sakura. Melihat bibir yang sangat menggoda di depannya itu membuat Sasuke tergoda. Ya bila diingat telah lama bagi Sasuke tak merasakan manisnya bibir ranum milik kekasihnya itu. Jarak di antara mereka makin terhapus. Kini hampir bagi Sasuke untuk mengecup dan merasakan manis dari bibir Sakura. Namun sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan itu.

"Ehem. Apa hanya karena ku tinggal sebentar saja kalian sudah bisa bermesraan?" seorang sedang berbicara dengan nada bosan tapi terdengar sedikit menggoda.

"Saso-_nii_?" kata Sakura kaget. Dia benar-benar malu sekarang. Wajahnya sukses merah merona atas ke-pergok-nya aksi Sasuke pada dirinya tadi.

"Cih, mengganggu saja." Kata Sasuke sebal karena kesenangannya terganggu oleh calon kakak iparnya itu. Wualah Sasuke udah PD bakal jadi adik ipar Sasori ternyata. Whahaha.. :D

"Hahaha.. Iya iya aku mengerti. Tapi kasihan teman kalian menunggu kalian di ruang tamu. Apa kalian tega menelantarkan mereka, sementara kalian bermesraan di sini, hah?" kata Sasori lagi.

"Hn. _Ne _Sasuke-_kun_ ayo ke mereka?" ajak Sakura tanpa persetujuan dari yang di tanya menarik tangan Sasuke dan bergelayut manja di lengannya. Hanya seulas senyum di tampilkan Sasuke sebagai jawaban.

Mereka kini berbincang bincang di ruang tamu. Setelah hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura membaik, maka seluruh Dark Assassin dan para gadis serta Sakura kini mulai bercanda ria. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol ringan sampai malam tiba. Sasori pun ikut nimbrung dalam acara santai itu. Tsunade lalu menjamu para tamu yang tak lain sahabat Sakura makan malam sebelum mereka pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari menjelang. Sang surya mulai menampakkan sinar terangnya pagi ini. Sesosok gadis dengan postur tubuh yang ideal dan memiliki mahkota berwarna pink pucat telah bersiap menyambut pagi. Wajahnya yang sangat rupawan tak henti-hentinya memancarkan rona kebahagiaan. Sorot matanya terlihat jelas bahwa gadis ini sangatlah bahagia pagi pun tak hentinya membentuk seulas senyum ceria.

"Saso-_nii_, ayo berangkat?" kata sang gadis pada seorang pemuda.

"Apa kau tak sarapan dulu Saku-_chan_?" tanya pemuda itu pada Sakura.

"Aku tak lapar. Sebaiknya ayo cepat antar aku ke sekolah. Nanti aku terlambat." Rengek Sakura pada Sasori sambil menarik-narik bajunya.

"Kau takut terlambat atau ingin segera bertemu dengan si pantat ayam itu, hah?" tanya Sasori menggoda.

**BLUSH**

Tepat sasaran. Memang setelah kejadian kemarin Sakura merasa enggan berpisah dengan Sasuke. Sebelum kekasih dan sahabatnya pulang, tepat di pintu mansion, Sakura mengecup ringan bibir tipis nan seksi kekasihnya itu. Dan itu sukses membuat kekasihnya kaget sebab gadisnya tak pernah seperti ini. Setahu Sasuke, dia lah yang selalu menyerang Sakura terlebih dahulu. Dan hal ini membuat semua yang melihat cengo termasuk Tsunade dan Sasori.

"Hehe. Sudahlah ayo antar aku." Kata Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan sebab ia tahu jika tidak begini maka kakaknya itu akan terus menggodanya.

"Hn, Baiklah baiklah. Kami berangkat dulu Tsunade _ba-chan_." Kata Sasori seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke mobil diikuti oleh Sakura.

'_Sasuke-kun, mulai hari ini kita akan bersama. Dan kita akan memulai untuk melukis kenangan-kenangan indah bersama lagi. Ne Sasuke-kun, tunggu aku?' _batin Sakura saat mobil yang di kemudikan Sasori telah melaju menuju ke sekolahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :**

**Huaaaa akhirnya selesai juga ni chapter.**

**Chapter ini SaGaa-chan musti lembur ampe pagi jam 2, coz gara-gara beberapa hari gak nglanjutin ceritanya jadi kaget ternyata di folder cumin ada ampe chapter 8 kemarin.**

**So dengan semangat membara ala Naruto, serta meminjam kejeniusan Sasuke dan Neji ditambah dengan strategi yang bagus dari Shikamaru dan pula adanya Sai yang membantu dengan simulasi adegan melalui gambarnya, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga.**

**Nah semoga chapter ini menjawab semua rasa penasaran yang ada.**

**N jangan lupa reviewsnya ya?**

**Hn, Arigatou… :D**


	10. Chapter 10 You Always In My Heart

**TIME TO REPLY REVIEWS:**

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**** :** wah senpaimakasih. Masih banyak typonya ya? Hm, harus di perbaiki. Hn, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa senpai tertarik membeta fic GaJe ini? dari segi cerita kah? Atau adakah yang membuat senpai tertarik pada fic ini? soalnya kan SaaGaa-chan gak begitu mengerti maksudnya beta,hehehe (malu ama para reader). Kalau SaGaa-chan mah boleh-boleh saja. :D Lalu bagaimana ama chap ini? ada kemajuan kah? Review lagi ya senpai? :D

**mako-chan :** Hn, SaGaa-chan juga pingin kayak gitu. Tapi sayangnya gak ada yang nyangkut ke SaGaa-chan #pundung n nangis Bombay. Hahaha… review lagi ya?

**angodess :** hehe ternyata bukan marah ya? Gomen ne angodess, udah nuduh-nuduh. #peluk cium untuk angodess:D. untuk Gaara ama Shion kayaknya di chap depan bakal tiba saat mereka mendapat 'Hadiah'. Hehehe…. Review lagi ya?

**sasusaku kira :** Kira-san gomen sebelumnya. Seperti yang pernah SaGaa-chan bilang, bahwa SaGaa-chan suka banget ama cerita yang banyak konflik. Jadi kemungkinan masih ada. Hehe….#di lempar ke jurang. T,T Jangan marah ya? :D

**Fira Sasusaku :** Arigatou Fira-san. Pasti ada kok adegan itunya. Soalnya Sai lagi bikin sketsa adegannya tuh. #Sai udah cukup repot ama urusan Ino. di tunggu ya? Jangan lupa review lagi, :D

**namiiko-chan :** hehe… untuk menentukan berapa chapnya, SaGaa-chan belum bisa pastikan. Soalnya bisa lebih bahkan kurang dari planning awal. Hehehe… review lagi ya?

**Guest tiffanyyuki:** nah loh SaGaa-chan kena tembak #mati dech. Haha untuk lemon SasuSaku rencana di chap 10 ato 11. Nah berhubung di chap ini belum ada pasti akan ada di chap depan. So di tunggu aja. Terus kenapa SaGaa-chan suka bikin tbc di moment yang seru supaya para reader penasaran. Hahaha #senyum nista :D aduh Yuki-chan jangan panggil senpai ya? SaGaa-chan juga masih baru, baru banget bahkan di sini.

**LeEdacHi aRdian Lau**** :** hehe untuk Sasori yang kenapa bisa tahu siapa pembantai keluarga Saku salah satunya dari lambang keluarga uchiha itu. untuk alasan selanjutnya masih ada di otak SaGaa-chan. #otak SaGaa-chan di ambil paksa buat di introgasi. Plaakk XD. Review lagi ya?

**Pinkblue :** SaGaa-chan udah berusaha membuat adegan SasuSaku seromantis mungkin. Kalo masih belum romantis harap maklum ya? Hahaha :D

**sasusaku uciha :** hehe… waktu Saku tahu rahasia masih terancang dalam otak SaGaa-chan. Dan belum terealisasikan. Bisa berat, bisa ringan itu tergantung nanti mood SaGaa-chan gimana. Hehehe… :D

**sasu lve saku :** harusnya sih untuk lemon SasuSaku kemungkinan di chap depan. Hehe : jangan lupa review untuk chap ini ya?

**Ah Rin**** :** SaGaa-chan juga penasaran.#ih SaGaa-chan kan authornya ngapain penasaran segala. Hehe tunggu saja ya? Jangan lupa review untuk chap ini.

**AnnisaHM**** :** Hn, menurut alur sih emang rencana orang tua Sasu yang ngebunuh orang tua Saku. Hehe… untuk berapa chap SaGaa-chan masih belum bisa memastikan. Pastinya harus happy ending, SaGaa-chan gak suka sad ending. Tapi gak tahu lagi jika harus berubah. :p review lagi ya?

**AdlinAfifah**** :** Salam kenal Afifah-san. :D. Iya gak apa-apa. Arigatou udah mau baca fic GaJe karya SaGaa-chan ini :D. Review lagi ya?

**hanazono yuri**** :** sudah update. Gomen kalo telat. :D

**chayesung :** SaGaa-chan juga pengen cepet tahu endingnya. #Plaak! XD

**RyeoRezClouDy :** makasih udah review. Hehe rencana Gaara pastinya bikin hubungan mereka ancur, Shion juga. Aduh SaGaa-chan bingung mau jawab gimana. Diikuti aja ya? Jangan lupa review lagi ya?

**YOSH SUDAH SELESAI**

**LAST CHAPTER **

"Hn, Baiklah baiklah. Kami berangkat dulu Tsunade _ba-chan_." Kata Sasori seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke mobil diikuti oleh Sakura.

'_Sasuke-kun, mulai hari ini kita akan bersama. Dan kita akan memulai untuk melukis kenangan-kenangan indah bersama lagi. Ne Sasuke-kun, tunggu aku?' _batin Sakura saat mobil yang di kemudikan Sasori telah melaju menuju ke sekolahnya.

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**You Hate It, Don't Read and Please Leave This Page**

**CHAPTER 10**

**You Always In My Heart**

Suasana siang hari di Konoha High School sangatlah lenggang. Sebab sebagian besar siswa – siswi lebih memilih untuk berkumpul di kantin sekolah guna mengisi perut mereka yang telah berdemo meminta jatah makan siang. Tak sedikit pula para siswi terlihat asik ber-gosip ria bersama sesamanya. Demikian juga dengan keadaan di salah satu meja di kantin itu. Sekelompok siswa – siswi terpopuler KHS sedang berbincang hangat di jam makan siang itu.

"Seperti ada yang kurang?" ucap seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang merasa aneh dengan suasana disekitarnya.

"I-Iya kau benar, Neji-_nii_." Jawab seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang pada pemuda yang diketahui bernama Neji itu.

"Kurasa ini karena si Jidat dan si Pangeran Es kita tak ada di sini." Ucap gadis berambut pirang dengan gaya _pony tail _yang sadar dengan kejanggalan saat ini.

"Hm, kalau Teme dan Sakura-_chan_ tadi mereka….Slruuuups… pergi berdua. Sepertinya mereka ingin melepas rindu, Ino." jawab pemuda rubah yang tak lain adalah Naruto di sela – sela memakan ramennya.

"Benarkah?" kini pemuda pucat dengan senyum yang entah tulus atau palsu yang hanya berguna untuk memperindah penampilan wajahnya (mungkin) angkat bicara. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sai.

"Hn, itu benar. Sejak tadi pagi, Sakura-_chan_ dan Teme terlihat mesra sekali. Bahkan kalian tahu? Gadis pirang di sebelah Sakura-_chan_ seakan tak mereka anggap ada." Jelas Naruto yang kini pikirannya melayang ke sederet kejadian pagi tadi.

**-FLASHBACK_ON-**

Pagi di gerbang Konoha High School sudah berdiri _standby _seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut khas _chicken butt style _yang mencuat kebelakang. Rambut berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan itu tertata sesuai modelnya seperti sang empunya selalu rajin ke salon guna me-_maintain_ rambut _emo-_nya itu. Kulit putih bersih bak _porcelain _tanpa adanya sedikit goresan membuat pemuda ini mampu melelehkan hati para kaum hawa mulai dari anak kecil, bahkan jika ada nenek-nenek pun pasti ikut meleleh melihatnya.

Wajah tampan rupawan yang seakan dipahat sempurna oleh Tuhan dan merupakan karya paling indah dari sang pencipta (_tapi sayangnya yang bikinkan Mr. Masashi Kishimoto. Hahaha _ :D) itu tetap terlihat _cool _walau dengan ekspresi _stoic-_nya. Mata indah sekelam malam dan setajam tatapan elang yang seolah sedang mengintai mangsa memandang lurus ke depan. Entah apa yang sedang ia tatap, namun tatapannya tertuju pada satu titik.

Di sebelahnya kini juga berdiri seorang pemuda yang tak kalah berwajah tampan dengan warna kulit _tan_ yang memiliki ciri tiga kumis di pipi kanan dan kirinya. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan _spike style _itu berdiri di samping pemuda _emo_ dan terlihat begitu bosan.

"Woi, Teme apa tak sebaiknya kita tunggu di kelas saja. Aku capek jika harus berdiri terus." Rengek pemuda berambut jabrik yang tak lain adalah Naruto pada sahabatnya.

"Aku kan tidak memintamu datang pagi dan menemaniku. Jadi jika kau ingin pergi, pergi saja." Jawab pemuda berambut _emo_ yang juga pangeran dalam mimpi saya yaitu Sasuke Uchiha dengan dingin dan wajah _stoic _khasnya.

"Kau menyebalkan Teme!" Balas Naruto kesal dengan sikap sahabatnya itu.

"_Urusai yo _ Dobe!"

Setelah pertikaian kecil antar dua sahabat itu, kini tibalah apa yang mereka nanti. Seorang gadis berambut senada dengan warna bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu kini tampak baru keluar dari sebuah mobil sport merah. Di sampingnya seorang pemuda berambut merah menggandeng lengan gadis itu seakan ia tak ingin jika sang gadis tersandung batu dan jatuh.

Perlahan sang pemuda berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Sasori bersama gadis berambut merah muda yaitu Sakura berjalan menghampiri kedua pemuda yang tengah menunggu mereka.

'_Hmm, kok seperti di altar pernikahan ya? Aku pendetanya, si Teme mempelai laki-lakinya, Sakura-chan mempelai wanitanya, dan Sasori-nii adalah pendamping mempelai wanita yang mengantar Sakura-chan pada Teme. Hehehe' _batin Naruto saat melihat adegan secara _slow motion_.

Jika dilihat memang benar apa yang dikatakan hati Naruto. Posisi mereka saat ini sangat persis dengan prosesesi pernikahan saat sang mempelai wanita didampingi oleh pendampingnya berjalan menuju mempelai laki-laki. Senyum kini terkembang dari kedua '_mempelai' _ kita ini.

"Pagi Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto?" sapa sang gadis ramah pada kedua pemuda yang berdiri bagai _security_ penjaga gerbang.

"Hn, pagi Cherry" jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Pagi Sakura-_chan_, Sasori-_nii_," jawab Naruto setelahnya, tak lupa dengan senyum rubahnya.

"Hei, pantat ayam! Kau harus menjaga Saku-_chan_ apapun yang terjadi. Jika tidak maka kau tahu akibatnya kan?" kata Sasori dengan sedikit ancaman. Namun dia hanya bermaksud menggodanya. Yang mendengar bahwa dirinya kini mempunyai julukan baru yaitu "pantat ayam" seketika itu pula muncul empat sudut siku di dahinya.

"Hn pasti, dasar _sister complex_!" jawab Sasuke ketus seraya menarik Sakura dari Sasori dan segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Yang mendapat perlakuan hanya tersenyum simpul. Sedang yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

'_Apa nanti di altar Teme juga akan seperti ini?'_batin Naruto yang melihat adegan konyol sahabatnya itu.

"Nah Saku-_chan_ aku pergi dulu. Jika si pantat ayam ini macam-macam segera hubungi aku ya?" kata Sasori pada Sakura sebelum meninggalkan mereka. Tak lupa kecupan hangat di kening Sakura dan dibalas pula dengan kecupan hangat di pipi _baby face_ Sasori oleh Sakura. Namun itu menimbulkan sebuah percikan api cemburu bagi Sasuke.

"Iya pasti Saso-_nii_. Aku pasti baik-baik saja bersama Sasuke-_kun_." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan? Sakura saja percaya dia akan baik-baik saja. Sudah sana pergi saja kau. Aku akan menjaga Sakura." Kata Sasuke dengan entengnya dan dengan wajah datar tanpa dosanya pada Sasori. Yang mendengar hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah dan kelakuan calon adik iparnya itu. Dan Sasori lantas meninggalkan sekolah itu. _Wait_ calon adik ipar? Wah Sasuke sepertinya kau mendapat lampu hijau. Hahaha :D

Setelah itu mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kelas. Sasuke kini enggan melepaskan tangan kekarnya yang melingkar di bahu Sakura. Sedang Sakura merasa dia tak ingin _moment_ ini berakhir. Dan pastinya adegan ini membuat banyak mata memandang kagum sekaligus iri. Sedang Naruto yang mengekor di belakang mereka hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya.

Saat di koridor yang akan menuju kelas mereka, seorang gadis pirang beriris _violet_ terang hendak mencari perhatian dari Sasuke. Namun sayang sepertinya itu tak akan berhasil Shion. Hahaha :D. karena Author gak akan mengijinkan itu.

"Sasuke-_kun _pagi? Hari ini kau duduk denganku ya?" kata Shion seraya hendak bergelayut manja pada lengan Sasuke walaupun ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang asik dengan Sakura. Hmm, dasar gadis pengganggu.

"Cherry, hari ini aku akan bilang pada Kakashi-_sensei_ bahwa kau akan duduk denganku. Kau tahu kan kakak merah mu itu mengancamku untuk menjagamu." Kata Sasuke pada Sakura tanpa menanggapi sapaan Shion.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau dengar tidak?" kata Shion mulai merengek pada Sasuke.

"Hn, Cherry apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" kata Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Tidak , memang apa yang kau dengar?" jawab Sakura dengan senyum sinis ke arah Shion. Sakura tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh sang kekasihnya.

"Kurasa aku mendengar ada yang merengek. Tapi aku tak tahu siapa itu." jawab Sasuke dengan sebuah seringai kecil di wajahnya.

Naruto dan Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu pun tak kuasa menahan tawa mereka. Terutama Naruto yang langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar Sasuke menyindir Shion secara langsung. Sakura pun tertawa tak kalah keras dari Naruto, dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis. Yang merasa dibicarakan dan ditertawakan yang tak lain adalah Shion langsung berhenti di tempat dan menundukkan wajahnya. Menahan malu mungkin.

-**FLASHBACK_OFF-**

"Hahaha… ha.. benarkah itu Naruto? Kasian sekali gadis itu?" kata Ino saat mendengar cerita Naruto. Dibalas anggukan pasti dari si pendongeng dan membuat semua yang berada di meja itu tertawa membayangkan betapa malu dan marahnya gadis pirang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di lain tempat, di atap gedung KHS, dua anak manusia berbeda jenis kelamin tengah duduk menikmati _bento_ yang sengaja dibawa oleh salah satu dari mereka.

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut ala _chicken butt style_ tengah duduk bersandar pada tembok di salah satu sisi atap. Dan tepat di pangkuannya seorang gadis bersurai merah muda duduk dengan meletakkan _bento_ di atas pahanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tumben kau membawa _bento_?" kata sang gadis pada sang pemuda yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Hn, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu. Dan apa aku salah jika aku ingin makan hanya denganmu, Sakura?" jawab Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Bukan begitu hanya saja…"

"Sudah cepat buka dan suapi aku. Aku sudah lapar." Kata Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan atau yang lebih tepatnya perintah itu hanya menuruti saja apa kata kekasihnya itu. Sakura segera membuka dan menyuapkan isi _bento_ tersebut ke mulut Sasuke.

"Kau juga harus makan. Aku tak mau gadisku menjadi kurus dan tak seksi lagi." Celetuk Sasuke dengan seringai mesumnya pada Sakura.

**BLEETAAK**

"I.._Ittai_.Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?" kata Sasuke meringis kesakitan serta memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan dari Sakura.

"Sudah jangan mulai Sasuke-_kun_. Atau kau akan berurusan dengan Sasori-_nii_" jawab Sakura dengan ketus.

"Hn, _Gomen_. Aku hanya bercanda Sakura. Sekarang kau makanlah juga, jangan hanya menyuapi aku saja." Kata Sasuke yang kini melingkarkan tangan kekarnya pada pinggul gadis pujaannya ini dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu mungil sang gadis dari belakang. Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tak diragukan lagi kini wajahnya sukses memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ bagaimana aku bisa menyuapi jika kau begini?" kata Sakura pada Sasuke setelah ia menyuapkan isi _bento_ ke mulutnya sendiri.

" Ambilkan aku potongan tomat itu."

"Ini, buka mulutmu Sasuke-_kun_"

"Tidak, makanlah tomat itu." kata Sasuke pada Sakura yang disertai dengan sebuah seringai.

"Eh?" tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sakura memasukkan potongan tomat itu dalam mulutnya. Namun belum sempat ia menghaluskan tomat tersebut, dengan cepat salah satu tangan Sasuke memegang tengkuk Sakura, mengarahkan wajah Sakura ke wajahnya dan dengan lihai Sasuke '_mencuri'_ apa yang ada di dalam mulut Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ a-apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Sakura kaget dan sedikit terbata atas tindakan tiba-tiba Sasuke.

"Hanya ingin mengambil tomatku. Dan ternyata rasanya jauh lebih enak jika telah berada di mulutmu. Lakukan lagi sampai _bento_ itu habis. Dan tak ada bantahan kali ini." kata Sasuke terlihat sedikit tegas atau pura-pura tegas guna menjalankan rencananya. Yah, lama bagi Sasuke menahan segala hasratnya pada Sakura karena janjinya. Dan dia berusaha sangat keras agar tak menyerang dan '_memakan_' Sakura bulat-bulat.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan _nyeleneh_ kekasihnya itu. Setiap tiba giliran menyuapi Sasuke, maka Sakura akan memasukkan makanan itu dalam mulutnya. Setelah itu tugas bibir, mulut, dan lidah Sasuke yang berperan sebagai '_pencuri_' yang akan mengambil secara paksa makanan yang ada di mulut Sakura. Tak jarang Sasuke menambah dengan ciuman penuh gairah, dan menjilati setiap sudut mulai bibir hingga setiap inchi dalam mulut Sakura.

"Hah..hah.. Sasuke-_kun_ itu tadi yang terakhir." Kata Sakura terengah-engah saat selesai sesi '_menyuapi'_ karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Siapa lagi yang membuat ulah jika bukan Sasuke. Yang kini malah tersenyum seolah memperlihatkan bahwa ia lah pemenangnya.

"Cherry, kau sudah tahu kan jika aku tak ingin sesuatu yang tanggung. Aku ingin pencuci mulut juga." Kata Sasuke dengan seringai lebarnya dan sangat terlihat jika ia sangat menikmati apa yang kedua insan ciptaan Mr. Masashi Kishimoto ini lakukan. Sakura yang mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan kekasihnya kini hanya bisa menghela napas.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Sasuke langsung menyerang bibir ranum Sakura. Mengecup dengan lembut namun perlahan menjadi penuh gairah. Lidah yang telah lihai kini mencoba menerobos masuk ke mulut lawannya, dan ternyata hal tersebut di sambut oleh sang lawan dengan memberi akses guna masuknya lidah Sasuke.

Tangan kekar yang tadinya berada di tengkuk kini kembali ke posisi awal yaitu pinggul ramping Sakura. Memeluk dengan erat seakan enggan melepasnya. Satu tangan lain kini mulai berani turun ke arah paha putih mulus Sakura. Menggosok-gosok dan hal ini menimbulkan erangan tertahan dari Sakura dalam mulut Sasuke. Lama mereka melakukan hal ini, sampai terpaksa harus berhenti karena kebutuhan mereka akan oksigen.

"Hah..hah… tak kusangka gadis ku ini kini mampu mengimbangi permainanku." Kata Sasuke memuji Sakura dan terengah akibat kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

"A-ku hah..hah.. cepat belajar hah.. Sasuke-_kun_."

Senyum terukir di wajah tampan Sasuke. Kini ia makin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggul Sakura. Menyandarkan kembali kepalanya pada bahu Sakura. Sehingga wajah mereka kini sangatlah dekat.

"Aku ingin ini tak lekas berakhir Cherry. Suasana ini, aku ingin berada di sini lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin tidur di sini." Ujar Sasuke yang kini memejamkan matanya.

"Hn, tidurlah Sasuke-_kun_" jawab Sakura yang kini ikut memejamkan mata menyusul kekasihnya yang telah berjalan menuju dunia mimpi terlebih dahulu. Melupakan bahwa masih ada jam pelajaran yang harus mereka ikuti. Yang terpenting kini bahwa bersama sang kekasih adalah suatu prioritas yang harus dipenuhi.

Kedua insan manusia itu tidur bersama di bawah terangnya sinar matahari. Sejuk angin yang sepoi menerpa wajah tampan dan cantik serta yang nakal memainkan anak rambut menambah betapa mereka adalah pasangan paling romantis. Wajah damai kedua anak manusia itu menampakkan betapa mereka sangat bahagia setelah apa yang mereka alami.

**.**

**.**

**CEKLEK**

Pintu atap tertutup dengan pelan oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah. Matanya penuh dengan kilatan kebencian atas apa yang telah ia saksikan sesaat lalu. Rasa cemburu kini mulai membuncah dari pemuda yang memiliki _tattoo_ 'Ai' di dahinya, melihat gadis incarannya tengah bermesraan dengan pemuda yang sangat tidak ia sukai.

**BUUUGK**

"Kau akan menjadi milikku yang utuh, Sakura. Tunggu saat itu tiba. Dan kau Uchiha, kau pasti akan menderita." Kata sang pemuda entah pada siapa setelah meninju tembok di sebelahnya. Lalu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat yang telah membuatnya emosi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berminggu-minggu hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan sangat normal. Bahkan kali ini konflik serasa enggan menghampiri mereka. Tampak selalu mengumbar kemesraan di depan banyak orang membuat yang melihatnya pun menjadi iri. Dan bahkan para sahabatnya Dark Assassin pun dibuat cemburu oleh kemesraan kedua anak manusia itu.

"Hei Jidat, kau dan Sasuke kenapa bisa membuatku iri sih?" kata Ino pada sahabatnya itu.

"Benarkah itu, Pig? Padahal aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ biasa saja. Benarkan Sasuke-_kun_?" jawab Sakura pada Ino, dan kemudian mengajukan pertanyaan dan menoleh ke arah pemuda yang dengan senantiasa melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggul Sakura.

"Hn," jawaban singkat dari manusia hemat kata yang tak lain adalah Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa kesal. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebagai tanda ia tak suka dengan jawaban kekasihnya itu.

"Apa bagusnya mengucap dua huruf konsonan itu, hah? Dasar Pantat Ayam!" gerutu Sakura namun masih dapat di dengar oleh seluruh orang yang ada di meja itu. Dan sontak membuat yang mendengar melepas tawa mereka. Minus manusia hemat kata yang kini men-_deathglare_ Sakura.

"Apa kau tak ingat jika kau juga sering menggunakan kata-kata itu, hah? Dasar Ji-dat." Jawab Sasuke sinis dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Jidat? Awas kau Pantat Ayam!" ancam Sakura yang langsung menyambar gelas berisikan jus tomat milik Sasuke.

"Eh? Hey apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Itu jus ku?" kata Sasuke kaget. Sebab dia khawatir akan keselamatan jusnya yang belum ia minum. Ya ampun Sasuke, kau lebih khawatir pada tomat dari pada gadismu yang sudah mulai berubah jadi monster?

"Ini yang akan ku lakukan." Kata Sakura langsung meminum jus itu dengan lahapnya.

"Hey sudah berikan, aku bahkan belum meminumnya!" kata Sasuke yang tak terima bahwa jus tomat kesayangannya diminum dengan tidak elitnya oleh sang kekasih sendiri.

"Hah, tak terlalu buruk rasanya. Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menyerah?" Kata Sakura setelah selesai menenggak habis isi gelas tersebut, dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. Dan hal ini disambut tawa riuh para sahabatnya.

"Tidak, kau lah yang akan menyesal karena telah membuatku kesal Sakura!" jawab Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya. Lalu dengan cepat ia menarik kepala Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Dan langsung mengecup lembut bibir _pink_ milik Sakura ditutup dengan menjilat sudut bibir Sakura yang ternyata terdapat sisa jus yang sepertinya enggan masuk ke mulut Sakura.

"Bagaimana? Aku masih bisa merasakan jusku. Tapi sepertinya kau yang malu di sini." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada sombong akan kemenangannya membuat kekasihnya itu merona hebat.

"Ka-kalian ini. Ingat ini tempat umum. Dan kau Teme, kenapa kau suka sekali menggoda Sakura-_chan_?" kata Naruto yang juga merona wajahnya akibat melihat adegan sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, kalian lihat gadis pirang itu? sepertinya kini ia jadi pendiam ya? Tapi sepertinya ia tidak suka dengan adegan tadi." kini Sai angkat bicara guna mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn, semoga dia tak membuat onar." Timpal Sasuke.

"Eh, Sasuke-_kun_ apa kau tidak ingin ke taman bermain?" tanya Sakura yang telah sembuh dari malunya.

"Tidak, tempat itu ramai. Dan aku tak suka dengan suasana ramai." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ayolah, besok kan libur. Tak ada salahnya kan kita ke sana?" rengek Sakura kini pada kekasihnya.

"Tidak Sakura." Jawab Sasuke tegas. Membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipi dan menahan kesalnya. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kantin dengan kasarnya.

"Kau menyebalkan Pantat Ayam!" teriak Sakura saat meninggalkan kantin.

Yang mendengar hanya tersenyum simpul. Sasuke hanya ingin menggoda Sakura. Sebab sifat manja Sakura dan saat Sakura kesal membuatnya sangat gemas. Dia merasa perubahan sikap Sakura yang dulunya dingin terhadapnya kini berubah menjadi hangat.

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan dengan wajah cemberut namun lucu. Tapi aura gelapnya tak mampu ditutupi. Akibat kesal dengan Pangeran Es nya kini ia jadi _bad mood_. Siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya bisa saja ia singkirkan dengan tatapannya. Tapi itu sepertinya tidak perlu, sebab orang yang berada di depan Sakura akan memberi jalan pada Sakura. Mereka mengerti bahwa gadis itu sedang _bad mood_ jadi jika ingin selamat jangan coba- coba dengannya saat ini.

"Sakura-_san_?" panggil seseorang pada Sakura. Sakura yang mendegar membalikkan badan guna melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Karin?" jawab Sakura ketus pada gadis berambut merah yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" jawab Karin sedikit canggung dengan suasana ini. Sebab ia ingat betul bagaimana gadis di depannya itu '_menghancurkan_' nya.

"Apa?" jawab Sakura dengan nada bosan. Walaupun ia sudah memaafkan dan sudah tidak mempersalahkan tentang kejadian beberapa saat lalu, namun kini dalam keadaannya yang sedang kesal, ia tak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Ini mengenai gadis pirang itu. Shion, kau harus berhati-hati terhadapnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Dulu aku pernah satu sekolah dengannya waktu SMP, dan gadis itu adalah anak dari seorang mafia ternama di Jepang. Dia selalu mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Dan sepertinya dia mengincar Sasuke-_kun_.. Emmph maksud ku Sasuke-_san_." Kata Karin yang salah ucap. Dan itu membuatnya menelan ludah dengan apa yang akan gadis _pink_ itu lakukan padanya. Cemas lebih tepatnya.

"Hn, aku tahu jika dia mengincar Sasuke, dan aku juga tahu jika dia kini merencanakan sesuatu padaku dan Sasuke. Tapi percayalah aku tak akan membiarkan seorangpun merebut Sasuke dari ku. Apa gunanya aku telah '_menghancurkan_' kalian. Dan kalian telah rela melepas Sasuke kan? Aku akan menjaganya untuk kalian juga. Dan _arigatou_ atas informasinya Karin-_chan_?" jawab Sakura ditutup dengan sebuah senyum manisnya. Rasa kesalnya kini hilang entah kemana.

"Eh? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Sakura-_san_?" kata Karin yang merasa pendengarannya mengalami gangguan.

"Hm, tidak. Mulai saat ini kau juga teman ku. Kau telah mengajarkanku bahwa jangan mudah melepas apa yang kau suka. Ya walaupun cara mu salah tapi, terimakasih. Dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _san_ cukup Sakura saja. Dan maaf dulu aku telah menyakitimu." Papar Sakura panjang lebar.

"Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf. Dan terimakasih telah memaafkan ku. Tapi jujur dari dalam hati, kau dan Sasuke adalah pasangan yang serasi." Jawab Karin dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya.

"Hn, aku ke kelas dulu." Kata Sakura meninggalkan Karin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari minggu pun tiba. Pagi ini sang surya dengan semangat bekerja menggantikan sang bulan untuk menyinari bumi. Burung-burung kini tengah berkicau seakan bernyanyi menyambut hari baru. Sebagian orang akan malas beranjak dari nyamannya belaian mimpi indah mereka. Bermalas-malasan di hari libur adalah hal terbaik yang banyak dipilih orang.

Begitupun dengan pemeran utama kita. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu masih meringkuk di bawah selimut hangatnya. Emerald indahnya kini masih bersembunyi di balik kelopak yang tertutup rapat. Sinar sang mentari yang dengan nakal menerobos tirai kamar membuat gadis tersebut menggeliat malas. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya guna menyesuaikan dengan sinar terang yang telah mengganngu tidurnya.

Dengan malas gadis tersebut turun dari ranjang berukuran _king size-_nya. Hanya menggunakan gaun tidur tipis yang dengan samar menampakkan lekuk tubuh sang gadis. Dengan malas ia menuju kamar mandi guna mencuci muka untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih dengan senang hati hinggap di mata sang gadis.

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Setelah membersihkan wajahnya kini ia berniat turun untuk mengisi perut yang ternyata telah mengeluarkan nyanyian wajib guna meminta jatah sarapan pagi. Dia turun ke lantai satu dan jika ingin menuju dapur ia akan berjalan melewati ruang tamu atau ruang keluarga. Dan dengan santai tanpa melihat sekitar, gadis yang tak lain adalah Sakura hampir menuju dapur saat sebuah suara masuk pada indera pendengarannya.

"Hei Saku-_chan_, Sasuke bilang kau dan dia akan pergi ke taman bermain hari ini?" kata seorang pemuda yang sepertinya sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Tidak Saso-_nii_. Dia bilang tidak suka tempat ramai. Jadi mungkin hari ini aku akan latihan saja, sudah lama aku tak berlatih." Jawab Sakura enteng pada Sasori sambil meminum susu yang telah disediakan para _maid_ tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada lawan bicaranya.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku sudah menunggumu bangun satu jam, dan terpaksa terjebak dengan manusia merah ini." suara _baritone_ yang terdengar seksi tertangkap indera pendengaran Sakura. Sakura berbalik dan kaget dengan orang yang berbicara padanya. Dan dengan konyolnya ia semburkan susu yang ada di mulutnya.

"Sa-Sasuke? Kau ke sini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Sakura kaget.

"Tentu saja untuk mengajakmu ke taman bermain,_ baka_!" jawab Sasuke dingin. Namun matanya tak lepas dari tubuh gadisnya. Gaun tidur tipis menampakkan lekuk tubuh sang kekasih dengan samar. Pemandangan yang menggoda iman seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan itu membuatnya menelan ludah dengan sangat susah. Kini semburat merah namun tipis hinggap di pipi mulus pemuda itu.

Sakura yang menyadari tatapan nakal Sasuke segera berlari ke kamarnya untuk mandi membersihkan badannya dan menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Bisa-bisa ia menjadi '_santapan pagi_' bagi pemuda itu.

"Tu-Tunggu aku 30 menit lagi. Aku siap-siap dulu." Kata Sakura saat menaiki tangga.

Setelah selesai dengan segala urusannya, mulai mandi, ganti baju sampai dandan kini Sakura turun dan menemui kekasihnya untuk menghabiskan waktu di hari libur ini. Dengan memakai _hot pants_ berwana merah dan atasan tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan kombinasi merah muda sangat pas dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Waaaahh… Sasuke-_kun _ ayo cepat kita main yang itu." rengek Sakura saat baru saja tiba di taman bermain.

"Hn," hanya jawaban itu yang Sasuke keluarkan untuk gadisnya. Dia harus tetap dengan gaya _cool _nya mengingat ini adalah tempat umum. Banyak pandangan iri saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan melewati berates manusia. Iri sekaligus kagum dengan kedua pemuda pemudi ini.

Segera setelah itu Sakura yang memegang kendali. Ia yang menentukan ingin naik ini, naik itu. Dan itu semua wajib hukumnya dituruti oleh Sasuke. Walau Sasuke selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan tapi pada akhirnya ia luluh juga dan menuruti segala mau Sakura. Dia berfikir tak ada salahnya untuk membuat Sakura senang dan tertawa lepas. Toh itu juga adalah janjinya.

"Huft capek sekali. Sasuke-_kun_ ayo beli _ice cream_?" ajak Sakura saat mereka duduk di bangku taman bermain itu untuk sejenak melepas lelah.

"Tunggulah di sini. Aku akan membelikannya. Jangan kemana-mana." Kata Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Sakura untuk menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu.

"Hn, jangan lama-lama ya?" jawab Sakura dengan sebuah senyum manisnya. Setelah itu Sasuke pergi untuk membelikan _ice cream_. Setelah kepergian Sasuke sebuah suara mengagetkan Sakura.

"Ah,Sakura-_san_?" sapa seorang gadis berambut coklat terang sebahu pada Sakura.

"Eh? Kau kan gadis yang waktu itu? Hmmph nama mu aku lupa." kata Sakura saat menoleh pada gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Matsuri. Panggil saja aku Matsuri. Tak ku sangka aku akan bertemu dengan Sakura-_san_ lagi. Dan sekali lagi _arigatou_ atas pertolongan Sakura-_san_ waktu itu. jika tidak aku mungkin akan kehilangan harta yang aku jaga selama ini." Matsuri berteri makasih dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak usah seperti itu. Kita kan memang harus saling menolong jika terjadi kesulitan. Panggil saja aku Sakura dan kau ke sini dengan siapa?" kata Sakura ramah.

"Baik Sakura. Aku ke sini dengan tunanganku." Jawab Matsuri dengan sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Wah tak kusangka ternyata kau sudah bertunangan. Tapi di mana tunanganmu itu?" kata Sakura sambil melihat sekitar.

"Dia…" kata Matsuri terpotong oleh sebuah suara.

"Matsuri, kau di sini ternyata. Kau ingin membunuhku hah? _Tou-san_ mu akan mencincangku jika kau hilang." Kata seorang pemuda dingin pada Matsuri.

"Cherry ini _ice cream_ mu," kata Sasuke yang secara bersamaan datang bersama pemuda yang menyapa Matsuri.

"Ahh Gaara-_kun_ aku hanya bertemu dengan Sakura yang dulu aku ceritakan padamu. Dia lah yang menolongku waktu itu." jelas Matsuri yang kini bergelayut manja di lengan pemuda yang ternyata adalah Gaara.

"Sakura? Sedang apa kau disini?" kini Gaara yang bertanya ke Sakura.

"Gaara? Kami.." perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja menghabiskan waktu sebagai sepasang kekasih," jawab Sasuke dingin atas pentanyaan Gaara. Dan tak lupa pandangan dingin penuh benci pada pemuda ber-_tattoo_ 'Ai' itu.

"Wah jadi benar. Sasuke-_san_ dan Sakura sepasang kekasih? Eh apa kalian saling kenal?" kini Matsuri bingung dengan situasi ini. Gaara sang tunangan sepertinya mengenal Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hehe, kami teman satu sekolah. Dan tak kusangka tunanganmu adalah Gaara. Hey Gaara kenapa kau tak pernah cerita?" jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang menunjukkan penuh keingin tahuan.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban Gaara serta sebuah senyum sinis ke arah Sasuke.

"Sakura ayo pergi, kau masih ingin naik yang satu itu kan?" ajak Sasuke sedikit menarik tangan Sakura dan menunjuk pada sebuah bianglala raksasa.

"Hn, kami pergi dulu ya Matsuri, Gaara?" kata Sakura dan dilanjutkan pamit pada Matsuri dan Gaara.

"Kami juga ingin naik itu. Ayo bersama-sama, pasti akan seru. Benarkan Gaara-_kun_?" rengek Matsuri pada Gaara. Dan hanya dibalas helaan napas lelah oleh Gaara. Dan akhirnya mereka naik bianglala raksasa itu. Mereka naik dalam satu keranjang.

Sasuke duduk di bersama Sakura. Di sisi sebaliknya Gaara dan Matsuri berada. Tanpa canggung dan ragu Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggul Sakura. Sakura yang nyatanya sudah biasa hanya tersenyum mendapati perlakuan kekasihnya. Sedangkan di depan mereka Gaara sama sekali tidak menyentuh Matsuri. Bahkan terkesan dingin dan Matsuri lah yang kini bermanja dengan menyandarkan kepala di bahu Gaara.

Diam. Iitulah yang dilakukan oleh kedua pemuda yang saling bertatap mata dan saling menunjukkan kebencian mereka. Berbeda dengan kedua gadis yang sedang bercerita panjang lebar tentang sesuatu yang menurut mereka menarik. Kedua pemuda itu saling menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Terlihat jelas ketidak sukaan dari masing-masing. Dan hal itu berakhir ketika bianglala berhenti dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Hari yang menyenangkan. Kapan-kapan kita jalan bersama lagi ya Sakura?" ucap Matsuri pada Sakura sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Hn, dan hati-hati di jalan kalian berdua." Jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam perjalanan pulang pemuda _raven_ hanya diam saja. Sakuralah yang terus mengoceh tentang hari ini yang menurutnya menyenangkan. Namun tak ada respon dari orang yang diajakknya bicara, membuatnya kesal.

"Hey, Sasuke-_kun_ apa kau sakit gigi? Kenapa kau diam saja?" protes Sakura saat tak satupun ceritanya di respon oleh kekasih Es-nya itu.

"…"

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura lagi kini menghadap pada Sasuke.

"…"

"Kau marah karena kita ke taman bermain?" tanya Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Bukan,"

"Lalu?"

"Kau."

"Aku?" kini dahi Sakura berkerut mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Hn,"

"Aku kenapa? Sepertinya aku tak membuatmu susah hari ini?"

"…"

"Sasuke? Ceritalah!"

"Senyum mu. Kau terlalu banyak memberikan senyum manismu pada Sabaku itu. Dan aku tak suka!" jawab Sasuke dingin.

**1 detik**

**3 detik**

**10 detik**

"Hahaha…. Kau terlalu Sasuke. Cemburu mu itu memang yang nomor 1 ya?" tawa Sakura pecah saat tahu ternyata kekasihnya cemburu.

"Tidak lucu!" jawab Sasuke yang kesal karena ditertawakan oleh gadisnya.

**CUP**

"Percayalah hanya kau yang ada di hatiku." Jawab Sakura setelah mengecup ringan pipi Sasuke.

"Hn, janji?" kata Sasuke sedikit manja. Dasar kalau bersama Sakura saja kau selalu bermanja-manja ria Sasuke. Apa kau telah menghilangkan gengsi mu yang selangit itu hah?

"Hn," jawaban dan anggukan pasti dari Sakura kini mampu menghilangkan api cemburu seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari telah berganti lagi. Tak ada hal istimewa di hari ini. Hanya rentetan rutinitas sehari-hari yang sepasang sejoli kita lakukan.

Siang itu di atap KHS.

"Hah…hah…. Kau kalah tiga kali hari ini..hah.. Cherry." Ucap seorang pemuda dengan rambut mencuait kebelakang yang ter-engah-engah.

"Hah.. itu karena kau selalu… menyerangku…hah Sasuke-_kun_!" jawab Sakura pada Sasuke yang sama-sama terengah.

"Tapi lihatlah tanda itu. Aku lah yang banyak membuat tanda itu." jawab Sasuke dengan seringai di wajah tampannya. Huft dasar anak muda. Hari ini mereka melakukan ritual '_suap menyuap'_ tapi dengan sedikit bumbu yang pastinya itu ulah sang Uchiha kita.

"Dasar Pantat Ayam mesum!" protes Sakura dan segera mengancingkan seragamnya yang terbuka oleh ulah kekasihnya itu. Terlihat beberapa _kiss mark_ tertinggal di leher serta di atas dada Sakura. Hmm, sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai berani ya?

"Kau dijemput Sasori hari ini? _Gomen ne_ Sakura aku harus segera pulang karena _Tou-san_ meminta ku untuk ke kantornya." Kata Sasuke sambil membantu merapikan baju dan rambut Sakura yang berantakan.

"Hn, mungkin. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Jawab Sakura dengan sesimpul senyum di bibirnya. Nampak bibir yang biasanya berwarna _pink _itu kini sedikit merah dan sedikit bengkak. Siapa lagi tersangkanya jika bukan Sasuke Uchiha. (Di chidori ama Sasu karena Author dari tadi memojokkan Sasu).

"Kau yakin? Apa mau ku antar?" tawar Sasuke dengan nada khawatir.

"Iya, kau pergi saja. Kau sudah ditunggu kan?" bujuk Sakura agar kekasihnya tak khawatir lagi.

"Hn, aku pergi dulu." Sasuke pamit lantas mencium kening Sakura mesra. Dan setelah itu ia lekas turun meninggalkan Sakura. Enggan memang jika harus meninggalkan gadisnya itu sendiri tanpa pengawasan. Tapi jika _Tou-san-_nya murka akan lebih merepotkan lagi.

Sakura berjalan santai melewati koridor di sekolahnya. Para Dark Assassin telah pulang lebih dahulu sebab tadi Sakura dan Sasuke kembali membolos beberapa jam pelajaran hingga jam terakhir berakhir beberapa menit lalu. Sesampainya di parkiran KHS ia hendak menghubungi salah seorang di _mansion_ untuk menjemputnya. Tiba-tiba….

"Sakura? Kenapa kau sendirian di sini?" kata seorang pemuda yang menghampiri Sakura.

"Ahh kau ternyata, Gaara. Aku mau pulang. Kau sendiri?" jawab Sakura ramah.

"Hn, kau tak bersama Uchiha?" tanya Gaara ragu.

"Tidak, dia ada urusan di kantor _Tou-san_ nya, sehingga tak bisa mengantarku." Jawab Sakura dengan ekspresi berpikir keras.

'_Ini kesempatanku. Kau akan menjadi milikku Sakura.'_ Batin Gaara.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang bersamaku. Aku ingin ke kafe yang waktu itu." ajak Gaara.

"Hn, sepertinya asik juga. Aku juga ingin keluar sebentar. Baiklah aku ikut." Jawab Sakura dengan polosnya.

'_Got it. Dan dengan sedikit obat yang aku siapkan kau akan berada di bawah kendaliku,Sakura'_ batin Gaara lagi.

Motor Gaara kini melaju di tengah kota Konoha. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Kau pesan apa?" tawar Gaara pada Sakura.

"_Milk Shake Strawberry_ saja." Jawab Sakura.

Setelah itu Gaara meninggalkan Sakura guna memesan pesanannya. Tapi sedikit aneh bagi Sakura, karena biasanya hanya memanggil pelayan untuk memesan. Tapi itu hanya sedikit kecurigaan saja yang segera lenyap.

"Ini." lamunan Sakura buyar saat Gaara sendirilah yang membawa pesanannya.

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah minum saja." Kata Gaara yang seakan tahu isi otak Sakura. Tanpa ragu Sakura meminum minuman yang diberikan oleh Gaara. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari sebuah seringai tipis kini terukir di wajah tampan seorang Sabaku.

"Sakura ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Kata Gaara.

"Hn, katakan saja Gaara." Kata Sakura seraya sedikit memijat pelipisnya.

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura. Tak peduli kau sekarang adalah gadis si Uchiha itu. Maukah kau menjadi milikku?" pernyataan Gaara sukses membuat emerald Sakura membulat. Pasalnya ia tak pernah menyangka Gaara yang dia anggap sebagai teman akan menyatakan perasaannya padanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin Gaara. Kau tahu aku telah memilih Sasuke-_kun_ dan kau juga telah mempunyai Matsuri kan?" jawab Sakura yang kini merasa kepalanya pusing sekali.

"Kenapa selalu Uchiha itu yang kau pikirkan. Aku tahu kau selalu terluka jika telah menyangkut Uchiha itu."

"Cukup Gaara. Hentikan ini. Matsuri sangat menyayangimu." Bantah Sakura.

"Aku tak mencintai Matsuri. Aku hanya dijodohkan dengannya. Kaulah yang aku inginkan." Jawab Gaara.

"Tidak Gaara. _Gomen_ Gaara. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aaargghh." Kata Sakura lirih karena merasa pusing yang sangat di kepalanya. Lalu ia mengerang menahan rasa itu.

"Kau tak apa Sakura?" tanya Gaara panik. Pura-pura panik tepatnya. Dan sebuah seringai kembali menghiasi wajah tampan itu.

"…"

"Ayo kau harus istirahat. Apartemenku tak jauh dari sini. Kau bisa istirahat di sana." Kata Gaara seraya memapah tubuh lunglai Sakura.

Gaara membantu Sakura untuk berjalan. Setelah di luar kafe, Gaara lalu menghentikan sebuah taksi dan mengajak Sakura untuk ke apartemennya.

Tanpa Gaara dan Sakura sadari seorang pemuda tampan dengan iris yang tak kalah kelamnya dengan iris Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Terutama Gaara, pemuda itu selalu memperhatikannya dan ia mengetahui apa yang di lakukan pemuda bermata seperti mata panda itu. Lalu ia menelepon seseorang.

"Gadismu sepertinya dalam bahaya," kata pemuda itu pada orang di seberang teleponnya.

"…"

"Jangan terbawa emosi dulu. Jernihkan kepalamu."

"…"

"Iya Iya aku mengerti. Aku telah menembakkan alat pelacak di tas Saku-c_han_. Aku akan menghubungkannya denganmu."

"…"

"Hn, semoga berhasil Sasu-_kun_." Setelah bicara seperti itu pemuda itu memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Hah, kenapa kisah kalian berdua serumit ini sih." Kata si pemuda yang tak lain adalah Itachi sambil meminum kopinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :**

**Huwaaaa gomen se gomen gomennya…**

**SaGaa-chan telat update. T,T**

**Ohh ya mungkin SaGaa-chan akan update tiap minggu atau sabtu. Hehe maaph ya? :p**

**Para reader marah ya? #SaGaa-chan dilempari ama sandal.**

**Gomen sebelumnya, soalnya di kampus SaGaa-chan kena masalah. Yah tahu sendiri anak urakan itu kayak apa. Hahaha :D. Dan berhubung SaGaa-chan kesandung masalah itulah setiap hari SaGaa-chan musti memenuhi panggilan ini itu dan juga mulai selasa ampe jum'at masuk pagi n pulang malam mulu. Hari sabtunya baru pulang sore. So praktis waktu SaGaa-chan buat ngelanjutin fic ini antara hari minggu dan senin.**

**Nah di sini SaGaa-chan mau ngelurusin seperti yang di tanyakan tiffaniyuki kenapa SaGaa-chan selalu bikin TBC di moment yang menurut sebagian reader seru soalnya pengen bikin para reader penasaran. Hahaha… :D #tawa devil. Jadi biar para reader keluar emosinya. Pengennya sih gitu. Tapi kayaknya fic ini belum sesukses itu deh #pundung di pojokkan.**

**Dan lalu buat lemon SasuSaku, banyak yang nanyain ya? Hm, sesuai jadwal sih kalo gak di chap 10 ya di chap 11. Dan kemungkinan besar di chap 11, doakan saja semoga otak SaGaa-chan kemasukan roh hentai yang bisa membantu menyelesaikan lemonnya. Hahaha :D #senyum mesum.**

**Untuk di chap ini SaGaa-chan udah berusaha membuat SasuSaku seromantis mungkin. Yah dengan berbekal sedikit pengalaman pribadi, dan di tambah dengan bumbu penyedap di sana sini jadilah chapter ini seperti ini. dan maaf jika tak menarik, SaGaa-chan kan emank gak sempurna.**

**Owh ya tidak lupa SaGaa-chan ingin tanyakan tentang adakah progress dari chap sebelumnya ke chap ini? dan juga apakah fic ini sudah bisa menguras emosi para saudara? Hehehe :D ya walaupun SaGaa-chan tahu fic ini sangat jauh dari kata fic bagus.**

**Nah sudah capek SaGaa-chan cuap-cuapnya. Sekarang semua penilaian ada pada para reader. Mohon jika berkenan tinggalkanlah sepatah dua patah kata untuk SaGaa-chan guna sebagai tolak ukur dalam pembuatan lanjutan chapnya.**

**Sasuke: **Hei SaGaa-chan kau terlalu bawel. Sudah sana cepat buat lanjutannya. Kapan lemonku sama Sakura-chan

**SaGaa-chan : **Biarin orang ini fic SaGaa-chan yang bikin. #weeekkk :p Kamu kan cuma meranin. Ahhh bilang aja udah gak tahan pengen lemonan ama Saku ya kan?

**Sasuke :**SaGaa-Chan? (Ngeluarin Chidori)

**SaGaa-chan : **hehe I-Iya gak usah pake itu napa? Nah para reader mohon segera tinggalkan review sebelum anda mendapat chidori dari si pantat ayam ini. Dan arigatou sebelumnya. Jaaa sampai jumpa di chap depan (SaGaa-chan lari dari Sasuke buat nyelamatin otak SaGaari, eh salah diri SaGaari)

**Sasuke : **SA-GAA-CHAN! (Chidori udah gede siap buat nyerang SaGaa-chan)

**:D **


	11. Chapter 11 I'm Sorry Cherry

**TIME TO REPLY REVIEWS :**

**sasusaku uciha : **Wah kayaknya SaGaa-chan dapat ancaman nih. Hahaha nanti di usahain deh kalo nulis fic lagi bakal SasuSaku yang jadi pairingnya. Hhehe:D

**Guest :** hehe gomen kalo telat updatenya. Coz ya banyak yang mesti di urus dengan seiringnya masalah yang nyangkut ke SaGaa-chan di kampus. Hmm kalo boleh tahu SaGaa-chan bisa manggil dengan nama apa?

**Guest :** hehe makasih udah suka fic ini ama authornya #PD tingkat dewa jashin. Haha untuk kedepan gak tahu lagi ya SaGaa-chan mau nulis fic apa. Masih belum kepikir sih. Oya ini namanya siapa ya? -,-"a

**sasu lve saku : **wah jadi tersandung. Eh salah, tersanjung bahwa SaGaa-chan jadi author favorit. Wahwah kepala SaGaa-chan udah besar nih.. untuk penulisan masalahnya ini sudah SaGaa-chan format begini. Jadi waktu nulis review udah ada tempatnya. N emang sengaja biar reader baca dulu jawaban atas pertanyaan mereka. Begitu. So _Gomen_ ya? T,T

**RyeoRezClouDy :** jawabannya ada di sini. Untuk shion gak tau tuh kemana anaknya. Haha.. mungkin di chap depan bakal hangus. :p

**wedusgembel41**** :** iya ini SaGaa-chan udah update. :P

**tiffanyyuki :** waduh jadi malu. Haha.. ano Fany-chan, kok roh hentainya kagak ada yang masuk ya? SaGaa-chan jadi bingung waktu nulis lemonnya. :p

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**** : **Hehe gak bakal ketahuan kok. SaGaa-chan bakal bilang ke SasuSaku buat hati-hati.. haha :D

**hanazono yuri**** : **iya.. SaGaa-chan sudah update.. :D

**mako-chan : **Hn, emang Gaara sih. Dia bakal menyesal deh di chap ini. :p

**Novi Shawol'Elf**** :** hohoho.. ini SaGaa-chan sudah update lagi. :D

**Angodess : **_Gomen ne_ angodess. SaGaa-chan dapat masalah di kampus. Jadi banyak waktu kebuang di kampus buat memenuhi panggilan ini itu segala macem. Jadi lama deh updatenya.. hehe maaph ya? #puppy eyes buat ngeluluhin angodess.

**AdlinAfifah**** : **makasih ya? Semangat adalah jiwa SaGaa-chan. Nah review lagi ya?

**fira sasusaku : **Hmm, _arigatou_. Ini sudah update :D

**namiiko-chan : **itu kafe emang favorit mereka. Ingat kan waktu pertama Saku ke sana sama Gaara, di sana juga ada itachi. Lalu pas ketemuan ama Saku n Sasori juga di kafe itu kan? Gitu sih ceritanya. Hehe :D

**sasusaku kira : **wah apa perlu SaGaa-chan kirimin tissue? Haha..:D review lagi ya?

**ocha chan**** :** Ini SaGaa-chan udah update.. :P

**white moon uchiha**: hehe di sini lemonnya udah keluar. _Gomen _ jika tak menarik. T,T

**LAST CHAPTER**

"Iya Iya aku mengerti. Aku telah menembakkan alat pelacak di tas Saku-c_han_. Aku akan menghubungkannya denganmu."

"…"

"Hn, semoga berhasil Sasu-_kun_." Setelah bicara seperti itu pemuda itu memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Hah, kenapa kisah kalian berdua serumit ini sih." Kata si pemuda yang tak lain adalah Itachi sambil meminum kopinya.

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**You Hate It, Don't Read and Please Leave This Page**

**Chapter 11**

**I'm Sorry Cheery**

Sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam melaju di jalanan kota Konoha dengan kecepatan penuh. Tak perduli dengan segala peraturan lalu lintas yang telah disusun demi keamanan dan ketertiban dalam berkendara. Yang terpikir sekarang adalah bagaimana bisa dengan segera sampai pada tempat tujuan. Tak perduli dengan segala umpatan yang terlontar dari pengendara lain.

Pemuda berambut _emo_ itu kini telah menulikan indera pendengarannya untuk mendengar segala umpatan dari pengendara lain. Mata beririskan _onyx_ kelam yang tak kalah oleh kelamnya malam itu kini menatap lurus pada jalanan yang ia lalui. Tersirat dengan jelas amarah, rasa bersalah, khawatir yang bercampur jadi satu dalam kilatan dan sorot mata _onyx_ itu. Dan kini pikiran pemuda yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke itu bergulir pada beberapa saat lalu.

**-FLASHBACK_ON-**

Di sebuah ruangan di sebuah perusahaan terkenal, seorang pemuda beririskan _onyx _kelam sedang berdebat dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki iris sama dengan sang pemuda.

"_Tou-san_ aku masih sekolah. Tak mungkin ikut dalam mengurus perusahaan." Kata pemuda berambut _emo_ dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Itu tak menjadi masalah. Lagi pula jika kau masih sekolah kenapa kau membentuk Dark Assassin, Sasuke?" sangkal sang pria yang tak lain adalah ayah dari Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha.

"…"

"Sudahlah kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Dulu Itachi juga mampu mengerjakan semua ini. Dan apa kau lupa bahwa di usia yang masih muda Itachi telah menjadi _pion _andalan serta pemegang kendali dalam organisasi kita?" lanjut Fugaku panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kau selalu membandingkan ku dengan Itachi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Aku tak berniat seperti itu, aku hanya ingin kedua anak ku ini bahagia. Peninggalan berharga dari Mikoto, dan pasti dia akan senang jika kedua anaknya sukses." Jelas Fugaku kini dengan nada sendu mengingat mendiang istrinya.

"…"

"Jadi bagaimana, Sasuke?"

'_**Ano suiheisen ga touzakatte iku Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura egake nakute'**_

_Hanphone_ milik Sasuke berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

"Hn,"

"…"

"Apa katamu? Jangan bercanda Itachi. Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" tanya Sasuke beruntun pada sang penelepon dengan nada tinggi.

"…"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menahan emosiku? Kau bilang Sakura dalam bahaya?"

"…"

"Hn, cepat hubungkan denganku. Aku akan segera menyelamatkan Sakura."

"..."

"Hn," setelah kata andalan ini muncul Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat panik Sasuke? Siapa Sakura?" tanya Fugaku yang heran melihat tingkah anak bungsunya yang biasanya terlihat tenang.

"Aku harus pergi _Tou-san_. Masalah ini kita bicarakan lain kali saja." Kata Sasuke seraya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Hey setidaknya jawab jika aku bertanya?" kata Fugaku kesal dengan kelakuan anaknya itu.

Namun sayang _mood_ Sasuke sedang tidak baik kali ini, menoleh saja tidak apalagi menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Dan ini membuat Fugaku menghela napas berat.

'_Sepertinya anak-anak kita mulai tumbuh dewasa, Mikoto' _batin Fugaku kemudian.

**-FLASHBACK_OFF-**

"Sakura, tunggu aku." Kata Sasuke entah pada siapa.

'_**Ano suiheisen ga touzakatte iku Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura egake nakute'**_

Kembali dering _handphone_ milik Sasuke berbunyi. Kini sebelum menerima panggilan itu, Sasuke sempatkan untuk melihat siapa si penelepon. Dan setelah melihat siapa si penelepon ia menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Hn, ada apa Dobe?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau mengikuti ku?" tanya Sasuke pada orang di seberang telepon sambil melihat ke arah _spion_ mobilnya. Ternyata di belakang mobil Sasuke, sebuah mobil _sport_ kuning kini melaju tak kalah kencangnya mengikuti mobil Sasuke.

"…"

"Hah, dasar _baka aniki_. Selalu saja merepotkan dan terlalu khawatir. Baiklah ikut denganku." Setelah kalimat terakhir itu, Sasuke menutup sambungan teleponnya. Kini ia kembali berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan yang ia lalui. Memacu kendaraan secepat mesin itu dapat melaju. Sebab pikiran dan tujuannya kini tertuju pada satu orang. Sakura, ya nama, wajah, aroma, serta yang berhubungan dengan Sakura kini menyeruak memenuhi otak dan pikiran pemuda ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah apartemen yang lumaya mewah, seorang pemuda kini memapah seorang gadis yang hampir tak sadarkan diri. Pemuda berambut merah bata dengan _tattoo_ huruf kanji 'Ai' di dahinya kini tengah memposisikan tubuh gadis bersurai merah muda tidur di atas ranjangnya. Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sabaku no Gaara itu sedang bersama seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

"Istirahatlah sejenak di sini. Nanti setelah lebih baik akan ku antar kau pulang." Kata Gaara lembut pada Sakura.

"Hn, _arigatou _ Gaara," jawab Sakura lirih. Ia masih sadar, namun tubuhnya sangatlah lemas. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

"Akan ku ambilkan air untuk membasuh tubuhmu." Kata Gaara. Namun itu adalah suatu niatan tersembunyi dari pemuda Sabaku ini.

"Tidak usah Gaara." Ucap Sakura lirih. Namun Gaara telah lebih dahulu pergi untuk menjalankan niatnya.

Setelah mengambil air, kini Gaara kembali menuju kamar di apartemennya. Kamar dengan nuansa coklat muda atau bernuansa seperti gurun pasir itu terlihat sangat rapi untuk ukuran seorang pemuda yang menempatinya. Berbagai perabot tertata rapi di tempatnya. Segala pemandangan yang biasa bagi sang pemuda itu setiap kali ia masuk ke ruang pribadinya itu. Namun ada satu hal di bagian kamar itu yang sangat berbeda.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda kini terbaring di ranjang berukuran _king size_-nya. Gadis itu masih dalam balutan seragam sekolahnya. Tidur terlentang dengan posisi yang terlihat nyaman. Rok seragam sekolahnya yang pendek sedikit tersikap dan menampakkan paha mulus sang gadis. Ini semua membuat pemuda merah ini menelan ludah serta menahan debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan.

"Sakura, ini airnya. Akan ku bersihkan badanmu." Kata Gaara seraya hendak membasuh leher jenjang Sakura. Dan tanpa sengaja melihat bercak merah yang tertinggal di sana.

"Tidak usah Gaara." Tolak Sakura halus dan menahan tangan Gaara.

"Cih, kenapa kau selalu menolakku Sakura?" kini nada suara Gaara mulai meninggi.

"Apa maksudmu Gaara. Kita memang tak seharusnya kan? Aku telah memilih Sasuke-_kun_ dan kau juga telah memiliki Matsuri." Jawab Sakura. Namun itu semakin membuat api cemburu membakar perasaan Gaara.

"Kenapa selalu Uchiha itu, hah? Kau tahu Sakura? Hari ini kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya." Kata Gaara dingin. Namun di akhir kalimat itu, muncul seringai lebar dan itu terlihat jelas di mata Sakura.

"A-Apa yang kau katakan Gaara?" tanya Sakura yang kini mulai merasakan firasat buruk tentang dirinya.

"Sudah jelas kan? Kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Sakura." Kata Gaara yang kini telah naik ke atas ranjang dan memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sakura. Menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan beban tubuhnya agar tak menimpa tubuh indah gadis di bawahnya.

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan Gaara? Sebaiknya kau minggir dari pada kau menyesal."

"Kau pikir apa yang bisa kau lakukan Sakura? Aku tahu kau gadis tangguh. Kau juga yang telah menyelamatkan Matsuri dari para preman yang hendak memperkosanya dulu seorang diri. Menghajar Suigetsu dan Juugo. Lalu membumi hanguskan para fans fanatik Uchiha itu…" kata Gaara terpotong sejenak untuk mengambil napas.

"Menggunakan katana sebagai senjata saat melawan para preman itu. Keahlian bela diri yang mengagumkan untuk seorang wanita. Dan aku juga pernah melihatmu memainkan pedang kayu di gedung olah raga. Apa aku boleh menebak sesuatu, Sakura?" jelas Gaara panjang lebar dan di akhiri senyum sinis namun tetap menawan.

"…"

"Apa benar gadis yang ada di bawahku ini adalah _Sword Angel_, salah satu dari _The Reapers _seorang gadis pembunuh berdarah dingin yang selalu menyembunyikan identitasnya?" pertanyaan yang langsung kena sasaran. Iris emerald Sakura membulat seketika. Pasalnya tidak ada yang tahu tentang ini. yang tahu hanyalah keluarganya saat ini, Dark Assassin dan Itachi-_nii_.

"Kau, Siapa kau sebenarnya? Dari mana kau tahu informasi itu." kini giliran Sakura yang bertanya. Tatapan Sakura tak lagi mencerminkan persahabatan. Kini Sakura telah menjadi Sakura yang lain.

"Jadi benar? Suatu kehormatan bisa mengenal bahkan berada di atas satu ranjang bersama _Sword Angel_ yang terkenal itu. Aku mendengarnya sendiri. Saat kau bersama seorang pemuda berambut merah dan seorang pemuda lain berambut hitam panjang dan mirip si Uchiha itu." Jawaban Gaara ini sukses membuat pikiran Sakura membongkar informasi saat ia dan Sasori bertemu Itachi di kafe yang ia datangi bersama Gaara.

**-FLASHBACK_OFF-**

"Hn, dan tak kusangka sekarang Saku-_chan_ telah tumbuh jadi gadis yang cantik?" puji Itachi pada Sakura.

"Hehe, jadi malu." Sakura malu seraya memegang pipinya yang memanas dengan tangannya yang di perban.

"Eh, Saku-_chan_ tangannya kenapa?" Tanya Itachi yang baru sadar saat tangan Sakura memegang pipinya sendiri.

"Hah, seolah kau tak tahu saja Itachi?" sergah Sasori dengan nada bosan pada sahabatnya.

"Hn, memang pasangan _**The Reapers**_. Seolah tak ada hari selain berkelahi. Harusnya kau bersikap seperti gadis pada umunya Sakura. Eh?"

Sepenggal percakapan yang dapat di ingat Sakura kini menunjukkan bukti dari mana Gaara tahu tentang jati dirinya.

**-FLASHBACK_ON-**

"Hn, apa kau ingat sekarang? Kebetulan aku berada di kafe itu dan tak sengaja mendengar percakapan itu." jelas Gaara yang mengetahui ekspresi berpikir Sakura.

"Minggir Gaara. Sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan." Ancam Sakura dengan nada yang dingin.

"Aku sudah menunggu saat seperti ini. Dan tak akan ku sia-siakan kesempatan yang datang hanya sekali ini." kata Gaara yang hendak mencium paksa bibir Sakura. Tentu saja mendapat perlawanan dari Sakura.

"Hentikan G-Gaara!" bentak Sakura yang hendak mendorong tubuh Gaara. Namun dengan cepat Gaara menahan kedua tangan Sakura ke atas kepalanya. Tenaga Sakura yang terkenal akan tenaga monster kini seperti hilang. Sebab obat yang di beri Gaara telah membuat semua otot dan tubuhnya lemas.

Seperti orang yang telah menyumpal lubang telinganya agar tak mendengar apapun, kini dengan beringas Gaara mencium dengan kasar bibir ranum Sakura. Tak perduli gadis yang berada di bawahnya itu meronta. Kini hasrat dan keinginan terhadap gadis ini adalah pengendali utama otaknya dan pikirannya.

"Mppppmh, Gaa…" ucap Sakura terpotong karena lidah Gaara telah menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya saat terdapat sedikit celah.

Kini tangan Gaara yang tak menahan tangan Sakura beralih ke area dada Sakura. Mencoba membuka paksa kemeja seragam Sakura. Di rasa terlalu lama, ia melepas ciuman dan tangan yang tak bertugas kini merobek paksa seragam milik Sakura. Dan kini dengan jelas, terpampanglah kemolekan tubuh bagian atas dari gadis merah muda ini.

"Kau, sungguh indah, Sakura." Ucap Gaara kagum saat melihat betapa indah tubuh gadis di bawahnya.

"Kurang ajar kau. Lepaskan aku! Atau kau akan menyesal Gaara!" bentak Sakura yang merasa bahwa ini sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan. Obat yang ku berikan akan hilang efeknya paling tidak besok pagi. Dan obat itu bersifat melumpuhkan otot sementara. Jadi menyerah saja." Papar Gaara. Kini Sakura benar-benar muak dan marah. Namun tubuhnya sangatlah lemas dan tak bisa untuk di gerakkan.

"_Kuso_!" umpat Sakura.

Kembali Gaara memandang betapa indah tubuh di depan matanya. Kulit putih mulus, serta bongkahan kenyal yang masih tertutup _bra_ berwarna hijau _tosca_ sangat pas saat melekat di tubuhnya. Saat itu juga tangan jahil Gaara meremas dengan kencang salah satu bongkahan kenyal Sakura tersebut.

"Akkkhhhh…hhh" Pekik Sakura namun terdengar seperti desahan indah di telinga Gaara. Namun saat melihat adanya beberapa _kiss mark_ membuatnya semakin ingin memiliki gadis ini.

"Teruslah mendesah Sakura. Aku akan menikmatinya" kata Gaara yang tak hentinya meremas bongkahan kenyal itu dengan kasar walau masih terbungkus rapi dengan _bra_ milik Sakura.

'_Sasuke-kun. Tolong aku. Hiks… hiks aku tak ingin ini terjadi. Jiwa, hati, cinta dan tubuh ku hanya milik mu Sasuke-kun. Tolong jangan biarkan orang lain merebutnya darimu. Tolong aku Sasuke-kun' _batin Sakura di sela tangisnya yang pecah entah sejak kapan.

"Kau menangis, eh? Kau akan menikmatinya Sakura." Kata Gaara yang belum berhenti dari kegiatannya.

"SASUKEEEE!" teriak Sakura entah pada siapa. Memanggil nama kekasihnya adalah hal yang terlintas di benaknya. Dia tahu bahwa Sasuke tak ada di sini. Tapi harapan untuk melihat pangeran hatinya itu tak terbendung lagi.

**BRAAAK**

Terdengar suara pintu di dobrak dari luar. Lalu suara derap langkah yang semakin dekat menuju arah ruang di mana Sakura berada. Seorang pemuda berambut _emo_ kini tengah menuju kamar di mana Sakura berada. Di susul dengan pemuda lain dengan rambut bergaya _spike_ di belakangnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Hiks…" ucap Sakura lirih di sela tangisnya.

"Kau, beraninya kau berbuat seperti itu pada Sakura!" Sasuke sangat marah saat melihat pemuda itu berada di atas tubuh gadisnya. Dan pula, apa yang pemuda merah itu lakukan pada tubuh Sakura telah membakar amarah dan benci yang teramat sangat. _Sharingan_ pun muncul dengan motif yang berbeda dari terakhir Sakura melihatnya.

"Kau Uchiha? Lihatlah gadismu ini. dia….." belum selesai Gaara melanjutkan kalimatnya, sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di pipi mulusnya. Gerakan Sasuke sangatlah cepat, sampai-sampai Gaara tak bisa menghindar. Ini membuat Gaara jatuh terjerambab ke sisi lain ranjangnya.

"Akan ku bunuh kau karena telah berani menyentuh gadis ku!" kata Sasuke dingin. Kini ia menatap tajam iris _pale green_ milik Gaara. Gaara yang melihat tatapan dari _Sharingan_ hanya bisa terdiam kaku tak bisa bergerak. Tatapan dingin, hawa membunuh, serta amarah dan benci kini menyeruak di seluruh ruangan.

"Teme, apa kau yakin? Kau telah menggunakan matamu. Jadi untuk apa membunuhnya" kata pemuda berambut jabrik kuning yang tak lain adalah Naruto santai pada Sasuke, dan lalu menarik selimut guna menutupi tubuh Sakura yang terekspose.

"Akan ku buat dia seolah melakukannya sendiri." Kata Sasuke. Matanya tak lepas dari mata Gaara. Kini Sasuke benar-benar menggunakan matanya untuk menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Jika seorang Uchiha telah mengaktifkan _Sharingan_, maka orang itu akan dapat dengan mudah membuat orang yang menatap mata itu menuruti semua yang ia perintahkan. Bahkan mati sekalipun.

Kekuatan mata _Sharingan_ hanya di miliki oleh Uchiha. Ini adalah keahlian turun temurun. Keahlian dalam mengendalikan pikiran orang yang telah menatap mata merah itu. Seperti hipnotis, namun lebih berbahaya. Sebab korbannya akan sangat sulit untuk kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_. A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Gaara?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Akan ku buat dia tak bisa melihat dunia lagi."jawab Sasuke atas pertanyaan Sakura. Ia masih menatap lekat Gaara yang kini tidak bergerak akibat telah menatap mata Sasuke.

"T-Tapi, bagaimana dengan Matsuri?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku tak peduli. Dia harus mendapat hukumannya karena dengan lancang menyentuh gadisku." Kata Sasuke. Kini ia mengeluarkan pistol kecil dari balik baju seragamnya. Pistol kecil kedap suara itu kini ia todongkan ke pelipis kanan kepala Gaara.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Hentikan, bagaimanapun juga dia teman kita!" cegah Sakura.

"Kau bahkan membela dia di depan ku?" kini aura gelap Sasuke tak tertutupi lagi. Sebuah seringai lebar terukir di wajahnya. Hingga sebuah suara kecil.

**JLEEEESSSS**

"Selamat jalan Sabaku?" kata Sasuke yang kini makin terlihat jelas seringainya. Ya ia telah menembak mati Gaara di tempat itu. Sebuah peluru dengan indah membuat lubang di pelipis kanan kepala pemuda Sabaku itu. Darah kini mengalir deras dari lubang di kepala Gaara. Tubuh Gaara itu ambruk setelah nyawanya lepas dari raga akibat tembakan di kepalanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, kau me-membunuh Gaara?" ucap Sakura tak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat. Matanya membulat. Melihat tubuh tak bernyawa Gaara ambruk begitu saja.

"Dobe, urus sisanya. Aku harus membawa Sakura pergi dari sini. Jangan sampai ada jejak." Perintah Sasuke pada Naruto seraya memakaikan blazer miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura, tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Hah, baiklah-baiklah. Serahkan saja padaku." Jawab Naruto bosan dengan perintah Sasuke.

"Hn, aku pergi dulu." Kata Sasuke yang kini telah menggendong tubuh Sakura ala _bridal style _pergi meninggalkan apartemen milik mendiang Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam perjalanan pulang, hanya kesunyian yang mengisi _moment_ di dalam mobil milik Sasuke. Tak satupun yang ingin membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Masing-masing kini sedang hanyut dalam pikirannya. Hingga suara _baritone_ terdengar sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di sambungan telepon.

"Hn, bilang pada Sasori bahwa Sakura akan bersamaku malam ini. Tak perlu khawatir. Dia selamat. Bilang juga untuk tak perlu cemas.

"…"

"Hn, aku ingin menyelesaikannya bersama Sakura."

"…"

"Hn" setelah itu Sasuke memutus sambungan telepon dan kembali pada kegiatan mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Seharusnya kau tak harus membunuh Gaara, Sasuke-_kun_." Suara lirih yang terdengar begitu lemah itu kini angkat bicara.

"…"

"Bagaimana dengan perasaan Matsuri jika mengetahui tungangannya meninggal."

"Kau bahkan tak memikirkan perasaanku?" jawab Sasuke dingin pada Sakura.

"Tapi kau tak perlu sampai membunuhnya. Mungkin Gaara tidak bermaksud melakukan ini semua. Kau terlalu terbawa emosi dan cemburu mu, Sasuke." Jawab Sakura dengan lirih. Ia sudah tak bisa menggerakkan badannya. Sangat lemas terasa di seluruh otot dan sendi tubuhnya.

"MEMANG AKU CEMBURU, SAKURA! APA AKU SALAH JIKA AMARAHKU MEMUNCAK SAAT MELIHAT PEMUDA LAIN DENGAN SEENAK HATINYA MENYENTUH DAN MELIHAT TUBUH GADISKU! BAHKAN IA DENGAN BERANI DUDUK DI ATAS MU DAN MEMEGANG TUBUHMU?!" amarah Sasuke benar-benar meledak. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai di apartemen dengan paksa ia membawa Sakura masuk ke apartemen dan masuk ke kamar pribadinya lalu mengunci pintu. Ia membaringkan paksa tubuh Sakura di atas ranjang _king size_-nya. Sedikit kasar sebab gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura ragu dengan suara lirihnya saat kini Sasuke berada tepat di atas tubuhnya.

"Aku tak ingin tubuh gadisku di jamah orang lain. Aku akan membersihkannya." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Terlihat amarah yang membuncah di sana. Serta mata merah yang belum hilang dari iris yang biasanya kelam itu.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura kini tak mengenalin siapa orang yang ada di depannya itu. Pemuda beriris merah itu bagai orang lain kali ini.

"Apa yang telah Sabaku itu lakukan padamu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada lembut. Namun di balik itu amarah yang membuncah telah sampai di ubun-ubun dan tak terbendung. Dengan susah payah Sasuke menahan amarahnya di depan gadis yang telah membawa hatinya itu.

"Ti-Tidak Sasuke. Gaara, ku yakin dia tak berniat seperti itu. Mungkin dia hanya terbawa suasana hati." Jelas Sakura dengan sedikit ragu bahwa kekasihnya ini akan marah. Dan benar saja, jawaban Sakura tadi membuat Sasuke yang emosinya memang telah memuncak, kini meledak.

"KAU MASIH SAJA MEMBELANYA, HAH? DIA SUDAH KURANG AJAR PADAMU! DAN KAU MASIH TETAP MEMBELANYA DI HADAPANKU?!" bentak Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakurapun membulatkan iris emeraldnya mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Pasalnya ia tak pernah melihat kekasihnya semarah dan segarang ini. Dan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke kedepannya akan membuat Sakura semakin terkejut.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke mencium dengan kasar bibir mungil Sakura. Mengecap rasa cherry yang serasa menguar dan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi pemuda berambut _raven_ ini. Menjilat dan menggigit dengan gemas apa yang tersaji di depannya tanpa menyia-nyiakan sidikitpun celah yang ada. Mengulum bibir ranum itu dengan penuh gairah tanpa perduli dengan perlawanan gadis di bawahnya.

"Ss-Sas…ke Hmmmph.." saat Sakura membuka mulut saat itu pula lidah Sasuke menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura. Menggunakan lidah yang telah pandai untuk mengamuk dan mengobrak abrik seisi mulut Sakura.

Satu tangan kini beralih menuju dada Sakura. Namun dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang Sakura punya, ia mendorong dengan keras tubuh Sasuke hingga pemuda itu hampir jatuh dari ranjang.

"He-hentikan ..hah.. Sasuke. Ini bukan dirimu." Kata Sakura sedikit menarik tubuhnya kebelakang untuk menjauh dari Sasuke.

Seolah mendapat hujaman keras di dadanya, Sasuke sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia diam membisu dengan pemandangan di mana gadisnya ketakutan melihat ke arahnya. Sempat sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan, namun rupanya amarah dan rasa cemburu yang meluap telah menutupi hatinya untuk berhenti berbuat lebih pada Sakura.

Dengan kasar Sasuke menarik tubuh mungil Sakura ke arahnya. Tanpa memperdulikan kondisi Sakura saat ini. Ia hanya ingin gadis ini menjadi miliknya yang utuh. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain dirinya seorang. Kini Sasuke mulai mencumbu Sakura. Mulai dengan mencium, menjilat hingga menggigit leher jenjang Sakura dan akhirnya meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Hal itu pula yang membuat Sakura mendesah dengan suara yang menurut Sasuke seksi.

Desahan Sakura kini bagai bahan bakar pembangkit gairah dan hasrat Sasuke yang telah ia tekan selama ini. Desahan Sakura ini pula yang telah membangkitkan sisi lain dalam diri Uchiha bungsu ini. Jiwa liar seorang laki-laki telah terbangun hanya oleh desahan gadis yang tak berdaya ini.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik lepas blazer yang menutupi tubuh Sakura. Dan kini terpampang dengan sangat indah tubuh Sakura yang hanya berbalut _bra_ hijau tosca yang membungkus bongkahan kenyal miliknya.

**-SASUKE_POV-**

'_Indah. Sama seperti saat di atap. Tapi ini jauh lebih indah dari yang dulu. Gomen ne Sakura. Kau yang telah membuatku kalut. Aku tak bisa berhenti sekarang.'_ Batin ku saat melihat betapa indah tubuh gadisku ini. Entah mengapa jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Serasa ada sebuah _drum_ yang sedang di pukul dengan keras dan cepat.

Dengan ganas aku mulai menciumi leher, dada, dan bukit milik Sakura. Tangan yang sedari tadi memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura kini mulai menggerayangi bagian-bagian serta lekuk tubuh indah Sakura. Merasakan kehalusan kulit Sakura yang sepertinya di rawat dengan baik oleh sang empunya.

'_Halus sekali kulitnya. Kuso aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi.' _Batin ku lagi saat merasakan betapa halus kulit tubuh Sakura.

Diriku yang telah di kuasi nafsu kini telah berubah menjadi orang lain di mata Sakura. Hanya isakan tangis dan tak jarang pula desahan keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Entah mengapa aku sangat bernafsu untuk merasakan tubuh Sakura.

Tangan kekar ku kini dengan kasar meremas bukit kenyal milik Sakura yang masih tertutupi _bra_. Meremas dengan gemas seperti seorang anak kecil yang ingin tahu jika apa yang di pegangnya itu mengalami perubahan tekanan pada permukaannya. Dan tentu saja yang terjadi adalah meluncurnya alunan desahan indah Sakura.

"Ahhhh.. Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ henthh-tikan ini…. ahhkkh.." pinta Sakura pada ku yang kini semakin liar merambah semua bagian tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menahan ini?" kata ku yang tepat di telinga Sakura.

Kini aku dengan kasar menghempaskan tubuh Sakura ke atas ranjangnya. Lalu aku sendiri melepas seragam sekolahnya dan menampakkan tubuh kekar atletis milikku. Dengan ini aku ingin gadis ini menjadi milikku seorang. Ku tarik lepas _bra_ yang bertengger indah di dadanya. Dan alangkah kagumnya aku saat melihat kedua bukit itu mencuat tegang dengan indahnya. Tanpa berpikir lagi aku langsung mencium, menggigit _nipple_ yang tegang itu.

"Sa.. hen.. ti.. kaanhh" pinta gadis _pink_ ini padaku. Namun sayang aku yang sekarang bukanlah Sasuke yang selama ini diam. Nafsu lah yang telah mengambil alih segala komando.

Setelah puas meremas dan menjajah gumpalan kenyal ini entah mengapa tangan ku berpindah ke arah bawah tubuh Sakura. Mencari suatu titik yang sangat _sensitive_ dan paling di jaga oleh gadis di bawah ku ini. Setelah aku menemukannya, sebuah gundukan kecil di antara paha mulus Sakura aku pun membelainya. Walau masih tertutup oleh celana dalam, namun aku merasakan bahwa daerah itu telah lembab dan sedikit basah terasa dari luar.

**-END OF SASUKE _POV-**

"Sashh…keeh… akkhhh…" desah seksi keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura akibat perbuatan Sasuke.

"Hah,…. Terlalu lama!" Sasuke merasa sudah tidak sabar dengan ini.

Sasuke lalu menarik lepas semua yang melekat pada tubuh Sakura. Dan kini terpampanglah tubuh polos Sakura tanpa busana. Tubuh putih yang tak ada luka sama sekali. Kulit halus dan mulus. Kini pandangan Sasuke beralih pada wajah Sakura yang telah memerah. Mata emerald tersebut terlihat bergitu redup. Hanya tangis dan isakan yang kini terdengar. Mata emerald indah itu tak hentinya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang membasahi pipinya.

"Sa-Sasuke? Ku mohon hiks… jangan lakukan i-ini." pinta Sakura dengan nada sangat lemah. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas. Akibat obat yang di berikan Gaara itu membuat tenaganya habis tak bersisa. Dan pula kepalanya kini terasa sangat sakit dan berat.

Tak perduli akan permintaan gadis itu. Sekarang nalurinya sebagai lelaki lah yang memegang kendali. Sasuke kini melepas segala yang melekat di tubuhnya. Hingga ia pun dalam kadaan polos di depan Sakura. Sejenak ia berdiam diri menikmati betapa indahnya tubuh kekasihnya itu. Dan benar saja sejak tadi Sasuke '_junior'_ telah terbangun dan berdiri tegak menantang.

"Sakura.." bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura dengan nada lembut.

Sejurus kemudian tangan kekar kembali menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Sakura. Kini tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada kewanitaan Sakura yang terlihat masih rapat. Ia memajukan wajanya di antara selangkangan Sakura. Membuka lebar kedua paha mulus gadis bersurai pink itu dan mulai menggerakkan lidahnya menyapu gundukan kecil tersebut. Memanjakan dan memuaskan sang gadis dari titik _sensitive_ ini.

"Aaaakkhhh….." desah Sakura saat lidah Sasuke bermain di kewanitaannya. Membuatnya menggelinjang menahan nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

'_Shit! Kenapa ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi untuk tidak menyerang Sakura.' _Batin Sasuke saat mendengar desahan Sakura.

Setelah cukup bermain dengan lidah dan kewanitaan Sakura, kini Sasuke kembali menyerang bibir Sakura yang telah memerah. Dan kegiatannya di bawah di lanjutkan oleh jari-jari tangan yang kini menyusup masuk ke dalam lorong kenikmatan Sakura.

"Kyaaa… Sassh… keehh… Akkhh.." desah kinikmatan kembali terdengar saat jari tangan Sasuke bermain di liang sempit Sakura.

"_Gomen ne_ Sakura. Tapi aku tak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi. Aku sangat menginginkanmu sekarang." Setelah berbisik seperti itu, Sasuke mencabut jari tangannya dan memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di mulut kewanitaan Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_.. ku mohon jangan. Hentikanlah." Pinta Sakura dengan sisa tenaganya.

Tak berpikir lama lagi. Sasuke lalu melesakkan kejantanannya ke lubang surgawi Sakura. Membuat Sakura itu kini menjerit sekeras ia bisa. Sakit, perih menjalar ke seluruh tubuh gadis yang sebentar lagi menjadi seorang wanita dengan paksa ini. Ia meremas seprei ranjang dengan kuat. Satu tangannya meremas dan bahkan mencakar lengan Sasuke.

"Kyaaa…. Sa-Sakit Sasuke.. hiks…"

Segera Sasuke membungkam mulut Sakura. Meredam jerit tangis yang selanjutnya akan keluar seraya terus mendorong kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam ke dalam lubang surgawi Sakura.

'_Kuso! Sempit sekali. Sakura seperti menjepit dan menarikku lebih dalam lagi. Aku tak bisa menghentikan ini.'_ kini batin Sasuke mulai merancau.

"Ngggh…" Sasuke menggeram dalam mulut Sakura. Merasakan nikmat himpitan dinding liang nikmat Sakura. Sasuke terus membenamkan kejantanannya walau sangat sulit ke dalam kewanitaan Sakura. Sedangkan gadis di bawahnya terus mengerang kesakitan dan tak hentinya menangis. Hingga Sasuke merasakan adanya sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Bertahanlah Sakura. Ini akan sakit." Sasuke berbisik lembut. Walau tahu Sakura tak akan menggubrisnya. Setelah menghela napas dan mengambil napas, dengan satu hentakan keras Sasuke berhasil menjebol pertahan terakhir Sakura.

"Kyaa…Mppph.." teriakan Sakura di redam dengan bungkaman mulut Sasuke. Sejenak Sasuke mendiamkan batangnya di dalam sana agar Sakura dapat membiasakan benda asing di dalam tubuhnya. Sedikit melirik ke bawah untuk melihat cairan kental yang mulai merembes keluar dari kewanitaan Sakura. Darah keperawanan Sakuralah yang ia lihat mengalir keluar. Sukseslah kini seoranga Haruno Sakura, gadis bersurai merah muda menjadi seorang wanita. Wanita dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

'_Tidak. Tidak seperti ini Sasuke. Walau aku telah menyerahkan semua padamu, tapi tidak sekarang. Kau telah berjanji padaku kan? Tapi kenapa kau melanggarnya? Sasuke, apa begitu besar rasa cemburumu itu?'_ batin Sakura.

Setelah di rasa cukup Sasuke kembali memompa kejantanannya. Mulai dengan tempo rendah dan naik secara konstan. Semakin cepat gerakannya, terlihat liar. Sepenuhnya nafsu telah mengendalikan diri Sasuke. Kenikmatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya dari tubuh wanitanya itu. Kini telah ia jamah nikmat dunia yang semestinya tidak ia lakukan dulu sebelum ikatan resminya dengan Sakura.

"Nggh… Sa..kura.." Sasuke kini menggeram dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura.

"Aakkhh… hah..Sashhhkeehh.." desah Sakura disertai dengan mengejangnya tubuh mungil itu menandakan bahwa ia telah mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Cairan hangat kini menyelimuti kejantanan Sasuke dan semakin membuat Sasuke terus mengoyak kewanitaan Sakura dengan ganasnya.

Hal itu terus berlanjut sampai beberapa kali Sakura mengejang dan disertai dengan teriakan dan desahan panjangnya. Entah telah berapa kali Sakura mengalami orgasme. Tapi belum untuk Sasuke. Laki-laki ini memiliki stamina yang tangguh.

"Ahh..hah Aaakkhh…"

"Nggghh.. Sahh..ku..raah.."

Karena tubuh dan kondisi Sakura yang seperti saat ini, membuat wanita itu hilang kesadaran. Ia telah kehilangan kesadarannya akibat kelakuan Sasuke yang bisa di bilang brutal ini. Sasuke sudah berniat mengahiri ini semua. Tapi puncak kenikmatannya belum ia capai, jadi dia berusaha agar puncak kenikmatan menghampirinya dengan segera. Karena ia tak tega melihat tubuh tak berdaya wanitanya.

Walaupun dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, namun ada kalanya desahan lemah dari bibir Sakura sangatlah membantu Sasuke. Sasuke terus memacu gerakan pinggulnya secepat mungkin agar ia bisa segera menyelesaikan ini semua.

"Akkkhhh..,. Nggghhhh…" desahan dan erangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke teredam di leher jenjang wanitanya. Akhirnya laki-laki ini telah mencapai puncaknya dan menyemburkan cairan cintanya yang begitu banyak di dalam rahim Sakura.

"_Gomen ne_ Sakura. Setelah ini kau boleh marah padaku. Bahkan membunuhku. Tapi aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakanmu. Maaf untuk air mata yang terbuang hanya karena perbuatan ku. Aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura." Kalimat terakhir sebelum tubuh Sasuke ambruk di samping tubuh Sakura.

Entah apa yang terjadi besok. Yang jelas sekarang ia hanya ingin tidur mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Entah besok apa yang akan menyambutnya. Entah sebuah katana yang siap memenggal kepalanya. Atau sebuah pistol yang akan menembus kepala atau jantungnya. Terseralah itu menjadi urusan hari esok. Kini ia telah lega. Gadis di sebelahnya, hmmph maksudnya wanita di sebelahnya adalah miliknya yang utuh. Perlahan iris _onyx_ itu bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya untuk menyusuri dunia mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi telah menyambut. Namun sayangnya pagi ini cuaca tak sepenuhnya cerah seperti biasa. Suram malah. Sang surya yang biasanya bersemangat menyinari bumi, kini terlihat enggan keluar dan memilih bersembunyi di balik gumpalan awan tebal. Suasana terlihat seperti langit ingin menangis pagi itu. Awan hitam yang terlihat menambah kesimpulan bahwa hari ini akan turun hujan dengan derasnya.

Di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa biru, duduklah seorang wanita bersurai merah muda dengan memeluk lututnya. Selimut tebal masih melilit dan menutupi tubuh polosnya. Isakan tangislah yang sedari tadi terdengar memecah pagi yang suram ini. Sesuram keadaan dan suasana yang dialami oleh wanita ini.

"Ngggh…" sesosok laki-laki menggeliat di bawah selimut yang juga menutupi tubuh polosnya. Nampaknya suara isakan tangis telah membangunkannya dari tidur laki-laki itu.

"Sakura.." panggil sang lelaki lirih pada wanita yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia tahu keadaan wanitanya kini akibat ulahnya. Sakit memang melihat kondisi wanita yang selama ini menempati tempat _special_ di hatinya itu.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya wanita yang tak lain adalah Sakura pada laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya itu dengan sedikit bergetar. Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Gomen ne _Sakura. Aku tahu aku salah. Kau boleh membunuh ku jika kau mau. Aku akan terima." Kata pemuda itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan memeluk tubuh ringkih wanitanya.

"Kau telah berjanji kan? Tapi kenapa kau ingkari janjimu Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura lagi tanpa merespon pelukan dari sang kekasih.

"_Gomen _Sakura. Aku tak ingin gadisku di sentuh oleh orang lain. Dan kemarin melihatmu seperti itu membuatku sangat marah"

"Lalu apa bedanya kau dengan Gaara. Gaara bahkan tak sejauh ini. Tapi kau membunuhnya sebagai hukuman. Lalu hukuman apa yang akan kau berikan untuk dirimu sendiri?" kalimat Sakura ini sukses membuat _onyx_ Sasuke membulat. Beribu jarum kini merajam jantungnya. Benar apa yang Sakura katakan.

'_Apa hukuman untukku?_' batin Sasuke.

"Aku kecewa padamu Sasuke-_kun_." lanjut Sakura yang masih dingin dan tetap tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Sakura. Kau boleh membunuhku juga. Ah tidak, kau boleh mencabik tubuhku atau apapun yang kau suka. Tapi ku mohon jangan benci aku Sakura." Pinta Sasuke tulus. Ia merasa sangat bersalah kali ini. Janjinya untuk melindungi serta menjaga Sakura, kini telah hangus oleh ke-egoisannya sendiri.

Tanpa berkata lagi wanita itu bangkit dari ranjang dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu. Berjalan dengan gontai dan menahan sakit yang mendera daerah selangkangnya akibat ulah Sasuke. Tubuh polosnya kini memunguti baju yang berserakan dan mengenakannya dengan hati-hati. Saat hendak mengambil baju terakhir, keseimbangannya goyah dan hampir saja wanita itu jatuh jika tidak dengan cepat tangan kekar menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Kau tak apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke cemas melihat kondisi wanitanya.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke. Kau tak usah memperhatikanku lagi." Jawab Sakura dingin dan lalu memakai baju yang terakhir. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan hendak keluar. Meninggalkan laki-laki yang berdiri kaku mendapat jawaban dingin Sakura.

"Sakura.." panggil lirih Sasuke. Namun wanita itu tak sedikitpun menoleh dan terus berjalan menjauhi dirinya. Ia sadar, lalu segera memakai celana yang berserakan di lantai kamar tersebut dan segera menyusul wanitanya.

Di luar kamar, para Dark Assassin berkumpul pagi itu. Ini memang sengaja mereka lakukan sebab dari kejadian kemarin mereka belum mendapat penjelasan dari Sasuke. Dan bagi Naruto ia ingin melaporkan hasil kerjanya kemarin mengurus Gaara. Namun semua mata tertuju pada seorang wanita bersurai merah muda yang keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan kadaan sedikit berantakan dan mata yang terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sakura-_chan_ kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan kondisi sahabatnya itu.

"Neji, bisakah kau antar aku pulang. Sekarang!" tanpa menggubris sapaan Naruto, Sakura kini memerintahkan Neji dengan tegas. Dan itu langsung di turuti oleh Neji.

"Sakura, biar aku yang mengantarmu." Suara _baritone _di belakang Sakura kini menyusup ke indera pendengar semua yang ada di sana.

"Jangan temui aku lagi Sasuke. Neji ayo cepat!" kata Sakura kini dengan nada semakin dingin.

Akhirnya Sakura meninggalkan apartemen itu di antar oleh Neji. Meninggalkan semua orang yang berada di sana dengan pikiran yang menerka-nerka tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Di dalam kendaraan pun Sakura memilih untuk diam. Dia sangatlah kecewa dengan kekasihnya. Neji pun yang berada di sana enggan untuk membuka suara. Diam.

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang terjadi, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang heran dengan kelakuan dan situasi kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Dobe. Bunuh aku sekarang juga!" jawab Sasuke dingin dengan sorot mata yang tak memancarkan kehidupan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :**

**Para reader, reviewer, SaGaa-chan minta maaph ya?**

**Coz kayaknya chap ini gak dapet feel gitu. **

**Kerena belum berpengalaman dalam adegan lemon jadi chap ini memiliki hasil kayak gini.**

**Hwaaaa … #nangis Bombay. **

**Maapin SaGaa-chan ya kalo di chap ini mengecewakan. Di sini memang sengaja adegannya sedikit maksa. Sebab Sasuke kan lagi emosi tinggi melihat Sakura bersaman Gaara. Jadinya begini, aduh maaf ya? ,"**

**Trus juga buat Gaara lover, maaf jika saya membuat Gaara mati di chap ini. haha.. XD#tawa nista. Sebab SaGaa-chan pusing mikir kelanjutan chap ini.**

**Gaara: SaGaa-chan aku punya urusan dengan mu. (aura membunuh yang mengerikan keluar)**

**SaGaa-chan : I-Iya Gaara-kun? Ada a-apa? (ngeri ngelihat ekspresi gaara)**

**Gaara: kenapa SaGaa-chan membuat ku mati di chap ini. apa SaGaa-chan juga ingin menyusulku?**

**SaGaa-chan : Woey slow Gaara-kun. Itu kan cuman adegan doang. Lha buktinya kau masih hidup kan? Tenang nanti honornya SaGaa-chan tambah deh. #ngrayu Gaara.**

**Gaara : owh iya ya. Kan cuma acting. Oke kalo begitu. Aku nanti lho ya honornya. Makasih SaGaa-chan (meluk SaGaa-chan)**

**SaGaa-chan: Hn, (senengnya di peluk ama Gaara-kun) XD**

**Sasuke : tapi urusan kita belum selesai. Kau membuat image ku di chap ini hancur SaGaa-chan.**

**SaGaa-chan: hehey masih untung aku segera membuat adegan lemonmu sama Saku. Tapi kau menikmatinya kan. Sudah jangan banyak protes. Atau ku ganti kau sama Itachi-nii. **

**Sasuke : Ja-jangan ya? Sakura-chan kan hanya milikku.**

**SaGaa-chan: nah gitu jangan banyak protes. Nah bagi para readers, followers dan semuanya jangan lupa review ya? Karena itu sangat membantu SaGaa-chan untuk menulis kelanjutan fic ini. Sangkyu..**

**:D**


	12. Chapter 12 The Secret

**LAST CHAPTER**

"Apa yang terjadi, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang heran dengan kelakuan dan situasi kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Dobe. Bunuh aku sekarang juga!" jawab Sasuke dingin dengan sorot mata yang tak memancarkan kehidupan.

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**You Hate It, Don't Read and Please Leave This Page**

**CHAPTER 12**

**The Secret**

Di ruang keluarga di sebuah apartemen mewah, kini beberapa pemuda sedang berkumpul dengan suasana tegang di antara mereka. Mereka adalah para anggota _Dark Assassin_ namun minus seseorang di antara mereka. Mereka adalah pemuda dengan penampilan di atas rata-rata. Wajah tampan rupawan tanpa sedikitpun goresan yang mengurangi ketampanan mereka.

Mereka adalah seorang pemuda berambut _emo_ dengan wajah khas _stoic_-nya yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda lain dengan rambut _spike_ berwarna kuning menyala yang memiliki tanda tiga goresan di pipi kanan kirinya yaitu Namikaze Naruto. Lalu pemuda dengan kulit putih pucat yang selalu memberi senyum yang entah tulus atau tidak, Shimura Sai. Dan seorang pemuda yang selalu terlihat tak bersemangat dan selalu tertidur di manapun dia berada, Nara Shikamaru.

"Apa maksud mu, Teme?" tanya pemuda jabrik pirang yaitu Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Bunuh aku sekarang juga." Jawab Sasuke. Sorot mata _onyx_ itu kini seolah sudah tak ada kehidupan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sasuke?" kini giliran Sai yang bertanya.

"…"

"Jika kau begini bagaimana kami bisa tahu masalahmu, hah _mendoukusai_." Shikamaru kini sadar dari tidurnya.

"Apa aku masih pantas? Hahaha.." jawab Sasuke dengan tawa getir yang mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Teme…" Naruto prihatin akan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

Namun suasana tegang tersebut semakin menjadi kala Sasuke menarik sebuah pistol kecil di balik seragam Naruto. Lalu dengan cepat menodongkan pistol tersebut ke pelipis kanannya. Satu tangan lainnya menarik tangan Naruto dan menggenggamkan pistol tersebut. Membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu tercengang dan langsung kaget berdiri.

"Hey, a-apa yang kau lakukan. Turunkan pistol itu Teme!" perintah Naruto pada Sasuke sambil menarik-narik tangannya.

"Bunuh aku sekarang juga! Sama seperti aku menembak mati Gaara!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tenangkan dirimu. Jelaskan dulu." Kini Sai yang panik mulai berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

"Hah, _mendokusai. _Jika kau begini apa masalahnya akan selesai?" Shikamaru kini mulai kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Benar, masalah akan selesai jika aku mati. Cepat tembak aku, Naruto!" bentak Sasuke sekali lagi pada Naruto.

**BUUGK**

Sebuah tinju keras mendarat di wajah tampan nan rupawan milik Sasuke, dan membuat pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur. Siapa lagi yang melakukan jika bukan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu rupanya sangat kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya tersebut. Pasalnya ia selalu melihat Sasuke dengan sikap yang tenang, bukannya seperti ini. Dan ini membuat semua yang melihat menjadi cengo.

"Sejak kapan Uchiha jadi pengecut seperti itu, hah? KATAKAN APA SEBENARNYA MASALAHMU, BRENGSEK!" emosi Naruto telah mencapai batasnya.

"…"

"Katakan Sasuke!" karena tak mendapat jawaban, Naruto menarik wajah Sasuke.

"Aku telah merebut apa yang selama ini Sakura jaga. AKU TELAH MEMPERKOSANYA! APA KAU PUAS?!" jawab Sasuke frustasi.

"A-APA KAU BILANG?!" teriak ketiga orang lain yaitu Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sai secara bersamaan. Wajah mereka bertiga merah padam mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ditambah wajah super duper konyol yang sangat tidak pantas bertengger di wajah mereka.

"E-Eh?" kini giliran Sasuke yang dibuat heran dengan tingkah dan ekspresi para sahabatnya. Plus kini Sasuke menampilkan wajah yang tak kalah aneh dengan ketiga sahabatnya itu. melupakan cukup sejenak saja hal yang membuat otaknya berhenti berpikir.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Sasuke. Apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga berbuat sejauh itu?" kata Shikamaru.

"…"

"Bagaimana perasaan Sakura-_san_ dengan ini?" Sai menimpali.

"…" Sasuke makin terpuruk dengan kata-kata para sahabatnya itu.

"Hah,bagaimanapun juga kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. kau yang memulai maka kau yang harus menyelesaikannya. Jika kau mati sekarang tanpa berbuat apa-apa, maka Sakura-_chan_ akan semakin terluka. Uchiha tak pernah menyerah semudah itu. Lebih baik kau mati di tangannya atau Sasori-_nii_. Tenangkanlah dirimu, kami berangkat ke sekolah dulu. Jangan berbuat nekat!" kata Naruto sebelum meninggalkan apartemen dimana Sasuke kini sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa _pink _seorang gadis eh, wanita bersurai merah muda kini terduduk lemas di sudut ruangan. Wajah yang biasanya cantik dan rupawan itu kini terlihat sangat lusuh. Rambut acak-acakan. Mata beririskan _emerald _hijau yang biasanya memancarkan cahaya kini seakan hilang dan berganti dengan sorot mata yang tak memancarkan cahaya kehidupan.

'_Kenapa kau jadi seperti itu Sasuke-kun?' _batin wanita itu.

Kini wanita yang tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura itu menatap sebuah meja yang berisikan berbagai senjata di atasnya. Perlahan tubuh mungil itu bangkit dan berjalan gontai ke arah meja tersebut. Melangkahkan kaki jenjang menuju meja tersebut. Setelah berada di depan meja tersebut, wajah lusuh itu berubah menjadi sendu. Tangan mungilnya mengambil bingkai foto yang terpajang di tengah-tengah meja.

"A-apa _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ marah dengan kelakuan anak kalian ini?" sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibir mulut wanita ini dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Anak kalian ini memang tak bisa diandalkan ya? Haha.."

"_Gomenasai kaa-san, tou-san?_ Sakura melupakan kalian." Kata Sakura di barengi dengan ambruknya tubuh wanita itu.

'_Apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya? Aku memang marah pada Sasuke-kun. Tapi aku tak bisa membencinya. Aku memang telah memberikan semua yang aku punya padanya. Tapi bukan begini caranya. Dia hanya ingin menjagaku. Tapi caranya yang salah.'_

"AAAAAKKKHHHH….. Hikks…Hiks.. A-APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Sakura kini. Kepalanya menengadah memandang belati yang menancap di dinding kamarnya.

**BRAAAK**

Suara pintu di buka dengan paksa dari luar. Setelah itu muncullah sesosok pemuda berambut merah darah dengan wajah _baby face_-nya yang menunjukkan kepanikan.

"Sakura, ada apa? K-kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Sasori saat mendapati adik perempuannya dengan kondisi seperti itu.

"…"

"Sakura, katakan kenapa kau berteriak? Dan ada apa denganmu?" Sasori makin panik saat tak mendapat jawaban dari Sakura.

"Saso-_nii_, apa Sakura salah jika Sakura tak memaafkannya?" tanya balik Sakura pada Sasori.

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Lalu, apa Sakura salah jika Sakura sangat mencintainya?"

"Apa ini semua gara-gara si Pantat Ayam itu? apa yang telah ia lakukan padamu, Sakura? Katakan!"

"Apa Sakura salah jika memaafkannya karena dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi Sakura?" lagi, Sakura bertanya dengan tatapan kosong dari matanya.

"Akan ku penggal kepalanya!" kata Sasori yang hendak pergi menjalankan niatnya.

"Jika kau memenggalnya, atau sedikit saja menyentuhnya. Maka aku lah yang saat itu pula akan mengambil nyawamu sebagai gantinya." Kata Sakura yang kini tiba-tiba saja bagai orang lain. Matanya menatapa tajam ke iris _hazel_ milik Sasori seakan Sakura ingin membunuh Sasori saat ini juga.

"Sakura ada apa sebenarnya dengan mu?" kata Sasori yang kaget dengan perkataan Sakura. Dan juga atmosfer di ruangan itu menjadi sangat mencekam.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan ini. aku sendiri lah yang akan menyelesaikannya." Kata Sakura tegas.

"Hn, _wakatteru yo_. Tapi ingat, aku tak akan membiarkan seorang pun menyakitimu."

"Tenang saja Sasori-_nii_. Aku ini kuat." Jawab Sakura dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat di paksakan. Setelah itu Sasori pergi meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san_ aku akan membalas dendam kalian. _Gomen ne, honto gomenasai_ karena telah melupakan kalian selama ini. Sakura akan kembali ke tujuan awal Sakura. Tunggulah dan lihatlah Sakura di sana." Setelah berkata seperti itu kini Sakura kembali menjadi seorang Sakura sebelum mengenal Sasuke. Sakura yang mempunyai sorot mata ingin membunuh dan dendam di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha High School siang itu sangatlah ramai, masalahnya kini seluruh siswa sibuk bercerita tentang salah satu siswa yang lumayan terkenal di antara mereka. Ya kini Konoha High School sedang gempar dengan berita meninggalnya Sabaku no Gaara secara mendadak. Salah satu siswa dari sekolah elit tersebut.

"Gaara-_kun_ meninggal karena bunuh diri. Tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin."

"Di berita pagi tadi di jelaskan bahwa saat di temukan kondisinya tengah memegang pistol dan ada lubang di pilipis kanannya. Kasihan sekali."

Itulah sepenggal percakapan yang dapat di dengar oleh penghuni meja terluas di kantin. Wajah para _Dark Assassin _kini terlihat sangat murung. Bukan hanya mengenai berita tewasnya salah satu teman sekolah mereka, namun juga karena masalah yang terjadi di antara ke dua sahabatnya dan ini ada hubungannya dengan berita kematian Gaara.

"A-apa kalian yakin Sasuke yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"La-lalu b-bagaimana dengan ke-keadaan Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata tak kalah panik mendengar cerita dari sahabatnya yang lain itu.

"Ini semua berawal dari ulah Gaara yang membawa Sakura-_chan_ ke apartemennya saat Teme tak bisa mengantar dia pulang kemarin. Dan untungnya Itachi-_nii_ tahu dan segera menghubungi Teme. Dan saat kami sampai disana, Gaara berada dalam posisi yang menyulut api emosi Sasuke dan itu memaksa Sasuke menggunakan matanya. Setelah itu ya terjadilah drama pembunuhan itu." jelas Naruto enteng.

"Tapi kenapa harus sampai membunuh Gaara?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Jika aku menjadi Sasuke, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." Ucap Neji setelah itu.

"Hn, lalu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya pada Sakura? Kenapa mereka tak masuk hari ini?" tanya Ino lagi yang membuat para siswa laki-laki di meja itu memerah secara serentak.

"_E-Etto_ a-anu ti-tidak ada kok. Hehehe…" Jawab Naruto gagap dan mencari alasan dengan asal.

"Pokoknya, itu urusan mereka berdua. Kita tak semestinya ikut campur." Jawab Shikamaru menengahi saat tahu Ino hendak menginterograsi Naruto.

Setelah itu mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tanpa sadar sedari tadi ada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dari jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan di antara kedua sejoli kita tampaknya tak ada perubahan. Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, mereka sama sekali tak bertemu. Bahkan menghubungi lewat _handphone_ pun tidak. Baik Sasuke atau Sakura sama-sama tidak ingin di ganggu.

Sasuke selama ini mengurung diri di kamar apartemennya. Kondisi kamar yang biasanya rapi kini sudah tak berbentuk. Jangankan kamar, orang yang punya kamar saja sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan penampilannya. Laki-laki yang biasa berpenampilan sangat _cool_ ini saat ini sangat berantakan. Terlihat jelas raut penyesalan di wajahnya.

Sama halnya dengan wanita berambut _soft pink_ yang tak lain adalah Sakura. Wanita ini terlihat sangat berbeda. Selain ia selalu mengurung diri di kamar dan juga ke tempat latihan, ia juga menjadi semakin pendiam. Dia selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih guna menghilangkan pikirannya tentang kejadian yang menimpanya seminggu lalu. Dan jika diperhatikan, ia menjadi sosok dingin seperti sebelumnya.

"Saku-_chan_, berhenti dulu. Kau harus makan!" kata Sasori saat menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berlatih dengan _katana_ kesayangannya.

"…"

"Sakura-_chan_ kau sudah seminggu seperti ini. dan kau juga tak masuk sekolah selama ini. bukankah senin depan kau ada ujian kenaikan kelas?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Aku tak perduli. Jangan ganggu aku." Jawab Sakura ketus.

"Bukankah kau yang ngotot ingin sekolah di luar dulu? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau jadi begini?"

"Bilang saja aku akan ujian di rumah. Aku tak ingin ke sekolah. Bilang saja aku sakit." Jawab Sakura lagi.

"Tapi…." Perkataan Sasori terpotong dengan bentakan Sakura.

"_Urusai_! Jika tidak mau ya sudah!" bentak Sakura kini dengan nada yang sangat tak bersahabat.

"Hn, aku akan ke sekolah mu hari ini untuk mengurusnya." Setelah berkata seperti itu Sasori segera meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Pasalnya ia tahu jika Sakura sudah seperti itu maka lebih baik untuk tidak membuat ulah lagi. Atau ya jika kau tak sayang akan keselamatan dan bahkan nyawamu kau boleh mencoba.

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke? Kau sudah seminggu tak pulang ke rumah. _Tou-san_ selalu menanyakanmu." Sapa seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ panjang saat ia memasuki kamar apartemen milik Sasuke.

"…"

"Wah-wah, kamarmu berantakan sekali? Ada apa dengan _Baka Outoto_ ku ini, hmm?" tanyanya lagi saat pandangannya beredar melihat seisi kamar Sasuke yang berantakan.

"…"

"Hei, jangan diam saja? Sejak kapan kau tak mau cerita padaku, hah?"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Itachi-_nii_" Jawaban singkat Sasuke. Kini ia sedang duduk bersandar pada tembok disudut ruangan kamarnya dengan wajah yang tertunduk dalam.

"Hn, bukankah kau senin depan ada ujian kenaikan kelas?" tanya nya lagi.

"…"

"Oh, ayolah. Sejak kapan Uchiha harus mencatat sejarah dengan nilai buruk dan harus tinggal kelas? Itu akan sangat memalukan." Itachi mencoba untuk mengibur adik tersayangnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal itu sekarang." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Hmm, jadi apa yang membuat mu tertarik, hah? Gadis cantik? Hah, tidak. Sakura-_chan_?" pertanyaan yang membuat Sasuke langsung mendongakkan kepala dan terlihat ekspresi kaget di wajahnya.

"Sa-Sakura…." Panggil Sasuke dengan nada pilu.

"Eh.. _Nani_? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Itachi ingin tahu.

"Bilang aku ingin ujian di rumah saja." Jawab Sasuke yang sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"Hah, baiklah. Akan ku urus itu semua." Jawab Itachi sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu Sasori pergi ke Konoha High School untuk mengurus ijin bagi Sakura. Dan kebetulan saat hendak masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah, ia bertemu dengan Itachi yang kebetulan juga sedang mengurus hal yang sama dengan Sasori.

"Itachi? Sedang apa kau di sini?" sapa Sasori pada Itachi saat ia melihat Itachi keluar dari mobilnya.

"Kau Sasori. Ada yang perlu ku urus di sini. Kau sendiri?" jawab Itachi atas pertanyaan Sasori.

"Hn, ku rasa aku juga memiliki kepentingan yang sama."

"Hmm, lebih baik lekas sebelum bel pulang berbunyi. Aku tak ingin sekolah ini heboh dengan kedatangan dua pangeran tampan seperti kita. Hahaha…" kata Itachi yang menurut author udah _over confident_. # Aish Itachi-_nii_ malu-malu in dech… ,"a

"Heh…?" sahut Sasori dengan wajah cengo atas kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Mereka berdua kini berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah guna mengurus keperluan adik mereka. Saat berjalan melewati koridor, tak mereka sadari seorang gadis pirang mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Sasori khususnya. Shion, gadis tersebut mengetahui bahwa Sasori adalah pemuda yang biasa mengantar Sakura ke sekolah dan dia mengetahui bahwa Sasori adalah kakak dari Sakura. Dan diam-diam gadis itu mengikuti mereka dari jauh.

"_Arigatou_ atas pengertian bapak kepala sekolah. Kami permisi." Ucap Itachi saat hendak keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah.

"Sasori, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka?" tanya Itachi saat berada di luar ruang kepala sekolah.

"Aku pun tak mengerti situasi ini. tapi sepertinya terjadi sesuatu antara Sakura dan Sasuke." Jawab Sasori.

"Apa jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian 10 tahun lalu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Sakura tak mungkin tahu pembunuh orang tuanya adalah Fugaku-_san_." Elak Sasori saat itu juga.

"Hn, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kemungkinan Saku-_chan_ telah mengetahui bahwa pembunuh orang tuanya adalah ayahku, seorang Uchiha. Aku sungguh menyesal, Sasori." Kata Itachi dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Hn, tapi Itachi bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Harusnya mereka berdua tidak mengetahui hal ini." kata Sasori lagi.

"Hn, entahlah Sasori. Tapi sepertinya rahasia yang kita jaga akhirnya akan terbongkar juga. Melihat kondisi mereka berdua seperti ini, sepertinya hal ini sudah sampai pada telinga mereka." Kata Itachi mencoba mencari penyebab masalah yang timbul di antara adik-adik mereka.

"Hn, ku rasa ju….. siapa di sana?" jawab Sasori. Namun kalimatnya terpotong saat ia menyadari ada orang lain di balik dinding.

"_A-Anoo_. Apa anda kakak dari Sakura-_chan_? Tadi saya melihat anda saat di koridor. Dan saya mencoba mencari anda, namun sayang saya kehilangan anda. Dan ternyata anda di sini." Jawab seorang gadis pirang yang muncul dari balik dinding dengan senyum yang sangat menawan.

"Apa kau teman Sakura?" tanya Sasori pada gadis itu.

"Hn, _watashi S_hion_ desu_. Saya teman sebangku Sakura-_chan_. _Ettoo_, Sakura-_chan_ sudah seminggu tidak hadir. Apa ada sesuatu terjadi padanya?" tanya Shion dengan ekspresi perduli pada Sakura.

"Hn, _arigatou_ telah menghawatirkan Sakura. Tenang saja, dia tak apa-apa. Dia hanya sedikit sakit." Jawab Sasori dengan senyum menawan di wajah _baby face_-nya.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Saya permisi dulu" Kata Shion sebelum pamit meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

'_Hn, apa benar Sakura baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika ia tahu kalau pembunuh orang tuanya adalah keluarga kekasihnya sendiri. Hahaha pasti menarik. Akan ku nanti saat itu tiba.'_ Batin Shion saat berjalan meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu di tutup dengan sebuah seringai tipis di wajahnya.

Setelah kepergian gadis pirang tadi, Sasori dan Itachi pun memutuskan untuk pergi juga. Mereka berpisah di halaman parkir KHS.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ujian pun tiba. Semua siswa KHS sibuk dengan kertas dan pensil di meja mereka. Memutar otak sekeras mungkin guna menyelesaikan soal ujian. Membuka berangkas file yang terekam di dalam otak guna mencari jawaban atas soal-soal yang tertera di setiap lembar soal ujian. Suasana tenang dan khusyuk kini hinggap di KHS.

Namun tidak bagi kedua murid yang mendapat dispensasi ujian dari sekolah. Mereka adalah Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan alasan yang cukup rapi yang dibuat oleh kakak mereka, mereka diijinkan untuk menjalani ujian di rumah. Tentunya dengan seorang pengawas yang di tugaskan untuk menjaga saat ujian mereka. Dan sangat mengesankan, mereka meminta ujian yang harusnya di jalani selama seminggu, menjadi hanya dua hari. Ini bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan melihat prestasi akademik mereka di sekolah.

"Sakura, ini hari kedua, hanya tinggal empat mata pelajaran. Kemarin kau telah menyelesaikan enam mata pelajaran. Apa kau yakin akan menyelesaikannya hari ini?" tanya seorang guru wanita berambut hitam beriris merah yang sangat cantik.

"Hn, lebih cepat lebih baik, Kurenai-_sensei_." Jawab Sakura dengan malas.

"Baiklah, kerjakan yang menurutmu mudah terlebih dahulu." Jawab sang guru yang diketahui adalah Kurenai.

"Hn,"

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau terlihat semakin kacau dari pada kemarin?" tanya guru bermasker pada Sasuke di sela-sela kegiatannya menjaga ujian Sasuke.

"_Urusai_ _yo_ Kakashi!" Jawab Sasuke pada guru bermasker yaitu Kakashi. Hmm, sepertinya hubungan guru dan murid yang dekat.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi begini? Hahaha.. apa kau sedang punya masalah?" tanya Kakashi lagi di balik buku mesum yang selalu ia baca.

"Kau lah masalahku. Kau terlalu cerewet. Aku tak bisa berfikir." Jawab Sasuke di sela-sela bergulat dengan soal-soal di kertas ujian.

"Sudah cepat selesaikan ujiannya. Hanya tinggal 2 mata pelajaran. Dan juga cepat selesaikan masalahmu." Saran Kakashi pada muridnya.

"…"

Satu jam kemudian, Sasuke telah selesai dengan soal ujiannya. Kini ia duduk santai di atas sofa apartemennya. Sedangkan Kakashi sedang sibuk membereskan soal dan jawaban Sasuke saat Naruto dan yang lainnya datang.

"Wah, Kakashi-_sensei_? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sok tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hah, kau Naruto. Untuk apa lagi jika bukan menjaga sahabat es mu ini untuk ujian. Nah aku sudah selesai dengan tugasku. Aku harus menjemput Kurenai di rumah Sakura. Kurasa ia telah selesai. _Jaa ne?_" kata Kakashi saat meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke.

"Eh,Sakura-_chan_ ujian di rumah juga?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"…"

Kini para anggota _Dark Assassin_ tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Sejenak mereka melepas lelah setelah mengerjakan soal ujian. Begitupun Sasuke. Dia tak lagi mengurung diri di kamarnya. Kini ia sudah mulai menjalani aktivitas walau belum ingin ke sekolah.

"Hey, sepertinya kita mendapat misi kali ini." seru Naruto saat membuka e-mail di laptopnya.

"Misi? Benarkah?" tanya Sai.

"Hn, dan sepertinya imbalannya tak main-main. Kita bisa meminta apa saja yang kita inginkan. Wah sepertinya aku ingin mobil _sport_ baru." Seru Naruto girang.

"Siapa dan seperti apa misinya?" tanya Neji kini mulai antusias.

"Hanya membunuh pimpinan organisasi _The Skull_ yang juga ternyata adalah seorang yang penting di pemerintahan. Sepertinya orang yang meminta tolong jasa kita ini adalah orang yang tak ingin karir politiknya hancur oleh saingan yang lumayan kuat seperti orang ini. _The Skull_ adalah organisasi besar. Yang markasnya menjadi satu dengan masion sang pimpinan organisasi." Jelas Naruto.

"Hn, menarik. Apa akan kita ambil tawaran ini?" tanya Neji yang sepertinya tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Ambil saja." Seakan tahu apa yang sedang din anti oleh anggotanya. Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Tapi, kau kan tidak dalam kondisi yang bagus Teme." Sangkal Naruto.

"Kita akan pergi. Sudah diputuskan. Waktu pelaksanaan adalah setelah kalian selesai ujian. Atur segalanya. Strategi, Shikamaru kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan? Dobe, urus tugasmu. Neji, Sai senjata dan perlengkapan ku serahkan pada kalian." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Yosh!" jawab Naruto semangat.

"Hah, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkannya ikut?" Shikamaru mulai khawatir pada keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Hn, dia tak akan apa-apa." Jawab Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruang kerja yang lumayan besar, seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang di kuncir dua sedang berbincang pada seorang pemuda berambut merah darah yang memiliki wajah tampan bak boneka. Siapa lagi jika bukan Tsunade dan Sasori.

"_Nani?_ _The Skull? _Bukankah pemimpin kelompok itu adalah salah satu orang paling berperan di pemerintahan. Kenapa ada yang menginginkan kepalanya?" tanya Sasori pada Tsunade.

"Ini adalah tawaran yang menarik. Sebentar lagi kan ada pemilihan kandidat yang entalah aku juga tak tahu di pemerintahan. Orang yang menyewa jasa _The Reapers_ bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dia akan memberikan apapun yang kalian inginkan. Asalkan kalian membawa kepala orang ini." jawab Tsunade.

"Hn, aku mengerti. Tapi melihat keadaan Sakura seperti ini, tak mungkin aku akan pergi bersamanya" kata Sasori.

"Kau benar, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura kembali seperti dulu. Namun jika kau tak ingin mengambil pekerjaan ini, tak masalah. Aku akan membatalkannya." Kata Tsunade.

"Kita akan mengambil pekerjaan ini." kata seorang wanita bersurai merah muda yang berdiri bersandar di daun pintu ruangan itu.

"Saku-_chan_? Tapi kau? Aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu." Jawab Sasori khawatir.

"Aku tak apa Saso -_nii_. Kita akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura.

"Tapi-…." Perkataan Sasori terpotong oleh kata-kata Sakura.

"Hah, jika kau khawatir, tunggu setelah ujian selesai. Selama itu aku akan berlatih." Potong Sakura.

"Hah, baiklah-baiklah. Jadi lima hari lagi?" Jawab Sasori pasrah.

"Hn, selama itu aku akan berlatih lagi. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Jawab Sakura sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerja tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama lima hari setelah itu, selama itu pula Sakura selalu berlatih mengasah kemampuannya. Tak perduli akan omelan Sasori yang selalu berkoar menggunakan Toa untuk sekedar menyuruh Sakura istirahat barang sejenak. Dia hanya ingin fokus pada latihannya dan tujuan awalnya.

Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana misi di akan di jalankan. Malam hari sekitar pukul 7 malam, Sakura tengah bersiap-siap dengan perlengkapannya. Dengan seragam khusus yang selalu ia pakai jika berpasangan dengan _Red Devil_ kini sudah melekat di tubuhnya. Sebuah atasan kulit ketat dengan belahan dada rendah berwarna hitam kini melekat dan sangat kontras dengan warna kulit Sakura. Baju tanpa lengan itu menampakkan lekuk tubuh wanita itu. sebuah lambang tergambar di belakang baju tersebut. Ya lambang dari _The Reapers. S_ebuah _Hot Pants_ super pendek telah menghiasi tubuh bagian bawah wanita ini.

Sepatu _boat_ sebatas betis bawah menambah keindahan kaki jenjang wanita ini._ Katana _ kesayangannya kini pun telah siap untuk mencabik tubuh korbannya. Sederet belati telah menghiasi pinggul wanita _pink_ ini sekaan ikatan belati ini adalah ikat pinggang baginya. Dan di tambah satu belati istimewa miliknya yang selalu menancap di dinding kamarnya itu kini terpasang rapi di sarungnya dan di taruh di paha mulus Sakura. Rambut indahnya kini ia sanggul ke belakang agar tidak mengganggu jalannya misi.

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san_ hari ini Sakura akan menjalankan misi lagi. Semoga Sakura makin dekat dengan pelaku pada kejadian 10 tahun lalu." Kata Sakura tepat di depan foto orang tuanya.

"Nah, Sakura kali ini juga akan membawa ini." Kata Sakura lagi sambil mengambil potongan kain yang berhiaskan darah kering dan mengikatnya dengan tali di pegangan _Katana_-nya.

"Saku-_chan_, apa kau siap?" tanya seseorang yang mengagetkan kegiatan Sakura.

"Hmm, _hai_ Saso-_nii_" jawab Sakura setelah nya.

"Nah, _Kaa-san, Tou-san_ Sakura pergi dulu. _Ittekimasu_?" kata Sakura sambil meninggalkan kamar dan membawa _Katana_-nya.

Setelah itu, Sasori dan Sakura berangkat menuju tempat eksekusi. Setelah merencanakan dengan matang rencana untuk malam ini. mereka menuju lokasi dengan menggunakan motor _Sport_ milik Sasori. Mereka tak memerlukan banyak orang untuk menghabisi seluruh anggota dari sebuh organisasi besar. Cukup mereka saja, cukup hanya _The Reapers_ yang melakukannya. misi akan berjalan tanpa adanya kegagalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di lain tempat, di sebuah apartemen mewah. Sekelompok pemuda kini tengah bersiap dengan peralatan masing-masing. Mereka adalah _Dark Assassin_. Dengan seragam serba hitam kini mereka bersiap untuk menjalankan misi.

"Yosh, aku telah mempelajari sistem keamanannya. Dan ku rasa tidak terlalu sulit untuk di tembus." Seru seorang pemuda berambut kuning menyala, Naruto.

"Hoooaa, strateginya juga sudah ku jelaskan. Jika ada situasi mendadak aku akan memikirkan strategi dadakan." Ucap pemuda yang sepertinya baru bangun dari tidurnya. Yaitu Shikamaru.

"Senjata dan yang lainnya sudah kami siapkan. _Ne _Neji?" kata Sai.

"Hm, itu benar." Jawab Neji.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang." Ujar seorang laki-laki berwajah _stoic_ dengan model rambut khas pantat ayam. Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah mendapat perintah dari sang pemimpin, _Dark Assassin_ pun kini berangkat menuju lokasi pembantaian. Dengan menggunakan mobil khusus yang lebih besar, mengingat kelompok yang mereka hadapi adalah kelompok yang tergolong besar. Maka segala peralatan dan segala keperluan telah terancang dan tersedia di mobil ini. Kini mereka pun segera melaju menuju lokasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai, mereka memarkir mobil mereka agak jauh dari lokasi. Mereka memastikan terlebih dahulu keamanan dan penjagaan di pintu gerbang. Dengan Naruto sebagai _hacker_ ahli, kini mereka telah menyusup sistem keamanan mansion tersebut sekaligus dengan tayangan CCTV yang mereka sadap.

"E-Eh..? ternyata ada pembunuh lain selain kita?" kata Naruto saat melihat tayangan CCTV yang muncul di layar laptopnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Lihatlah, ada dua orang yang dengan membabi buta membunuh para penjaga. Mereka sangat sadis. Tak tanggung-tanggung mereka memenggal dan bahkan membelah tubuh penjaga menjadi beberapa potongan. Hiiiiii….." jelas Naruto pada yang lain.

"Bukankah itu seorang wanita?" Kini Neji yang mengamati gerak-gerik dua orang tadi mulai mengetahui salah satu diantara mereka adalah seorang wanita.

"Dan dia membawa _Katana_ sebagai senjata." Tambah Sai.

1 Detik

5 Detik

10 Detik

"SAKURA-_CHAN_!" teriak keempat pemuda bersamaan. Tentu saja minus Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam.

Setelah mendengar itu, Sasuke berbalik untuk memastikan apa yang telah di teriakan oleh para sahabatnya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat betapa wanita yang telah mencuri hatinya itu mampu berbuat hal sesadis itu. tanpa di komando lagi Sasuke langsung turun dan diikuti oleh seluruh anggota _Dark Assassin_. Dan segera mereka berlari menghampiri dua orang yang tengah 'bermain' dengan para penjaga.

"Sa-Sakura?" kata Sasuke saat menghampiri seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di atas potongan tubuh seseorang dengan membawa sebuah kepala di tangannya.

"Hn," jawab Sakura. Namun saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, ia pun sempat kaget. Namun dia mengontrol emosinya dan kembali ke wajah datarnya.

"Wah Sakura-_chan_ kau sa… Huueeekk.." sapa Naruto. Namun ia mual saat melihat dari dekat keadaan pintu gerbang yang telah berubah menjadi lautan darah dan mayat manusia yang tak utuh lagi. Di tambah sahabat _pink_nya itu kini tengah memegang sebuah kepala dengan santainya.

"_Nani_? Wah ada temannya Saku-_chan_? Sedang apa disini?" sapa Sasori yang baru sadar akan kedatangan para _Dark Assassin_. Dia berbalik dan tampaklah bahwa seluruh tubuhnya telah berlumuran dengan darah. Wajah bak boneka itu walau sekarang ia tersenyum, namun tak menutupi bahwa orang tersebut adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin. Di tambah dengan potongan tangan manusia yang masih menancap di pedang besarnya.

"Ja-Jadi Sasori-_nii_ adalah _Red Devil_ itu? Hooooeeekk.." kata Naruto ingin tahu di sela-sela acara muntahnya.

"Wah kalian tahu rupanya. Padahal peraturannya, siapapun yang tahu harus mati saat itu juga." Kata Sasori dengan nada horror.

"_Na-Nani_?" ucap Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Neji bersamaan dengan nada bergetar dan wajah pucat.

"Haha, tidak kok. Aku hanya bercanda." Kata Sasori dengan tawa kemenangannya dan lalu melempar potongan tangan manusia itu ke sembarang arah.

"Sakura, bisakah kita bicara." Tiba-tiba Sasuke membuyarkan suasana aneh antara Sasori vs Naruto CS dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kau tak lihat aku ada misi. Lagi pula, aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu." Hanya kata-kata itu yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Sakura. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan isi hatinya.

'_Gomen ne Sasuke-kun. Sulit untuk melupakan kejadian itu'_ batin Sakura setelahnya. Ia melempar potongan kepala yang ia bawa ke atas, dan dengan cepat membelahnya menjadi dua bagian.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Saku-_chan_ hah, Pantat Ayam? Akan ku penggal kau jika memang kau melakukan hal yang tak temaafkan." Kata Sasori tiba-tiba pada Sasuke. Dan kini ia menghunuskan pedang besarnya ke leher Sasuke.

**CRIIIIIIING**

Dengan cepat Sakura menangkis pedang besar Sasori dari leher Sasuke dengan _Katana_-nya. Membuat pedang besar itu jatuh begitu saja. Dan ini membuat seluruh yang melihat menjadi _speech less._

"Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Aku sendirilah yang akan menyelesaikan ini semua." Kata Sakura dengan nada dingin penuh aura membunuh. Dan lalu sekarang ia lah yang menghunuskan _Katana_-nya di leher kekasihnya. Saat itu pula, Sasuke melihat lambang yang tergantung di pegangan _Katana_ milik Sakura. Walau tertutup noda darah, namun sebagai orang yang memiliki lambang tersebut, tak mungkin ia tak mengenalinya.

"Lambang itu?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat lambang yang tergantung di pegangan _Katana _milik Sakura.

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Aku akan membunuh orang yang memiliki lambang ini. sebab karena orang ini, keluargaku mati." Jawab Sakura sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kaget bukan main dengan penuturan Sakura.

'_Lambang itu adalah lambang Uchiha. Walau itu terpotong dan tertutup oleh noda, tapi tak di ragukan lagi. Itu adalah lambang Uchiha. Apa artinya, Uchihalah yang telah menyebabkan keluarga Sakura terbunuh?_' Batin Sasuke setelah mendengar penuturan pelan dari Sakura. Hanya ia yang mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sebab Sakura mengatakannya dengan pelan sekali.

"Jangan ganggu misi kami. Misi kami adalah membawa kepala dari pimpinan organisasi ini." kata Sakura setelah ia sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke yang masih terdiam kaku.

"Tenang saja Sakura-_san_. Kami hanya bertugas membunuh dan menghancurkan seluruh yang ada di sini." Terang Sai ditutup dengan sebuah senyum.

"Sakura, apa jika aku mati. Kau akan puas dan berhenti balas dendam?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat semua orang menoleh kepadanya.

"Hn, mungkin."

"_Wakatta_" jawab Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum yang sulit diartikan.

Setelah itu mereka serentak bergerak masuk ke dalam mansion. _The Reapers _dan _Dark Assassin_ kini berkolaborasi menjalankan satu misi dari orang yang berbeda. Terlihat mereka sangat menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan malam itu.

Sakura dan Sasori tanpa ragu langsung mengayunkan _Katana_ dan pedang mereka ke tubuh para korbannya. Menyayat tubuh-tubuh manusia tersebut dengan sebuah seringai yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah mereka. Memotong kepala, tangan, kaki, bahkan tubuh para musuh hanya dengan sekali tebas. Tubuh putih mereka kini telah tertutupi oleh darah dari para korbannya. Bau anyir darah kini menyebar ke seluruh penjuru mansion.

Berbeda dengan mereka, _Dark Assassin_ lebih menikmati pertarungan beladiri sebelum akhirnya mereka menembak mati para korbannya. Mereka menunjukkan keahlian dalam beladiri sesuai kemampuan dan karakteristik masing-masing. Bergerak lincah menghindari serangan dari para musuh dan membalasnya dengan tembakan mati untuk mereka.

**CRAAAASSHHHHH**

Dengan satu tebasan, Sakura memisahkan kepala dari tubuh seorang musuh yang hendak menyerang Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Sasuke saat tahu Sakura menyelamatkannya.

"_Baka_! Aku hanya tak ingin mangsaku di bunuh orang lain selain aku. Maka teruslah hidup sampai akulah yang mengambil nyawamu!" jawab Sakura di selah kegiatannya menebas tubuh korbannya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke di tutup dengan sebuah senyum.

Mereka terus bertarung dengan musuh dari _The Skull_. Kondisi _mansion_ itu sudah tak lagi bisa di sebut _mansion_. Tubuh yang tercecer berserakan di mana-mana. Entah kepala, tangan, kaki, tubuh mereka yang telah menjadi mayat itu tak ada yang utuh. Semua tubuh tersebut saling terpisah dari anggota badan lainnya. Darah kini membanjiri lantai _mansion_ tersebut.

"Hah, capek sekali. Tinggal pimpinannya saja yang belum mendapat kejutan." Ucap Sasori saat melempar potongan kepala yang menancap di pedangnya.

"Hooooeek…. Ku rasa aku akan muntah lagi." Kata Naruto saat selesai sesi pertarungan melawan para anggota _The Skull_ dan melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

"Sakura ternyata kau lebih mengerikan dari yang kami lihat sebelumnya." Kara Shikamaru pada Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sakura saat mengusap wajahnya yang penuh darah. Bahkan seluruh tubuh, mulai rambut hingga ujung kaki kini telah tertutupi oleh darah.

"Sebelumnya? Kau pernah melihat Sakura bertarung?" kata Sasori antusias.

"Kami pernah bekerjasama sekali saat menghancurkan sebuah organisasi. Dan saat itu Sakura tak sesadis ini." terang Neji.

"Hah, sudahlah lebih baik segera temukan pimpinannya dan ambil kepalanya. Lalu segera pergi dari sini." Kata Sakura seraya bangkit dari tumpukan tubuh yang tak utuh yang tadinya menjadi tempat duduknya.

"_Hai_" ucap semua yang ada di sana.

Mereka berjalan santai. Sebab tahu bahwa sudah tidak ada jalan keluar lagi bagi sang pimpinan untuk kabur. Mereka menaiki tangga dan langsung menuju sebuah ruangan besar di lantai dua. Dan memang itu adalah tempat tujuan mereka. Tempat di mana pimpinan _The Skull_ berada.

"Hah, ternyata memang sudah saatnya ya?" ujar seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di atas sebuah sofa.

"Maaf, tapi kami memerlukan kepalamu untuk menyelesaikan misi ini."Kata Sakura santai sambil memutar-mutar _Katana_-nya.

"Sombong sekali anak muda. Aku lah pemimpinnya. Jangan samakan aku denga para anak buahku itu." jawab sang laki-laki dengan sombongnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan pistol yang terlihat sangat canggih dan di todongkan ke arah Sakura.

"Kami, sudah capek melawan ratusan anggota mu. Jadi mudahkanlah pekerjaan kami." Kata Sasori setelahnya.

"Cih, AKU TAK AKAN MENYERAH BEGITU SAJA" teriak bos tersebut.

**DOOOOR**

**DOOOOR**

**DOOOOR**

**DOOOOR**

**DOOOOR**

Lima tembakan terdengar secara bersamaan. _Dark Assassin_ secara serempak menembak pimpinan tersebut. Dan ini membuat kecewa _The Reapers._

"Kenapa kalian tembak, hah. Ini tak akan menyenangkan saat kami memenggal kepalanya dengan saat kondisi ia masih hidup."Protes Sasori pada _Dark Assassin_.

"_Gomen, Gomen._ Kalian terlalu lama bicaranya." Jawab Naruto di sertai cengiran rubahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari Sakura telah maju ke depan menuju tubuh pimpinan _The Skull_. Lalu dengan sekali tarikan napas, ia mengayunkan _Katana_-nya dan memenggal kepala pimpinan itu dengan santai sampai kepala pimpinan itu terlepas dari badannya dan jatuh di lantai. Setelah itu ia mengambil potongan kepala itu dan melemparkannya ke arah Sasori dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

"Ini, tugas kita telah selesai." Kata Sakura saat melempar potongan kepala itu pada Sasori.

"Hah, akhirnya kita bisa pulang. Nah kami serahkan sisanya pada kalian, _Dark Assassin_." Kata Sasori setelah menerima kepala dari Sakura pada _Dark Assassin_ dengan senyum ala bonekanya.

"Baik, Saso-_nii_ kita pe…. Eh ada yang tertinggal rupanya." Kata Sakura saat ia menyadari adanya orang di balik sebuah pintu. Dan terdengar seperti suara tangis seorang perempuan.

**BRAAAAAK**

Pintu di buka dengan keras oleh orang yang di maksud oleh Sakura. Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang kini tengah memegang sebuah pistol dan menangis sesenggukan. Para _Dark Assassin_ kaget saat mengetahui siapa orang yang baru muncul dari balik pintu. Namun tidak bagi Sakura. Ia masih dengan wajah _innocent_-nya saat menatap gadis itu.

"S-Shion? Apa itu kau?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Bukankah kau gadis yang waktu itu di sekolah Sakura kan?" tanya Sasori selanjutnya.

"Ke-Kenapa kalian me-melakukan ini? Hiks..hiks.." kata gadis pirang yang ternyata adalah Shion itu.

"_Gomen ne_ Shion-_chan_." Jawab Sasori.

"Ini adalah misi. Dan misi harus tetap berjalan tanpa adanya hambatan." Jawab Sakura dingin dan menatap tajam pada Shion.

"M-Maka kau harus mengganti nyawa _Tou -san_ku?" kata Shion yang lalu menodongkan pistol tepat ke arah Sakura. Dan hendak ia menarik pelatuknya saat dengan sadar Sakura menutup matanya.

**DOOOOOOR**

Suara tembakan pun pecah. Sakura yang menutup mata kini membuka kembali iris _emerald_-nya saat di rasa seseorang memeluk tubuhnya. Dan juga perasaan saat ia tak merasakan sakit akibat tembakan itu. dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum tulus padanya dan dari mulut Sasuke mengalir darah segar.

"SASUKEEE…?"teriak Naruto Cs dan Sasori saat melihat punggung Sasuke berlubang oleh timah panas.

"Apa kau kini puas Sakura? Apa kau bahagia? Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia Sakura." Kata Sasuke sebelum keseimbangannya hilang dan jatuh menimpa tubuh Sakura.

"…" Sakura hanya diam tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Matanya telah di penuhi oleh _liquid _bening yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

"Jangan menangis Sakura. Aku memang pantas mendapat ini semua atas apa yang telah… uhuk aku lakukan padamu." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"TIDAK! KAU TAK BOLEH BILANG BEGITU. AKU LAH YANG AKAN MEMBUNUHMU. BUKAN ORANG LAIN. KAU SUDAH BERJANJI KAN? BERTAHANLAH SAMPAI AKU YANG MENGAMBIL NYAWAMU. KUMOHON SASUKE-KUN?" teriak Sakura saat sadar akan kondisi kekasihnya. Pasalnya ini adalah kali kedua ia melihat orang yang ia kasihi bersimbah darah seperti ini.

"Tidak apa. Kau bisa memenggalku saat ini juga" kata Sasuke dengan sedikit meringis menahan sakit.

"TIDAK. AKU TIDAK MAU. AKAN KU URUS GADIS JALANG ITU. TAK AKAN KU BIARKAN ORANG YANG TELAH MELUKAIMU HIDUP" kata Sakura seraya menatap Shion. Hendak Shion kabur meninggalkan tempat itu, namun dengan cepat Sakura menarik belati yang berada di pahanya dan melemparkannya ke arah Shion dan mengenai pahanya.

"Kau akan menyesal karena telah membuat orang yang aku cintai terluka." Kata Sakura saat berjalan mendekat ke arah Shion.

"Hah, apa kau masih ingin menolong orang itu hah?" kata Shion dengan angkuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" kini Sakura telah meletakkan _Katana_-nya di leher Shion.

"Kasihan sekali kau telah di bohongi oleh mereka." Tambah Shion lagi yang makin memperburuk suasana.

"…"

"Kakak tersayangmu telah menyembunyikan kenyataan tentang siapa pelaku pembantaian keluargamu. Hah ternyata kita sama. Orang tua kita sama-sama di bantai. Tapi sayangnya aku tahu siapa yang membantainya yaitu kalian, namun kau, kau sama sekali tak tahu dan hidup di liputi kebohongan" kata Shion sambil meringis kesakitan merasakan sakit di pahanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" kata Sakura dingin dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan dari Shion.

"Saku-_chan. _lebih baik kita segera membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit." Kata Sasori mencoba membuat Sakura beralih dari Shion.

"Hmm, kau tak ingin Sakura tahu kan bahwa pembunuh orang tuanya adalah keluarga dari kekasihnya sendiri. Seorang Uchiha? Betapa ironis sekali?" tambah Shion. Ini membuat semua orang kaget. Temasuk Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Cukup…" kata Sakura lirih saat mendengar penuturan Shion.

"Kenapa apa kau tak percaya? Lambang di _katana_ mu itu adalah lambang dari Uchiha. Keluarga dari kekasihmu. Lambang keluarga yang telah membantai orang tua mu. Apa kau masih bisa mencintai dia, hah? Orang tuanya lah yang telah membunuh orang tua mu" kata Shion yang semakin menyulut api amarah Sakura.

"KU BILANG CUKUP!"

**CRAAAAASH**

Sakura yang telah emosi mengayunkan _Katana_ yang bertengger cantik di leher Shion dan sekali tebas kepala gadis cantik itu pun hampir putus. Sangat mengerikan melihat kondisi gadis pirang itu. kepalanya kini tergantung ke sisi kanan tubuhnya. Hanya kurang beberapa sentimeter saja daging yang masih bersatu itu terpotong,maka kepala gadis itu akan tergeletak di lantai. Namun kekuatan ayunan _Katana _Sakura nyatanya tidak cukup keras untuk melepaskan kepala gadis tersebut dari badannya. Gadis tersebut telah meregang nyawa dengan sangat sadis di tangan Sakura akibat ucapannya.

"SASUKE, BERTAHANLAH SASUKE?" teriak para _Dark Assassin _saat melihat kondisi Sasuke yang semakin memburuk. Ini membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya. Dan segera berlari menuju Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun. Ku hiks…hiks mohon bertahanlah. Jangan ingkari janjimu untuk kedua kalinya. Ku mohon. Aku tak ingin melihat orang yang ku sayang seperti ini lagi. Hiks.. ku mohon bertahanlah." Kata Sakura. Melihat kondisi kekasihnya seperti ini, sontak ia melupakan apa yang telah ia dengar dari Shion.

"Jangan mengangis..uhuk… Sakura. Melihatmu me..uhuk..nangis jauh lebih sakit dari ini." kata Sasuke dengan senyum dan menyentuh wajah Sakura untuk mengusap air matanya.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Kau harus bertahan sampai di rumah sakit." Kata Sakura.

"…"

"Baiklah sekarang kita bawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Hn, ada yang ingin melanjutkan tugasnya untuk malam ini?" tanya Sasori.

"Hn, Biar aku dan Sai yang mengurus sisanya. Kalian pergi saja dulu." Kata Neji mengingat ia harus menambah penutup dari misi ini.

"Hn, baik. Gunakan motor ku. Aku akan pergi bersama mereka. Jaga diri kalian. Ayo kita pergi." Kata Sasori sebelum memapah tubuh Sasuke bersama Shikamaru. Sedangkan Naruto telah pergi dahulu guna menyiapkan mobil. Sakura berjalan di belakang mereka. Ya misi malam ini telah selesai, walau hal menyakitkanpun kini terkuak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :**

Gomen Minna….?

#nunduk nunduk segala ampe kejedot tembok. Trus pake nangis Bombay pula

x" SaGaa-chan telat update gara-gara UTS..

#udah di todong ama readers pake Katana, pistol, belati, sapu lidi, meja, kursi. Apaan sih salah sendiri kagak ngasih kabar dahulu.

SaGaa-chan baru tahu kalau ada UTS hari kamis setelah chapter 11 update. Itu aja SaGaa-chan langsung ribet ngurus keuangan yang sempat ketilep. :p hehe maaph ya?

Hehe gomen ya? Ini sudah update kok. Tapi maaph low gak menarik. Coz ini ngebut karena udah telat seminggu lebih.

Nah untuk reviews SaGaa-chan gak bales satu-satu coz hampir semua reviewnya mirip. Kenapa Sasuke ngelakuin itu ke Sakura pake acara pemaksaan segala. Dan kenapa selalu ada konflik di antara mereka?

Jawabnya karena sifat alami Sasuke yang kalau udah kalut gak kebendung deh marahnya. Itu yang SaGaa-chan pikirin. Konflik seperti yang SaGaa-chan bilang di chap-chap sebelumnya bahwa SaGaa-chan emang pecinta konflik. Jadi maaph jika para readers mulai bosan atau bahkan bosan dengan konflik. T,T Jadi maaph kalo chap kemarin membuat reader kecewa.

Nah untuk para reviewers, _Honto ni arigatou_ ya?

Guest, angodess, **AdlinAfifah**, sasusaku kira, mako-chan, RyeoRezClouDy, **LeEdacHi aRdian Lau**, sasusaku uciha, sasu lve saku**,****SaSakuToCherry**, Guest, **Tsurugi De Lelouch****, ****white moon uchiha****, ****ocha chan****, ****hanazono yuri****,** fira sasusaku, namiiko-chan, sasusaku lovers , SuntQ

Dimohon kesediaannya untuk review kembali.


	13. Chapter 13

**LAST CHAPTER**

"Baiklah sekarang kita bawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Hn, ada yang ingin melanjutkan tugasnya untuk malam ini?" tanya Sasori.

"Hn, Biar aku dan Sai yang mengurus sisanya. Kalian pergi saja dulu." Kata Neji mengingat ia harus menambah penutup dari misi ini.

"Hn, baik. Gunakan motor ku. Aku akan pergi bersama mereka. Jaga diri kalian. Ayo kita pergi." Kata Sasori sebelum memapah tubuh Sasuke bersama Shikamaru. Sedangkan Naruto telah pergi dahulu guna menyiapkan mobil. Sakura berjalan di belakang mereka. Ya misi malam ini telah selesai, walau hal menyakitkanpun kini terkuak.

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC (maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**You Hate It, Don't Read and Please Leave This Page**

**CHAPTER 13**

**A Light To The Truth**

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, semua hanya diam. Tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara. Mereka lebih memilih mengunci rapat-rapat mulut mereka agar tak ada kata yang keluar. Hanya terkadang terdengar isakan kecil dari seorang wanita di antara mereka.

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu kini duduk dengan seorang pria muda yang tengah berbaring di pahanya. Entah apa yang wanita itu pikirkan. Wajah cantiknya kini terlihat lusuh serta dengan noda darah yang menghiasinya membuat keadaan wanita itu semakin terlihat terpuruk. Mata beririskan manik hijau klorofil itu terlihat sendu dan redup. Air matanya bagaikan sungai yang tanpa henti mengalir melewati pipi _chubby_ nya. Pikiran wanita itu kini terpecah menjadi dua hal yang sangat menyesakkan dada.

'_Uchiha. Uchiha yang membantai Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Apa benar begitu?' _batin wanita yang tak lain adalah Sakura itu.

'_Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membalas dendam kah? Aku harus balaskan dendam kedua orang tua ku'_

'_Tapi, itu adalah keluarga dari orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku. Orang yang penting bagiku. Orang yang telah menarikku dari kegelapan. Orang yang telah memberikan tempat yang terang bagiku. Apa aku tega melakukannya?'_ batin Sakura yang tengah beradu argument terus menerus berusaha mencari jawaban atas masalah ini.

"Uhuk….Ahhhkkh…" Sasuke mengerang menahan sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_… be-bertahanlah…" sontak Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sakura, apa kau me… uhuk…. Memikirkan k-kata gadis tadi?" tanya Sasuke terbata pada Sakura. Semua yang berada di dalam mobil hanya bisa diam melihat adegan tersebut. Terutama Sasori yang kini merasa sangat bersalah.

"…"

"Tak a-apa Sa….ku..ra… kau b-boleh membunuhku jika itu da-dapat mem…uhuk…. Buatmu puas," kata Sasuke di tutup dengan senyum tulus pada Sakura.

"_Wa-watashi_… Hiks….hiks…" Sakura tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Pikirannya kini seperti benang yang sangat kusut. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa guna membuat benang itu menjadi lurus kembali.

"Lakukanlah menurut ha-hatimu Saku..ra.. Uhuk…. Uhuk… Aaakkkkhhhhhhhhh.." Sasuke mengerang menahan sakit yang kini mulai menjalar.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…. Bertahanlah. Naruto cepat!" teriak Sakura panik.

Kini semua yang berada di dalam mobil hanya bisa berdoa agar mereka cepat sampai di rumah sakit. Naruto yang menjadi supirpun tak kalah kalut dengan keadaan ini. ia memacu mobil dengan kecepatan penuh. Tak perduli dengan keselamatannya kini. Yang ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana ia dapat menyelamatkan sahabatnya yang menyebalkan itu. tak perlu takut adanya pengguna jalan lain, sebab kini adalah tengah malam. Jadi jalananpun sangat sepi dan memudahkan mereka untuk bergerak cepat.

Rumah sakit yang di tuju telah berada di depan mata. Rumah sakit itu merupakan rumah sakit dengan pembiayaan dari keluarga Uchiha. Jadi pasti Sasuke akan segera mendapat pertolongan. Mereka turun dari mobil dan segera di sambut beberapa perawat yang telah siap dengan ranjang dorongnya.

Namun saat mereka turun, pemandangan serta kondisi mereka sangatlah menyeramkan bagi perawat yang menyambut mereka. Dengan kondisi seluruh tubuh tertutup oleh darah, dan pula mereka membawa berbagai senjata. Yang mencolok adalah _katana_ milik Sakura dan pedang besar milik Sasori yang tergantung di punggung mereka. Membuat yang melihat menjadi diam tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan diam seperti itu? Teman kami memerlukan pertolongan segera!" kata Naruto dengan tatapan dan nada yang sangat dingin serta aura yang sangat tidak enak menguar dari tubuhnya. Baru kali ini, sisi lain Naruto terlihat.

"_Ha-Hai.._" jawab para perawat setelah mendapat teguran dari Naruto.

Setelah Sasuke dibaringkan di atas ranjang dorong, segera para perawat membawanya menuju ruang operasi. Perasaan yang bercampur aduk kini menyelimuti setiap anggota _Dark Assassin _dan _The Reapers_.

.

.

.

"A-apa operasinya akan berjalan lancar? Apa Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ bisa diselamatkan?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada parau pada Sasori.

"Si Pantat Ayam itu adalah pria yang kuat. Pasti dia bisa melewati ini semua." Jawab Sasori dengan nada ambigu mencoba menenangkan adik tercintanya walau pikirannya kini pun mencoba menafsirkan akhir dari semua ini, akankah berjalan lancar atau malah akan membawa duka lagi bagi adiknya.

Kini semua sedang menunggu jalannya operasi sahabat mereka. Mereka menunggu di depan ruang operasi dengan kondisi mereka yang belum berubah. Tenggelam dalam alam pikiran masing-masing. Sesaat setelah pertanyaan kecil Sakura kini suasana mulai sunyi kembali.

"A-apa aku salah telah mengatakan akan mem-membunuh Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura lagi namun kini entah pada siapa.

"…" tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tersebut.

"Apa kalian percaya bahwa aku akan melakukan itu?" Tanya Sakura lagi

"…"

"Kenapa semua diam?" Tanya Sakura kini sebab tak ada balasan atas pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa harus ku bunuh semua Uchiha agar dendam _Kaa-san dan Tou-san_ terbalaskan?"

"Sakura sadarlah?" Sasori kini mulai cemas dengan keadaan mental adiknya.

"Tapi jika aku bunuh semuanya? Sasuke-_kun_ pun juga harus kubunuh. Sebab dia adalah Uchiha." Pernyataan Sakura kini disertai dengan tatapan kosong.

**PLAAAKK**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus sang wanita merah jambu itu. Sasori merasa adiknya telah keterlaluan. Itulah sebabnya ia melayangkan tamparan keras pada Sakura. Semua yang melihat pun tak luput tercengang dengan kejadian itu.

"S-Sa-SASUKEEEEEE!" seolah tersadar, Sakura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya tanpa perduli saat itu adalah tengah malam dan juga mereka berada di rumah sakit.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sakura. Sasuke akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasori mencoba menenangkan Sakura dan memeluk tubuh ringkih wanita itu.

"Hiks….hiks…_gomenasai. gomenasai _ini semua salah hiks… ku. Andai saat itu aku tak terlalu keras kepala. Andai saat itu aku tak mengikuti ajakan Gaara. Andai Sasuke tidak terpancing emosi dan kejadian malam itu tidak terjadi. Pasti saat ini Sasuke baik-baik saja. Andai aku tidak egois dan memikirkan perasaan Sasuke, pasti dia baik-baik saja. Salahku, ini semua salahku." Ucap Sakura rancau tak menentu.

Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya diam, sebab mereka tahu penyebab ini semua adalah keegoisan Sasuke yang telah mengambil hal paling berharga milik Sakura. Sedangkan Sasori hanya bisa diam di tengah kabut ketidak tahuan masalah adiknya.

"_Ne_ Saso-_nii_? Apa benar Uchiha lah yang membantai _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_?" Tanya Sakura kini dengan nada polosnya.

"…"

"Jika benar kenapa kau tak menceritakannya padaku?"

"_Gomen ne _Saku-_chan?"_ jawab Sasori lirih.

Naruto dan Shikamaru pun kini kaget dengan penuturan Sasori. Pasalnya mereka tidak percaya dengan hal yang menimpa sahabat mereka.

"_Sou ka_? Jadi benar begitu?" jawab Sakura putus asa.

"Kau boleh membenci ku Sakura." Jawab Sasori.

"_Iiye_. Pasti kau punya alasan untuk tidak bercerita. _Ne_ Naruto, Shikamaru? Menurut kalian apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini. Kalian pasti tau apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Sasuke kan?" Tanya Sakura kini pada anggota _Dark Assassin _yang tersisa.

"_E-etto….._" jawab Naruto gagap.

"Itu semua tergantung dari dirimu sendiri. Kami tak bisa memberikan saran yang nantinya malah membuat rusuh suasana. Semua keputusan ada ditangan mu, Sakura." Jawab Shikamaru tenang.

"_Sou ka? Wakatta._" Jawab Sakura dengan sebuah senyum menutup kalimatnya.

Semua kecuali Sasori tahu apa hal lain yang terjadi di antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Walau Sasori tak tahu akan hal itu, namun ia mempunyai firasat bahwa hal yang tak diinginkan telah menimpa adiknya.

Setelah percakapan kecil tersebut, tak ada lagi yang membuka suara. Mereka lebih memilih untuk diam dan berdoa demi keselamatan teman mereka.

.

.

.

Tiga jam telah berlalu. Namun nyala lampu di depan ruang operasi masih mengatakan bahwa operasi masih berlanjut.

"Sasori, bagaimana Sasuke?" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyapa dan terdengar tergesa-gesa.

"Itachi, _gomenasai._" Jawab Sasori yang tahu bahwa yang datang adalah Itachi.

"Sudahlah ini adalah kecelakaan. Neji dan Sai telah menjelaskan padaku di telepon tadi." Jawab Itachi tenang.

"T-Tapi S-Sasuke-_kun_ begini gara-gara melindungiku. Akulah yang salah. _Gomenasai, hontou ni gomenasai _Itachi-_nii_?" kata Sakura.

"Saku-_chan_, aku kenal Sasuke lebih dari siapapun. Dia tak akan menyesal jika harus melindungi harta yang paling berharga baginya. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi orang yang ia sayangi. Jadi apapun yang terjadi nanti, percayalah bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Itachi tenang sembari mengelus puncak kepala calon adik iparnya itu.

"Tapi tetap saja ini semua salahku."

"Dengar Sakura, aku tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke. Tapi yang jelas, jangan meragukan isi hati Sasuke. Sasuke mungkin egois dan bodoh, tapi dia benar-benar telah memilihmu sebagai pengisi lubang di hatinya. Kau tahu selama beberapa minggu ini dia sangat terpuruk?" kata Sasori.

"_Iiye._" Jawab Sakura sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Entah kenapa ia mengurung diri dan setiap mendengar namamu ia menjadi orang yang linglung. Rasa bersalah selalu tersorot dari matanya. Jadi jika dia melakukan hal yang bodoh tolong maafkan ya? Dia memang tak bisa mengontrol emosinya."

"…."

"Bagaimana operasinya?" Tanya Neji yang baru datang bersama Sai.

"Belum ada perkembangan. Operasi masih berjalan." Jawab Naruto.

"Ini, kami tadi ke apartemen dulu untuk membawa baju ganti untuk kalian. Kalian tak mungkin tetap memakai baju itu di sini. Dan Sasori-_nii_, tadi kau meninggalkan tujuan misi kalian." Kata Sai seraya memberikan sebuah bungkusan yang terbungkus dengan plastik hitam.

"Aahh, aku lupa tadi. _Arigatou?_" jawab Sasori dengan senyum ramah seraya mengambil bungkusan plastik yang berisi kepala dari pimpinan kelompok yang telah mereka bumi hanguskan.

"_Doita shimashita._ Saku-_chan_ aku membawakan beberapa baju Ino-_chan_ untuk kau pakai." Kata Sai selanjutnya pada Sakura.

"Hn, _Arigatou_." Jawab Sakura pelan.

**CEKLEEK**

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan adik saya?" Tanya Itachi yang langsung menghampiri dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar. Namun luka tembaknya benar-benar nyaris mengenai organ vitalnya. Jika beberapa senti saja tadi pelurunya meleset maka nyawa tuan muda Sasuke tak terselamatkan lagi." Jawab sang dokter.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Untuk saat ini kita tak tahu kapan tuan muda Sasuke akan sadar. Namun melihat kondisi fisik yang kuat kemungkinan tuan muda Sasuke akan segera sadar. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan pula tuan muda Sasuke akan mengalami koma." Jelas sang dokter.

"K-Koma?!" semua tercengang dengan penjelasan terakhir sang dokter.

"Namun kami akan melakukan penanganan yang terbaik guna memantau kondisi tuan muda Sasuke. Saya harap bantuan doa supaya tuan muda bisa segera sadar. Maaf saya permisi dulu." Penjelasan terakhir sang dokter sebelum ia meninggalkan mereka.

"S-Sasu-ke _kun_?" suara lirih dari satu-satunya wanita di antara mereka sebelum tubuh wanita itu ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

"SAKURAAA?" teriak Sasori dan anggota _Dark Assassin_ bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Apa kau kini puas Sakura? Apa kau bahagia? Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia Sakura." Kata Sasuke sebelum keseimbangannya hilang dan jatuh menimpa tubuh Sakura.

"…" Sakura hanya diam tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Matanya telah di penuhi oleh _liquid _bening yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

"Jangan menangis Sakura. Aku memang pantas mendapat ini semua atas apa yang telah… uhuk aku lakukan padamu." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"TIDAK! KAU TAK BOLEH BILANG BEGITU. AKU LAH YANG AKAN MEMBUNUHMU. BUKAN ORANG LAIN. KAU SUDAH BERJANJI KAN? BERTAHANLAH SAMPAI AKU YANG MENGAMBIL NYAWAMU. KUMOHON SASUKE-KUN?"

"SASUKEEEE?!" teriak wanita bersurai merah muda itu seraya membuka matanya lebar. Mata bertahtahkan manik giok hijau itu membulat dan nampak cairan bening talah memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Wanita itu terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang membayanginya.

"Sakura tenanglah. Dia baik-baik saja" ucap seorang pria pada Sakura.

"Aku mimpi Sasuke terkena tembak karena melindungiku. Dia…. Dia terluka parah. Aku harus memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Dan memastikan ini bukan mimpi, Saso-_nii_." Terang Sakura dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Sakura….." kembali Sasori merasa sangat teriris hatinya melihat adiknya mengalami luka mental sampai seperti ini.

"Ini bukan mimpi. Sadarlah. Sasuke sedang di ruang ICU untuk menjalani perawatan." Celetuk seorang lagi yang tak lain adalah Itachi.

"….."

"Aku tahu ini berat. Tapi percayalah Sasuke adalah pria yang tangguh. Dia akan kembali ke sisimu. Berdoalah. Kau percaya kan?" kini Itachi berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan wajah Sakura.

"_Hontou_? Sasuke-_kun_ akan baik-baik saja?"

"Hn, _yakusoku _kau akan percaya?" tambah Itachi lagi.

"Hn, aku percaya." Dan sebuah senyum penuh harap tersungging di bibir tipis Sakura.

"Lebih baik kau segera bersihkan dirimu. Sebentar lagi para suster mulai beraktifitas. Akan sangat mengerikan melihat kondisimu seperti ini." Lanjut Itachi ramah.

"_Haí_." Dan Sakura bangkit setelah mendengar ceramah Itachi. Entah mengapa ia percaya pada kakak laki-laki dari orang yang ia cintai. Mendengarkannya dari orang yang dekat dengan Sasuke membuat Sakura berpikir semua akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah kepergian Sakura untuk membersihkan diri, kini Itachi, Sasori dan anggota _Dark Assassin_ kembali dalam alam pikir mereka. Walau Itachi sanggup mengucap kata-kata yang membuat Sakura tenang, namun sebenarnya ia merasa sangat cemas dengan keadaan adik semata wayangnya itu. Namun ia mampu menyembunyikan kegelisahannya dengan wajah tampannya yang selalu terlihat datar seperti halnya Sasuke. Ini lah yang membuat Itachi terlihat tenang dari luar.

Berbeda halnya dengan Namikaze Naruto yang terus terlihat gelisah. Pemuda ini tidak mampu menyembunyikan raut kegelisahan dari wajah tampannya. Pemuda yang selalu terlihat ceria itu sekarang diam tanpa kata. Aura suram terlihat dari wajahnya. Ia memikirkan kondisi sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya, yaitu Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu. Para pemuda itu senantiasa diam di depan ruang ICU dimana Sasuke dirawat. Hening kembali menyapa. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Bahkan Naruto yang terkenal berisikpun kini mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Namun…..

"Itachi, bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?" kata Sasori pada Itachi.

"Hn?" merasa bingung akan gelagat sahabatnya, Sasori menjawab dengan dua huruf konsonan kebanggan Uchiha dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarkan denganmu." Lanjut Sasori sembari beranjak dari bangku dan berjalan mendahului Itachi sebagai tanda agar Itachi segera menyusulnya.

Tanpa jawaban, Itachi yang mengerti jika ini adalah masalah yang serius segera bangkit dan menyusul langkah Sasori. Mengikuti arah Sasori berjalan menuju suatu tempat sepi sebuah taman rumah sakit.

Tanpa mereka sadari saat keluar dari koridor, seorang wanita melihat mereka. Hendak menegur namun sang wanita ini sangsi dan lebih memilih diam. Melihat dari gelagat dua pria itu, wanita yang memiliki mata hijau yang menyejukkan ini mengikuti arah langkah dua pria tersebut.

Sesampainya di taman yang masih sangat sepi mengingat ini masih pukul 04.00 pagi, dua pria itu diam sejenak. Tanpa mengetahui adanya pengikut yang membuntuti mereka, kini salah satu dari mereka membuka suara.

"_Ne_ Itachi, kau tahu…. Mereka telah mengetahui kejadian 10 tahun lalu." Ucap Sasori memulai pembicaraan dengan membelakangi Itachi.

"_N-Nani?_ Apa katamu? Kau tidak seriuskan?" sergah Itachi.

"Kau melihat wajah bercanda ku kali ini?" Tanya balik Sasori dengan membalikkan badannya menghadap pria berambut hitam panjang tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi sampai mereka bisa tahu?"

"Hn, misi kali ini walau berhasil namun menguak rahasia yang tak seharusnya terbongkar. Kau ingat gadis pirang waktu di sekolah Sakura dan Sasuke?" Sasori mulai bercerita.

"Hn, aku mengingatnya. Gadis yang mengaku teman sebangku Sakura." Jawab Itachi setelah membongkar file ingatan saat ia pergi ke sekolah Sasuke dan Sakura guna mengurus ijin adiknya.

"Gadis itu adalah putri dari kepala kelompok yang kami serbu tadi malam. Dan sepertinya dia mendengar percakapan kecil kita waktu itu. Saat kami hampir selesai dan Sakura telah berhasil dengan misinya membawa kepala sang ketua kelompok, gadis itu muncul dan dia mengungkap rahasia itu di depan Sakura dan Sasuke. Haaah." Sasori mengambil napas dan berhenti sejenak.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia hendak menembak Sakura yang telah memenggal kepala ayahnya. Namun Sasuke melindungi Sakura. Dan terjadilah insiden ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Itachi."

"Ini adalah kecelakaan. Semua bisa terjadi diluar kendali. Lalu gadis itu bagaimana? Apa dia selamat? Kita harus mengamankannya sebelum ia mengungkap jati diri kita." Jawab Itachi.

"_Iiye_. Gadis itu mati di tangan Sakura. Karena ucapannya dan itu membuat Sakura naik pitam setelah ia menembak Sasuke, Sakura lalu menghabisinya." Jelas Sasori.

"Begitu. Memang seharusnya ia dilenyapkan." Imbuh Itachi.

"_Ne_ Itachi. Sudah lama aku ingin menanyakan ini padamu. Apa sebenarnya motif Fugaku-_san_ membantai keluarga Sakura? Kau tahu itu telah merampas senyum dan kebahagiaan Sakura!" kini Sasori mulai emosi dan sedikit berteriak.

"_Gomenasai_. Aku telah meyelidiki selama ini. Dan itu berakhir pada alasan kematian Ibu ku." Jawab Itachi sedikit lirih. Terdengar suaranya seperti menahan duka yang terbuka kembali.

"Kematian Mikoto-_san_? Tapi apa hubungannya?"

"Seminggu sebelum kejadian itu, Ibuku meninggal akibat kecelakaan yang terjadi padanya. Dari keterangan rumah sakit, orang yang membawa ibuku ke rumah sakit mengaku sebagai Haruno. Dan setelah itu orang itu menghilang. Namun anehnya, jika ia memang dengan sengaja ingin membunuh ibuku dengan cara menabraknya, maka ia tak seharusnya membawa ibu yang terluka parah ke rumah sakit serta menyebutkan identitasnya." Terang Itachi dengan posisi berpikir.

"Hn, terdengar aneh. Lalu ada lagi informasi?" Tanya Sasori lagi kini mulai tertarik dengan hal ini.

"Hn, setelah itu pihak rumah sakit menghubungi keluarga kami, dan ada seorang rekan bisnis ayah yang saat itu berada di sana juga. Padahal hanya keluargalah yang di beritahu atas kejadian ini dan segera meluncur ke rumah sakit, mengingat waktu itu adalah malam hari dan _Tou-san_ berada di rumah. Seingatku pula ia tak bekerja di hari itu."

"Rekan bisnis?"

"Hn, yang aneh lagi rekan bisnis itu mengaku mendapat kabar bahwa _Kaa-san_ mengalami kecelakaan dan ia segera ke rumah sakit. Dari mana ia tahu informasi itu?" pikir Itachi.

"Siapa nama orang itu?"

"Aku lupa. Tapi sepertinya dia bernama Amaru ah tidak Chimaru. Bukan bukan…. Ehhmm… O-Orochimaru. Yah itu namanya kalau tidak salah."

"Orochimaru? Apa hubungannya orang ini dengan kasus itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, namun sepertinya dari dia lah _Tou-san _mengetahui tentang keluarga Haruno dan berspekulasi bahwa keluarga Haruno-lah yang sengaja membunuh _Kaa-san_."

"Jadi semua itu belum pasti? Hanya spekulasi saja Fugaku-_san_ langsung mengambil keputusan membantai keluarga Sakura? Tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"_Gomen ne_ Sasori. Tapi aku berpikir tentang semua ini adalah jebakan. Aku mengungkapkan pemikiran ku pada _Tou-san_, namun ia menolak itu dan mengatakan bahwa atas kematian Haruno maka _Kaa-san_ akan tenang di sana. Memang pada saat itu kondisi _Tou-san_ sedang labil setelah kepergian _Kaa-san_. Dan setelah kejadian itu, beliau seperti menutup dan tidak mau membahas tentang pembantaiannya pada keluarga Haruno." Papar Itachi dengan apa yang ia tahu.

"Kita harus mencari tahu segera. Apakah ini kesalahpahaman atau memang Keluarga Sakura memang benar berniat seperti itu. Walau aku tak yakin." Jelas Sasori.

"Hn, aku tahu. Sebaiknya kita kembali sebelum yang lain khawatir." Ajak Itachi kemudian. Wanita yang sedari tadi mendengar paparan kedua pria ini hanya bisa diam menahan air mata. Dia tak mampu bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri dan hanya bisa menyelam ke alam pikirannya memikirkan hal yang baru saja ia dengar.

'_Hanya berdasarkan dugaan, mereka tega membantai keluarga ku? Apa-apa an itu? Betapa kejam?' _batin Sakura merutuk setelah mendengar percakapan panjang Sasori dan Itachi.

'_Kaa-san, Tou-san. Apa kalian rela dengan semua ini?'_

'_Uchiha biadab. Kalian tega merampas hal yang indah dari hidup ku!'_ teriak batin Sakura yang tak terima dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Diam memikirkan kenyataan baru yang baru saja ia ketahui. Pikiran Sakura sangat berat untuk menanggung ini semua sendirian. Ia tak tahu harus apa lagi. Ia berharap semua ini hanya mimpi dan ia akan segera bangun ke dunia nyata dan semua kembali normal. Namun seberapa keras ia berharap, dunia yang ia tempati saat ini adalah dunia dengan kenyataan yang pahit yang mampu membolak balik kan perasaan tiap manusia yang tinggal di dalammya.

"Tidak. Aku tak boleh terpengaruh. Aku percaya pada Sasuke-_kun_. Dia telah mengorbankan segalanya untukku. Aku akan mempercayainya. Kau harus kuat Sakura. Pasti kebenaran akan terungkap." Ucap Sakura lirih pada dirinya sendiri. Sebuah senyum kecil sekilas terukir di bibirnya. Ia menghapus airmata yang telah mengalir dalam diam dan segera kembali ke ruang di mana pujaan hatinya berada.

"Sakura kau dari mana saja?" sapa Sasori yang khawatir sebab Sakura tak kunjung kembali.

"Hanya menghirup udara segar." Jawab Sakura sekenanya dengan sebuah senyum sebagai penutup.

"Apa kau lapar? Akan ku belikan makanan." Tanya Sasori. Sepertinya Sakura sudah bisa menerima apa yang menimpa Sasuke. Ini sedikit membuat hati Sasori sedikit lega.

"Tidak Saso_-nii_. Aku akan menjaga Sasuke. Aku akan menunggu sampai ia sadar. Aku akan menebus kesalahanku padanya." Tutur Sakura pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Semua yang mendengar tahu pasti apa yang sedang Sakura rasakan. Mereka hanya bisa memberi semangat pada wanita musim semi ini. Setelah itu pun mereka kembali diam menunggu sahabat terkasih mereka sadar dari tidurnya.

.

.

.

"_Boku wa…. Doko ….. desu ka?"_ ucap seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tak mengenali tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

"Sasuke?" terdengar sebuah suara memanggilnya dalam tempat yang tak berujung itu. Gelap dan dingin terasa saat Sasuke berada di tempat itu.

"_Dare?!" _Tanya lantang Sasuke saat mendengar namanya di panggil.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah besar ya?" tambah suara itu lagi.

"Tunjukkan dirimu. Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia kesulitan mencari tahu sosok yang memanggilnya itu. Gelap sangat gelap di tempat itu sehingga ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Kau tak mengenaliku Sasuke? Kau lupa padaku?" suara tersebut terdengar tak asing di telinga Sasuke. Suara lembut dan hangat itu adalah suara yang dulu senantiasa menemaninya saat ia sedang merasa sedih. Dan suara itu pula yang mampu menenangkannya.

"_K-Ka-Kaa-san?_ Apa itu kau?" Sasuke kini mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

"_Aitakata _Sasuke." Setelah Sasuke mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu, sang pemilik suara yang tak lain adalah ibu Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha kini tubuhnya nampak dengan sebuah senyum hangat di wajah cantiknya. Saat itu pula ruang yang gelap itu perlahan berubah menjadi terang berwarna biru.

"_Kaa-san_ apa benar itu kau? A-apa itu tandanya aku telah mati?" Tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Kau masih sama ya Sasuke-_kun_? Haha. Apa kau tidak kangen dengan ibumu ini?" goda Mikoto pada anaknya.

"Bu-Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku belum siap meninggalkan orang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Kenyataan yang aku ketahui sangatlah menyiksa." Jelas Sasuke seraya menunduk.

"_Nee_ Sasuke_-kun_. Dengarkan _Kaa-san_. Apapun kenyataan pahit yang kau alami, percayalah pasti ada jalan dan pasti ada kebahagiaan di balik itu semua. Aku selalu mengajarkan untuk mempercayai hatimu dan apa yang kau pikirkan kan?"kata Mikoto seraya memeluk anaknya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil mengangguk.

"Nah jadi apa lagi yang kau ragukan? Bukankah kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang harus kau pertanggung jawabkan?" perkataan Mikoto kini terdengar sedikit menggoda.

"Apa maksud _Kaa-san_?" Tanya Sasuke yang tak mengerti dengan ucapan ibunya.

"Benar kau tak mengerti? Padahal kau telah melakukan adegan dewasa dengan gadis cantik berambut pink itu kan?" Mikoto tak hentinya menggoda Sasuke yang makin tak mengerti

2 Detik

5 Detik

7 Detik

**BLUUUUSH**

"_K….Ka….Kaa-san_ a-aku bi-bisa menjelaskannya. A-aku d-dan Sakura saat i-itu hanya-" jawab Sasuke tergagap dengan wajah merah setelah mengerti apa maksud perkataan ibunya.

"Ooo jadi gadis itu bernama Sakura? Kau berani sekali Sasuke? Kau telah dewasa rupanya. Hahahaa.." sergah Mikoto memotong penjelasan anaknya.

"Tapi aku sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Aku tak pantas untuknya lagi." Curhat Sasuke pada sang Ibu.

"Kau bilang apa, hah? Uchiha tak mudah menyerah. Apa lagi dengan hal yang telah kau lakukan, kau harus mempertanggung jawabkannya. Lagi pula aku juga ingin segera melihat seperti apa nanti cucuku dari Sakura-_Chan_." Jawab Mikoto dengan sebuah senyum jahil.

"_Kaa-san!_. Tapi aku sudah mati dan itu sudah terlambat."

"Siapa bilang kau sudah mati? Apa hanya karena kau bertemu denganku kau merasa bahwa kau sudah mati? Tega sekali kau menganggap aku sebagai _Shinigami_-mu." Protes Mikoto.

"Ehh?"

"Dengar Sasuke setelah kau sadar kau akan menemukan kebenaran dari semuanya. Atas apa yang terjadi padaku, lalu segala hal yang menyangkut kematianku dan pembantaian keluarga Sakura-_chan_. Semua akan terungkap sebentar lagi. Dan ingatlah satu nama yang akan aku sebutkan. **Orochimaru**. Dia adalah dalang semua di belakang ini. Carilah kebenaran maka kau dan Sakura akan terlepas dari semua ini."

"Orochimaru? Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Sudahlah kau akan tahu sebentar lagi. Oh ya sebelum aku pergi, titip salam pada Fugaku-_kun_. Bilang bahwa tindakannya yang gegabah telah merebut kebahagiaan orang lain. Dan bilang dia harus mempertanggung jawabkannya. Dan bilang juga, bila dia menyakiti Sakura-_chan_ maka aku akan mengutuknya dari surga. Hahaha"

"_Kaa-san_ aku tak mengerti."

"Fugaku akan mengerti ucapanku. Dan untuk terakhir ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Bertemu denganku?" Sasuke benar-benar tak mengerti. Otak jeniusnya kini serasa telah lepas dan tergantikan oleh otak Naruto yang pastinya tak akan mengerti dengan hal semacam ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" kini terdengar dua orang tengah memanggil namanya. Sasuke pun berbalik dan mendapati dua orang. Sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum hangat di masing-masing wajah mereka.

"Siapa?" jawab Sasuke angkuh tanpa adanya sopan santun.

**BLEEETAK**

"I-I_ttai_.. _Kaa-san_ kenapa kau pukul aku? Ternyata benar kata Naruto bahwa seorang Ibu memang mengerikan." Protes Sasuke setelah mendapat jitakan dari ibunya.

"Setidaknya berlakulah sopan pada calon mertuamu." Jawab Mikoto dengan empat sudut siku di dahinya mendengar ucapan tak sopan anaknya.

"Calon mertua?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menoleh pada dua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Haha, tak apa Mikoto. Dia memang tak tahu. Lama tak jumpa Sasuke, kau sekarang tumbuh jadi pemuda yang tampan. Apa kau ingat aku?" Kata wanita dari pasangan tersebut.

"…"

"Haha.. benar saja kau lupa. Waktu itu kau masih kecil dan kalau tidak salah kau habis terjatuh di taman bermain dekat rumah kami. Dan saat itu Sakura yang menolongmu." Jelas wanita itu dengan pose berpikir mengingat kejadian yang ia rasa pernah ia alami.

"Ibunya Sakura?" jawab Sasuke saat ia ingat waktu di taman bermain ia melihat wanita itu dan saat itu Sakura memanggilnya _Kaa-san_.

"Hmm baguslah kau masih ingat. Aku Rin dan ini Ryuka. Kami adalah orang tua Sakura. Aku berterima kasih karna kau telah menjaga putri kami dengan baik. Dan ehem melakukan sesuatu dengannya. Jadi kami minta mulai saat ini kau akan menjaga dia."

"_Gomenasai. Hontou ni Gomenasai _atas apa yang saya lakukan pada Sakura. Saya benar-benar menyesal."Sasuke membungkukkan badan guna meminta maaf pad kedua orang tua Sakura. Sasuke benar-benar malu dan merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya pada kedua orang tua Sakura. Ia menyesal namun juga merutuk dalam hati.

'_Setelah ini, sebelum aku melakukannya dengan Sakura, aku akan berdoa dan meminta agar mereka tidak melihat adegan kami. Dan pastinya saat ini mereka berpikir bahwa aku adalah laki-laki mesum yang terobsesi dengan putri mereka. Yah walau itu tidak seratus persen salah. Dan aku akan ingat ini saat aku bangun nanti.'_

"Sudahlah. Kami tak mempersalahkannya. Haha. Tak kusangka putri kita tumbuh dewasa dengan cepat. _Nee _Ryuka-_kun_?" jawab Rin.

"Iya aku pun tak menyangka. Dan pula pemuda ini memiliki stamina yang kuat dan mampu bertahan lama. Hahaha. Sakura harus selalu siap kelelahan setelahnya. Hahaha." Tambah Ryuka yang semakin membuat Sasuke merasa malu dan jengkel.

'_Kuso! Benar apa kataku. Mereka sekarang berpikir aku pemuda mesum. Kalau bukan calon mertua mereka sudah aku hajar habis-habisan. Dan apa pula ayah Sakura ini. Apa dia merasa kalah dariku karena aku memiliki stamina yang bagus? Hah, lihat saja nanti akan ku buat Sakura selalu kelelahan setelah 'bermain'dengan ku.'_ Batin Sasuke dengan sebuah seringai mesum setelahnya.

"Haha.. Sudahlah Rin, Ryuka. Jangan menggoda calon mantu kalian. Sekarang katakan saja apa yang ingin kalian katakan." Ucap Mikoto menghentikan bully terhadap anaknya.

"Hah, iya. Sasuke, aku tahu sekarang kau merasa bersalah atas semuanya. Benar apa yang Mikoto katakan tadi. Orochimaru berada di balik ini semua. Dan ada bukti untuk membuktikan bahwa Ryuka tak terkait dengan kematian Mikoto. Ini adalah jebakan. Kau akan menemukannya di rumah lama kami. Yah itu kalau belum berubah posisinya."

"…."

"Carilah kebenarannya Sasuke. Tarik lah putri kami dari kegelapan yang menyelubungi hatinya. Jadikanlah dia Sakura yang selalu terkembang sempurna di tiap musim. Kami percayakan Sakura kami pada mu." Kata Ryuka sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar hanya diam dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Sepertinya kau mendapat restu Sasuke. Nah sekarang aku pun memberi restu padamu. Jagalah Sakura seperti permintaan mereka. Dan kau, jadilah lelaki yang bertanggung jawab dan selalu melindungi Sakura." Kata Mikoto seraya menatap dengan tatapan harapan pada Sasuke.

"Hn, aku pasti akan melaksanakan permintaan kalian."

"Hn, baiklah kurasa ini akhir dari pertemuan singkat kita. Kami tak sabar ingin melihat cucu kami dari surga. Buat yang banyak ya Sasuke. Tumbuhkan Uchiha Uchiha kecil yang lucu-lucu." Goda Mikoto lagi.

"_Kaa-san!_" Protes Sasuke yang merasa pipinya memerah dengan sempurna.

"Haha. Titip salam pada Fugaku dan Itachi. Dan bilang seperti yang _Kaa-san_ bilang tadi pada Fugaku. Untuk Itachi, cepatlah cari pendamping hidup. Jangan sampai kalah darimu. Hahaha. Doa ku semoga kalian selalu bahagia. Aku akan selalu menyayangi kalian." Pesan terakhir Mikoto seraya mengecup ringan dahi putranya.

"Kami titip salam pada Sakura. Kami akan selalu menyayanginya pula. Dan bilang jangan lupakan kami. Dan juga untuk Tsunade dan Jiraiya, ucapkan terima kasih karena telah membesarkan Sakura dengan baik." Ucap Rin dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Hn, aku mengerti." Jawab Sasuke. Namun di dalam hati.

'_Kalian kira aku kurir pesan. Hei ingat aku ini di ambang kematian. Kenapa seenaknya saja kalian membebankan pesan yang begitu banyak padaku. Dan untung aku seorang Uchiha. Otak jeniusku mampu untuk menerima pesan bertubi-tubi ini.'_

"Nah Sasuke inilah perpisahannya. Kau tinggal melewati jalan ini, maka kau akan kembali." Kata Mikoto seraya menunjuk sebuah jalan yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan ratusan pohon sakura di sisi kanan kiri jalan itu.

"Hn. _Ittekimasu._" Sasuke melangkah menuju jalan setapak yang terlihat panjang tersebut. Menapakkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada. Meninggalkan tempat pertemuan singkat bersama Ibu dan kedua calon mertuanya itu. Malangkah menuju seorang yang sekarang berada dalam angannya. Baru beberapa langkah terdengar teriakan sang ibu.

"KAMI AKAN SELALU MELIHATMU DARI SURGA SASUKE. SEMUANYA. SEMUANYA YANG KAU LAKUKAN. HAHA..!" teriak Mikoto.

"AKU BERHARAP SATU HAL SAJA BAHWA KALIAN TIDAK AKAN MELIHATKU DAN SAKURA SAAT MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG MENYENANGKAN. DAN SEMOGA KALIAN BERHENTI SEBAGAI PENGINTIP!" balas Sasuke dengan teriakan jengkelnya pada ibunya. Empat sudut siku kini telah tercetak dengan jelas di dahi pemuda itu. Dan setelah mengatakan itu dia kembali melangkah menyusuri jalan sakura yang panjang itu.

'_Sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Di tempat ini saja mereka telah menggodaku habis-habisan. Jika saja mereka masih hidup, pasti tiap hari mereka akan menggodaku dan Sakura. Hii..'_ batin Sasuke di barengi dengan badannya yang bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Sakura tunggu aku." Ucap lirih Sasuke seraya menatap lurus jalan setapak yang ia lalui.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari lamanya Sasuke tak sadarkan diri. Selama itu pula Sakura senantiasa menemani sang pujaan hati di samping tubuh kekarnya yang kini terbaring di ranjang pesakitan. Seperti saat ini.

"_Nee_ Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tahu kenapa aku bilang akulah yang akan membunuhmu?" Tanya Sakura pada sosok pria yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Aku tak akan pernah bisa melayangkan katana ku pada orang yang aku cintai. Saat aku menghunuskan katana ku padamu saja hati ku menjerit. Aku tak sanggup untuk melakukan itu." Papar Sakura walau tanpa adanya jawaban dari sang lawan bicara.

"Itu sebabnya aku bilang bahwa aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku. Sebab aku tak akan bisa melakukannya, agar kau tetap hidup denganku selamanya."

"Cepat bangun ya Sasuke-_kun_. Nanti aku berjanji akan melakukan apa saja yang kau mau. Asal kau segeralah buka matamu." Pinta Sakura dengan tulus.

"Aku ingin membeli minum dulu. Kau tak apa kan ku tinggal sebentar saja. Aku akan segera kembali. Lagi pula di luar semua sedang menjagamu. Mereka menunggumu kembali Sasuke-_kun_. Makanya segera buka matamu ya?" ucap Sakura seraya bangkit dan mengecup ringan pipi mulus Sasuke. Lalu dengan enggan ia berjalan keluar guna membeli air minum.

"Mau kemana Sakura?" Tanya Ino yang tengah duduk di samping Sai.

"Aku mau membeli minum. Sekaligus ingin menenangkan pikiran sejenak." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum singkat.

"A-Apa perlu ku antar Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak usah. Aku titip Sasuke ya?" pesan Sakura sebelum ia melenggangkan kaki meninggalkan ruang dimana Sasuke di rawat.

Belum lama setelah kepergian Sakura. Dari arah sebaliknya kini muncullah lima orang yang sudah tak asing bagi kelompok ini. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut hitam dengan wajah yang menampilkan ketegasan. Ialah Uchiha Fugaku ayah dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi. Dua orang lain adalah sepasang suami istri. Dengan pria berambut kuning menyala sama seperti milik Naruto dan seorang wanita berambut merah panjang. Mereka adalah Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Mereka adalah orang tua dari Naruto. Dan dua orang lainnya adalah Itachi dan Sasori.

"Fugaku _ji-san_?" Sapa seluruh anggota _Dark Assassin _saat mereka mengetahui siapa yang dating.

"Yoo anak-anak. Kalian baik-baik saja? Terima kasih telah menjaga Sasuke." Jawab Fugaku ramah.

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san_? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Naruto pada kedua orang tuanya yang baru datang.

"Apa kami tak boleh menjenguk sahabatmu, Naruto?" jawab Minato pada anaknya.

"Yah bukan begitu. Hanya kaget saja kenapa kalian tiba-tiba muncul disini." Jawab Naruto seenaknya. Dan ini membuat Kushina menggeram dan melayangkan satu jitakan maut ke kepala Naruto.

**BLEETAAK**

"_Ittai_! Kenapa _Kaa-san _selalu senang memukul ku sih. Pantas saja otakku tidak bisa berkembang dengan baik. Setiap saat aku selalu kena pukul dengan tenaga penuh darimu." Protes Naruto pada Ibunya. Hal ini mengundang gelak tawa bagi semua yang melihatnya.

"_Nee_ Hinata-_chan_. Jika rubah jelek ini macam-macam padamu. Katakana saja pada _Kaa-san_. Aku akan segera memberinya pelajaran." Kini Kushina memberi pesan pada calon mantunya.

"_Ha-Hai _ _oba-_ ah maksudku _Kaa-san_?" jawab lirih Hinata. Dia menundukkan kepala setelah merasa panas pada kedua pipinya.

Setelah percakapan kecil antara ibu anak dan calon mantu tersebut selesai dengan tawa renyah dari masing-masing orang, kini mereka mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat. Mereka memang di perbolehkan untuk masuk semua mengingat ruangan yang besar asal mereka tidak mengganggu ketenangan pasien. Hanya saat Sakura bersama Sasuke lah mereka akan memberi kesempatan pada mereka berdua.

"Sasuke cepatlah sadar nak. Apa kau tega menyiksa _Tou-san_ mu ini? Memang _Tou-san_ tidak langsung kesini sebab saat itu _Tou-san_ ada di luar negeri. Tapi bukan berarti _Tou-san_ tidak mengkhawatirkan mu nak." Ucap Fugaku di sebelah ranjang anaknya.

Yang melihat adegan ayah dan anak ini pun tak sanggup untuk berbicara. Ungkapan tulus sang ayah atas penyesalannya karena menganggap dirinya adalah ayah yang gagal menjaga putranya. Semua hanya mampu diam.

**KRIIEET**

Dari luar pintu ruangan terbuka dengan halus. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui akan hal itu. Seorang wanita dengan _simple dress_ berwarna kuning gading sebatas lutut tanpa lengan kini mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dilihatnya begitu banyak orang di dalam. Setelah berjalan masuk ia menyadari ada tiga orang yang tak ia kenali. Dalam diam ia melangkah masuk dan berdiri tepat di belakang Itachi. Namun tak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya.

"_Tou-san_ sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu di rumah. Nanti kembali lagi. Lagi pula kau baru sampai di Konoha setelah dari luar negeri. Biar kami yang menja-" kata Itachi terpotong saat mendengar benda jatuh.

**BRAAK**

Kantong plastik yang berisi air dan beberapa makanan kecil yang Sakura bawa lepas dari genggaman Sakura dan jatuh keras ke lantai. Sakura, wanita itu sukses membuat semua mata tertuju pada dirinya. Dengan ekspresi kaget serta liquid bening yang telah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya ia hanya bisa diam seraya menatap tajam seorang yang sedari tadi Itachi panggil _Tou-san_.

"U-Uchiha…" ucap lirih Sakura namun masih mampu di dengar seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Sakura!" Sasori panik dengan keadaan ini. Masalahnya Sakura masih labil dan ia masih butuh waktu untuk menerima semua ini.

"Oohh jadi ini Sakura. Sasuke pernah menyebut namamu saat ia mendapat telepon. Dan dia panik saat itu. Apa kau kekasih Sasuke? Aku ayahnya. Terima kasih telah menjaga anak ini." Sapa Fugaku ramah pada Sakura.

"A-apa Anda yang bernama Fu-Fugaku -_san_?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada bergetar. Semua tahu ini akan menjadi hal buruk.

"Hn, benar. Aku Fugaku. Aku ayah Itachi dan Sasuke." Jawab Fugaku santai sebab ia tak tahu duduk perkaranya. Sakura yang mendengarpun tersulut emosinya yang selama ini berusaha ia redam.

Dengan cepat Sakura menarik belati yang terpasang di pahanya. Ia berlari dengan cepat menuju tempat fugaku berdiri. Sasori dan Itachi yang hendak menghentikannya pun terlempar oleh sebuah tinju yang mendarat di perut masing-masing. Dengan gerakan yang cepat pula Sakura telah berdiri di depan Fugaku dan menghunuskan belati tepat di depan leher pria paruh baya ini.

"SAKURAAA…!" Teriak orang yang melihat tingkah agresif Sakura. Suasana ruangan itu menjadi tegang. Mereka tak ada yang bergerak sebab sekali mereka salah mengambil keputusan, maka Sakura akan bertindak nekat.

"Pembunuh!" Ucap lirih Sakura pada Fugaku. Dengan tatapan benci dan amarah Sakura tetap pada posisinya yaitu menghunuskan belatinya di leher Fugaku dan menunggu saat yang tepat utuk menancapkan belati itu.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Konbanwa.. :D**

**Minna maaf ya SaGaa-chan menelantarkan fic ini. Walaupun SaGaa-chan memberi alasan yang sebenarnya pada para reader, namun SaGaa-chan tak berharap bahwa kalian semua akan percaya.**

**Pasti para reader muuaaaaraaaaah karna SaGaa-chan nelantarin fic ini.**

**Yah yang penting sekarang fic ini udah update n semoga bisa memuaskan para reader.**

**Berhubung ini masih dalam rangka Hari Raya Idul Fitri, SaGaa-chan mohon maaaaaaaaaff yang sebesar-besarnya ampe segede gajah juga gak papa, atas segala kesalahan, kelalaian dan keegoisan SaGaa-chan selama ini.**

**Untuk Review SaGaa-chan gak sempet bales. Tapi semoga ini dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran para reader.**

**Oh ya pengumuman kalo gak salah ini 2 ato 3 chapter terakhir. **

**Mohon review dan kritiknya ya? :D**


End file.
